Pema Kenett et la Potion d'Expertise
by DLii
Summary: Pema a onze ans et son cœur d'enfant est déjà meurtri par de sombres secrets. Depuis des jours, elle fuit à travers le Tibet en suivant Maître Tashi, son protecteur. Mais un jour, un inconnu vient à nouveau bouleverser sa vie. C'est un sorcier venu la chercher pour qu'elle étudie la magie à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers britannique. Le suivra-t-elle ?
1. 00-Petit mot

Bonjour tous les gens qui passent par là !

Alors, désolée L.I.E, je n'arrive pas à trouver le lien pour pouvoir répondre aux reviews mais ton message m'a fait très plaisir et je vais répondre à ta question avec ce petit mot. En fait, j'ai déjà écrit 22 épisodes et je les publie au fur et à mesure de ma relecture anti-fautes d'orthographe et, surtout, surtout, ma super bête noire : la conjugaison. Par contre, j'ai du mal à écrire la suite malgré toutes mes idées en pagaille alors je suis désolée d'avance.

Pour tous ceux qui sont là par hasard, voici un p'tit résumé de ce que vous trouverez ici :

**"Pema a onze ans et son cœur d'enfant est déjà meurtri par de sombres secrets. Depuis des semaines, elle fuit à travers les vastes contrées du Tibet en suivant Maître Tashi, son protecteur. Mais un jour, un inconnu vient à nouveau bouleverser sa vie. C'est un sorcier qui se dit le cousin de son véritable père. Il est venu la chercher pour qu'elle étudie la magie à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers britannique. Pema le suivra-t-elle à Londres pour suivre sa formation de sorcière ?"**

J'ai écris cette histoire dans le seul but de m'amuser et d'amuser mes ami(e)s (ils l'ont déjà lu et corrigé, alors merci beaucoup à eux, en particulier Yorent, Yugi et Kamaraimo !).

C'est une histoire parallèle au troisième tome des livres de J.K. Rowling : _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_, et j'ai fait mon possible pour non seulement rester fidèle au livre, mais aussi intégrer des événements et des clins d'œil le plus souvent possible. J'ai aussi fait jouer mon imagination de temps en temps, ainsi sont nés les gnomignobles et les emparouilles dans les cours du professeur Lupin.

J'ai choisi le tome 3 car dans celui-ci, Harry n'assiste pas à la cérémonie de Répartition, il ne pourra donc pas remarquer Pema. Il en est de même pour le tome 2, certes, mais comme Harry est plus jeune, et comme il connaît Ginny, les première année ont plus d'importance pour lui dans _la Chambre des Secrets_. Dans _le prisonnier d'Azkaban_, il ne fait plus trop attention aux première année et Pema peut donc exister plus facilement puisque le héros de J.K. Rowling se moque éperdument de ce que fait mon héroïne.

Tous les personnages de _Harry Potter_ sont présents : Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, les frères Weasley, Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy, Sirius Black... Harry Potter bien sûr... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à les faire parler et agir tel que J.K. Rowling les a conçus, mais je pense que le résultat final n'est pas si mal. Au début, je ne voulais même pas faire apparaître Dumbledore ( trop compliqué ) et puis je me suis dit qu'après tout, je m'amusais, et je me suis même lancé le défi de lui consacrer un chapitre : _Le bureau de Dumbledore_. Je crois que ce fut la partie la plus difficile à réaliser de toute l'histoire...

Bref, tout ceci pour vous dire que j'espère qu'il y a des fans de _Harry Potter_ dans votre maison, et j'espère aussi qu'ils s'amuseront en lisant cette histoire, autant que moi je me suis amusée en l'écrivant.


	2. 01-Une sorcière au Tibet

1

Une sorcière au Tibet

La petite fille fixait les drapeaux à prières d'un regard pensif tandis que l'homme qui l'accompagnait finissait d'empaqueter leurs affaires à la faveur de l'aube. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à ranger, en vérité, juste une couverture pour dormir, des allumettes pour le feu, une gourde d'eau à moitié vide, un petit sac de toile qui renfermait encore quelques feuilles de thé noir et un peu de sel humide dans un étui de cuir. Il leur restait aussi une maigre ration de bouillie d'orge soigneusement enveloppée dans un morceau de tissu bleu, propre et sec, ainsi qu'une petite livre de riz dans un énorme pot de confiture au couvercle rouillé.

Une lame de rasoir à peine ébréchée leur servait à se raser quotidiennement le crâne tandis qu'une casserole d'aluminium un peu cabossée leur permettait de faire chauffer l'eau pour le thé ou le riz. Le reste de la vaisselle se composait uniquement de deux paires de baguettes en plastique ainsi que de deux bols en céramique dont l'un était prêt à se briser. Les quelques vêtements qu'ils avaient sur le dos et qui les protégeaient si mal du froid étaient leurs seules autres possessions.

L'homme souleva sa besace sans effort, si ce n'était celle de la lassitude, et donna une légère tape sur l'épaule de la fillette pour lui indiquer qu'ils reprenaient la route. Elle se tourna vers lui et, comme chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, il fut saisi par le bleu glacé de ses iris. Ils étaient pourtant en parti cachés derrière d'énormes lunettes en écailles de tortue qui tenaient en équilibre précaire sur son nez minuscule, mais cela ne suffisait pas à dissimuler leur étrange clarté dans ce petit visage basané.

-Maître Tashi, vous croyez vraiment que les drapeaux à prières amènent nos messages aux dieux ? lui demanda-t-elle.

L'homme leva les yeux sur les morceaux de tissus qui claquaient dans les bourrasques de vent. Ils étaient accrochés par milliers à des cordes tendues au-dessus d'un monticule de pierres empilées là par la main des hommes. C'était un chörten, un tombeau où reposaient les reliques sacrées des anciens grands moines bouddhiques. Mais aux yeux de Maître Tashi, ce chörten avait surtout été un havre de paix pour la nuit, un abri contre les vents qui faisaient rage sur les hauts plateaux du Tibet.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il tenta une réponse, qui, espérait-il, paraîtrait suffisamment sage pour satisfaire la fillette :

-Les drapeaux murmurent les prières, Pema, seuls les vents décident du chemin qu'elles prendront.

La petite fille fronça les sourcils d'un air agacé avant de reporter son attention sur les drapeaux qui luttaient dans la tourmente. À s'agiter ainsi, dans leurs robes bleues, blanches, vertes, jaunes ou rouges, ils ressemblaient à des danseuses qui leur jouaient la scène des adieux.

-Alors, si j'envoyais une prière aux dieux grâce à l'un de ces drapeaux, comment saurais-je si elle est arrivée à destination ? s'enquit-elle. Comment pourrais-je être sûre que, si les dieux ne me répondent pas, c'est parce que les vents ne leur ont pas apporté ma prière, et non parce qu'ils se moquent complètement de ce qui peut m'arriver ?

Maître Tashi esquissa un léger sourire. Cette enfant l'amuserait toujours…

-Les vents sont des messagers intelligents, Pema. Ils savent guider les prières là où elles seront écoutées. Dans le cas contraire, ils les gardent pour eux jusqu'à ce qu'une oreille compatissante les accepte. À quoi cela nous servirait-il que les vents amènent nos prières aux dieux s'ils ne veulent pas les entendre ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

-Allons Pema ! Si tu veux faire une prière, dis-le moi, tout simplement.

-Je ne veux pas faire de prière !

-Menteuse.

Maître Tashi lui décocha un clin d'œil et plongea la main dans sa besace pour en sortir le précieux tissu bleu qui protégeait la farine d'orge. Il en déchira un long ruban et Pema le regarda sans faire le moindre effort pour dissimuler son irritation.

-J'ai souvent fait mes prières en me servant d'un tissu bleu, la couleur de l'éther, dit-il. Tu connais, j'en suis sûr, les cinq éléments de ce monde, n'est-ce pas Pema ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! La sage mère me les a appris ! Il y a le feu rouge, les nuages blancs, l'eau verte, la terre jaune et… l'éther.

-Chacun de ces éléments ont une puissance propre et lorsque tu fais une prière aux dieux, tu ne peux pas choisir n'importe quel support pour l'envoyer. Il faut que tu saches quel élément répondra le mieux à ta demande. Or, l'éther a un pouvoir particulier, un pouvoir qui dépend complètement de celui qui l'utilise.

-Ça aussi, la sage mère nous le répétait souvent, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut aider une prière, bougonna Pema.

Maître Tashi lui sourit et s'accroupit pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Une prière à la terre, Pema, c'est un projet à long terme, quelque chose qui se construit lentement. Une prière au feu, c'est l'amour et la haine, des émotions qui ravagent. L'air exauce les prières rapidement et l'eau les emporte pour les faire rejaillir au moment opportun. L'éther, lui, c'est différent. L'éther, c'est un peu toi, un peu moi, un peu chaque être vivant.

Il avait réussi à capter son attention et la fillette l'écoutait intensément, à présent, sans le quitter des yeux. Maître Tashi sentit monter en lui une vague d'orgueil.

-Et alors ? En quoi cela va aider ma prière ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux en revenant à la réalité. Que répondre à ça ?

-Si tu réfléchis à cette question, un jour la réponse te semblera limpide, éluda-t-il. Pour l'instant, crois moi lorsque je te dis que la couleur de l'éther aidera ta prière à ne pas se perdre n'importe où, car elle suivra ta volonté et l'imposera aux vents s'il le faut. Allons, viens. Ta prière sera plus efficace si tu l'accroches au sommet du chörten.

Sur ce, il se redressa dans l'air froid et entreprit d'escalader le monticule de pierres, puis il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à le rejoindre.

Là-haut, le vent semblait souffler plus fort encore, et d'un froid plus mordant. Quelques flocons tardifs se mêlaient aux bourrasques glaciales qui s'engouffraient en traîtresses sous les guenilles de la petite fille, lui volant le peu de chaleur qu'elle conservait encore... Elle frissonna, les bras étroitement serrés contre son petit corps tandis que son regard se perdait dans l'immensité des plaines qui les cernaient de toutes parts. Là-bas, elle pouvait voir la silhouette sombre des montagnes de l'Himalaya qui se découpait sur l'horizon gris du ciel. Et de l'autre côté…

Pema ferma les yeux en pressant très fort les paupières.

Non, il n'y avait plus rien de ce côté là. Rien d'autre qu'un passé qu'elle devait oublier, des souvenirs auxquels elle devait tourner le dos…

Sa gorge se serra et elle rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur le morceau de tissu bleu que lui tendait Maître Tashi.

-Aies confiance aux vents, Pema, dit-il simplement. Ils sauront guider ta prière jusqu'à l'oreille de celui qui voudra l'écouter.

Il lui glissa le tissu dans la main et elle le contempla un long moment.

-Tu comptes l'attacher à la corde ou seulement t'abîmer les yeux dessus ? la taquina Maître Tashi, son éternel esquisse de sourire aux lèvres.

Elle lui lança un regard furieux et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour attacher son ruban parmi toutes les prières qui claquaient déjà dans le vent.

Maître Tashi ne comprenait pas ! Il ne comprenait jamais rien !

«S'il vous plaît, protégez moi, implora-t-elle en son fort intérieur. Emmenez-moi loin d'ici, vers une vie meilleure, vers un avenir… Je veux continuer à vivre. Je ne veux pas mourir. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire cela !»

Elle serra le dernier nœud de son tissu d'une main tremblante.

-Aidez-moi, je vous en prie, chuchota-t-elle encore.

Et le vent emporta sa prière au milieu de la tempête. Elle la regardait aller avec un sentiment de détresse lorsqu'une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule. Maître Tashi avait entendu son murmure et il voulait la rassurer, l'apaiser...

-Ne t'en fais pas Pema, je suis là. Je serais toujours là pour te protéger.

Elle haussa les épaules avec dérision. Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Elle savait qu'elle ne _devait_ pas le croire. Ç'aurait été trop facile et la vie, la vraie, elle savait déjà que ce n'était pas si simple.

Elle n'avait que onze ans... Ce n'était pas juste d'être consciente de cela à son âge. Vraiment pas juste.

-Pema… insista-t-il doucement.

-J'ai froid, l'interrompit-elle, j'ai besoin de marcher pour me réchauffer.

Elle sauta au bas du chörten, sur la terre gelée qui avait abrité son sommeil durant la nuit. À la fin de cette journée qui commençait, un autre sol lui servirait de lit. Elle se blottirait alors dans les bras chauds et protecteurs de Maître Tashi, refusant de rêver pour fermer la porte à ses cauchemars, refusant de penser à toutes les nuits qui avaient précédé celle-ci et à toutes celles qui la suivraient.

Pema fixa son regard sur la silhouette obscure de l'Himalaya, loin devant elle. Son seul espoir était de les franchir et de quitter son pays à tout jamais. Mais quel espoir y avait-il à la perspective de ne plus jamais revoir sa terre natale ? Son Tibet…

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une longue, très longue inspiration. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus respirer cet air… Elle ne sentirait plus ce sol pierreux sous ses pieds… Ce vent froid, ce parfum sauvage…

Maître Tashi la rejoignit sur la terre ferme et l'arracha à sa douloureuse mélancolie.

-Dans deux jours, je te promets que nous prendrons un bon repas chaud, dit-il.

-Et où le prendrons nous, ce repas chaud ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton mordant. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Je connais l'emplacement d'un monastère, pas très loin d'ici, un monastère si bien caché par les prières des moines que même les chinois n'en soupçonnent pas l'existence.

Pema grimaça à l'évocation de ces chinois qu'elle n'aimait pas. Aucun tibétain digne de ce nom ne pouvait aimer les chinois. Vêtus de leurs uniformes verts et portant haut leurs fusils, ils avaient hanté ses peurs d'enfant. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dû affronter depuis, rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier l'étoile rouge qui l'avait terrorisée pendant des années et qui l'angoissait encore aujourd'hui.

-Comment connaissez-vous ce monastère ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton soupçonneux. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas un vrai moine, Maître Tashi, même si vous vous en donnez les airs.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil plein de malice.

-Chacun ses petits secrets Pema. Mais pour répondre en partie à tes questions, je t'avouerais seulement qu'un de mes amis vit en ermite dans ce monastère. Enfin… Disons plutôt une connaissance… Il se fait appeler Maître Lhags-pa et ses conseils pourraient nous être d'une grande utilité dans notre exil. J'essaierai de te le présenter, si j'en ai l'occasion.

-Vous essaierez ? s'indigna-t-elle d'un ton furieux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le rencontrer, votre ami ! J'ai bientôt onze ans ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille !

Maître Tashi soupira d'un air las.

-Bien sûr que si, tu es une petite fille, répondit-il.

Et comme elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester, il ajouta :

-Mais là n'est pas le problème. Maître Lhags-pa est une légende vivante, Pema. Il est très difficile à rencontrer. La dernière fois que j'ai voulu lui présenter mes hommages, il m'a laissé tourner pendant trois jours avant de me laisser trouver sa porte ! Ce vieux grincheux… Il va sans doute réussir à m'en faire baver encore, malgré son âge.

Pema fronça les sourcils, incertaine sur le sens des mots qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Il avait payé des gens pour qu'ils ne vous révèlent pas où il habitait ? demanda-t-elle dans l'espoir d'une précision.

Maître Tashi lui jeta un regard perplexe.

-Non. Il m'a juste empêché de trouver sa porte.

-Mais on ne peut pas empêcher les gens de trouver une porte ! s'emporta-t-elle, agacée à l'idée qu'il se moquait encore d'elle. Ce serait de la magie !

Il hocha la tête, son visage fendu d'un très large sourire.

-Oui Pema, de la magie.

Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle avait noué un drapeau à prière aux cordes du chörten, mais le voyage jusqu'au monastère ne leur avait pris que trois jours. Trois petits jours qu'elle n'oublierait jamais tant elle avait eu faim et froid.

Elle but une gorgée de thé brûlant sans se soucier du léger bruit de succion qui accompagnait son geste et lança un regard excédé à une poignée de moines qui priaient paisiblement, à quelques mètres du petit temple sous lequel elle avait trouvé refuge. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient là, immobiles dans le vent, les yeux fermés, les jambes en tailleur, le dos droit et les traits détendus. L'Himalaya veillait sur eux tandis que la vie semblait avoir imperceptiblement ralenti...

Pema posa sa tasse dans un claquement sec sur les marches du petit temple, faisant férocement cliqueter les coquillages de son bracelet fétiche. Les moines ne bronchèrent même pas et cela l'énerva plus encore.

Maître Tashi avait disparu alors qu'elle troquait ses guenilles contre une robe monacale généreusement offerte par les religieux et depuis, elle n'en avait plus entendu parler. Le soleil s'apprêtait maintenant à se coucher et cet imbécile de faux moine ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie ! Pema l'aurait étranglé !

-Pssst !

La fillette tourna vivement la tête vers l'entrée du temple. Un petit bonze, qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, se cachait derrière une colonne en pierre et lui faisait signe d'approcher tout en jetant des regards nerveux autour de lui, comme s'il appréhendait d'être surpris avec elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Pema que ce petit manège agaçait.

-Tu es nouveau, non ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais arrivé ce matin.

Pema fronça les sourcils. Il la prenait pour un garçon ?

-C'est vrai, dit-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas grincer des dents, mais je ne suis que de passage. Maître Tashi et moi ne devrions pas tarder à reprendre la route.

-Le moine qui t'accompagnait ? s'étonna le garçon. Je serais toi, je n'espérerais pas trop le revoir, dit-il. Ils disparaissent toujours après nous avoir amenés ici. Moi, je viens de Lhassa. Mes parents sont morts il y a cinq ans et un moine est venu me chercher. Depuis je vis au monastère avec mon petit frère et j'apprends mes mantras. Tu as déjà étudier des mantras ? Parce que souvent, les nouveaux n'en connaissent pas un seul. Ou alors, ce sont des faux.

Mais Pema ne l'écoutait plus, trop atterrée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Non, ce n'était pas possible ?! Maître Tashi ne lui aurait jamais fait ça ?!

-Tu vas bien ? lui demanda le jeune bonze.

Elle le foudroya du regard. Comment osait-il lui demander si elle allait bien ?!

-Mais tu as les yeux bleus ! s'écria-t-il sans se soucier de son expression assassine. Je n'en avais jamais vu avant ! Tu es une demie impérialiste, alors ?

-Je ne suis pas une impérialiste ! hurla-t-elle, les poings serrés jusqu'au sang. Je suis tibétaine ! Il n'y a aucun impérialiste dans ma famille ! Et je suis une fille !

Elle lui tourna le dos avec hargne et le planta là sans un regard.

-Hey ! l'appela-t-il. Ne te fâche pas ! Reviens !

Elle se boucha les oreilles et courut à travers le monastère comme si elle avait eu une horde de démons aux trousses. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre ! Elle ne voulait pas le croire ! Jamais elle n'accepterait que Maître Tashi puisse la laisser ici ! Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Il lui avait promis de la protéger ! Il le lui avait _promis_ !

Effondrée, Pema se laissa tomber contre la porte d'une cahute à moitié en ruines et leva un regard désemparé vers le ciel. Elle était à bout de souffle d'avoir couru et les larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de garder au fond de sa gorge ne l'aidait pas à reprendre sa respiration.

Comment Maître Tashi avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Il lui avait menti ! Il lui avait menti et elle l'avait cru ! Malgré toute ses bonnes résolutions, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le croire !

Pema frappa rageusement le battant de la porte derrière elle et serra les dents pour retenir les hurlements qui menaçaient de s'échapper de sa poitrine. Une voix chevrotante s'éleva alors de l'intérieur de la maison, la faisant violemment sursauter :

-C'est ouvert !

Pema se figea, le dos raide contre la porte. Quelqu'un croyait qu'elle avait toqué chez lui…

Elle se retourna lentement et parcourut d'un œil hésitant le bois pourri de la porte, les fenêtres ouvertes sur des ténèbres poussiéreuses, les trous dans la toiture et les lézardes qui zébraient les murs à demi écroulés tandis que des plantes grimpantes les prenaient d'assaut à coeur joie…

Non. Elle avait dû avoir une hallucination. Personne ne pouvait vivre ici...

-C'est ouvert ! répéta la voix à l'intérieur, un octave plus haut.

Pema écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Mais qui pouvait bien vivre dans un taudis pareil ?!

Pour le savoir, il lui suffisait de pousser la porte… Ce qu'elle fit, un peu hésitante, mais quelque chose de lourd l'en empêcha. Déconcertée, Pema donna quelques coups timides dans le battant qui ne s'ouvrait pas.

-Mais entrez donc ! s'exaspéra la voix chevrotante.

La petite fille poussa la porte récalcitrante en faisant appel au peu de forces qu'elle possédait et l'amas de livre qui s'amoncelait derrière balaya la poussière du paillasson. Elle passa la tête par l'étroite ouverture qu'elle avait réussi à faire et le désordre qu'elle découvrit dans la pièce la laissa bouche bée. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères qui croulaient sous le poids des livres. Des parchemins en vrac servaient de moquette sur le sol et des feuilles volantes dépassaient de ci, de là dans ce joyeux n'importe quoi. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait essayé de faire entrer une bibliothèque dans une boîte à chaussures...

-Qui est-ce ? demanda la voix chevrotante.

Elle semblait provenir d'une montagne de papiers et d'ouvrages divers qui dissimulaient une table de travail, au milieu de la pièce. Un vieux téléphone était posé sur l'un de ses coins, près à passer par dessus bord, tandis qu'une statuette du Bouddha, dont la tête dépassait de l'océan de papiers comme s'il se fut agi d'un noyé, contemplait le capharnaüm ambiant sans se départir de son léger sourire ironique.

-Je… Je m'appelle Pema et… Heu…

-Comment ? Que dites-vous ?

Un petit homme en toge sale sauta de sa chaise et sortit de derrière les piles de livres qu'il étudiait en piétinant quelques parchemins au passage. Son crâne n'avait pas été rasé depuis longtemps et il y avait tellement de rides sur son visage qu'il ressemblait à un vieux chien chinois. Il remit en ordre sa robe de moine poussiéreuse puis rajusta ses lunettes devant ses deux petits yeux de taupe pour dévisager la nouvelle venue.

-Ah ! Oui ! C'est le petit chinois de ce matin !

-Je suis une fille, répliqua Pema en grinçant des dents.

-Oh ?

Il s'approcha presque jusqu'à coller son nez contre celui de sa visiteuse et elle fut surprise de constater qu'il la dépassait d'à peine une demie tête. Elle n'était pourtant pas très grande pour son âge...

-Et je parie que tu n'es même pas chinoise, hein ? fit remarquer le petit moine.

-Heu... Non.

-Bien, dit-il en se détournant brusquement d'elle afin d'inspecter attentivement les papiers qui jonchaient le sol de son bureau. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Pema ?

Elle se posait justement la même question… Pourquoi avait-elle poussé la porte, au juste ?

Elle leva les yeux aux plafond en quête d'inspiration et en resta interdite lorsqu'elle n'y découvrit aucun trou. Elle balaya la pièce d'un regard étonné. Il y avait des vitres aux fenêtres ! Des vitres ! Et elles étaient… Eh bien… Disons propres, faute d'un meilleur terme. Les murs semblaient solides et la porte, derrière elle, ne présentait aucune trace de moisissure. Etait-ce de la magie ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu parlé de magie c'était…

-On m'a parlé d'un moine, dit-elle. Il s'appelle Lhags-pa. Maître Lhags-pa. Vous ne sauriez pas où je pourrais le trouver ?

-Tu l'as devant toi, répondit distraitement le petit moine aux yeux de taupe, plus intéressé par sa moquette de paperasses que par sa visiteuse.

Elle l'aurait parié ! Et si Maître Tashi était bien à la recherche de ce vieux fou, alors Pema n'avait plus qu'à l'attendre tranquillement ici. Qu'il vienne donc, ce maudit faux moine ! Elle lui ferait passer l'envie de l'abandonner dans ce trou perdu !

-Mais où est donc passé ce parchemin de l'Introuvabilité ? grommela le moine agenouillé dans son océan de papiers. Je suis pourtant certain de l'avoir rangé là...

Plusieurs dossiers poussiéreux furent ouverts et leurs feuillets s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce, comme si le vieux moine jugeait son bureau encore trop bien organisé.

-Heu... Vous êtes vraiment Maître Lhags-pa ? demanda Pema.

-Mmmh, acquiesça le petit moine.

Ou du moins, Pema interpréta ce son comme un acquiescement.

-Alors… Vous devez connaître Maître Tashi ? continua-t-elle avec de plus en plus l'impression de parler à un fou.

Le petit moine lui jeta un regard méfiant par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Maître Tashi ? ricana-t-il. Depuis quand ce freluquet se fait-il appeler «Maître» par de jeunes nonnes ? À moins que...

Son expression devint soudain sévère tandis qu'il dévisageait Pema comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

-Le garnement !

Pema bondit en arrière, effarée par le hurlement soudain de Maître Lhags-pa.

-Tu n'es pas une nonne ! l'accusa-t-il en la montrant du doigt. Et ce freluquet a copié ma ruse pour se mêler aux moldus du pays ! Même lorsqu'il était gamin il n'en ratait pas une ! Un vaurien ! Il n'y a plus que ça sur cette terre dépravée ! Des vauriens ! Le monde des sorciers est au bord du gouffre et Tashi s'amuse à se déguiser en moine ! Comme si c'était le moment !

Bouche bée, Pema contempla les mouvements furieux du petit moine qui envoyait valser feuilles et livres par-dessus son épaule tout en grommelant dans sa barbe. Cela faisait un effet bizarre d'entendre quelqu'un traiter Maître Tashi de freluquet ou de vaurien et elle mit plusieurs seconde à saisir le sens du reste des mots qu'avaient prononcés le petit homme.

-C'est… C'est quoi un moldu ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Ce sont des personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques, grogna Maître Lhags-pa.

Pema cilla, incrédule, puis un rire nerveux la secoua.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?! la houspilla le moine en postillonnant sur sa montagne de paperasses.

-Rien, rien, s'empressa de répondre Pema en tentant de contenir son hilarité.

Une légende vivante ! Maître Tashi avait traité ce vieux fou de légende vivante !

-Tu souris ! Tu crois que je ne te vois pas sourire ?! Petite effrontée ! Ah ! Il t'a bien appris ton Maître ! Il t'a bien appris à te moquer des sages et des gens qui ont la tête sur les épaules, eux ! Et qui ne courent pas à tous les vents à la recherche de je ne sais quelle lubie ! Vas donc le rejoindre, ton Maître aux si précieux enseignements ! Allez ! Sors d'ici ! Débarrasse-moi le plancher !

Pema ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Essayant en vain de dissimuler son hilarité, elle se tourna vers la porte et en cherchait la poignée à tâtons lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, l'envoyant valser contre le mur ! À moitié étourdie, Pema se retrouva assise au milieu des livres, le crâne douloureux et les idées confuses. Que s'était-il passé ?

Elle entendit l'exclamation de surprise de Maître Lhags-pa tandis qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. Son premier réflexe fut de rechercher ses lunettes et de les remettre en place d'un geste gourd. C'est alors qu'elle découvrit l'ombre gigantesque qui avait envahi la pièce… et elle s'arrêta de respirer.

Maître Lhags-pa, toujours agenouillé sur le sol et la bouche encore ouverte sur sa surprise, leva la tête très haut pour dévisager le nouveau venu. Il referma la bouche et se remit lentement sur ses pieds, une expression nouvelle sur le visage. Dure. Glaciale. Une expression qui ne lui donnait plus du tout envie de rire.

-Qui êtes-vous ? l'entendit-elle demander d'un ton froid et menaçant.

L'homme lui répondit d'une voix grave, autoritaire et cassante, dans une langue inconnue. Maître Lhags-pa le comprit pourtant car il secoua la tête et lui parla dans la même langue. Alors l'étranger fit une chose surprenante : d'un geste vif, il lança un ruban de papier vers le front du vieux moine et l'effleura du bout d'une baguette en bois. Le papier s'enflamma puis disparut sans avoir brûlé un seul poil des sourcils de Maître Lhags-pa. Ça n'avait pas duré une seconde...

Pema s'enfonça plus profondément dans ses livres. Avait-elle rêvé ou y avait-il d'étranges écritures noires sur le papier que l'inconnu avait fait brûler ?

Les traits de Maître Lhags-pa se déridèrent. Il n'avait plus l'air inquiet du tout et Pema sentit la peur la gagner pour de bon.

L'étranger posa à nouveau sa question, dans cette même langue inconnue, tout en lui montrant une feuille de parchemin qui avait été cachetée à la cire verte. Le moine lui sourit poliment et désigna Pema du doigt tout en prononçant quelques mots.

La petite fille se recroquevilla plus encore dans son coin de porte. Pourquoi la montrait-il du doigt ? Que lui voulait-il ?

L'homme s'avança dans la pièce et ses talons claquèrent sur le parquet. La première chose qu'elle vit furent ses belles chaussures noires et luisantes, puis le velours marron de son pantalon. Elle leva ensuite des yeux terrifiés sur les longs doigts fins et enveloppés de cuir rouge qui s'étaient saisis du rebord de la porte. Ils serrèrent le battant de bois avec une telle force que Pema pria pour ne jamais être en contact avec eux. Puis l'homme s'avança encore. Un pan de chemise bleue apparut, une chaîne à gros maillons au bout de laquelle se balançait une pierre rouge incrustée dans un médaillon d'or, et enfin la tête de l'étranger, à presque deux mètres au-dessus du sol, le teint pâle, la tignasse blonde, et les yeux d'un bleu glacial.

-Pema ? demanda-t-il en l'apercevant.

Elle ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'arrive à en sortir. Qui était-ce ? Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Quel était ce papier qui avait soudainement changé l'attitude de Maître Lhags-pa ?

Des centaines de questions jouaient la sarabande dans sa tête, mais la peur la rendait muette et incapable du moindre mouvement. Cet homme dégageait une aura démoniaque. Elle le sentait dans chacun de ses gestes, dans chaque mot qui franchissait ses lèvres. Et son regard… Pema devait s'obliger à ne pas fermer les yeux tant elle était terrifiée par ce regard !

L'homme blond se tourna vers Maître Lhags-pa d'un air satisfait. Il lui demanda quelque chose et le moine se dirigea vers une grande armoire tout en continuant de converser avec son étrange visiteur. Il ouvrit la porte du meuble, fouilla dedans d'une seule main et en sortit une boule de plumes ternes et décrépies. Ce devait être un hibou, bien que Pema ne comprenne pas ce que pouvait bien faire un hibou dans l'armoire d'un vieux moine, aussi fou soit-il. Surtout un hibou pareil... Son plumage en broussaille le faisait ressembler à un vieux plumeau datant de la dernière invasion mongole et ses yeux d'un jaune délavé contemplaient le monde d'un regard aveugle…

L'homme au médaillon avisa une plume et une bouteille d'encre sur la table de travail. Il prit un morceau de papier au hasard parmi ceux éparpillés dans la pièce et écrivit un mot bref dessus avant de l'attacher à la patte du vieil hibou. Puis il lâcha le rapace par la fenêtre et celui-ci disparut dans la lumière du crépuscule.

Pema ouvrit de grands yeux, et une bouche plus grande encore. Le hibou servait donc de pigeon voyageur ? Mais ?... Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas servi du téléphone ?

L'inconnu blond se tourna alors vers elle et toute pensée cohérente disparut du cerveau de la petite fille. Il s'approcha, piétinant les livres de Maître Lhags-pa sans aucune considération pour eux. Ses yeux glacés refroidissaient la pièce plus radicalement qu'une tempête de neige et le pli sévère de sa bouche exerçait sur Pema une fascination d'horreur. Elle avait l'impression que cet homme n'avait jamais souri de sa vie... Qu'il n'avait même pas les muscles nécessaires à cet exercice parce que… parce que c'était un démon… Un démon assassin dont elle était la proie !…

Une vague de panique incontrôlable la submergea comme un raz de marée et elle hurla de terreur tout en bondissant vers la porte ! Mais l'homme lui attrapa le bras au vol et elle poussa un cri perçant tandis qu'il la tirait brutalement en arrière ! Il cria plus fort qu'elle en la secouant comme un moulin à prière, la laissant l'esprit hagard, les jambes molles et l'estomac noué d'épouvante. Que se passait-il ? Mais que se passait-il donc ?!

L'inconnu l'entraîna dans son sillage et Maître Lhags-pa les suivit aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses petites jambes tandis qu'ils s'engouffraient dans une autre pièce de la maison, aussi surchargée de livres et de parchemins que la première.

-Pema, je te présente Andrew Doogle, le cousin de ton père, lui expliqua-t-il enfin. Il t'emmène avec lui à Londres pour que tu suives ta formation de sorcière à Poudlard.

-QUOI ?!

Pema tendit une main paniquée vers Maître Lhags-pa et ses doigts s'agrippèrent au tissu de sa robe délavée.

-Maître Lhags-pa ! Ne le laissez pas m'emmener ! Je ne veux pas aller avec ce fou ! Faites quelque chose ! Appelez de l'aide ! Appelez Maître Tashi !

Le petit moine sembla dérouté.

-Mais... Mais c'est ta famille, protesta-t-il faiblement tandis que l'étranger tordait les doigts rigides de Pema pour tenter de lui faire lâcher les vêtements.

-Je n'ai pas de famille ! hurla Pema. Je n'ai plus de famille ! Je ne suis pas folle tout de même ?! Je n'y comprends rien ! Qui est cet homme ?! Où est Maître Tashi ?!

Elle allait s'évanouir ! Par tous les démons du Tibet ! Elle allait s'évanouir !

-Maître Tashi ! hurla-t-elle. Au secours ! Maître Tashi !

-C'est vraiment ton cousin, Pema ! lui cria Maître Lhags-pa. Il m'a montré l'acte officiel du ministère de la Magie britannique ! C'est ton tuteur ! Et tu commences à m'étrangler !

L'inconnu blond perdit patience et il brandit sa baguette en bois. Que marmonna-t-il ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais en tout cas ça lui brûla suffisamment les doigts pour lui faire lâcher prise.

-Nooon ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant frénétiquement.

-Pema, soit raisonnable, lui enjoignit Maître Lhags-pa d'un ton rassurant en lui tapotant une main qu'elle tendait toujours vers lui dans un ultime effort pour s'y raccrocher. Tu verras, c'est merveilleux Londres. Une ville magnifique. Et Poudlard est très accueillante comme école.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites ! Vous êtes fou ! Vous êtes tous fous !

-Allons, allons. Calme-toi. Tiens, prends ça.

Il lui glissa un bouchon de liège dans une main.

-Je te le donne. Et ça aussi, dit-il.

Et il referma son autre main sur un gros livre aux allures encyclopédiques.

-Oh ! Joli bracelet ! s'exclama-t-il en découvrant le bijou de coquillages. Travail artisanal je présume ?

Pema contempla le sourire ravi de Maître Lhags-pa avec une expression mêlée d'horreur et d'incrédulité. Ne comprenait-il vraiment pas la situation ?! Avait-il réellement été l'objet d'un maléfice lorsque ce bout de papier avait brûlé sur son front ?!

L'étranger s'arrêta devant le foyer de la maison en étreignant le bras de Pema comme s'il voulait lui faire un garrot de sa main. Il fouilla dans sa poche et jeta une poignée de poudre dans le feu. Il y eut une explosion assourdissante et lorsque Pema rouvrit les yeux, elle vit d'immenses flammes vertes au milieu du minuscule foyer.

-Qu'est-ce que ?... balbutia-t-elle tandis que l'inconnu la soulevait par la taille.

Il la jeta sur son épaule sans qu'elle ne pense à réagir.

-Je vais me réveiller, murmura-t-elle. C'est juste un cauchemar. C'est impossible que tout cela soit réel...

L'étranger s'avança vers les flammes d'un pas décidé.

Non ?! Il n'allait quand même pas... ?!

-Il veut me brûler ! hurla-t-elle en direction de Maître Lhags-pa, espérant que cette fois-ci, il se rendrait compte du danger.

Mais le petit moine agitait déjà la main en souriant.

-Bonne chance Pema ! lui cria-t-il comme si elle se trouvait de l'autre côté du globe. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Tashi, je lui expliquerai tout !

Elle le fixa avec des yeux ronds, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Qu'allait-il donc expliquer à Maître Tashi ?! Qu'un gentil monsieur l'avait incinérée dans des flammes vertes et qu'il pouvait à présent récupérer ses cendres ?!

L'inconnu arriva près du foyer mais au lieu de s'arrêter et de la jeter dedans, il fit un pas en avant et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au milieu des flammes. À son grand étonnement, Pema ne se brûla pas. Au contraire, la chaleur du feu lui sembla anormalement douce. _Très_ anormalement douce...

-Maître Lhags-pa... Je ne veux pas aller à Londres, parvint-elle encore à articuler malgré l'étau de terreur qui lui comprimait la mâchoire.

L'étranger leva la main et cria quelques mots en jetant de la poudre dans les flammes vertes. Elles rugirent férocement et les enveloppèrent de toutes parts. Maître Lhags-pa disparut de leur champ de vision et Pema serra le poing sur son bouchon de liège en essayant de ne pas vomir.

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de monter dans des montagnes russes, mais maintenant, elle savait l'effet que ça lui ferait...


	3. 02-Les monstres de la brume

2

Les monstres de la brume

Pema roula dans un nuage de cendres noires, toussant et crachotant lamentablement tandis que l'inconnu blond se redressait comme si de rien n'était. Un miaulement lugubre les accueillit et la petite fille bondit sur ses pieds en roulant des yeux apeurés, serrant le livre de Maître Lhags-pa contre sa poitrine comme une ultime protection. Morte de peur, ne sachant plus ni où elle se trouvait ni comment elle y était arrivée, elle jeta un regard affolé autour d'elle, cherchant désespérément un moyen de s'enfuir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une vieille porte verte et elle s'apprêtait à s'élancer vers elle lorsque l'inconnu blond tendit une main dans sa direction. Elle se jeta en arrière pour l'éviter ! Et se cogna au manteau de la cheminée qui se trouvait dans son dos...

Pour un premier contact avec la réalité, c'était plutôt douloureux, pensa-t-elle en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

L'étranger haussa les épaules avec dédain et se dirigea vers une espèce d'énorme fourneau dont il ouvrit la porte. Le feu dépérissait à l'intérieur. Il leva sa baguette en bois et...

Wooosh !

Une bûche s'envola d'un tas de bois entreposé près de la cheminée et fut engloutie par le four.

En voyant la tête que faisait Pema, l'étranger éclata d'un rire sonore.

Était-il possible qu'elle ait vu une bûche voler toute seule à travers la pièce ? Pour la première fois depuis qu'il les avait prononcées, les paroles de Maître Lhags-pa trouvèrent un écho dans les pensées chaotiques de Pema : la magie, Londres, les sorciers...

Elle leva les yeux vers l'immense inconnu blond, l'homme le plus grand qu'elle ait jamais vu. Le cousin de son père ? Et cet endroit si étrange, si sombre, avec toutes ces petites cages en ferraille qui pendaient du plafond... Et cette lumière mouvante qui provenait d'elle ne savait où... Pourquoi cette lumière bougeait-elle ?

Pema tendit le nez vers la cage la plus proche et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise : des lézards ! Il y avait des lézards dans ces cages ! Ou plutôt des sortes de lézards, avec des ventouses aux pattes. Ils jouaient autour d'une flammèche de lampe à huile et illuminaient la pièce de leurs corps fluorescents.

Comment ce prodige était-il possible ?

Pema réfréna avec peine l'angoisse qui recommençait à monter en elle. Elle voulait se persuader qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, qu'elle n'était pas réellement dans cette cuisine dépourvue de fenêtres et éclairée par des lézards en cage, en compagnie de cet immense impérialiste blond qui l'avait arrachée si brutalement à son pays... Pour commencer, elle n'avait pas pu voir une bûche voler à travers la pièce, tout comme elle n'avait pas pu voyager jusqu'à Londres au moyen de flammes vertes.

Son dos se heurta aux pierres de la cheminée et Pema s'aperçut qu'elle avait inconsciemment reculé.

Elle n'avait jamais vu de cheminée de sa vie et celle qui se dressait derrière elle lui faisait penser à un énorme dragon de pierres qui descendait du plafond en ouvrant sa gueule béante et noire. Sur son manteau trônaient deux vieux chats noirs, immobiles, empaillés dans toute leur majesté.

À droite de la cheminée, le tas de bois sec d'où s'était envolée la bûche. À gauche, une horloge d'un autre âge qui égrenait ses "Tic ! Tac !" au rythme de son lourd balancier. Une pendule tout aussi usagée lui répondait à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais elle n'indiquait pas l'heure... À quoi servait-elle ? Pema n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Les vieilles dalles de marbre froid qui recouvraient le sol étaient presque toutes fissurées. La lumière des drôles de lézards s'y reflétait, telle des milliers de fantômes dansant sur cette surface lisse et brillante.

Un petit escalier de bois s'appuyait sur le mur, si raide et aux marches si fines qu'il ressemblait à une échelle avec une rambarde. En dessous s'étalait un véritable bazar de balais, de chaussures et de sceaux au milieu duquel trônait une chaise en osier ancestrale. Un vieux chat noir, bien vivant celui là, y était roulé en boule, ses yeux à moitié ouverts fixant les moindres gestes de la nouvelle venue. Il était couvert de cicatrices, comme s'il avait passé sa vie à se battre contre des rats aux dents aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir.

L'inconnu blond ouvrit l'un des innombrables placards qui dissimulaient la tapisserie. Une casserole et une poêle à frire en sortirent, tels des clowns de leur boîte à malice, et vinrent se poser sur l'énorme fourneau. Un gros coffre en bois noir revêtu d'or, situé juste à côté de la pendulette, sur le mur d'en face, s'ouvrit ensuite, libérant un flot de hurlements qui se répandirent à travers la cuisine ! Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de Pema au son de ces cris apocalyptiques tandis qu'un morceau de beurre surgissait du coffre pour atterrir dans la poêle chaude. Puis le couvercle se rabattit sur son socle dans un claquement sec, étouffant les hurlements sous son bois épais.

L'inconnu commença à s'affairer et Pema en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil furtif aux deux seules portes de la pièce. La verte à sa droite, au bas des escaliers, et l'autre devant elle, juste à côté du coffre noir. Il y avait aussi la cheminée dans son dos, mais en supposant qu'il faille des flammes vertes et une poignée de poudre magique pour repartir comme elle était venue, c'était inutile d'envisager cet échappatoire là...

«Du calme... Du calme...» se répétait elle.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se précipite. Rien ne pressait pour le moment. L'inconnu ne semblait pas agressif, et même si Pema gardait la marque de ses doigts sur ses avant bras, elle ne devait pas vraiment être en danger car s'il avait voulu la tuer, elle serait morte depuis longtemps. Elle se contenterait donc de croire que c'était le cousin de son père. Un père sortit de nulle part, dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler et dont elle aurait souhaité ne jamais entendre parler…

Deux assiettes flottèrent devant l'inconnu blond et il y disposa quelques pommes de terre sautées avec du lard et un oeuf au plat. Puis il s'approcha d'elle et s'énerva lorsqu'elle tenta d'esquiver sa main. Il cria quelque chose en la secouant rudement, si rudement qu'elle en lâcha le livre de Maître Lhags-pa. Il tomba sur les dalles fissurées dans un bruit mâte et elle le fixa d'un œil effaré tandis que l'inconnu blond l'entraînait de force dans son sillage, suivi par les deux assiettes remplies de pommes de terre et de viande.

Le poing de la petite fille se serra sur le bouchon de liège que lui avait donné Maître Lhags-pa et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler violemment. À cet instant précis, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête : fuir ! Fuir le plus loin possible de ce kidnappeur fou !

L'étranger poussa la porte battante qui se trouvait près du coffre noir et or et tira Pema en dehors de la cuisine. Aussitôt, elle remarqua la grosse porte de bois sombre éclairée par des lézards en cage. Elle ne vit rien d'autre, ni la salle de restaurant, ni le bar, ni les tables noires, ni les chaises vides... Tous ces détails n'avaient pas la moindre importance à côté de cette porte sous laquelle filtrait un mince rai de lumière blanche…

D'un geste brusque, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de l'étranger et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée ! Un cri de rage la poursuivit tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait dans la clarté aveuglante de la rue !

Un moment déconcertée, Pema découvrit un soleil d'après-midi alors que la nuit tombait déjà sur le monastère qu'elle venait de quitter. Mais elle ne prit pas le temps de s'étonner davantage du décalage horaire car l'inconnu blond se ruait déjà vers la porte. Elle se mit à courir sans même regarder où elle mettait les pieds. De toute façon, elle se moquait bien de l'endroit où elle fuyait ! Son seul but était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et la brute épaisse qui s'était lancée à sa poursuite !

Dans sa course, elle ne remarqua ni la brume qui enveloppait les étroites ruelles, ni les petites maisons aux murs noirs de charbon, ni les passants ténébreux qu'elles bousculaient et qui la regardaient passer en esquissant des sourires malsains...

Enfin, à bout de souffle, elle s'adossa à un mur de pierres noir de suie et s'essuya le front d'un revers de manche. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait semé l'inconnu blond mais elle était certaine qu'il la retrouverait si elle ne se cachait pas très vite. Elle regarda vivement autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un abri de fortune. C'est alors seulement qu'elle découvrit les lieux sinistres au milieu desquels elle avait couru tête baissée et la certitude d'avoir quitté le Tibet ne fut pas la seule raison de l'horreur qui lui comprima la gorge.

Une vieille femme vêtue de vêtements poisseux lui souriait de toutes ses gencives. Un homme aux joues blafardes exhiba ses longues canines. Des frères siamois grimacèrent en agitant leur unique dos bossu. Le brouillard sembla s'épaissir. Les masures devinrent des masses informes et noires tandis que les passants se mouvaient comme des ombres dans la rue étroite...

Pema retrouva soudain l'usage de sa voix et elle hurla de terreur avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes ! Une main griffue tenta de la happer au passage et arracha une manche de son habit monacal tout neuf. Une gueule remplie de crocs claqua près de son nez, lui envoyant une haleine nauséabonde à la figure. Pema trébucha et ses pieds glissèrent sur quelque chose de flasque et gélatineux qui sentait l'acide et la chaire en décomposition. Ses chaussures sifflèrent et fumèrent, sa peau la brûla, et la fillette poussa un cri en s'effondrant sur les dalles de la ruelle.

Le goût du sang dans sa bouche l'étouffait, ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue et lorsqu'elle voulut se relever, elle s'aperçut avec horreur que ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus.

Pema posa les yeux sur son poing qui serrait toujours le bouchon de Maître Lhags-pa et elle l'appela à l'aide de toute la force de son esprit. Un ricanement lui répondit tout près de son oreille et Pema croisa les yeux jaunes d'une bête aux pieds semblables à des serres d'oiseau.

Elle hurla de terreur et roula hors de portée du monstre !

-Maître Tashi, sanglota-t-elle. Au secours ! Au secours ! Maître Tashi !

La petite fille se traîna à reculons pour échapper aux mains tendues, aux regards avides, jusqu'à se retrouver acculée contre une grille hérissée de pointes tranchantes. Son visage ruisselait de larmes tandis que les monstres s'agglutinaient autour d'elle et elle ne pouvait que les regarder, épouvantée, incapable de se souvenir de la moindre prière, incapable d'émettre le moindre son... L'homme aux joues blafardes approchait à pas comptés, la bête aux serres d'oiseau, la vieille sorcière édentée, et tant d'autres charognards qui la fixaient comme un morceau de viande fraîche... Quand soudain, deux jambes vêtues d'un pantalon de velours marron se dressèrent comme un mur entre elle et ces monstres !

Pendant un court instant, Pema crut que Maître Tashi avait entendu son appel, puis elle reconnut l'inconnu blond et son cœur se figea.

Une aura meurtrière semblait l'envelopper comme un manteau... Elle planait au-dessus de lui, telle une ombre démoniaque, presque palpable à force de répandre sa fureur autour d'elle...

Sans oser y croire, Pema vit l'hésitation dans les yeux des monstres agglutinés devant eux et lorsque l'inconnu blond leva sa baguette, ils battirent en retraite sans demander leur reste.

Le prétendu cousin se tourna lentement vers Pema et elle trembla de tous ses membres à la vue de ce visage décomposé par la colère. Elle était si terrifiée qu'elle ne vit même pas la main de l'inconnu arriver...

VLAN !

Pema se retrouva à quatre pattes dans le caniveau, des étoiles plein la tête. L'étranger se mit à crier comme un dément et VLAN ! Une seconde gifle envoya les grosses lunettes de Pema cogner contre la grille et rebondir sur les pavés noirs.

Le cousin la souleva de terre sans ménagement et elle dut s'accrocher à son cou pour ne pas tomber lorsqu'il se courba à nouveau afin de ramasser ses lunettes. Il les lui enfonça brutalement sur le nez, toujours aussi furieux, et l'emporta à travers les ruelles embrumées, parsemées de sombres alcôves, de fenêtres noires et de murs si hauts que la lumière avaient de la peine à s'insinuer dans les rues.

Ils arrivèrent très vite devant la grosse porte de bois que la fillette avait franchie en espérant se sauver. Au dessus de leurs têtes, une enseigne en fer forgé recevait le seul rayon de soleil de la rue et grinçait doucement dans le vent. Elle représentait un élégant chat noir dont la queue zigzaguait, telle un serpent dans le brouillard.

Derrière la porte, elle vit une salle de restaurant à laquelle elle n'avait prêté aucune attention la première fois. L'endroit était désert et sombre à donner la chaire de poule. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre pour l'éclairer, seulement des lézards qui faisaient danser des tâches de lumière vertes et violettes sur les murs en pierres grises ou sur les tables qui ressemblaient à des flaques d'eau ténébreuse. Il y avait aussi un bar en arc de cercle juste à côté de la porte battante qui menait à la cuisine. Neuf grands tabourets en bois noir, surmontés de coussins acajous, étaient disposés devant.

L'inconnu assit Pema sur l'un d'eux, devant l'une des assiettes remplies de lard grillé, de pommes de terre et d'œufs au plat, puis il s'installa à ses côtés et se mit à manger.

La vue de la nourriture lui donna presque la nausée. Dédaignant son assiette, Pema effleura distraitement l'étrange matière noire qui recouvrait la surface du bar comme celle des tables. C'était solide, lisse, froid et doux. On aurait dit du quartz... Sauf que le quartz ne se mouvait pas comme de l'eau et ne fuyait pas en vaguelettes lorsqu'on le touchait...

Sur les étagères incurvées du bar, en face d'elle, s'alignaient des centaines de bouteilles les unes plus fascinantes que les autres. Elles étaient toutes en courbes, en carrés ou en triangles, mais aucune ne ressemblait aux bouteilles que Pema avait l'habitude de voir. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu non plus de bouteilles qui bougeaient et conversaient les unes avec les autres… Elle contempla d'un œil émerveillé les bouchons qui sautillaient allègrement sur leurs goulots. L'une des bouteilles se plaignait dans des sifflements aigus, une autre tournait en rond, une autre gonflait et dégonflait, une autre encore se secouait, ce qui faisait râler ses voisines...

Pema aperçut soudain son reflet derrière les bouteilles, dans un grand miroir qui recouvrait toute la surface du mur. Elle se contempla avec surprise. Était-ce elle, cette petite fille au visage maculé de boue et de larmes ?

L'inconnu blond la sortit de ses pensées en poussant impatiemment son assiette vers elle, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle mange. Elle prit sa fourchette de mauvaise grâce et goutta un petit morceau de pomme de terre. Étrange met... Fade, sans réelle saveur... En plus, elle n'aimait pas tellement les œufs et elle répugnait à manger cette viande couverte de graisse. Ça avait été vivant ce machin là, pensa-t-elle en examinant son lard avec dégoût. Elle se força quand même à finir ses pommes de terre mais, malgré l'insistance de l'homme blond, elle se refusa à avaler le lard et les œufs.

Il grogna et la tira dans la cuisine pendant que les assiettes se débarrassaient toutes seules. Ils passèrent devant le chat noir qui ronronnait toujours sur sa vieille chaise en osier et montèrent l'escalier, tellement étroit et pentu que Pema en serait tombée si elle en avait touché les marches. Mais le cousin broyait sa main dans la sienne et elle volait plus qu'elle ne marchait dans son sillage.

En passant, elle jeta un coup d'œil au tableau qui surplombait le palier, cilla en se demandant si elle avait bien vu le portrait d'une fillette blonde lui faire un geste obscène en souriant de toutes ses dents, et atterrit sans douceur sur un matelas poussiéreux. Étourdie, elle regarda l'homme fermer la vieille porte de la chambre et écouta ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Les volets étaient clos. La poussière dansait dans les fins rayons de lumière que produisaient un vieux lézard orange, enfermé dans une cage qui se balançait au bout d'une chaîne au plafond. Une autre cage vide était posée sur une sorte de petit bureau à la surface duquel se mouvaient des araignées et des chauves-souris. Une énorme armoire qui devait avoir été bleue dans sa jeunesse se dressait à côté du lit en fer blanc sur lequel Pema était assise. Contre le mur d'en face, il y avait une petite bibliothèque. Le peu de livres qui s'y trouvaient rangés avaient jauni sous une épaisse couche de poussières. Un gros fauteuil vert était niché dans le coin, à côté d'une petite table basse. On en devinait les ressorts à travers le cuir...

Pema s'approcha de la porte munie d'une poignée en argent finement travaillée et tenta de l'ouvrir. Fermée à clé, bien évidemment. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas remarqué de verrou, à l'extérieur, et il n'y avait pas de serrure...

Elle s'approcha des fenêtres en espérant avoir plus de chance mais celles-ci semblaient collées au mur, comme s'il s'agissait d'ouvertures factices.

Pema resta debout au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant plus que faire. Elle avait encore le bouchon de liège de Maître Lhags-pa dans la main et elle l'inspecta en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi ce vieux moine aux yeux de taupe lui avait-il donné un bouchon de liège ?

Avec un soupir las, la petite fille se laissa tomber sur son lit, faisant voler un mince nuage de poussière qui la fit toussoter. Elle venait de vivre la soirée la plus éprouvante de sa vie ! Bien qu'en y réfléchissant, le soleil était encore loin de se coucher de ce côté là de la planète... Car elle se trouvait à Londres, elle en était certaine. Même si elle ne savait pas par quelle magie son prétendu cousin avait pu l'emporter jusqu'ici…

De la magie !… Mais c'était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas être une sorcière ! Elle n'avait jamais fait de magie ! Jamais ! Etait-elle en train de faire un cauchemar ?!

Des monstres horribles, un cousin démoniaque... Tout cela ressemblait vraiment à un cauchemar. Mais la bosse sur son crâne quand elle s'était cognée au manteau de la cheminée, celle aussi sur son front que l'inconnu lui avait faite en la propulsant contre le mur chez Maître Lhags-pa, les ecchymoses sur ses genoux et ses bras, la griffe sur son épaule, ses pieds légèrement brûlés et ses oreilles sifflant le martyr à cause des deux gifles de l'inconnu blond...

Pema se demanda si on reconnaissait la réalité à la douleur qu'elle apportait car si c'était le cas, alors elle se trouvait bel et bien coincée dans une grande chambre obscure, au beau milieu d'un pays inconnu, avec un geôlier qui maintenait les pires monstres du monde en respect...

Elle baissa les yeux sur son bouchon de liège, blotti au creux de sa main.

Si la magie existait pour de vrai, alors c'était peut-être un objet magique. Pourtant, ça avait l'air d'un bête bouchon...

Elle tenta de le secouer. Rien ne se passa. Elle le tourna alors dans tous les sens, appuya sur toutes ses surfaces, le jeta par terre ou en l'air, mais rien ne se produisit. Pensive, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec un bouchon... À part l'enfoncer dans le goulot d'une bouteille, elle ne voyait pas. Hélas, elle n'avait pas vu de bouteille dans cette pièce et l'armoire ne contenait que de vieilles robes aux couleurs passées.

Pema se rassit sur le lit. Que pouvait-elle faire à présent ? Dormir ?

Elle s'allongea mais le sommeil ne vint pas malgré sa fatigue. Elle avait bien trop peur. Peur de ce qui l'attendait au réveil, peur de rester à jamais prisonnière de cette chambre, de cette maison, aux mains de ce cousin épouvantable.

Elle caressa tristement les coquillages de son bracelet. C'était à présent la seule chose qui la rattachait à sa vie passée et tandis qu'elle le contemplait, les souvenirs des grandes étendues libres et sauvages de son Tibet natal lui serrèrent le coeur.

Elle avait pourtant souhaité quitter son pays... Elle se revoyait fuir vers l'ouest, fuir la peur et la mort. Maître Tashi se tenait auprès d'elle alors. Il la protégeait. Il la consolait. Il lui prodiguait la force d'avancer encore… Mais il l'avait abandonnée ! Il l'avait trahie ! Tout comme Maître Lhags-pa qui n'avait rien fait pour empêcher l'inconnu blond de l'emporter !

Elle enfuit son visage dans son oreiller et frappa son matelas avec rage.

Jamais elle ne leur pardonnerait, pensa-t-elle en serrant les dents sur ses larmes. Non, jamais !


	4. 03-Un bouchon à la mer

3

Un bouchon à la mer

Le léger cliquetis du verrou réveilla Pema en sursaut et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux sur la sombre chambre où on l'avait enfermée, elle eut un bref moment de panique. Puis elle se souvint de tout : le cousin, le kidnapping, Londres...

Elle tourna la tête vers le seuil de la porte, à la recherche de ce qui l'avait arrachée au sommeil. L'inconnu blond s'y tenait, impressionnant dans sa longue robe rouge. Il portait un étrange chapeau pointu, rouge également, et le rubis de son médaillon scintillait dans la pièce. Pema croisa le regard glacial qui s'était posé sur elle et se recroquevilla instinctivement dans ses couvertures, serrant le bouchon de Maître Lhags-pa dans son poing comme s'il s'était agi d'un talisman.

Et maintenant, qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

L'homme grommela quelque chose en regardant la chambre et leva sa baguette. Un tourbillon de lumière scintillante fit le tour de la pièce, balayant la poussière, nettoyant le parquet et faisant briller les meubles sous le regard ahuri de Pema. Puis il s'avança dans la pièce, encore plus grand et menaçant que dans ses souvenirs. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers la porte restée ouverte derrière lui, mais le souvenir des monstres de la brume était encore trop vif dans son esprit et lorsqu'il l'emporta dans ses bras, elle ne lui opposa pas la moindre résistance.

En passant sur le palier, le portrait de la petite fille blonde lui fit un pied de nez disgracieux. Le vieux chat noir au pelage hirsute dormait toujours sous les escaliers, ronronnant comme un cyclomoteur. Les lézards qui servaient de lampes somnolaient à moitié.

Tout était si calme que Pema sursauta lorsque la porte battante donnant sur le restaurant claqua contre le mur de la cuisine, effrayant les lézards qui se mirent à tourner en rond dans leurs cages tout en roulant des yeux affolés ! La petite fille s'agrippa aux épaules du cousin et retint de justesse un cri d'effroi à la vue de l'ogre qui entra dans la pièce. Il était gigantesque ! Et presque aussi gros que grand ! Ses yeux sombres lançaient des éclairs féroces. Sa crinière noire et son énorme moustache lui donnaient des airs d'ours mal peigné et il semblait plus apte à broyer des os à mains nues qu'à se servir d'une pelle à tarte, comme celle qu'il tenait en cet instant. Si on lui avait dit que cet homme là se nourrissait des petits enfants qui s'égaraient dans les rues brumeuses du quartier, Pema l'aurait cru sans hésiter !

Elle contempla le tablier tendu sur son gros ventre bien gras avec un frisson nauséeux...

Le cousin le salua brièvement avant de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte verte, celle là même que Pema avait songé emprunter pour s'enfuir, juste avant de se cogner contre le manteau de la cheminée. L'ogre grogna en guise de réponse, sans même leur accorder un regard, et Pema poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque le cousin referma la porte derrière eux.

Ils longèrent un corridor aussi sombre que le reste de l'auberge et passèrent devant de nombreuses autres portes toutes semblables à la première. Le cousin en ouvrit une, Pema n'aurait su dire laquelle exactement, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce aux murs recouverts de petits carreaux en faïence verte et bleue sur lesquels dansait la lumière jaune de deux lézards en cage.

Il y avait un miroir juste au-dessus de ce que Pema reconnut être un lavabo et son reflet agita joyeusement la main pour lui souhaiter le bonjour. Le siège des toilettes émit un rot sonore qui la fit sursauter et elle fronça les narines à la vue de la légère fumée brunâtre et nauséabonde qui s'en échappa. C'est alors qu'un essaim de petits insectes bleus sortirent d'elle ne savait où en bourdonnant furieusement. Ils se ruèrent sur le nuage puant et le firent disparaître en un clin d'œil, n'en laissant qu'un vague souvenir, avant de regagner rapidement leurs cachettes tout en répandant une agréable odeur de menthe fraîche...

Et pourtant, ce ne fut ni le miroir, ni les toilettes, ni les insectes servant de désodorisant qui impressionna le plus la petite tibétaine, car lorsqu'on avait passé sa vie à parcourir les étendues sauvages du Tibet, on avait rarement eu l'occasion de pénétrer dans une véritable salle de bain, qu'elle soit magique ou non, et c'est une Pema émerveillée qui regarda l'inconnu blond faire couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire pour préparer un bain.

De l'eau courante ! Et de l'eau chaude en plus !

Il y ajouta de la poudre blanche et l'eau se mit à mousser. Puis il fit apparaître de nulle part une serviette de bain, une savonnette, une éponge ainsi qu'une robe rouge, un chapeau pointu assorti et des petites chaussures vernies, rouges aussi. Sans prononcer un mot, il lui tendit le tout avant de sortir en verrouillant la porte.

Pema n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et, moins d'une minute plus tard, elle plongeait dans le bain moussant avec délice. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle serrait toujours son bouchon de liège dans la main. Elle le contempla à travers l'eau qui rendait toute chose floue, telle les larmes qui lui montaient peu à peu aux yeux…

Un bouchon et un bracelet de coquillages. Voilà tout ce qu'il lui restait, et elle s'y accrochait encore. Comme s'il y avait de l'espoir... Comme si la vie ne lui avait pas déjà appris à quel point elle n'était qu'un brin d'herbe perdu, emporté par le vent, loin de sa famille, loin de son pays... Il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Maître Tashi ne viendrait pas la chercher. Les dieux l'avaient oubliée depuis longtemps et sa prière n'avait servi à rien, sinon à entretenir encore un peu ses illusions...

D'une main tremblante, elle lâcha son bouchon et le regarda remonter à la surface en essayant de réfréner le sentiment d'abandon qui lui étreignait le cœur. Il bondit hors de l'eau avec un petit "plop", puis grésilla.

Pema fronça les sourcils. Un bouchon de liège était-il censé grésiller lorsqu'on le mettait dans l'eau ?

Elle recommença l'expérience. Le bouchon grésilla de nouveau. Il semblait rouspéter avec vigueur et Pema l'approcha de son oreille pour mieux entendre.

-_Non mais quel toupet ! _s'époumona une voix qui crachotait comme dans un mauvais micro._ Je ne suis pas un jouet tout de même ! Vous voulez me noyer ma parole ?! Savez-vous à quel point il est désagréable de se réveiller avec de l'eau jusqu'au creux du liège ?!_

-C... Comment ? balbutia Pema.

-_Qui es-tu, toi ?_ vociféra la voix._ Et où est Maître Lhags-pa ? Tu es une voleuse ?_

-Non, je ne suis pas une voleuse. C'est Maître Lhags-pa qui m'a donné ce bouchon.

-_Bouchon ?! Bouchon ?! Qui traites-tu de bouchon petite effrontée ?! Je suis un traducteur, moi, ma chère ! Je suis un érudit des langues ! C'est toi le bouchon !_

-Un traducteur ?! s'écria Pema en bondissant de joie. Tu es un traducteur ?! Et comment tu fonctionnes ?!

- _Holà ! Holà ! On se calme, _grésilla le bouchon_. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir être utilisé par une petite malapprise comme toi._

-Tu préférerais que je t'enfonce dans l'eau ?

Le bouchon laissa traîner un silence pensif dans la conversation.

-_Non_, répondit-il enfin.

-Alors explique moi ce que je dois faire.

-_Mais je rêve ma parole ! Quel âge as-tu donc ?! Tu n'as donc jamais appris les bonnes manières ?! Tu crois peut-être que tu me terrifies avec tes menaces ?! Tu n'es qu'une petite voleuse impertinente et..._

Pema l'enfonça dans l'eau pour interrompre ses jérémiades.

-Comment tu fonctionnes ? répéta-t-elle tandis qu'il toussait en essayant de recracher l'eau que son liège avait avalé.

-_Malapprise,_ marmonna-t-il, _petite ignare démunie de respect._

-Je te le demande une dernière fois, insista Pema d'une voix plus sèche, comment fonctionnes-tu ?

-_Comment je fonctionne ?! Comment je fonctionne ?! Mais réfléchis donc un peu, cervelle d'oiseau ! Il n'y a pas trente six moyens de me faire fonctionner ! Il suffit de m'enfoncer dans l'une de tes oreilles, voyons !_

-Et tu me traduiras ce qui est dit autour de moi ? Tu peux même traduire l'anglais ?

-_Pour qui me prends-tu ?! Je ne suis pas un traducteur à deux Noises, moi ! Je connais sept cent quarante et une langues ! Tu m'entends ?! Sept cent quarante et une ! Alors bien sûr que je sais traduire l'anglais !_

Pema éclata de rire en enfonçant le bouchon dans son oreille gauche. À sa grande surprise, il se mit à rétrécir, rétrécir, jusqu'à pouvoir se loger confortablement près de son tympan.

-Hé ! s'écria Pema. Comment je fais pour te retirer de là maintenant ?

-_C'est simple,_ répondit le bouchon._ Tu prends ta baguette magique et tu jettes un sortilège de Débouchage Oreille._

Pema fixa une bulle de savon qui voguait entre ses genoux.

-Ma baguette magique ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

Comment aurait-elle pu deviner qu'il lui faudrait utiliser la magie pour retirer ce bouchon de liège de son oreille ?! Pema ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il rétrécirait à ce point ! Hier encore, elle ignorait tout de la magie !

-_Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé plus tôt ?! _vociférait le bouchon_. Seule une complète imbécile agirait avec autant de légèreté !_

-Et toi alors ? Tu n'aurais pas pu m'avertir ?

-_Moi ? Moi !? Non mais tu ne manques pas d'air ! Ah ! C'est bien là le propre des sorciers incompétents ! Ils rejettent toujours leurs fautes sur d'innocentes victimes !_

Le cousin toqua soudain à la porte et Pema enfila rapidement ses vêtements propres avant qu'il n'entre.

-Bon sang, dit-il en regardant la couleur de l'eau dans la baignoire, cette gosse ne s'est donc jamais lavée de sa vie ? C'est vrai qu'elle puait, mais à ce point là...

Pema grinça des dents en écoutant la traduction simultanée que lui soufflait le bouchon dans l'oreille.

-_Cet homme est-il un sorcier ?_ s'enquit le bouchon_. Tu pourrais lui demander de me sortir de là, non ?_

-Dans tes rêves, grommela Pema entre ses dents. Plutôt mourir que de lui révéler ton existence.

-_Comment ?! Non seulement tu es une incapable, mais tu serais aussi une égoïste ?!_

-Mais tais-toi donc !

Le cousin la dévisagea d'une curieuse façon, se demandant sans doute ce qu'elle avait à s'énerver toute seule. Pema lui adressa son plus charmant sourire. Ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'étonnement du cousin.

-C'est fou comme tu ressembles à ton père lorsque tu souris ainsi, dit-il. Il avait cette même lueur au fond des yeux lorsqu'il préparait un mauvais coup...

Pema cilla. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de ce père inconnu et le fait qu'il ait le même sourire qu'elle ne l'enchantait guère.

-Hélas pour toi, quel que soit le plan que tu mijotes, tu peux faire une croix dessus. Le père Doogle m'a déjà bien assez sermonné sur ton escapade de tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir en arriver à cette extrémité ! M'obliger à utiliser la Pierre de Soumission !Sur la fille d'Alex Kenett !

Il la regarda comme s'il le lui reprochait amèrement.

La Pierre de Soumission ?! Le nom seul la faisait frissonner d'angoisse et Pema jeta un regard affolé autour d'elle en cherchant désespérément un moyen de s'enfuir, mais le cousin la saisissait déjà par la taille et la soulevait de terre. Elle ne pouvait rien faire ! Elle était trop petite ! Trop faible ! Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre lui !

Trop occupé à concocter ses petits plats, l'ogre fit à peine attention à eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine.

-J'emmène la gosse à la cave, l'informa le cousin.

-Comme si tu n'avais pas déjà assez de boulot, grommela l'ogre. Regarde la pendule ! J'ai une dizaine de commandes en retard et toi, tu joues à la poupée !

L'ogre montra d'un geste rageur la vieille pendule accrochée au mur près de la porte battante. Ses huit aiguilles tournaient dans tous les sens tandis que les symboles du cadran - qui n'étaient pas des chiffres - changeaient sans cesse de forme et de place.

-Papa ! Je t'ai déjà répété mille fois d'engager quelqu'un pour nous aider ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que je serais occupé lorsque j'aurais retrouvé l'enfant d'Alex !

-Je n'ai jamais aimé ce type, grogna l'ogre. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais aimé aucun membre de la famille de ta mère, et il n'y a aucune raison pour que j'apprécie cette mioche !

Il désigna Pema d'une louche méprisante. Le cousin se redressa face à son père, comme il s'était dressé face aux monstres de la brume.

-Cette mioche, comme tu dis, c'est la fille d'_Alex Kenett_ et si jamais tu la touches...

-Ah ! Ne me menace pas Andrew ! Si tu as peur pour ta poupée, tu n'as qu'à la surveiller correctement ! Mais si elle s'approche de moi d'un peu trop près !...

-Elle ne s'approchera pas de toi, siffla le cousin, pas plus que tu ne t'approcheras d'elle.

-Parfait !

Andrew grogna en ouvrant une porte dissimulée sous l'escalier que Pema n'avait pas encore remarquée. Elle jeta un regard inquiet sur les marches de briques humides qui descendaient dans les ténèbres…

- Socrate, donne nous de la lumière ! ordonna le cousin avec impatience.

Le vieux chat noir tomba brutalement de sa chaise et courut aussitôt dans les escaliers. Ses yeux illuminèrent l'obscurité comme les phares d'une voiture et au bout d'une descente interminable, ils arrivèrent tous les trois au fond de la cave.

Des tonneaux par dizaines s'alignaient le long des murs. Des étagères en fer rouillé étaient remplies de bouteilles et de bocaux. Il y avait d'énormes salières en terre cuite entreposées le long d'un mur de briques. Des caisses entières de pommes de terre, des pots de lait hermétiquement clos, des fruits et des légumes protégés par des bulles de conservation...

-Tiens ? Le troglodyte a creusé une nouvelle galerie par ici ? s'étonna le cousin en passant devant un tunnel dont Pema ne voyait pas le fond. Ça va être pratique pour stocker les tonneaux de Bièraubeurre... Socrate ! s'écria-t-il soudain. N'éclaire pas les crazbouillifères ! Tu sais bien que ces plantes ne supportent pas la lumière ! À moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on les remplace par quelques chats plus jeunes que toi pour nous débarrasser des souris ?

Le chat miaula sur un ton de reproche et le cousin émit un petit rire moqueur avant de s'arrêter devant une petite porte moisie. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le battant de bois en psalmodiant :

-Scarabée, petits-pois et cotillons !

Il y eut un déclic puis la porte s'entrebâilla dans un long grincement.

-Un jour, il faudra que je trouve le moyen de changer ce mot de passe ridicule, grommela-t-il.

Le cousin agita sa baguette. Une petite boule de feu en jaillit pour allumer les torches accrochées au mur et Pema gémit en découvrant la salle circulaire dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer. Il y régnait une chaleur moite très différente de la fraîcheur humide de la cave. Pour tout décor, il n'y avait qu'une étoile à six branches peinte en blanc, sur le sol. Au centre de l'étoile se dressait un crucifix sur lequel était enchaîné un squelette, les bras en croix.

Le cousin sortit une corde d'aspect solide de sous sa robe et marcha vers le squelette crucifié.

-Que... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ?! s'inquiéta Pema. M'attacher à cette croix en bois ?! Jamais ! Jamais, jamais, jamais ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je veux qu'on me rende à Maître Tashi ! Maître Tashi ! Maître Tashi ! Au secours !

Elle se débattit comme un beau diable, hurlant des paroles que le cousin ne pouvait comprendre. Il la gifla pour la calmer. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois ! Pema était à moitié assommée lorsqu'il réussit enfin à l'attacher au crucifix.

-Tiens toi tranquille, bon sang ! Tu n'as rien à craindre de ce squelette !

-_Je n'en serais pas si sûr, moi_, murmura son bouchon.

-Quoi ?! Quoi ?! Que veux-tu dire ?! s'écria Pema d'une voix terrorisée.

-_Je veux dire que ce squelette est une sorte de... prison. Il y a beaucoup de monde là dedans... Pauvres âmes, elles ne connaîtrons plus jamais la liberté..._

-Des âmes ?! Des âmes humaines ?! Des gens sont enfermés dans ce squelette ?! Par tous les saints du Tibet ! Il va m'enfermer là-dedans moi aussi ?!

-Vas-tu te taire à la fin ? gronda le cousin.

Il déroula un long parchemin couvert d'écritures noires autour d'elle, puis dispersa du sel un peu partout en entonnant un chant magique d'une voix douce et mélodieuse.

Pema battit des paupières. Au son de cette musique, une étrange faiblesse semblait s'insinuer en elle. Une agréable faiblesse... Elle ne pensait plus à se débattre ou à protester. Elle savourait ce sentiment de plénitude qui la gagnait peu à peu et qui rendait si futiles tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver important jusqu'à présent. Elle était si absorbée dans cet abandon de soi qu'elle eut à peine conscience de la pierre que le cousin coinça entre leurs deux fronts. Leurs regards d'un même bleu glacé se croisèrent et le parchemin prit soudain feu ! Le chant se mua en un hurlement bestial et Socrate cracha de fureur, le poil hérissé et les oreilles aplaties !

Puis tout s'arrêta.

La salle replongea dans le silence et Pema cligna des yeux avec la sensation d'avoir rêvé. Le cousin saisit avec précaution la pierre grise coincée entre leurs deux fronts, cette étrange pierre percée d'un trou en son milieu...

-Ceci, ma chère cousine, vient de devenir le lien qui m'attachera à toi, dit-il. On l'appelle la Pierre de Soumission. Veux-tu que je t'en fasse une petite démonstration ?

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il jeta le caillou comme s'il voulait frapper la porte avec ! Mais le caillou n'atteignit jamais la porte... À peine avait-il parcouru quelques mètres que Pema poussa un cri en se sentant violemment tirée en avant. Ses liens lui arrachèrent les poignets tandis qu'ils se tendaient à l'extrême et le choc lui coupa le souffle ! Elle sentait tout son corps attiré par cette pierre, mais elle ne pouvait pas se libérer ! Et cette douleur qui montait !... De plus en plus forte ! De plus en plus insupportable !

Pema hurla en se débattant dans ses liens, tous les muscles tendus dans le seul but de rejoindre la pierre !

Le cousin éclata de rire et Pema retomba brusquement contre le squelette. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre qu'il avait mis fin à son calvaire en ramenant la pierre à ses côtés. Elle releva difficilement la tête, la respiration sifflante, les poumons douloureux… et le regard plein de haine. Quelle malédiction ce démon avait-il osé lui jeter ?!

-Tu vois ? Cette pierre et toi, vous ne pourrez plus vous séparer. Ainsi, si je la porte sur moi, tu ne pourras plus t'éloigner et t'enfuir comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. Judicieux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vas mourir ! cracha Pema. Que les diables des enfers t'emportent et te fassent souffrir mille vies avant de dévorer ton âmes ! Je te hais ! Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais ! Et je te maudis !

Le cousin ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, car il ne parlait pas tibétain, mais il en devina le sens. Aussi se mit-il à rire à gorge déployée.

-Ah, petite Kenett ! J'aime quand tu me lances ce regard. La haine est une source de pouvoir inépuisable, tu sais. Mais je t'expliquerai tout cela lorsque tu comprendras notre langue. Bientôt. Très bientôt.

Et ses paroles résonnèrent comme une inquiétante promesse à ses oreilles.

À partir de ce jour, la vie de Pema devint un véritable supplice. Son cousin avait passé la pierre magique autour de son cou et où qu'il aille, elle était obligée de le suivre comme un parfait petit toutou. Or, il y avait des moments où elle se serait bien passé de le suivre. Comme lorsqu'il passait parmi les clients de son auberge, par exemple...

Des monstres, des êtres sans nom ou des sorciers lugubres. Des gobelins aux oreilles taillées en pointes, des kobolds pourvus de longues queues de rat, des hommes aux visages cachés dans l'ombre et à la voix sinistre, des femmes aux regards froids et aux sourires sournois... Mais le pire, c'était la manière dont tous la suivaient du regard tandis que Pema se faufilait entre les tables, tremblante de peur. Ce sorcier à la robe miteuse et aux yeux cernés de noir qui la dévisageait du coin de l'œil, par exemple. Ce gobelin borgne qui hocha gravement la tête sur son passage. Cette sorcière noire qui la toisa du haut de ses talons aiguilles...

Lentement, le temps passa. Les jours succédèrent aux nuits jusqu'à ce que Pema ne les compte plus. Depuis le temps qu'elle vivait dans l'auberge aux portes closes et aux fenêtres factices, elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié le soleil et de ne plus connaître que la lumière blafarde des salamandres en cage. Car ce n'étaient pas des lézards...

Ses cheveux grandissaient à une vitesse hallucinante sur son crâne autrefois rasé et Pema n'appréciait pas du tout leur manière de pousser comme du chiendent. À son grand mécontentement, Andrew lui avait interdit de les couper et elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose : le moment où elle pourrait enfin les attacher.

Un jour, alors qu'elle se demandait pour la énième fois si Maître Tashi se déciderait enfin à pousser la porte de l'Auberge du Chat Noir, ainsi baptisée en l'honneur de Socrate et de tous ses ancêtres, le cousin lui déclara :

-Aujourd'hui, première leçon d'anglais ! Je suis sûr que tu comprends beaucoup de mots depuis que je t'ai amené ici.

Sous le regard noir du père Doogle, Andrew montra une pomme à Pema.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en articulant exagérément chaque syllabe.

Puis il répondit tout seul :

-Une pom-me. Répète maintenant : pom-me.

Un sourire incrédule se dessina sur les lèvres de Pema.

-Pomme, répéta Andrew déjà gagné par l'impatience. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne comprends pas ! Pom-me. Allez, dis-le ou je t'attache au père Doogle toute la journée !

Pema soupira d'ennui tandis que l'ogre grognait d'un air menaçant. Si Andrew croyait qu'elle allait coopérer aussi facilement, il se trompait lourdement...

-Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ?! s'énerva Andrew en frappant la table du poing. Je te demande seulement de répéter un mot simple ! Pomme. Regarde-moi Pema ! Pomme.

Comme elle le fixait à la manière d'une vache qui regarde passer le fermier sur son tracteur, Andrew perdit patience pour de bon.

-Tu veux une raclée ? C'est ça ? Tu veux faire semblant d'être idiote ? Moi aussi, je peux jouer les idiots !

Il détacha la pierre grise de son cou et l'agita devant le nez de Pema. Elle se raidit aussitôt.

-Tu te souviens de ma petite démonstration ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Tu veux que je recommence ?

Pema secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite, épouvantée à l'idée du mal qu'il pouvait lui faire avec ce simple caillou.

-Tu ne comprends que lorsque ça t'arrange, n'est-ce pas petite maligne ? grogna Andrew d'un ton sarcastique.

Pema leva des yeux affolés sur le visage furieux du cousin, puis son regard glissa à nouveau vers la pierre qui oscillait dans les airs. Non... Elle ne voulait plus ressentir cette douleur...

Elle baissa la tête et serra les dents sur son orgueil.

-P... Pomme, bredouilla-t-elle, la voix enrouée par l'humiliation et l'impuissance.

Andrew sourit méchamment.

-Bien, bien, bien... Nous allons pouvoir avancer, dit-il en remettant la pierre autour de son cou.

Les jours passèrent et avec eux, l'espoir ténu que Maître Tashi pousserait enfin la porte de l'auberge... Un matin, Andrew entra dans la chambre de Pema en agitant joyeusement une vieille enveloppe jaunie :

-On l'a reçue ! s'écria-t-il en riant. C'est officiel Pema ! Tu es inscrite à Poudlard !

Il tendit la lettre à la petite fille qui émergea de mauvaise grâce de sous ses couvertures, les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil. Elle parcourit le parchemin d'un oeil morne et le déchiffra péniblement en remuant les lèvres. Elle détestait l'alphabet latin...

COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Chère Miss Kenett,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, chère Miss Kenett, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe

-Mon hibou ? demanda Pema en réprimant un bâillement.

-Un hibou postal, lui expliqua Andrew. D'ailleurs, je vais immédiatement leur répondre !

Il abandonna Pema pour regagner sa propre chambre et elle le suivit d'un pas un peu mou, guidée simplement par l'habitude de le suivre où qu'il aille.

Encore à moitié endormie, elle s'apprêtait à passer le seuil de la chambre d'Andrew quand la porte lui claqua violemment au nez, la réveillant tout à fait. Elle avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir une demi-douzaine de perchoirs avec autant de hiboux juchés dessus.

-Tu ne verras pas la-cham-bre-d'An-drew ! chantonna le portrait de la fillette blonde, sur le palier.

-Parze que tü la vois, toi ? répliqua Pema avec son accent tibétain prononcé.

-Bien sûr que je peux la voir puisque j'ai aussi un portrait dans sa chambre, répondit la blondinette en se gonflant d'importance.

Mais Pema ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle venait d'apercevoir la pierre grise qui pendait au crochet de sa porte de chambre, là où Andrew la laissait tous les soirs pour la remettre à son cou tous les matins.

Il l'avait oubliée...

N'en croyant pas sa chance, Pema tendit une main tremblante et se saisit de la pierre magique. Enfin ! Elle était enfin libre d'aller où bon lui semblerait !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna le portrait en regardant Pema descendre sans bruit l'escalier qui menait à la cuisine.

Socrate leva la tête avec curiosité tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de restaurant. Le père Doogle ne la remarqua même pas, trop occupé à placarder une affiche sur tous les murs de l'auberge. Pema y jeta un bref coup d'œil au passage et croisa le regard sauvage d'un homme au visage pâle et émacié, à moitié dissimulé par des cheveux raides, noirs et sales qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. La fillette marqua un léger temps d'arrêt, interpellée par la souffrance qu'elle devinait dans les yeux noirs de cet homme. Qui était-il ?

N'ayant appris à lire que depuis peu, elle déchiffra laborieusement la légende inscrite sous la photographie qui la fixait d'un air menaçant.

AVEZ-VOUS VU CE SORCIER ?

SIRIUS BLACK est un meurtrier sans pitié. Si vous le voyez, prévenez immédiatement le ministère de la magie. N'essayez surtout pas de l'attraper par vos propres moyens !

Signé : Cordélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie.

Deux mains s'abattirent sur ses épaules et Pema sursauta violemment.

-Tu as eu peur ? ricana le père Doogle à son oreille.

Bien qu'elle tremblât de tout son corps, Pema secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Inutile de me mentir, grogna-t-il. Tu vois cet homme sur la photo ?

Pema acquiesça d'un timide signe de tête.

-Ton père lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais en plus fou encore, dit-il d'un ton féroce. Combien d'année a-t-il vécu dans la fuite ? Combien d'année vivra-t-il encore, à supposer qu'il ne soit pas déjà mort ? Mais les Kenett ne meurent pas si facilement, n'est-ce pas ? Ils s'accrochent à la vie comme une tique à un chien, tout comme ce Sirius Black...

-Z... Ziriüz Black est un mauvais zorzier ? demanda Pema en balbutiant légèrement.

-En effet, murmura le père Doogle en plissant ses petits yeux noirs. Et pas n'importe quel mauvais sorcier... Lors de son arrestation, il a tué treize personnes, dont douze moldus, et la semaine dernière, il s'est échappé d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. De toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie personne n'a jamais réalisé un tel exploit... Il faut dire qu'il était l'un des plus puissants partisans de Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom...

-Zelüi-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononzer-Le-Nom ?

-Comment ? Andrew ne t'en as pas parlé ?

-N... Non.

-C'est celui que l'on appelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son nom ne se prononce pas. Jamais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il fait peur, tout simplement. Il a assassiné beaucoup de sorciers et de moldus lorsqu'il était à l'apogée de sa puissance, et même s'il a disparu aujourd'hui, nous continuons de le craindre.

-Il a dizparü ? Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le père Doogle d'un air pensif. Personne ne le sait vraiment... Il y a treize ans, Tu-Sais-Qui a tué un couple de puissants sorciers qui refusaient de devenir ses partisans. Puis il s'en est pris à leur enfant, un simple petit bébé sans défense... Il utilisa le plus puissant de ses sortilèges, mais pour une raison qui reste un mystère, sa magie se retourna contre lui. Mourut-il lorsque son propre sort le frappa, ou erre-t-il dans quelque lieu obscur à la recherche de sa puissance perdue ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il disparut et le cercle de ses partisans se disloqua. Certains prirent la fuite, d'autres furent arrêtés et emprisonnés à Azkaban, comme Sirius Black, d'autres encore passèrent à travers les mailles du filet, prétextant qu'ils avaient été manipulés par le Lord Noir... Comment pourrait-on prouver leur mauvaise foi ?

-Et l'enfant ? Il devient quoi ? demanda Pema.

-Il suit ses études de sorcier à Poudlard, sous la protection du professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école. L'unique séquelle qu'il ait gardée de l'attaque de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, c'est une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il paraît qu'il délivre des autographes à Poudlard. N'est-ce pas pathétique ? Au lieu de le tuer, le Lord Noir l'a rendu célèbre ! Harry Potter, le Survivant !

Le père Doogle ricana comme s'il se moquait de cette sinistre farce du destin.

-Le fils des Malefoy raconte qu'il se pavane avec sa cicatrice dans les couloirs du collège, continua-t-il, et qu'il profite de sa célébrité pour s'attirer les faveurs des professeurs. Severus Rogue, ton futur professeur de potion, a l'air de confirmer cette version. Il n'apprécie pas du tout l'attitude de Dumbledore à l'égard de Potter. Il paraît qu'il est trop indulgent malgré toutes les entorses au règlement que son petit protégé s'accorde. Je parie que c'est un frimeur de première !

Il baissa les yeux sur Pema qui le regardait fixement, avide de ses paroles.

-Ton père aussi était un beau frimeur, grimaça-t-il. Il montait la tête des gens comme bon lui semblait. Andrew est encore sous son charme malgré les années qui le séparent de la dernière fois où on entendit parler de lui. Et toi... Toi, tu viens réveiller des souvenirs liés à cette époque de terreur... Tu viens perturber la vie que j'ai eu tant de mal à reconstruire...

À ces mots, Pema frissonna, se souvenant soudain à qui elle avait affaire. Doucement, elle essaya de se dégager de l'emprise du père Doogle, mais il la tenait avec trop de fermeté.

-Tu as les mêmes yeux que lui, murmura-t-il. Cette même lueur farouche dans le regard... Dire que sans Dumbledore, je n'aurais plus jamais eu à supporter ce regard... Tu aurais grandi dans ton pays de sauvage sans que nous n'en sachions rien, et tu serais morte dans notre plus totale indifférence...

-PAPA !

Ils sursautèrent tous deux en entendant la voix d'Andrew dans leur dos. Ce dernier se précipita vers eux et arracha sa cousine des mains de son père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?! Que cherchais-tu à faire exactement ?! Je croyais que tu ne t'approcherais jamais d'elle !

-Et je croyais que tu la surveillerais mieux que ça, répliqua le père Doogle d'une voix hargneuse. Au lieu de me crier dessus, remercie-moi plutôt de te l'avoir gardée.

Andrew baissa la tête vers une Pema qui n'en menait pas large. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la pierre grise qu'elle portait autour du cou et l'atmosphère sembla soudain tomber à plusieurs degré au dessous du zéro.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu comptais faire ?

-Heu... bredouilla Pema.

-Je t'ai posé une question ! hurla Andrew en la secouant. Tu voulais t'enfuir ?! Tu crois que je ne t'aurais pas retrouvée peut-être ?! Je te rappelle que j'ai été jusqu'au bout du monde pour toi ! Alors ce n'est pas en te cachant au coin de la rue que tu m'échapperas ! Tu m'entends ?!

-Arrêtes ! Arrêtes tü fais mal ! protesta Pema en tentant d'échapper à sa poigne.

-Ah ! Je te fais mal ?! Et c'est la faute à qui si je te fais mal ?!

-Z'est ta faute ! cria Pema. Tü ne dis rien zür mon père ou zür monde des zorziers ! Tü traites moi comme ton chien ! Tü frappes ! Tü retiens prizonnière !

-Tais-toi ! hurla Andrew en lui arrachant la pierre du cou. À cause de qui je fais tout ça à ton avis ?! À cause de toi ! À cause de ta mauvaise volonté ! De ta désobéissance ! Tu as failli te faire tuer une fois et ça me suffit !

-Je préfère mourir ! Je préfère mourir plütôt vivre izi !

-Ne répète plus jamais ce que tu viens de dire !

-Pourquoi ?! Z'est la vérité !

-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ou je m'énerve !

-Z'est toi qui apprends à parler anglais, alors maintenant, regrette !

C'en était trop ! Andrew l'agrippa par le col de sa robe et, sans se préoccuper de ses cris de protestation, il la traîna avec fureur dans le petit salon.

-Ah ! C'est moi qui vais le regretter, tu crois ?! vociféra-t-il sous le regard intéressé des quelques clients déjà attablés pour le petit-déjeuner.

Il la jeta violemment contre la bibliothèque et Pema atterrit sur la moquette avec l'impression d'avoir heurté un camion en pleine vitesse. Une pile de livres lui tomba sur le crâne, terminant de l'assommer.

-Et la prochaine fois, n'espère pas t'en tirer à si bon compte ! cracha Andrew.

D'un geste furieux, il jeta la pierre en l'air où elle resta en suspens, à un ou deux centimètres du plafond, puis il sortit en claquant la porte.

Pema ramassa ses lunettes et les remit sur son nez d'un geste rageur. La pierre flottait au-dessus de sa tête, hors de portée, et elle se retrouvait de nouveau réduite à attendre que sa majesté son cousin vienne la chercher...

En poussant un soupir excédé, Pema passa en revue les livres qui lui avaient meurtri le corps. Son regard se posa par hasard sur celui que Maître Lhags-pa lui avait offert, quelques mois auparavant. Elle le reconnut immédiatement. Combien de fois s'était-elle reprochée de l'avoir perdu lors de son premier jour à l'auberge !

Elle tendit la main en retenant son souffle.

-_Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent de faire ça_, souffla le bouchon dans son oreille.

Elle ne l'écouta pas et le grimoire s'ouvrit sur ses genoux.


	5. 04-Johan, Sophia et Christopher

4

Johan, Sophia et Christopher

Le livre avait été écrit de la main de Maître Lhags-pa lui-même. Il traitait de la sorcellerie à travers le monde et regroupait une abondance de connaissances et d'idées jetées pêle-mêle sur le papier. Parfois, il avait utilisé de l'encre orange, d'autre fois de l'encre verte, ou bleu canard, ou rose fuchsia, ou rouge pétant... Il s'était aussi fait un devoir d'illustrer ses propos de dessins et de croquis qui parsemaient les pages au petit bonheur la chance et qui laissaient planer de sérieux doutes quant à ses talents artistiques...

Pema feuilleta le livre au hasard, lisant une phrase ici, un paragraphe là, une petite note au bas de la page ou une légende sous un dessin bizarre... Elle apprit ainsi que les sorciers incas gardaient jalousement leurs secrets sur la magie solaire et que de nombreux sorciers avaient perdu la vie en tentant de les découvrir. En Jamaïque, il n'existait aucune formule magique sans musique et les sorciers japonais avaient mis au point un bouclier de défense contre les sortilèges d'un niveau jamais égalé.

Pema tourna la page.

_Les sorciers ont toujours eu recours à des objets doués de magie, dont le plus important est le bâton. Chez les sorciers africains, par exemple, il est long, épais, et renferme une puissance phénoménale. Toutefois, la plupart des autres sorciers ont opté pour un bâton plus court qui se résume souvent à une simple baguette. Cette dernière renferme moins de puissance qu'un bâton mais elle la canalise d'autant mieux et devient de ce fait plus efficace._

_La baguette d'un sorcier englobe trois propriétés majeures : sa taille, son bois et l'échantillon animal qu'elle contient. On a longtemps pensé qu'à un sorcier correspondait une baguette, ou le contraire, mais cette croyance est erronée. Essayez donc de faire cent expertises, vous n'obtiendrez jamais le même résultat. Il y a bien trop de combinaisons possibles. Bien sûr, il y aura des similitudes dans les ingrédients, mais cela ne prouve pas qu'à un sorcier correspond une baguette. Cela prouve au contraire qu'à un sorcier correspond un __type__ de baguette. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il est si facile de s'en procurer une chez le fabricant du coin._

_Pour les septiques qui me répondraient que l'existence de la Baguette Ultime détruit tout mon raisonnement je dis qu'il est temps pour les sorciers d'ouvrir les yeux et de ne pas prendre des légendes enfantines pour la réalité._

Maître Lhags-pa avait dessiné un sorcier qui brandissait sa baguette. Un autre sorcier était assis en lotus à côté, jambes croisées et mains inertes sur les genoux, paumes orientées vers le ciel.

_Une hégémonie de sorciers parmi les Tibétains, Népalais, Bhoutanais, Mongols, Indiens, Chinois et quelques autres, décida un jour de ne plus se servir de bâton. En s'aidant de la méditation pratiquée par les moldus autochtones, ils tentèrent d'utiliser leur magie à travers leur corps et leur esprit uniquement. Beaucoup n'arrivèrent jamais à atteindre ce niveau de magie et aujourd'hui encore, il est très difficile de pratiquer sans baguette. Mais une poignée de ces novateurs donna naissance à un courant de sorcellerie moderne qui est aujourd'hui la spécialité de nos pays._

Ainsi, il était possible d'utiliser la magie sans baguette ?

-Tu le savais ? demanda-t-elle à son traducteur.

-_Bien sûr que je le savais ! Me prendrais-tu pour un ignare tel que toi ?_

Le cousin entra à ce moment précis dans le petit salon et Pema sursauta, comme prise en faute. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Heu... Je lis ?...

Andrew jeta un regard à la couverture du livre, et pâlit.

-Referme ça immédiatement ! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur elle et en le lui arrachant des mains. Si je te surprends encore une seule fois à fureter dans mes livres sans ma permission, je te rends aveugle jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire !

Pema ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer qu'en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de son livre à elle, mais Andrew la gifla avant qu'elle ait pu articuler un mot.

-Ne t'avise pas de me répondre cette fois-ci ! la prévint-il. Je peux être très méchant lorsque l'on me pousse à bout !

Les poings serrés et la joue brûlante, Pema releva fièrement le menton et ils se défièrent un long moment du regard. Andrew grogna.

-Le petit-déjeuner va refroidir, dit-il. Viens manger, nous reprendrons cette petite conversation plus tard.

Mais Pema eut beau appréhender le moment où Andrew se déciderait à reprendre cette "petite conversation", il ne vint jamais. Le temps passa, inéluctablement, et la fin de l'été arriva…

Assise dans le fauteuil désarticulé de sa chambre à coucher, Pema contemplait le peu de lumière qui traversait les volets clos. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas vu le soleil…

Aujourd'hui, Andrew était parti acheter ses fournitures scolaires, et demain Pema prendrait le train pour Poudlard.

Demain déjà… La nouvelle avait sonné comme un glas.

Les poussières jouaient dans la lumière tout comme les pensées dans son esprit, et la plus terrible d'entre elles revenait sans cesse la harceler : Maître Tashi n'était pas venu la chercher. Elle avait attendu, elle avait espéré, de tout son cœur elle l'avait appelé, mais il n'était pas venu. Il l'avait bel et bien abandonnée à son sort.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? se demanda-t-elle avec désespoir.

-_Quelle question !_ lui répondit son bouchon. _Tu vas relever la tête et tu vas leur montrer de quoi est capable une sorcière tibétaine, à toutes ces misérables capsules !_

Pema crispa les doigts sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Bien sûr qu'elle devait relever la tête ! Bien sûr qu'elle allait leur prouver qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire ! Seulement... Seulement...

-Je n'ai jamais voulu être une sorcière, murmura-t-elle. Je... Je n'ai jamais été comme les autres, je le sais. La sage mère le savait aussi. Elle m'a prise sous son aile, elle m'a appris bien plus de choses qu'à mes frères et aux autres enfants. Ils voyaient mes yeux bleus comme un signe de ma différence, tu comprends ? Mais moi, je ne voulais pas être différente... Je voulais juste... Je ne sais pas. Juste vivre. Je voulais chevaucher dans les plaines jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je ne voulais pas devenir leur sorcière, comme la sage mère. Ils attendaient tous quelque chose de moi. Toujours, tout le monde attend quelque chose de moi. Et je les maudissais. Tu te rends compte ? Je les maudissais...

Elle renversa la tête en arrière et passa les mains sur son visage.

-Comme je regrette ! Je voudrais tant que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé, soupira-t-elle. Je voudrais tant qu'ils soient encore là et que tout redevienne comme avant… Mais je ne peux plus retourner au Tibet maintenant, et Maître Tashi m'a abandonnée...

Depuis le temps qu'elle ressassait le problème dans tous les sens, il avait bien fallu qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle aurait beau échapper aux griffes de son cousin, que ferait-elle alors ? Elle serait seule à nouveau. Sans toit, sans argent, sans personne pour veiller sur elle…

-Pourquoi ne vient-il pas me chercher ? s'énerva-t-elle pour la énième fois. Il avait promis de me protéger ! Il avait promis d'être toujours avec moi !

Elle serra les poings et frappa les accoudoirs de son fauteuil dans un accès de colère.

Le pire, c'était qu'elle l'avait cru ! Elle avait beau s'en défendre, elle lui avait quand même fait confiance ! Et elle continuait d'y croire, bon sang ! Fallait-il qu'elle soit si bête ?

-_Honnêtement,_ _je crois que si Maître Lhags-pa m'a confié à toi, c'est que tu n'as pas besoin de Maître Tashi pour te sortir de tes embrouilles_, intervint son bouchon.

-Maître Lhags-pa avait subi un charme, répliqua Pema avec irritation. Il aurait donné son traducteur à n'importe qui.

-_Je conteste ! Un traducteur aussi performant que moi ne se donne pas à n'importe qui, même sous le joug d'un enchantement !_

La fillette leva les yeux au ciel.

-Admettons, capitula-t-elle peu désireuse d'entamer une discussion qui n'aboutirait à rien.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Pema demanda :

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis une sorcière, toi ?

-_Pourquoi n'en serais-tu pas une ?_

-Parce que je n'ai jamais fait de magie.

-_Andrew ne t'enverrait pas à Poudlard si tu n'étais pas une sorcière, _rétorqua son bouchon.

-Andrew se trompe peut-être...

-_Mais Poudlard ne se trompe pas, lui_.

-Et ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-_Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Vas-tu me laisser méditer en paix, à la fin ? Ou n'en as-tu pas encore fini avec tes jérémiades ?_

Pema se renfrogna dans son fauteuil et s'enterra dans un mutisme boudeur. Les heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, aussi longues et silencieuses qu'une pensée sans fin... Jusqu'à ce que l'entrée fracassante d'Andrew brise soudain la tranquillité de sa chambre. Il traînait un lourd chaudron rempli de livres derrière lui, ainsi qu'une valise qui semblait plus lourde encore.

-J'ai tout ! lui annonça-t-il en retirant ses gants en cuir rouge. Robes de travail, cape d'hiver, ingrédients de potion, télescope, parchemins, plumes, encre... Il ne manque rien !

-_Et la baguette magique ? _s'inquiéta le bouchon.

-Et la baguette magique ? répéta Pema.

-Je l'ai aussi ! Regarde !

Il sortit une belle baguette neuve de sa poche.

-Magnifique, non ? Elle est en bois d'érable et ventricule de dragon et elle mesure 30,2 centimètres ! Je t'ai pris ce que j'ai trouvé de plus proche de l'ancienne baguette à ton père. Je suis sûr qu'elle te conviendra parfaitement.

Pema tendit la main pour la prendre mais Andrew fut plus rapide qu'elle.

-Pas maintenant, dit-il. Si tu veux un avant goût de ce qui t'attend, tu peux lire tes manuels scolaires. Bon, à part ça, tu préfères dîner ici ou dans la salle de restaurant ce soir ?

-Ici, répondit Pema sans une seconde d'hésitation.

-Tant mieux. J'avais autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de toi ce soir. Je t'apporte un plateau.

Comme d'habitude lorsque l'on redoute un événement, le moment du départ pour Poudlard sembla se précipiter sur Pema sans aucune chance d'éviter la collision. Ses genoux tremblaient tandis que son cousin lui enfilait ses gants noirs.

-Ne jamais sortir sans gants ! lui déclara-t-il comme s'il venait de lui apprendre le secret le mieux garder du monde.

-D'accord, acquiesça néanmoins Pema.

Sa valise était prête ainsi que la salamandre lumineuse qu'elle emporterait à Poudlard, Andrew était paré à affronter les embouteillages et le père Doogle était ravi de se débarrasser d'elle. Andrew enfila ses propres gants avec entrain.

-C'est parti ! dit-il. À tout à l'heure papa !

-Grmmgrmll, répondit le père Doogle tandis que son fils ouvrait la porte de l'Auberge du Chat Noir.

Pema frissonna en repensant à sa mésaventure, la dernière fois qu'elle en avait franchi le seuil, et l'étroite et sombre ruelle qu'elle découvrit dehors ne la rassura guère. L'auberge était de loin le bâtiment le mieux entretenu des environs. Sa belle enseigne en fer forgé se balançait en grinçant doucement dans la brise. Ses fenêtres aux carreaux noirs brillaient au soleil du matin et la façade grise agrémentée de colombages d'un rouge presque noir avait été rénovée depuis peu. En revanche, l'autre côté de la rue ne recevait pas le moindre rayon de soleil. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal car l'ombre avait le mérite de dissimuler la vétusté des bâtiments.

Pema jeta un regard au magasin d'en face qui exposait des yeux gros comme le poing à deux Gallions pièce. Une petite pancarte avisait les passants de la toute première fraîcheur des articles de la boutique. Un peu plus loin dans le brouillard de la ruelle, Pema pouvait lire sur une devanture grise : _Herpès Pourrissoir, Accessoires de magies cryptale et caveautique,_ et debout près des poubelles de l'auberge, une vieille sorcière lui souriait.

Le cousin se mit en marche d'un pas assuré et Pema s'apprêtait à lui emboîter le pas lorsqu'une main agrippa sa robe. La fillette poussa un petit cri et tourna vivement la tête vers la vieille sorcière qui lui avait souri, près des poubelles de l'auberge, et qui lui souriait toujours en exhibant ses gencives luisantes et son unique dent jaunie.

-Bonjour ma jolie, dit-elle de sa voix grinçante. Tu n'aurais pas besoin d'un philtre par hasard ? Je te vois en si bonne compagnie et je me disais que tu devais avoir quelques Gallions à dépenser...

Pema tenta de se dégager en contemplant d'un œil horrifié les joues crayeuses, les petits yeux globuleux, la robe miteuse et les longs cheveux gris et gras de la sorcière. Il lui sembla même voir quelques puces sautiller sur son dos voûté...

-Lâchez-moi, gémit Pema.

-J'ai des poisons mortels dans mes bouteilles si tu veux te débarrasser de quelqu'un, insista la vieille sorcière en s'approchant plus près. J'ai aussi des potions de grandeur, ou des potions qui guérissent tous les maux ! Des potions que tu ne pourras trouver nulle part ailleurs !

-Pema ! appela son cousin. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Elle lança un regard suppliant vers Andrew et il se mit à rire en voyant la sorcière qui continuait à vanter les mérites de ses philtres.

-Regarde ! disait-elle. Cette bouteille te semble vide, mais elle ne l'est pas ! Elle contient un gaz qui peut absorber tout ce que tu veux ! Absolument tout !

-Laisse ma cousine tranquille, Arghata, lança Andrew en s'approchant.

-Monseigneur ! Monseigneur ! miaula la vieille Arghata. Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Auriez-vous besoin de mes services ? Je viens de recevoir une décoction d'aconit d'une qualité exceptionnelle !

-Nous verrons plus tard, dit Andrew. En attendant, dégage d'ici avant que je ne t'y aide.

Arghata grimaça un sourire et lâcha la robe de Pema.

-Bien Monseigneur Doogle. Comme il vous plaira.

Andrew prit la petite fille dans ses bras et se détourna de la vieille Arghata qui lui lançait des regards mauvais. Pema ne la quitta pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'Andrew prenne une autre ruelle, plus sombre et brumeuse que la précédente, puis un escalier étroit, aux marches glissantes et déformées par l'usure, puis d'autres ruelles s'enchaînèrent, d'autres escaliers, des intersections des plus étranges qui semblaient les ramener sur leurs pas... Elle vit même un chemin qui les menait sous terre et un autre qui montait vers les hauteurs des toits et se perdait dans le brouillard. Et soudain, sans crier gare, ils émergèrent dans la lumière aveuglante d'une rue absolument fantastique !

-Le Chemin de Traverse ! annonça Andrew.

Ainsi, le monde des sorciers n'était pas fait que de brume et de monstres ?...

Les yeux de Pema papillonnèrent d'incrédulité, ne sachant plus où se poser. Il y avait tant à voir ! Tant à découvrir ! Des effluves appétissants faisaient frémir ses narines et un brouhaha joyeux lui redonnait du baume au cœur. Une poignée de pièces de bronze cliquetèrent de la main d'un vieux sorcier à celle d'une petite frimousse blonde qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Des Chocogrenouilles ! cria-t-il à la vendeuse de bonbons en montrant sa fortune nouvellement acquise.

Toutes sortes de devantures étincelaient au soleil :_ La Magie des Fleurs, Dragon Magasin, Parures et bijoux enchanteurs, Oscar Platine : le spécialiste des chaudrons_... Jamais Pema n'aurait cru assister à un tel spectacle de sa vie ! Elle en avait le vertige ! Des balais, des potions, des champignons carnivores, des hiboux par centaines, des montagnes de livres, des chaudrons, des bottes qui couraient toutes seules, des pierres qui chantaient...

-Nous sommes arrivés, dit Andrew.

Pema détourna les yeux des fleurs qui lançaient une pluie de pétales sur les passants pour regarder le mur de briques devant lequel Andrew se tenait debout. C'était un joli mur, bien solide, comme il en existait des milliers sur tous les continents de la planète...

-Arrivés où ? s'étonna Pema.

-Au Chaudron Baveur. Je déteste ça, mais nous sommes obligés de passer par là pour aller à la gare.

Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et tapota quelques briques. Le mur s'évanouit comme s'il fondait au soleil et laissa place à une petite ruelle crasseuse où s'entassaient des poubelles...

-Ils devraient revoir le hall d'accueil, commenta Pema.

Andrew consulta sa montre avec inquiétude.

-Nous sommes en retard, marmonna-t-il.

L'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur était aussi minable que l'extérieur, rien à voir avec l'Auberge du Chat Noir, mais ça avait quand même un certain charme, à la fois rustique et chaleureux.

Une serveuse passait un coup de torchon sale sur une longue table en chêne. Trois garçons discutaient avec animation en remontant à l'étage. Un vieux barman à l'air aussi jovial qu'un marsouin grignotait des cacahuètes en plaisantant avec un gros sorcier que Pema avait déjà vu au Chat Noir.

Des sorciers et des sorcières affairés n'arrêtaient pas de rentrer et de sortir avec des valises, des cages à hibou, des chaudrons... Il y avait beaucoup de roux parmi eux, songea Pema en observant deux jumeaux qui riaient sous cape en s'amusant à bousculer tout le monde pour se confondre en excuses ensuite.

-Oh ! Salut Andrew ! lança le gros sorcier qui mangeait des cacahuètes avec le barman. C'est rare de te rencontrer au Chaudron !

-Salut Frantz. Salut Tom. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis que de passage.

Le barman lui sourit franchement.

-Pas de ça entre confrères, Andrew ! Alors ? Tu emmènes ta petite protégée à King's Cross ?

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Pema qui ne sut comment réagir.

-Bonjour, dit-elle timidement.

Tom lui sourit mais Andrew ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre :

-J'adorerais rester discuter, dit-il d'un ton qui signifiait exactement le contraire, mais on est déjà en retard.

-Aucun problème, on parlera à ton retour. Allez, bon voyage petite, et ne te laisse pas impressionner par Hagrid, c'est un vieux pote à moi !

-C'est ça, c'est ça, grogna Andrew en s'éloignant vers la porte.

Les deux jumeaux roux les bousculèrent alors avec un naturel presque parfait.

-Oh ! Désolé ! s'excusa l'un en portant la main au cœur.

-Je suis confus ! s'exclama l'autre d'un air contrit.

-Nous sommes impardonnables de maladresse ! ajouta le premier.

-Comment pourrions-nous rattraper un tel manque d'égards ? se désola le second.

-Veuillez accepter toutes nos excuses, mademoiselle, continua le premier en s'inclinant très bas devant Pema.

-Et vous aussi, noble sorcier, appuya le second en empoignant la main d'Andrew et en la secouant vigoureusement.

-C'est bon, grommela Andrew. Nous sommes pressés maintenant.

-Oh ! Quels goujats nous sommes !

-C'est entièrement notre faute !

Andrew grogna de plus bel et se dégagea à rudes coups d'épaule en serrant Pema contre lui.

-Ces gamins ! maugréa-t-il. Des Weasley à n'en pas douter ! Ces horribles cheveux roux ! Et ce sans gène effronté ! Des gosses mal élevés ! Des voyous ! Je t'interdis de fréquenter ces gens-là à Poudlard, Pema ! Et évite aussi cet Hagrid dont Tom t'a parlé ! Un balourd dont il faut se méfier comme de la peste, c'est moi qui te le dis !

Ils avaient plus de dix minutes de retard lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du taxi moldu qu'Andrew avait commandé mais le chauffeur les accueillit avec le sourire.

-J'ai laissé tourner le compteur, les rassura-t-il.

Pema n'aurait pas donné cher du sourire de ce moldu après avoir vu l'éclair meurtrier qui traversa les yeux de son cousin...

Ils arrivèrent à King's Cross avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'apprécier sa première visite de Londres. Andrew paya vivement le chauffeur et se dirigea vers la gare à grandes enjambés, une Pema émerveillée dans les bras. Il installa l'énorme valise sur un chariot et y assit la fillette occupée à admirer les marquises de la gare.

-Il faut rejoindre la voie 9 3/4 avant onze heure, dit-il.

-Avant onze heures ? s'étonna Pema. Mais z'est dans longtemps ! Z'est zi diffizile à trouver un quai de gare ?!

-Bien sûr que non ! Je voulais juste être sûr de ne pas rater le train ! Et arrête de te comporter comme une paysanne sortie de sa campagne ! Tu n'as donc jamais pris le train de ta vie ?!

-Non, avoua Pema sans honte. Z'était même la première fois que je montais dans une voiture.

Andrew soupira d'exaspération et poussa le chariot au milieu des moldus intrigués par leur étonnant équipage. Ils ne devaient pas avoir souvent l'occasion de voir une salamandre dans une cage munie d'une lampe à huile...

-Ah ! Voilà les quais numéro 9 et 10 ! s'exclama Andrew.

Pema regarda les deux panneaux accrochés au-dessus de leurs têtes. En effet, c'était les voies 9 et 10. Mais où se trouvait la voie 9 3/4 ? Elle posa la question à Andrew.

-Elle se trouve quelque part entre les deux, répondit-il distraitement, comme s'il était logique qu'un quai de gare se dissimule entre deux voies. Voyons... Je ne me souviens plus très bien du passage pour le 9 3/4... Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici. Il ne manquerait plus que nous nous retrouvions au 9 1/2 !... Ah ! C'est ici !

Andrew venait de s'immobiliser devant un mur, ravi d'avoir réussi à retrouver ce qu'il cherchait. Décidément, le monde des sorciers était une histoire de mur, pensa Pema.

-Ferme les yeux Pema.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ne pose pas de questions et fais ce que je te dis !

Pema grommela mais ferma les yeux malgré tout. Andrew se mit alors à courir en poussant le chariot tout droit vers le mur qu'elle avait contemplé quelques secondes auparavant, celui-là même qui lui avait semblé assez solide pour résister à la charge d'un troupeau de yacks... Elle crispa les doigts sur sa valise.

-Andrew ? murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix effrayée.

-Garde les yeux fermés ! lui intima-t-il en guise de réponse.

Mais Pema n'obéit pas. Elle les ouvrit au moment où son nez allait entrer en contact avec la surface du mur et elle eut juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant de se retrouver de l'autre côté. Elle n'avait pas crié mais...

-Je t'avais dit de fermer les yeux ! la gronda Andrew.

Et VLAN ! Quelques étoiles plus tard, Pema put admirer à loisir un spectacle fabuleux. Un autre quai, une autre gare, où sorciers, bagages et ménagerie s'agglutinaient dans la confusion la plus totale. Une grosse locomotive rouge entra en gare dans un sifflement sonore. Elle n'était pas encore arrêtée que les voyageurs se précipitaient déjà sur ses portes dans un grand brouhaha de cris et de hululements.

Andrew poussa le chariot vers l'un des wagons.

-Tu vois, on est arrivé juste à l'heure, déclara-t-il à Pema qui déchiffrait la pancarte annonçant le Poudlard Express de onze heures.

-Il est diz heures quarante zinq, répliqua Pema.

Le cousin haussa les épaules et la posa par terre afin de prendre sa valise qu'il monta dans le train et jeta dans le filet à bagages du premier compartiment vide venu.

-Assieds-toi dans le sens de la marche, lui conseilla-t-il, et n'oublie pas que tu es la fille d'Alex Kenett. Je te jure que si tes résultats ne sont pas à la hauteur de ton père, tu auras de mes nouvelles en rentrant !

-Heu... Je ferai de mon mieux, murmura Pema.

-Tu as intérêt !

Andrew lui tendit une petite bourse.

-Tiens, quelques Mornilles pour t'acheter de quoi manger dans le train.

Elle prit l'argent qu'il lui tendait et surprit son regard hésitant. Qu'avait-il ?

-Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment t'en parler, bougonna-t-il en se passant une main dans ses longs cheveux blond, mais... ton père n'était pas très... Comment dire ? Enfin, tu risques d'avoir quelques soucis à être la fille de ton père à Poudlard... Si c'est le cas, surtout ne te laisse pas démonter. Alex était un grand homme et ça, je peux te l'assurer. Ne l'oublie pas, d'accord ?

-Heu... Oui, répondit Pema.

Andrew hocha la tête d'un air entendu puis il lui tendit la Pierre de Soumission qu'il portait toujours à son cou. Pema la prit avec des doigts tremblant.

-Et n'essaie pas de t'enfuir de Poudlard, murmura son cousin avec un sourire presque moqueur, car cette pierre possède aussi le pouvoir de toujours me faire savoir où tu es.

Pema pâlit tandis qu'il sortait du train en riant. Déjà, il se frayait un passage parmi la foule, se dirigeant vers la barrière magique qui donnait sur le monde des moldus. Un éclair roux traversa le quai et Pema reconnut les deux jumeaux Weasley. Ils bousculèrent une fille aux longues boucles sombres et s'excusèrent rapidement avant de disparaître dans la foule. Mais était-ce vraiment une fille qu'ils avaient bousculée ? Avec sa silhouette massive et sa touffe de cheveux, elle ressemblait plutôt à un troll, et cette impression ne fit que se renforcer lorsque Pema découvrit la grimace qui déformait le visage tout en mâchoire de la jeune fille.

-Je peux m'asseoir là ?

Pema tourna brusquement la tête vers l'entrée du compartiment. Un grand garçon aux cheveux dorés la regardait d'un œil étrangement ambré. Son visage couvert de tâches de rousseur et son sourire étincelant dégageaient une aura ensoleillée qui semblait envahir l'espace réduit du compartiment.

Pema hocha la tête et il lui adressa un sourire plus large encore avant de hisser ses malles dans le filet à bagages.

-Je m'appelle Johan Eduens, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Et toi ?

-Heu... Pema, répondit-elle en la serrant.

Et après une brève hésitation elle ajouta :

-Kenett.

-Pema ? C'est original comme nom.

-Za zignifie lotuz en anglais, dit-elle d'un ton poli.

-Oh ! Tu as un nom de fleur alors !

-Z'est za.

La pendule du quai indiquait onze heures. Le train n'allait pas tarder à démarrer.

Il n'y avait plus trace d'Andrew sur le quai...

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau et une jolie fille à la longue chevelure châtain clair entra. Elle tenait un chat noir d'une main et sa valise de l'autre.

-Cette place est libre ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

-Oui oui, répondit vivement Johan sans se départir de son sourire.

Le train s'ébranla soudain et la fille au chat noir pesta en perdant l'équilibre.

-Je déteste prendre le train, grogna-t-elle en s'accrochant au chambranle de la porte.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à porter ta valise ? proposa Johan.

-Oui, merci.

Pema les regarda installer les affaires de la nouvelle venue dans le filet à bagages.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Sophia Hander. Et vous ?

-Moi, c'est Johan Eduens, et elle, c'est Pema Kenett.

-Enchantée, murmura Pema du bout des lèvres.

-Vous êtes en première année à Poudlard vous aussi ? demanda Sophia tandis que son chat se roulait en boule sur ses genoux.

-Oui, répondit Johan. Je tremble d'excitation rien qu'à l'idée de voir enfin le château pour de vrai ! Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ?

-On ne peut pas le savoir à l'avance, répliqua Sophia tandis que Pema se demandait de quoi ils parlaient. Les professeurs ne décident pas ça à la légère. Je suppose qu'ils testent nos capacités et nos comportements dans le but de choisir la maison qui nous conviendra au mieux pour suivre la totalité de nos études.

-Je me demande quel genre de test ils vont nous faire passer ? Lancer un sort peut-être ?

-Oh non ! Ça doit être bien pire que ça ! s'exclama Sophia en riant.

La porte coulissa à nouveau et un garçon à la peau noir, qui devait être un première année lui aussi, apparut sur le seuil, l'air gauche et gêné.

-Je peux m'installer là ? demanda-t-il timidement.

-Bien sûr, répondirent Sophia et Johan en chœur.

Pema grommela en les observant hisser dans le filet la grosse valise du nouveau venu ainsi qu'une cage dans laquelle dormait un petit hibou gris.

-Je m'appelle Johan Eduens, se présenta pour la troisième fois le garçon aux tâches de rousseur. Et toi ?

-Christopher Bénoué.

-Moi c'est Sophia Hander, lança la fille aux longs cheveux avec un sourire amical. Et mon chat s'appelle Ténèbres.

Christopher lui rendit son sourire puis se tourna tout naturellement vers Pema.

-Et toi ?

-Pema Kenett, répondit-elle avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage.

-Tu ne serais pas chinoise ? demanda soudain Johan.

Pema se raidit.

-Non, je ne zuis pas chinoise, répliqua-t-elle avec froideur. Je zuis tibétaine.

-Wouahou ! C'est génial !

Pema ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de génial là dedans.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois dans le train de Poudlard si tu es tibétaine ? lui demanda Sophia.

-Mon père est anglais, et on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis quand on m'a mise dans ze train, répondit Pema.

-J'adore ton petit accent tibétain, déclara Johan qui ne semblait absolument pas choqué par le fait que personne n'ait demandé l'avis de Pema. Il est trop mignon ! On dirait que tu zozotes... Tu parles anglais depuis longtemps ?

-Je ne zais pas, dit Pema en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'elle essayait de se souvenir de la première fois où elle avait articulé le mot "pomme". Quatre mois, peut-être...

-Non ? C'est vrai ? s'étonna Sophia. Tu t'exprimes rudement bien pour quelqu'un qui parle anglais depuis si peu de temps !

-J'ai eu un profezeur très convaincant, expliqua Pema en repensant à l'acharnement douloureux d'Andrew.

-Je suis sûre que tu iras à Serdaigle, affirma Sophia. Ce sont les élèves les plus intelligents qui vont dans cette maison.

-Serdaigle ? s'étonna Christopher. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Toi, tu viens d'une famille moldue ! fit Sophia en riant.

Christopher se mit à rougir en bégayant quelques excuses.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, ce n'est pas un tort malgré ce que peuvent en penser certains. Mais quand même, tu aurais pu te renseigner un peu durant les vacances.

-J'ai voulu le faire, bredouilla Christopher, mais... hem... j'ai perdu mes livres au début des vacances et mes parents ont été m'en acheter d'autres il y a deux jours seulement... Et comme c'était l'anniversaire de mon frère, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour étudier...

Sophia le contempla avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu as perdu tes livres ? Comment peut-on perdre une dizaine de livres en même temps ?

Christopher baissa les yeux, de plus en plus gêné.

-Je... Je ne sais pas... Ma mère dit que même quand j'étais bébé, je ne passais pas une semaine sans perdre un jouet. J'ai toujours été tête en l'air…

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me charger de faire ton éducation, dit Sophia avec bonne humeur. Serdaigle, c'est l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Il y a aussi Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Les première année sont répartis parmi ces quatre maisons selon leurs facultés. Les plus intelligents sont à Serdaigle, les plus courageux à Gryffondor, les plus sérieux à Poufsouffle et... euh... les plus astucieux à Serpentard.

-Les plus _astucieux_ à Serpentard ? s'esclaffa Johan. C'est bien la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un dire ça ! D'habitude, on dit plutôt les plus méchants, ou les plus fourbes, mais pas les plus _astucieux_ !

-Ce ne sont que des idées reçues, rétorqua Sophia. Mon grand-père était à Serpentard et pourtant je l'adore. Il n'y a pas plus gentil que lui.

-Peut-être qu'il y a quelques exceptions, admit Johan, mais dans les grandes lignes, la plupart des sorciers qui ont mal tourné ont étudié à Serpentard. Ce n'est pas comme Gryffondor ! Harry Potter étudie dans cette maison ! C'est mon rêve de le rencontrer ! Je sauterai au plafond si j'étais envoyé à Gryffondor !

-Il paraît qu'il diztribue des autographes, intervint Pema.

-Je n'oserais jamais lui en demander un !

Sophia et Christopher éclatèrent de rires tandis que Johan rougissait comme un coquelicot.

-De toute façon, je suis sûr que je vais aller à Poufsouffle, soupira-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Pema. Z'est mal d'aller à Poufzouffle ?

-Non, c'est juste que ce n'est pas la maison la plus réputée, répondit Johan. Ma mère va m'en vouloir à mort si j'y suis envoyé !

-Ta mère est une sorcière ? lui demanda Christopher.

-Ouaip ! Mon père aussi mais il est mort avant ma naissance.

-Oh... Désolé.

-Pas grave, le rassura Johan avec un sourire. Comment veux-tu que je sois triste pour quelqu'un que je n'ai pas connu ? Et vos parents à vous, ils font quoi ?

-Ils travaillent à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, répondit Sophia. Ma mère est au service enchantements et mon père travaille au département des blessures magiques. Ils espèrent tous les deux que je suivrai leurs traces après mes études à Poudlard. Moi, je ne sais pas trop... J'aimerais bien devenir journaliste à la _Gazette du Sorcier_...

-Tous les parents sont pareils, déclara Christopher avec un hochement de tête compatissant. Les miens voulaient que j'étudie la comptabilité, comme eux et comme mon frère. Ça leur a fait un sacré choc quand ils ont reçu ma lettre de Poudlard ! Au début, ils ne voulaient pas bouleverser leurs plans. Heureusement que Benjamin, mon frère, a réussi à les convaincre sinon je ne serais pas là ! Selon lui, j'ai besoin d'une formation sérieuse pour contrôler ma magie.

-Ton frère est un moldu ?! Ce doit être terrible ! s'épouvanta Sophia.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonnèrent Johan et Christopher.

-Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'avoir un petit frère sorcier si j'étais dénuée de pouvoirs magiques, fit Sophia en frissonnant d'effroi. Quelle horreur !

-Je ne trouve pas ça si terrible, remarqua Johan. Ce serait différent pour un Cracmol, mais il n'y a jamais eu de sorciers dans ta famille, n'est-ce pas Chris ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est un Cracmol ?

-C'est un sorcier qui naît sans pouvoirs magiques. Un moldu avec des parents sorciers, en quelque sorte.

Pema appuya son front contre la vitre fraîche du compartiment. Ses trois compagnons de voyage discutaient avec animation mais elle ne se sentait pas trop d'humeur à participer. Elle les écouta d'une oreille distraite, se contentant d'un commentaire de temps en temps.

À midi, Ténèbres fut réveillé par une jolie sorcière qui poussait un chariot de friandises. Johan s'offrit quelques Chocogrenouilles et Sophia acheta des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Christopher se contenta d'un Judmûrquiri qui le rendit de fort bonne humeur et Pema se laissa tenter par quelques Patacitrouilles.

-J'adore les Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ! s'exclama Sophia en arrachant le papier de la boîte à bonbons. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber ! C'est excitant !

-C'est aussi le but, non ? sourit Johan.

-Tu en veux un Pema ?

-Heu...

-Vas-y ! Choisie la couleur !

Pema piocha une petite boule rouge dans le sachet.

-Toi aussi Christopher, prends en un !

Christopher prit une petite boule bleue.

-Tu en veux aussi Johan ?

-Sans façon. Un jour, je suis tombé sur un goût de fiente de chouette et je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer.

Sophia rit gaiement et mit un dragée vert clair dans sa bouche.

-Je suis tombée sur du kiwi. Allez-y tous les deux ! Goûtez !

Christopher inspecta son dragée comme s'il s'était agit d'une grenade à la goupille fragile. Pema fit une horrible grimace en mettant le sien dans sa bouche.

-Ça a quel goût ? demanda Sophia en pouffant tandis que Johan éclatait de rire.

-Je crois que z'est du piment, répondit Pema.

-Du piment ! Mais recrache-le vite ! Ça va te brûler la langue !

-Et que je le crache où ? Zur ta jupe ?

-Tu ne vas pas l'avaler tout de même ?!

-Z'est pas grave, grogna Pema.

Sophia et Christopher restèrent bouche bée en la regardant sucer son dragée. Johan riait toujours.

-Toi alors ! T'es impayable ! Et ton dragée Christopher ? Tu ne veux pas y goûter ?

-Si... Si, si...

Christopher tourna un moment le bonbon entre ses doigts et se décida enfin à le lécher du bout de la langue.

-On dirait du hareng, dit-il.

-C'est pas mauvais ça, le hareng.

-Je n'aime pas particulièrement le poisson, moi.

-On pourrait réessayer pour voir les autres parfums !

-Oui, et moi je vais manger un Chocogrenouille, décida Johan. Comme ça si tu retombes sur du piment tu pourras cracher le dragée dans l'emballage, Pema.

-Allez ! Tournée générale de Dragées surprises ! s'écria joyeusement Sophia. Et pour toi aussi Johan !

Ils en étaient à goûter leur dixième dragée en riant à l'avance quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Un grand garçon blond et pâle apparut dans l'encadrement, accompagné de deux gorilles aussi effrayants qu'une grosse assiettée d'épinards quand on n'avait plus faim.

-Tiens, des p'tits nouveaux, dit le garçon d'une voix traînante.


	6. 05-Un détraqueur dans le train

5

Un détraqueur dans le train

Pema devina au premier regard que ce garçon-là, elle ne l'aimerait pas. Il avait quelque chose de mesquin sur le visage, et une façon de parler et de bouger qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

Les yeux du garçon se posèrent sur les Chocogrenouilles de Johan.

-Vous êtes au courant que les p'tits nouveaux doivent payer une taxe à leurs aînés ? demanda-t-il en s'emparant vivement des chocolats.

Les deux gorilles ricanèrent bêtement derrière lui et Sophia bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, faisant tomber Ténèbres dans un miaulement de protestation.

-Rends-nous tout de suite ces Chocogrenouilles ou je vais me plaindre à un préfet ! le menaça-t-elle en le fusillant du regard tandis que Johan rougissait en louchant stupidement sur ses mains vides et que Christopher se faisait tout petit dans son coin.

-Ouh ! J'ai peur ! ricana le garçon. Regardez ça ! On dirait Granger quand elle n'a pas la réponse à la question ! Et lui il rougit comme un Weasley ! C'est trop drôle ! Quant à la demi-portion à lunettes, là-bas, on dirait le petit frère Potter qui aurait laissé son affreuse cicatrice au placard ! C'est effrayant, n'est-ce pas Goyle ?

Les deux armoires à glace s'esclaffèrent et le garçon leur offrit à chacun un Chocogrenouille.

-Tu récompenzes la fidélité de tes toutous ? demanda Pema en esquissant un petit sourire moqueur. Tiens, j'ai auzi des Patazitrouilles zi za peut acheter la tienne...

Elle leur tendit les sucreries mais le garçon blond les repoussa d'un geste brusque, les faisant voler à travers le compartiment.

-À ta place, je ferais moins le malin, p'tit frère Potter ! Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser humilier par un microbe qui zozote et je ne serais pas désolé de t'offrir la cicatrice qui te manque !

-Je n'ai plus qu'à compter zur ta galanterie alors, répondit Pema avec une politesse affectée.

L'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage pâle du garçon et il réalisa soudain que Pema, malgré ses cheveux courts en pétard, était une fille. Il ricana de plus belle.

-Mais c'est une petite _sœur_ Potter que nous avons là... L'air aussi arrogante que son "grand frère"... Et aussi ahurie...

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à Sophia qui serrait les poings, à Johan qui affichait un sourire crispé et à Christopher qui contemplait ses chaussures.

-Apparemment, tu as aussi le même talent que Potter pour t'entourer des gens les plus médiocres...

Il ricana encore de sa plaisanterie.

-Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard, promit-il en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

-Quel sale petit... !

Sophia tremblait de rage. Johan tremblait de peur. Christopher ne tremblait pas mais son teint avait étrangement viré du noir au gris.

Il commença à pleuvoir dehors...

-Il ne nous a même pas rendu les Chocogrenouilles ! vociféra Sophia. Dès que je saurais qui c'est, j'irai me plaindre au préfet de ma maison !

-Non, non, souffla Johan. Ce n'est pas grave. J'en ai d'autres dans ma valise...

-Mais on ne peut pas se laisser faire ! Et puis c'est qui cette Granger avec laquelle il m'a comparée ?! Et ce Weasley ?!

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je pense que ce doit être des amis de Harry Potter, supposa Christopher.

-Ah bon ? demanda Johan en relevant la tête d'un air intéressé. Il m'aurait donc comparé à un ami de Potter ? Mais c'est fantastique ! Et c'est Pema mon Harry Potter à moi ?

-Je ne veux pas être _ton_ Harry Potter, protesta Pema.

-Quel sale type ! les interrompit Sophia en tapant du pied par terre. Quel arrogant petit cafard ! La prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui dirai ce que j'en pense de sa taxe, à ce crétin de babouin ! Et encore, c'est une insulte aux babouins !

-C'est bien Sophia ! Épanche-toi ! l'encouragea joyeusement Johan.

Un miaulement sonore s'éleva du sol et ils baissèrent tous la tête.

-Ténèbres ! s'écria Sophia. Oh ! Désolé mon bébé. Je t'ai laissé tombé à cause de cet horrible garçon…

La jeune fille remit le chat sur ses genoux et lui gratta affectueusement la tête tandis que Pema les regardait, éberluée. _Mon bébé_ ?

Johan pouffa et Christopher sourit discrètement derrière sa main.

-On devrait peut-être mettre nos robes de sorciers maintenant, dit-il. Je suppose qu'on ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

Les autres approuvèrent du chef et Johan en profita pour sortir un nouveau paquet de Chocogrenouilles ainsi qu'un jeu de cartes de sa valise. Il entreprit ensuite de leur expliquer les règles de la bataille explosive tandis que la pluie redoublait d'effort sur les carreaux. La nuit tomba progressivement et les lanternes s'allumèrent.

-Ce voyage en train est interminable, soupira Sophia que le jeu de cartes ennuyait prodigieusement.

Pema avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi car elle était tombée en adoration pour ce jeu. Christopher le prenait encore plus au sérieux qu'elle et Johan riait sans arrêt même s'il perdait toutes les parties.

Le train se mit soudain à ralentir et Sophia bondit de son siège, sans oublier cette fois de serrer Ténèbres dans ses bras. Elle colla son nez à la vitre, surexcitée.

-On est arrivés ! On est arrivés ! clama-t-elle.

Pema scruta la nuit et la pluie à la recherche d'une quelconque lumière ou autre indice de la présence d'un quai de gare...

-Tu es zûre qu'on arrive ? Je ne vois rien...

Sophia poussa soudain une exclamation de surprise :

-Regarde ! L'eau gèle sur la vitre !

-Et l'air me semble de plus en plus froid, grelotta Johan.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une impression : tu as craché un joli nuage en parlant, remarqua Christopher en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet dans le couloir. Tout le monde se demande ce qu'il se passe, ajouta-t-il. On dirait que ce n'est pas normal que le train s'arrête...

-Et pourtant, il s'arrête, constata Johan qui s'accrocha à son fauteuil lorsque le train stoppa net dans sa course.

Il reçut la cage de Christopher sur la tête et le hibou gris ulula de colère.

-Du calme, Toundra, du calme, le rassura Christopher en prenant la cage sur ses genoux.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et ils se retrouvèrent dans l'obscurité.

-Pourquoi ils éteignent les lampes ? s'affola Johan.

Pema sentit sa main lui agripper nerveusement le bras et elle se dégagea avec rudesse.

-Lâche-moi, grommela-t-elle.

Sophia poussa un cri :

-Il y a des gens dehors !

En effet, des formes sombres rôdaient autour des wagons immobiles. Elles montèrent dans le train et il sembla à Pema qu'elles flottaient plus qu'elles ne marchaient, mais il faisait trop noir pour qu'elle puisse l'affirmer.

-Ils sont à l'intérieur ! s'écria Sophia partagée entre la peur et l'excitation. Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire dans le train ?

-C'est peut-être une forme de bizutage, suggéra Christopher, mal à l'aise.

-Un bizutage ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est un jeu qui consiste à amuser les grands au détriment des petits, gémit Christopher.

-Vraiment ?

Pema devina le visage ravi de Sophia dans la pénombre et ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'ambiance un peu glauque pour un simple jeu. On aurait dit que l'hiver venait de vaincre le printemps et qu'il avait décidé de prendre le train d'assaut...

Johan respirait bruyamment, Christopher ne respirait plus, quant à Sophia elle réalisait peu à peu qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid et lugubre...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? chuchota-t-elle, terrifiée.

-Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? répliqua Christopher en claquant des dents.

Le chat de Sophia cracha comme un beau diable et la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée ! Pema crut qu'une poigne glacée venait de se refermer sur son corps tout entier ! Elle chancela et se raccrocha désespérément au rebord de la fenêtre.

Quelle était cette sensation qui la frigorifiait ?

Des cris s'élevèrent dans le lointain et un frisson la saisit.

Elle connaissait ces cris. Elle les avait déjà entendu. Mais comment était-ce possible ? C'était du passé ! Elle ne pouvait pas les entendre ! Elle ne le pourrait plus jamais ! Et ce froid mordant qui lui griffait le visage… Ce n'était pas celui du Tibet ! Elle était dans un train ! Dans le train de Poudlard ! Ces cris n'étaient pas réels ! Ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination !

Elle scruta fébrilement l'obscurité autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une lueur de réalité à laquelle s'accrocher. L'odeur du sang lui remplissait la bouche et le nez, des cailloux qui n'existaient pas lui meurtrissaient les genoux et les mains, la terreur la paralysait sur place tandis que son cœur battait comme un fou. Les cris s'amplifiaient dans sa tête... Ils allaient la rendre folle !

Et c'est alors qu'elle la sentit… Cette émotion terrifiante, à mi distance entre ce désespoir indescriptible qui plonge le lâche dans une angoisse sans nom et cette fureur bestiale qui balaye toute pensée cohérente pour ne laisser place qu'à la rage de vivre et de tout détruire ! Elle la sentait monter, incontrôlable, et elle avait beau se débattre, les cris retentissaient toujours autour d'elle ! Sa raison lui filait entre les doigts et elle avait envie de hurler ! De hurler et de tout détruire !

-_Pema ?! Que t'arrive-t-il ?!_ s'écria son bouchon d'une voix paniquée.

Le tumulte de ses émotions se dissipa comme un mauvais rêve et Pema revint brusquement à la réalité. Elle n'était pas accroupie sur un sol pierreux, elle n'était pas cachée sous une peau de yack, elle ne se trouvait même pas au Tibet ! Elle était dans un train et un danger mortel venait de s'introduire dans leur compartiment…

Immobile, le cœur battant, le dos plaqué contre la vitre froide, tous ses sens étaient tournés vers cette chose qui cherchait à la toucher dans la nuit... Cette chose qui puait la mort et qui lui glaçait les sangs...

Le contact froid d'un doigt putride sur sa joue la fit soudain sursauter ! Un souffle glacial lui caressa le front et tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour hurler, elle découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était incapable d'émettre le moindre son tant elle était paralysée par la peur !

-_SPERO PATRONUM !_

Une vive lumière argentée envahit le compartiment et Pema put apercevoir les doigts gris d'un vieux cadavre sur sa joue, les doigts d'une créature vêtue d'un long manteau noir, le visage enfui dans l'ombre de son capuchon et son corps sans consistance dégageant une odeur de pourriture à donner des hauts de cœur à un vautour.

La fillette gémit tandis que la chose retirait vivement sa main en décomposition pour se protéger de la lumière argentée. Elle siffla de fureur en battant en retraite, glissant sur le sol comme un fantôme... La lumière argentée la pourchassa dans le couloir et tout redevint noir et silencieux.

-_Lumos !_

Une bulle de lumière apparut à l'extrémité d'une baguette, découvrant le visage las d'un sorcier aux cheveux gris et aux yeux cernés de noir.

-Tout va bien les enfants ? demanda-t-il d'un ton emprunt d'inquiétude.

Pema hocha lentement la tête dans l'affirmative.

-Tenez, mangez ça, leur dit-il en leur jetant des Chocogrenouilles sur les genoux. Vous vous sentirez mieux après. Je vais m'occuper des autres à présent. Ça ira ?

Et comme Pema hochait à nouveau la tête, incapable d'émettre un seul son, il s'éloigna, les laissant à nouveau dans le noir.

Le froid se dissipa peu à peu et les lanternes se rallumèrent bientôt... Sophia tremblait de tous ses membres et Christopher fermait les yeux comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais les rouvrir. Johan paraissait encore plus affecté que les deux autres. Il gémissait, les mains pressées sur ses tempes, et Pema crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

-Tout va bien Johan, il est parti, le rassura Sophia d'une voix encore frémissante d'angoisse. Les lumières sont rallumées. Tout va bien, répéta-t-elle.

Johan leva un regard désespéré vers Pema, comme s'il quémandait sa pitié ou son pardon, elle n'aurait su dire.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle poliment.

Il n'en avait pas du tout l'air...

-C'était quoi, cette chose ?! hurla Christopher en les faisant tous sursauter. J'ai cru que je ne serais plus jamais heureux !

-C'était un Détraqueur, murmura Sophia.

-Un Détraqueur ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, un Détraqueur ?!

-C'est un gardien d'Azkaban...

-La prison des zorziers ? s'étonna Pema. Ne me dis pas qu'ils en avaient après Ziriuz Black ? Pourquoi chercheraient-ils un meurtrier en fuite dans un train remplis d'élèves de Poudlard ?

-Aucune idée, avoua Sophia en haussant les épaules.

-C'est qui, Ziriuz Black ? interrogea Christopher.

-Ce n'est pas Ziriuz, mais Sirius, le corrigea Johan avec un maigre sourire.

-C'est un ancien serviteur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, répondit Sophia en jetant un coup d'œil soulagé aux vitres qui dégivraient. Il a tué treize personnes lors de son arrestation et sûrement bien plus lorsqu'il était sous les ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui...

Christopher prit le temps d'assimiler l'information.

-Et vous dites qu'un détraqué pareil est en fuite ?!

-Le détraqué des Détraqueurs, plaisanta Johan, le teint encore gris d'horreur.

-Très drôle, commenta Sophia sans joie.

Le train se remit en branle. Tout était redevenu calme, normal... Ils contemplèrent sans un mot la pluie fine qui dégoulinait sur les vitres.

-Vous voulez un Chocogrenouille ? leur proposa soudain Johan. Je viens d'en manger un et je me sens étrangement mieux...

Tout le monde accepta poliment le chocolat qu'il leur offrait.

-C'est vrai, je me sens beaucoup mieux, s'étonna Sophia, la bouche pleine.

-Moi aussi, fit Christopher. Le chocolat a peut-être des propriétés magiques contre les Détraqueurs...

Pema croqua dans son Chocogrenouille et sentit aussitôt une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Johan lui en tendit un deuxième et, sans savoir pourquoi, Pema répondit à son sourire redevenu chaleureux.

-Je crois qu'on arrive cette fois-ci, souffla Christopher tandis que le train ralentissait.

-Je l'espère bien car je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à nouveau face à un Détraqueur, fit Sophia en regardant dehors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Johan, Christopher, Sophia et Pema se serraient les uns contre les autres sur un quai trop petit pour accueillir tous les élèves de Poudlard. Des bousculades et des disputes éclataient de tous côtés tandis qu'ils grelottaient tous les quatre sous la pluie fine qui transperçait leurs capes et leurs robes.

-Les première année, par ici, appela une grosse voix de baryton.

Pema, Johan, Christopher et Sophia tournèrent la tête vers un géant qui faisait plus de trois mètres de haut et plus de trois hommes de large. Il aurait pu aplatir un capot de voiture d'une seule main et sa grosse barbe noire et hirsute aurait pu accueillir une famille d'écureuils. Ses cheveux poussaient sur sa tête comme de la mauvaise herbe et il avait des petits yeux noirs aussi pétillants qu'une limonade fraîche.

-Ça va, tous les trois ? cria-t-il en agitant la main vers un point situé hors de vue de Pema.

Puis il continua à appeler :

-Les première année, par ici !

Sophia se fraya un passage vers le géant en tenant Ténèbres sommairement à l'abri de la pluie sous sa cape. Les trois autres se glissèrent dans son sillage.

De près, le géant paraissait encore plus imposant. Il était encore plus gros que le père Doogle !

-Tous les première année sont là ? Bien ! Alors suivez-moi ! Et regardez où vous mettez les pieds !

Les élèves le suivirent d'une démarche maladroite et en se retrouvant au milieu d'eux, Pema s'étonna de les voir tous aussi grands. Était-elle donc si petite ?

Ils marchèrent le long d'un étroit sentier bordé d'arbres qui se découpaient en ombres chinoises dans la nuit glacée. Les branches s'agitaient dans le vent, grinçant et gémissant comme des spectres.

-Ouvrez grand les yeux ! Au prochain tournant vous apercevrez Poudlard ! leur annonça le géant.

Les élèves poussèrent une exclamation d'émerveillement en découvrant le magnifique château percé de milles fenêtres illuminées qui lui faisaient autant de petits yeux. Ses tours en pointe montaient à l'assaut des étoiles et il semblait d'autant plus impressionnant que son reflet dansait sur les eaux du lac noir qui s'étendait aux pieds des élèves fascinés.

Le géant les mena vers le bord du lac où s'alignaient plusieurs barques sans rames.

-Pas plus de quatre par embarcation, ordonna-t-il tandis que les élèves commençaient à s'installer.

Pema, Johan, Sophia et Christopher montèrent dans l'une d'elle et lorsque tous les enfants eurent embarqué, le géant lança le départ. Les barques glissèrent sur le lac d'un seul mouvement et se dirigèrent vers le château.

-Baissez la tête, leur ordonna le géant lorsqu'ils passèrent sous un rideau de lierre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une grotte sombre et Pema découvrit une multitude de stalactites à la lueur des lanternes. Elle entendit Johan murmurer à Christopher :

-Je confonds toujours les stalagmites et les stalactites.

-Eh bien... Le T il tombe et le M il monte...

Johan s'autorisa quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Je n'ai rien compris, conclut-il.

Les barques cognèrent contre la rive rocheuse du lac souterrain et les élèves mirent pied à terre. Ils montèrent des escaliers interminables puis traversèrent une vaste pelouse avant de s'arrêter devant une énorme porte en chêne massif. Le géant vérifia une dernière fois le nombre de ses élèves avant de frapper trois coups sonores. Les premières année se dressèrent sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir, mais rien ne se passa. Le géant frappa à nouveau.

-Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte, couina une petite voix derrière le battant.

-Professeur Flitwick ?

-Hagrid ! Pourriez-vous m'aider s'il vous plaît ? couina le professeur.

Le géant poussa la porte comme s'il s'était agi d'un morceau de carton et Pema aperçut un petit sorcier vêtu de bleu qui se balançait à la poignée, de l'autre côté. Il lui fit aussitôt penser à Maître Lhags-pa, en plus chevelu.

-Bonsoir professeur Flitwick, le salua Hagrid.

-Bonsoir Hagrid, bonsoir, couina le professeur en retombant sur ses pieds. Alors voici nos petits nouveaux ? Entrez, entrez ! Ne restez pas dans le froid !

Les élèves entrèrent gauchement dans le hall du château et un "Ooooh !" admiratif s'échappa de leurs lèvres. Des torches projetaient leurs ombres dansantes sur les hauts murs et sur l'immense escalier de marbre qui siégeait au milieu du hall. Des armures scintillantes s'alignaient au garde à vous pour leur faire une haie d'honneur tandis que de longues et magnifiques tapisseries tombaient du plafond, semblant flotter dans une brise imperceptible. Mais les nouveaux élèves n'eurent pas le temps d'admirer les lieux à leur juste valeur. Déjà, ils suivaient le professeur Flitwick et Hagrid dans une pièce réservée aux première année. Le reste de la population de Poudlard devait se trouver de l'autre côté du hall, supposa Pema en entendant les rires qui sourdaient de derrière une énorme porte à double battant.

De délicieuses barres chocolatées furent distribués dans les rangs des première années puis le professeur Flitwick s'éclaircit la gorge. Tous les yeux se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Hagrid, à côté duquel se dressait la pointe d'un chapeau bleu.

-Bienvenus à Poudlard, couina le chapeau du petit sorcier en s'agitant de droite et de gauche. Dans quelques instants, vous serez répartis parmi les quatre maisons de l'école et vous prendrez part au Banquet de la Répartition qui a lieu... heu... tous les ans... Hum... Normalement...

Le professeur Flitwick se racla discrètement la gorge.

-Vous connaissez déjà le nom des quatre maisons, je suppose, continua-t-il, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Quoi donc encore ? Ah ! Oui ! La coupe des Quatre Maisons !... Elle sera remise à la fin de l'année à celle qui comptabilisera le maximum de points. Vous pourrez les gagner en étudiant sérieusement ou les perdre... heu... si vous n'êtes pas sérieux. Hum... Je pense vous avoir tout dit. Maintenant, suivez-moi !

Les élèves se pressèrent vers le professeur en chuchotant et en se bousculant dans un beau charivari de chapeaux noirs.

-EN RANGS par deux ! rugit la voix d'Hagrid.

Ce qui suffit à ramener le silence parmi les élèves et ils retraversèrent le hall en bon ordre. Hagrid poussa alors la grosse porte à double battant et Pema retint son souffle tandis qu'un raz de marée de conversations les frappait de plein fouet ! Rassemblant un grand courage collectif, les première année s'avancèrent dans le sillage du géant hirsute à travers les longues tables où étaient disposés des centaines de plats en or. Des plats vides devant lesquels était assis la population affamée de Poudlard...

-Ils sont tout petits, fit remarquer une voix de fille.

-On dirait des nains, renchérit un garçon.

-Comme ils sont mignons...

-Ils ont surtout l'air crétin.

Des chandelles flottaient dans les airs et Pema admira le plafond qui était une parfaite réplique du ciel étoilé (et quelque peu nuageux…). S'il n'avait pas fait si chaud et si sec, elle aurait pu croire que les architectes avaient omis le toit lors de la construction du château.

-Il paraît que c'est un plafond magique qui reproduit exactement le ciel, murmura Sophia. C'est génial, non ?

-Fantastique ! admit Christopher, bouche bée.

Les élèves s'immobilisèrent devant la table des professeurs et Hagrid alla s'installer parmi eux.

-Je me demande ce qui va se passer maintenant, murmura Johan d'une voix légèrement anxieuse.

-Tu crois qu'on va devoir lancer un sort ? s'inquiéta Christopher.

-On est dans une école de magie, Chris, rétorqua Sophia. On est censé les apprendre ici, les sorts. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ils nous demanderaient de savoir déjà en lancer un.

-Regardez, les interrompit Pema en pointant son doigt vers le mur du fond.

Des fantômes arrivaient de tous côtés, traversant les murs, les tables, les chaises, et même les élèves assis dessus, sans même sembler s'en apercevoir. L'un d'eux avait une fraise autour du cou, une croix pendait sur le gros ventre d'un autre et la robe du plus effrayant de tous était maculée de tâches de sang argentées. Quelques élèves de première année poussèrent des cris en les apercevant mais les anciens élèves les accueillirent avec le sourire et Pema contempla avec des yeux ronds les morts converser gaiement avec les vivants. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir un tel spectacle de sa vie !

Le professeur Flitwick revint dans la salle avec un tabouret sous le bras ainsi qu'un vieux chapeau de sorcier tout rapiécé. Il posa le tabouret devant la table des professeurs qui présidait l'assemblée, puis le chapeau sur le tabouret. Un silence respectueux s'installa dans la Grande Salle et Pema s'aperçut que tout le monde fixait le vieux chapeau dont l'une des déchirures venait de s'ouvrir en un long bâillement. Le chapeau se racla... heu... la gorge ?... puis il se mit à chanter :

_C'est vrai qu'on ne le dirait pas_

_Mais j'suis un chapeau de choix !_

_Moi je sais chanter des vers_

_En long, en large, en travers !_

_Je suis le génie de l'école_

_Et on m'a confié un grand rôle :_

_Vous choisir une maison_

_Selon vos prédilections._

_Inutile de me mentir :_

_Je suis le Choixpeau magique._

_Je saurais vous répartir_

_Car ma voix est véridique._

_Sur vos têtes chapeauté_

_Je ne pourrais me tromper._

_Serdaigle pour les plus assidus,_

_Qui de savoir ne sont jamais repus._

_Ils n'ont foi qu'en l'intelligence,_

_La sagesse et la connaissance._

_Gryffondor a été créée_

_Pour tous les preux chevaliers,_

_La peur est pour eux un détail_

_Et leur bravoure est sans égale._

_Poufsouffle choisira plutôt_

_La sagesse et les lève-tôt._

_La justice est son manteau,_

_L'égalité est son chapeau._

_Enfin il reste Serpentard_

_Pour tous les plus futés renards._

_Les plus rusés que rien n'arrête_

_Trouveront cette maison parfaite._

_Ça y'est, j'ai fini ma chanson,_

_Il est temps que nous commencions_

_La Glorieuse Répartition !_

La déchirure se referma et tous les élèves applaudirent en sifflant et en hurlant leur enthousiasme ! Les professeurs applaudissaient plus calmement et Pema se joignit à eux, un peu perplexe face à ce chapeau qui saluait son auditoire.

Il suffirait donc d'enfiler ce vieux couvre-chef pour connaître le nom de sa maison ? Pema s'était attendue à quelque chose de bien plus compliqué. Une sorte de parcours avec des épreuves en tous genres, par exemple...

Le professeur Flitwick leva les bras pour réclamer le silence. Quand il l'eut obtenu, il déroula un long parchemin qui s'entortilla à ses pieds.

-Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, couina-t-il, vous vous installerez sur le tabouret et vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête. Vous irez ensuite vous asseoir à la table de votre maison. Je commence : Anglès, Fanny !

Une jeune fille au teint blafard et aux cheveux noirs s'avança en tremblant vers le tabouret et s'enfonça le choixpeau jusqu'au nez. Quelques secondes plus tard le choixpeau cria :

-GRYFFONDOR !

Anglès retira bien vite le chapeau et courut vers la table de l'extrême gauche d'où monta un concert de vivats en son honneur.

-Asheul, Amanda !

-POUFSOUFFLE ! cria le choixpeau.

Une ovation monta de la table des Poufsouffle qu'Amanda rejoignit, rouge de confusion. Ball Oliver fut aussi envoyé à Poufsouffle, Backman Cécile alla à Serdaigle...

-Bénoué, Christopher !

-Bonne chance, lui souffla Johan tandis que Christopher s'avançait timidement vers le tabouret.

Le choixpeau tomba sur ses yeux et Pema regarda ses doigts se crisper sur les bords du petit siège. Il tremblait comme une feuille d'automne...

-SERDAIGLE ! cria le choixpeau.

Soulagé, Christopher courut s'asseoir et lança un sourire d'encouragement à ses trois camarades de voyage. Bigote Colchide s'avançait et Pema se demanda s'il n'y avait pas un piège dans toute cette histoire...

-Eduens, Johan !

Johan souriait jusqu'aux oreilles en se dirigeant vers le tabouret. L'attente fut plus longue que d'habitude et Pema commençait à bailler lorsque le couvre-chef se décida enfin :

-POUFSOUFFLE ! cria-t-il.

Heureux comme une souris ayant découvert la réserve de fromage, Johan se précipita vers la table des Poufsouffle qui l'accueillit à grands cris. Pema regarda les autres élèves, plus ou moins pâles, plus ou moins inquiets... Sophia Hander fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Elle adressa un clin d'œil d'encouragement à Pema avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa table. Puis ce fut le tour de Josh Éliane qui rejoignit Christopher et les Serdaigle. Et enfin :

-Kenett, Pema !

Pema sursauta violemment. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et fut sidérée de comprendre qu'elle tremblait non pas de peur, mais d'excitation. C'était stupide ! Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être ici ! Aucune envie de participer à cette cérémonie idiote ! Aucune envie de rester entre les quatre murs de ce château ! Alors pourquoi tremblerait-elle d'excitation ?!

Elle se détacha du groupe de première année et s'avança vers le tabouret sans pouvoir empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade. Que lui demanderait-on ? Devrait-elle combattre un monstre par la pensée ? Ou résoudre des problèmes compliqués de tête ?

Elle prit le chapeau miteux entre ses doigts fébriles, croisa un instant les regards insistants des professeurs, se demanda vaguement pourquoi ils la fixaient ainsi, s'assit sur le tabouret, et s'enfonça le chapeau sur la tête pour faire disparaître la Grande Salle et tous ses yeux inquisiteurs.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, fit une petite voix à son oreille. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus vu de Kenett... Quel esprit complexe et intéressant... Des aptitudes intellectuelles des plus appréciables, de la volonté et... Oh, oh ! Tu veux aussi faire tes preuves ! Mais je sens comme un trouble en toi... Qu'est-ce donc que cela ?...

-_C'est vrai_, approuva son bouchon, _moi aussi je sens un trouble chez elle... Mais jusque là, je pensais que c'était mon imagination._

-Mais non, murmura Pema, c'est simplement mon oreille qui me gratte.

-Je ne crois pas, dit le choixpeau d'une voix lente. Il y a réellement quelque chose en toi que je ne réussi pas à cerner...

Si elle exceptait tous les regards posés sur elle, Pema ne se sentait pas du tout troublée. Elle avait simplement hâte de passer ce test stupide pour pouvoir se fondre dans la foule des élèves ensuite.

-Hum... J'hésite, j'hésite... murmura la voix du Choixpeau magique. Mais je pense que Salasard ne se serait même pas posé de questions... Oui, je vais t'envoyer à...

-SERPENTARD ! cria-t-il.


	7. 06-P'tite soeur Potter et fille fourbe

6

P'tite sœur Potter et fille fourbe

Pema resta une seconde indécise avant de comprendre qu'elle venait de passer le test de répartition. Elle sauta du tabouret, un peu déçue, et posa le Choixpeau magique avant de rejoindre la table des Serpentard qui l'applaudissaient avec enthousiasme. Johan lui jeta un regard hébété lorsqu'elle s'assit parmi les gens de sa nouvelle maison.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que la p'tite soeur Potter se séparerait de son célèbre grand frère, lança une voix traînante.

Pema se tourna vers le garçon pâle qui avait volé les Chocogrenouilles de Johan dans le train. Il était toujours accompagné de ses deux gorilles mais il avait un sourire un peu plus amical.

-Je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec les Potter.

-Tant mieux pour toi, dit le garçon d'un ton narquois. Mon nom est Drago Malefoy et eux c'est Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Bienvenue à Serpentard, p'tite sœur Potter.

-C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles, ricana une fille aux allures chevalines assise à côté de Pema. Enfin... En plus petite... Et avec un teint plus jaune...

Limendell Valérian interrompit la conversation en venant s'asseoir avec eux et Pema se leva avec les autres pour l'ovationner. À la table des professeurs, le vieux sorcier qui présidait la cérémonie arborait un visage ravi. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de joie derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Sa longue barbe et ses longs cheveux argentés scintillaient à la lumière des chandelles.

Le géant Hagrid était assis en bout de table. Il souriait presque autant que Johan. Un sorcier aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu lançait des regards mauvais en direction du sorcier qui avait fait fuir le Détraqueur dans le train. Ce dernier portait une robe encore plus miteuse que le Choixpeau magique, de gros cernes violets se dessinaient sous ses yeux et ses cheveux grisonnaient déjà. Il ne semblait pas si vieux pourtant…

-Pulley, Tony !

-Rôde, Corinthe !

-Salixalb, Lou !

Pema soupira d'ennui. Ça n'en finirait donc jamais ?

-J'ai faim, se plaignit le dénommé Goyle.

-Ronge-toi les ongles, répliqua une fille au teint pâle.

Enfin, la dernière élève fut appelée :

-Wright, Charline !

La fille au corps massif et à la chevelure abondante que Pema avait vue à la gare s'avança vers le tabouret.

-SERPENTARD ! cria le Choixpeau.

Elle vint s'asseoir à leurs côtés sous les derniers applaudissements et le professeur Flitwick remporta le tabouret et le Choixpeau en dehors de la Grande Salle. Une sorcière vêtue d'une robe verte entra à cet instant, accompagnée de deux élèves. Ils se glissèrent furtivement entre les tables et Pema dévisagea la femme qu'elle qualifia aussitôt de vieille chouette hargneuse. Elle espéra vaguement ne pas l'avoir comme professeur...

-Hé ! P'tite sœur Potter ! Regarde qui va là : c'est ton froussard de grand frère !

Pema ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Malefoy faisait déjà semblant de s'évanouir et les Serpentard éclatèrent de rires.

-Pourquoi vous riez ? demanda Corinthe Rôde, une première année qui semblait parler du nez.

-Parce que le célèbre Harry Potter s'est évanoui à la vue du Détraqueur, gloussa une grosse fille aux petits yeux torves. Il a l'air fier le miraculé !

Pema se retourna pour voir à quoi ressemblait ce fameux Potter, mais il était assis de dos et discutait avec un grand garçon roux. Un Weasley ? C'était peut-être à lui que Malefoy avait comparé Johan...

Pema chercha Sophia du regard et la vit qui conversait avec sa voisine. On aurait dit qu'elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Christopher ne disait rien, esquissant juste quelques sourires timides lorsque quelqu'un lui adressait la parole. Quant à Johan, un poisson dans l'eau n'aurait pas été plus à son aise !

Le vieux professeur à la barbe argentée se leva et les conversations s'interrompirent. Ses yeux incroyablement bleus se posèrent sur Pema. Il lui sourit.

-Bienvenue à vous tous, clama-t-il. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire et comme l'une d'elles est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chaire ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité...

Le vieux sorcier se racla discrètement la gorge avant de continuer :

-Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le Poudlard Express, l'école a dû accueillir quelques Détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui nous ont été envoyés par le ministère de la Magie.

Il s'interrompit et Pema sentit sa désapprobation.

-Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine et tant qu'ils resteront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les Détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisements ou des ruses quelconques, pas même par les capes d'invisibilité...

Et ça semblait l'amuser en plus ! Rien qu'à la pensée que des monstres pareils se trouvaient à chaque porte du château, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de rire !

-La nature des Détraqueurs ne les porte pas à prendre en considération les excuses ou les sollicitations. Je conseille donc à chacune et à chacun d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux préfets, ainsi qu'à notre nouveau préfet-en-chef et à son homologue féminin, pour qu'ils veillent à ce qu'aucun élève ne prenne l'initiative de contrarier les Détraqueurs.

Un préfet-en-chef ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce zigoto là encore ? En tout cas, le vieux avait l'air sérieux, et le silence pesant que ses propos répandirent dans la Grande Salle ne laissait pas que de l'inquiéter...

Sans doute désireux de les rassurer, il leur adressa soudain un large sourire :

-Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, reprit-il, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord le professeur Lupin qui a bien voulu se charger des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Le sorcier à la robe miteuse se leva et les élèves l'applaudirent poliment. Sauf peut-être du côté des Gryffondor où un petit groupe semblait vraiment ravi de l'arrivée du professeur Lupin.

-Regardez-moi sa robe, ricana Malefoy, je ne m'en servirais même pas pour cirer mes chaussures.

-Qui est le profezeur à côté de Lupin ? demanda Pema.

-C'est Severus Rogue, lui répondit la fille assise à côté d'elle, une certaine Pansy Parkinson. C'est le directeur des Serpentard et il enseigne les potions. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais c'est un très bon professeur, tu verras.

-Ou peut-être qu'il te prendra en grippe, lança Malefoy, parce qu'il déteste Potter !

-Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer Lupin non plus, constata Pema.

Le vieux sorcier attendit que les applaudissements cessent avant de reprendre la parole :

-Quant à la seconde nomination... Je dois tout d'abord vous informer que le professeur Brûlopot, qui enseignait les Soins aux créatures magiques, a pris sa retraite afin de pouvoir s'occuper plus longuement des derniers membres qu'il lui restait. Je suis cependant ravi de vous annoncer que cette discipline sera désormais enseignée par Rubeus Hagrid qui a accepté d'ajouter cette nouvelle responsabilité à ses fonctions de garde-chasse.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit la nouvelle tandis que les Serpentard poussaient des cris scandalisés.

-Hagrid comme professeur ? s'étrangla Malefoy. Dumbledore est encore plus fou que je le croyais !

Dumbledore ?!

Pema tourna brusquement la tête vers le directeur de l'école. Ainsi, ce vieux sorcier était celui qui avait informé Andrew de son existence ?

-Je crois vous avoir dit l'essentiel, annonça Dumbledore. Que le festin commence !

Il leva les bras et sous leurs yeux ébahis, les mets les plus divers apparurent dans les plats en or disposés sur la table. Il y avait une marmite de bœuf carotte, des pommes de terre persillées, des petits pains ronds et croustillants, des sardines à la tomate, du gratin de choux-fleur, des tartes aux poivrons, de la soupe au potimarron, une montagne de saucisses... Et des cerises confites. Pourquoi y avait-il des cerises confites ?

Pema en piocha une et savoura le délicieux petit fruit rouge et sucré à souhait.

-Je ne m'étonne plus que tu ressembles à une demi-portion avec le peu que tu manges, lança une voix à l'autre bout de la table.

Pema jeta un coup d'œil étonné à Wright Charline qui la fixait intensément. Ses grands yeux verts brillaient comme ceux d'un chat par-dessus son assiette remplie à ras bord de pommes de terre, de viande et d'œufs.

-Z'est auzi normal que tu aies la taille d'un troll avec tout ze que tu manges, répliqua Pema en piochant une autre cerise confite.

L'expression du troll en question aurait effrayé un tank !

-J'ai peut-être la taille d'un troll mais au moins je n'ai pas la tête de Potter ! N'est-ze pas la zozoteuse ?

Les Serpentard qui les écoutaient gloussèrent et Pema jeta un regard noir à Charline. Pourquoi cette fille lui cherchait-elle des ennuis ?

-Au fait, je m'appelle Charline Wright, se présenta-t-elle aux autres première année.

-Moi c'est Amédée Toxine, dit une magnifique jeune fille aux boucles blondes et aux traits fins. Mais dis-moi ? Tu ne ferais pas partie de LA famille Wright ?

-La seule et la vraie, répondit le Troll.

-Ton père est le célèbre inventeur ?! C'est une légende vivante !

-Pas autant que Potter, répondit modestement Charline, pas vrai microbe ? C'est Pema je crois ? Tu es chinoise ?

Là, elle dépassait les bornes ! La traiter de Potter, d'accord, mais la traiter de chinoise !

-Je ne zuis pas chinoise, murmura Pema d'une voix glaciale, les doigts serrés sur sa cinquième cerise confite.

-Tu es japonaise alors ? demanda Colchide Bigote, une petite brune aux jolis yeux en amandes, mais tellement rapprochés que Pema crut loucher lorsqu'elle les croisa.

-Ou peut-être coréenne ? proposa Corinthe Rôde avec sa voix désagréablement nasillarde. À moins que ce ne soit vietnamienne ?

-Non, je zuis tibétaine.

Les quatre filles gardèrent un moment le silence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au Tibet déjà ?

-Je ne sais pas... Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'il n'y a que des montagnes là-bas.

-Moi, je ne sais même pas où ça se trouve, ricana le Troll.

-Je crois que c'est une région de Chine, dit Toxine.

-Alors Wright avait vu juste non ? Tu es bien chinoise !

-Non, je ne zuis pas chinoise, grogna Pema.

Colchide Bigote soupira avec ennui.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, lui reprocha-t-elle, on essaie juste d'en savoir un peu plus les unes des autres. Moi, par exemple, j'ai grandi dans le Cornwall et je n'en reviens toujours pas d'être à Serpentard ! Mes parents vont exploser de joie lorsque je le leur apprendrai !

-Ce sont des sorciers ? demanda Amédée Toxine d'un ton petit bourgeois.

-Bien sûr ! Mon père travaille au ministère et mon plus grand frère, qui a obtenu son ASPIC en juin dernier, est devenu son assistant. Il était à Serpentard, comme mes deux autres frères qui sont en cinquième et sixième année.

-Moi, mon père est le Secrétaire Général des Affaires Internationales de la Banque des Sorciers Gringotts, annonça pompeusement Toxine.

-Eh ben dis donc ! s'exclamèrent ensemble Rôde et Bigote.

Pema se servit quelques pommes sautées arrosées de sauce tomate ainsi qu'un morceau de pizza au fromage. Secrétaire Général des Affaires Internationales de la Banque des Sorciers Gringotts ! La belle affaire !

Elle n'avait pas fini son assiette que les plats de résistance disparaissaient pour laisser place à de somptueux desserts. Tartes aux pommes, clafoutis aux prunes, meringues au chocolat, gâteau aux noix, crème à la pistache, glaces à tous les parfums possibles et corbeilles de fruits pleines à craquer !

Pema repoussa vivement sa pizza et se servit une grosse part de tarte aux pommes. Les desserts, il n'y avait que ça de vrai !

Enfin, lorsque tout le monde se lécha les babines sans pouvoir avaler une miette de plus, les gâteaux disparurent et le professeur Dumbledore se leva. Les élèves se turent.

-Je n'ai plus que les quelques points habituels du règlement à vous énumérer, dit-il. Tout d'abord, je vous rappelle qu'il est strictement défendu à tous les élèves de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite, et tout particulièrement cette année. Je vous ai déjà averti sur les dangers que représentaient les Détraqueurs, vous comprendrez donc mon insistance. Mr Rusard m'a aussi demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de jeter des sorts dans les couloirs. Quant à la liste des objets prohibés au sein de l'établissement, vous pourrez la consulter dans son bureau.

Pema jeta un regard en biais à Mr Rusard, le concierge, et fut convaincue qu'aucun élève ne s'aventurerait jamais jusqu'à son bureau de son plein gré.

-Ceux qui souhaiteraient faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison doivent se présenter à Madame Bibine, continua Dumbledore. La sélection aura lieu durant la deuxième semaine de cours. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous de passer une excellente nuit !

Les élèves se levèrent à l'unisson pour quitter la Grande Salle. Pema réfléchissait encore à la signification du mot "Quidditch" lorsqu'un Serpentard de cinquième année les interpella.

-Les première année, suivez-moi ! appela-t-il.

-Z'est qui ? demanda Pema en emboîtant le pas au grand garçon blond.

Colchide Bigote ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Charline Wright lui coupa la parole.

-Si tu veux, je peux te vendre une invention que je viens tout juste de finir, dit-elle. Je l'ai baptisée l'Identificateur ! Je vais t'en faire une petite démonstration, dit-elle en sortant une petite balle noire de sa poche.

Colchide et Pema la regardèrent d'un air stupéfait tandis que Charline visait la tête du cinquième année.

-Qu'est-ce que... ? dit-il en recevant la balle en plein sur la nuque.

Il se retourna tandis que la balle revenait dans la main de Charline comme un boomerang. Elle la montra à Pema qui put lire en grosses lettres rouges :

-"Lèche-botte" …?

Pema, Colchide et le Serpentard froncèrent les sourcils. Charline ricana.

-Au moins, on sait à qui on a affaire, lança-t-elle joyeusement à Colchide. Tu veux m'en acheter un ? Quatre mornilles seulement ! Tu ferais une affaire !

-C'est sur mon frère que tu as lancé ta stupide balle, répliqua Colchide d'un ton froid. Il s'appelle Maxence et il a été nommé préfet cette année.

Le rire de Charline vira au jaune tandis que Maxence Bigote s'avançait vers elle, le visage dépourvu de la moindre trace d'humour.

-Profite donc de rire dès à présent, dit-il, parce que ça ne continuera pas longtemps. Tu sais combien ça peut te coûter de manquer de respect à un préfet, petite sotte ?

Charline rougit violemment.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi, si tu es un lèche-botte ? lança-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

Maxence lui jeta un regard glacial.

-J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas encore compris que ceci, (il désigna du pouce son buste où était épinglé un insigne en or, frappé d'un grand P autours duquel s'enroulait un serpent), me donne tous les droits. Alors je te conseille de te tenir à carreau si tu ne veux pas autre chose qu'une retenue.

-Une retenue ?! Tu me donnes une retenue ?!

-Oui, une retenue, répéta Maxence avec un sourire sarcastique. J'en avertirai le professeur Rogue.

-C'est un abus de pouvoir !

-Bon, deux retenues dans ce cas.

Charline ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se retint juste à temps. Maxence hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et cria à l'adresse des autres élèves :

-Le prochain qui prononce un mot, je l'envois directement dans le bureau du professeur Rogue ! C'est compris ?!

Quelques chuchotements parmi les rangs lui confirmèrent qu'ils avaient compris et il sortit de la Grande Salle, suivi des première année effarouchés.

-Ton frère a vraiment de la classe, murmura Amédée à l'oreille de Colchide.

Dans le hall, Pema vit Sophia et Christopher qui montaient le grand escalier de marbre avec les élèves de leurs maisons respectives. Johan s'éloignait dans la direction opposée…

Les Serpentards suivirent le frère de Colchide le long d'un sombre escalier, puis ils traversèrent un véritable labyrinthe de souterrains. Un garçon nommé Timéon leur apprit qu'ils se trouvaient dans les anciens cachots du château, ce qui paraissait formidable à ses yeux. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un mur gris et humide.

-_Basiliscus_.

Le mur s'ouvrit au son du mot de passe et Maxence s'engouffra dans l'ouverture suivi des première année enthousiastes.

Ils entrèrent dans une longue salle qui ressemblait à une caverne aménagée. Pema leva les yeux vers le plafond et s'émerveilla de sa beauté. Si elle ne se trompait pas, ils se trouvaient juste sous le lac… Des sphères de lumière y flottaient gracieusement, répandant une douce lueur verte dans l'ensemble de la pièce. Plusieurs fauteuils ouvragés se réchauffaient près de la cheminée ornée de symboles cabalistiques. Des tapis et des fourrures épaisses recouvraient le sol, rendant l'endroit aussi confortable que les salons des anciens rois.

Dans la chambre, aussi douillette que la salle commune, les valises les attendaient aux pieds de lits entourés de lourds rideaux verts. Pema décida aussitôt que celui qui se trouvait le plus à l'écart des autres serait le sien et elle se jeta dessus toute habillée. Les autres filles chuchotèrent et s'affairèrent avec leurs valises mais Pema était si fatiguée que toute envie de déballer ses affaires l'avait désertée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait déjà.

Colchide Bigote scruta d'un œil anxieux le couloir sombre et peu engageant des cachots.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est par-là ?

-J'en suis certaine ! affirma Amédée d'un ton supérieur.

-Tu nous as déjà dit ça vingt fois, s'exaspéra Charline, et tout ce que tu as réussi à faire, c'est de nous perdre encore plus.

-Je ne t'ai pas obligée à nous suivre !

-D'accord, rétorqua le Troll, alors je vais prendre ce couloir-là.

Bigote et Rôde jetèrent un regard hésitant à Toxine.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait suivre l'avis de Charline, pour cette fois. Ce serait dommage d'être en retard le premier jour...

-C'est la faute de ces préfets incompétents, aussi ! fulmina Amédée. Ils nous disent de faire bonne impression et ils ne nous laissent même pas le temps de nous préparer !

Mais de là à passer presque une heure à s'occuper de ses cheveux... D'accord, à présent ils brillaient et ils tombaient sur ses épaules en jolies boucles blondes, mais tout ce travail ne servirait à rien si elles n'arrivaient pas à trouver le chemin de la Grande Salle...

Elles s'engagèrent dans le couloir proposé par Charline et se serrèrent les unes contre les autres pour se donner du courage. Les cachots étaient vraiment lugubres... Entre ces murs humides, on pouvait imaginer sans peine les monstres des histoires d'horreur, les crocs dégoulinant de bave et les yeux injectés de sang...

Un grognement ténu s'éleva dans leur dos et les jeunes filles se figèrent, le cœur battant, les mains crispées sur le bras des autres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? gémit Amédée.

-À... À trois on se retourne, proposa Charline d'une voix tremblante. Un... Deux... T...

-BOUH !

Les filles hurlèrent de frayeur en voyant la tête du spectre qui venait d'apparaître devant elle.

-Je vous ai eu ! Je vous ai eu ! caqueta l'affreux bonhomme qui bondissait dans les airs en projetant sa bave gluante sur leurs robes propres et dans les beaux cheveux d'Amédée.

-Espèce... Espèce de... balbutia celle-ci en suffoquant de colère. Espèce d'immondice répugnant !

L'affreux petit bonhomme, dont Pema n'arrivait pas à décider s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme ou pas, leur péta à la figure et s'enfuit en rigolant comme un diable.

-Beurk ! s'exclamèrent Amédée et Corinthe tandis qu'il disparaissait dans le plafond.

Colchide soupira de soulagement.

-Pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que nous nous retrouverions face à un troll, dit-elle.

Pema glissa un regard involontaire vers Charline.

-Heureusement, ce n'était que Peeves, continua Colchide.

-Peeves ? s'étonna Corinthe Rôde.

-C'est un esprit frappeur, lui expliqua Amédée. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment Dumbledore peut le tolérer à Poudlard ! Il détériore le matériel, se conduit de façon répugnante et n'arrête pas d'inventer des blagues idiotes qui déconcentrent les élèves dans leurs études ! Il devrait être chassé de cette école !

Corinthe scruta le couloir avec méfiance, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que l'esprit frappeur resurgisse.

-Et... tu crois que c'est prudent de continuer par-là ?

-Oh, Peeves doit être en train d'embêter quelqu'un d'autre, la rassura Charline, et puis, on ne saura pas si c'est la bonne direction si on n'y va pas.

Heureusement, celle que Pema surnommait à présent « le Troll » en pensée avait le sens de l'orientation plus développé que celui d'Amédée et elles furent soulagées, quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elles s'installèrent à la table des Serpentard. Pema se servit aussitôt une grande tasse de thé chaud pour se remettre de ses émotions et mordit dans un gros toast tartiné au beurre de cacahuète.

-Regardez Drago Malefoy, les interpella Corinthe. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-Je crois qu'il imite encore Potter en train de s'évanouir, ricana Toxine. Il le fait bien non ? Il faut vraiment être une lavette pour s'évanouir à la simple vue d'un Détraqueur ! Je n'arrive pas à croire ça de Harry Potter, celui qui a tué Tu-Sais-Qui !

-J'ai entendu dire que Fudge en personne se serait déplacé cet été pour aider Potter parce qu'il avait fait usage de la magie sans autorisation, leur apprit Colchide.

-Il a utilisé quel genre de magie ? demanda Corinthe.

Colchide secoua la tête en regrettant son ignorance à ce sujet.

-Peu importe ce qu'il a fait, intervint Toxine, le plus important, c'est qu'il n'a pas été renvoyé parce qu'il s'appelle Harry Potter !

Pema avala la dernière bouchée de sa tartine et vit entrer Hagrid, le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques. Il tenait le cadavre d'un putois à la main et son manteau en peau de taupe était tellement grand qu'il traînait presque par terre.

-Regardez-moi ce gros balourd, renifla Malefoy avec mépris. Ce stupide garde-chasse se croit professeur ! Non mais quelle blague !

-C'est quoi notre premier cours, ce matin ? demanda Wright sans faire attention à Malefoy.

-Potions, en commun avec les Gryffondor, répondit Corinthe sans détacher les yeux des Serpentard de troisième année qui parodiaient Hagrid en train de pleurnicher. Ensuite, on a Botanique en commun avec les Serdaigle.

La salle des cours de Potions se situait dans les cachots, comme la salle commune des Serpentard, mais à l'autre extrémité du château. Il y faisait encore plus froid et humide... Quant aux décorateurs, ils avaient mis le paquet niveau ambiance... De vieilles chaînes rouillées pendaient le long des murs de la classe. Des bocaux de formol remplis d'animaux ou d'organes divers s'alignaient sur les étagères et la lumière des torches faisait danser des ombres inquiétantes sur le plafond...

-Salut Pema, lança la voix de Sophia.

Elle venait d'entrer dans la classe, accompagnée de sa nouvelle amie aux cheveux noirs et d'une autre fille au nez pointu.

-Zalut Zophia.

-Je te présente Fanny Anglès.

La fille aux cheveux noirs lui sourit froidement.

-Et Priscilla Crissey.

La fille au nez pointu lui fit un petit signe de tête poli.

-Tu te mets à côté de nous pour le cours de Potion ?

-Heu...

Pema jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades de chambre déjà installées aux premiers rangs. Visiblement, elles ne lui avaient pas gardé de place...

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle.

-Alors ? Elle est bien la salle commune des Serpentard ? demanda Sophia dès qu'elles furent installées.

-Oui. Elle est confortable.

-Celle des Gryffondor est superbe ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai vu Harry Potter de tout près ! Johan va en faire une de ces têtes !

Sophia lui lança un clin d'œil malicieux et Pema lui sourit, mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps car le professeur Rogue entra en coup de vent dans la classe.

L'air sombre, ses cheveux noirs et gras encadrant son visage comme deux rideaux particulièrement répugnants, il leur lança un bref regard de ses petits yeux sans chaleur, les narines de son nez crochu frémissantes d'hostilité. Il lui faisait penser au père Doogle, la bedaine et le tablier en moins...

-Je suis ici pour vous enseigner l'une des matières les plus consciencieuses de cette école, murmura-t-il sans préambule dans le profond silence que sa seule présence avait suffi à imposer dans la classe, et je doute fort qu'un seul d'entre vous comprenne quoi que ce soit à l'élaboration minutieuse d'une potion... Dans ce cours, il n'y aura pas de baguette magique, et pas de formules ridicules. Les plus incapables d'entre vous apprendront au moins à se taire bien que je n'en attende pas beaucoup plus des autres. Et pourtant je pourrais vous montrer comment prendre possession de l'âme d'un homme, ou comment enfermer la mort dans un flacon... Mais vous n'êtes sans doute qu'une bande de ces habituels mollusques pas plus capables qu'un escargot de reconnaître une potion de puissance d'une soupe à la citrouille.

Un silence pesant suivit ce discours peu élogieux. Sophia s'efforçait de ne pas éclater de rires mais la plupart des autres élèves semblaient trop impressionnés pour émettre le moindre son. Rogue les jaugea sans aménité.

-Prenez vos plumes et vos parchemins, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Ils passèrent le reste du cours à prendre des notes sur divers ingrédients et Pema grinça des dents en se rendant compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à écrire la moitié de ce que Rogue racontait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer ici ? À suivre des cours de magie en anglais au milieu d'abrutis qui ne comprenaient rien à la vie ? Elle aurait donné cher pour se retrouver sous la tente de la sage mère et l'écouter parler de tout et de rien _en tibétain_ ! Dire que ces cours-là la barbait à l'époque ! Comme ils lui manquaient, à présent...

-Quel drôle de type, remarqua Sophia en sortant de la salle de classe. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'il allait nous manger tout cru avec sa soupe à la citrouille !

Fanny, Priscilla et Sophia éclatèrent de rire, mais pas Pema. Elle venait de croiser le regard de Rogue et à la manière dont il lui souriait, elle comprit qu'il avait tout entendu.

-Heu... Vous ne devriez pas parler zi fort, murmura-t-elle timidement.

-Et vous avez vu son nez ? continua Fanny sans s'occuper de Pema. On pourrait s'en servir comme porte-manteau si on lui mettait la tête en bas !

Rogue plissa les yeux, l'air plus menaçant encore.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Pem... ?

Mais Sophia s'interrompit en apercevant Rogue à son tour.

-Oh là, là ! Oh là ,là, là ,là ! s'exclama-t-elle en portant la main à sa bouche.

Le visage de Rogue s'étira dans un rictus malveillant.

-De tels propos envers un professeur valent bien cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, grimaça-t-il. Chacune.

-Heu... Je zuis à Zerpentard profezeur...

-Je sais Miss Kenett, mais vous n'avez pas ri. Ce qui nous fait donc quinze points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Et il s'éloigna en souriant méchamment.

Priscilla fusilla Pema du regard.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit qu'il était derrière nous ?!

-Je ne l'avais pas encore vu, protesta Pema.

-Menteuse ! Je suis sûre que tu rigolais bien derrière notre dos ! Nous avons eu tort de faire confiance à Sophia ! Un Serpentard restera toujours un Serpentard ! Tu es aussi fourbe que les autres ! Viens Sophia ! Cette fille n'est pas ton amie, sinon elle aurait demandé à perdre des points elle aussi !

Sophia regarda tour à tour Pema et ses camarades de Gryffondor sans savoir quoi faire.

-Z'est bon, grogna Pema, de toute façon je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous !

Elle tourna rageusement les talons et courut à son cours de botanique, dans la serre derrière le château.

-Vous êtes Miss Kenett je suppose ? renifla le professeur Chourave en la voyant pousser la porte de sa classe. Vous avez une excuse valable pour votre retard ?

-Heu... Je me zuis perdue.

La bouche de la grosse sorcière se tordit en un pli aussi sévère que sceptique.

-Installez-vous, lui dit-elle d'un ton froid, il y a de la place à la table de messieurs Limendell, Mallek et Taner. Vous rattraperez le début du cours plus tard.

Pema alla s'asseoir avec les garçons de Serpentard tandis que les filles de son dortoir gloussaient dans leurs mains. Christopher lui adressa un sourire de sympathie et malgré elle, elle se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait pour la considérer comme une fille fourbe…

-Alors, Miss Kenett, on est en retard ? chuchota l'un des garçons de sa table en se gaussant.

Il avait des yeux d'un bleu intense et Pema le trouva plutôt mignon. Son voisin, par contre, la regardait d'une manière qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Quant au troisième, il était de loin le plus lugubre d'entre eux… Malgré elle, elle suivit des yeux la cicatrice qui commençait sur sa nuque, lui parcourait toute la joue gauche et traversait l'arrête de son nez pour s'arrêter juste sous son œil droit. Comment pouvait-on se retrouver avec une cicatrice pareille au travers de la figure ?

-Moi c'est Karl Mallek, se présenta le garçon aux yeux bleus, lui c'est Timéon Taner et le gars à la cicatrice, c'est Valérian Limendell. Il n'est pas très bavard... Toi c'est comment déjà ?

-Pema, répondit-elle. Pema Kenett.

Le professeur Chourave leur expliquait les propriétés de la _Népenthès_, une plante qui servait, entre autre, à attirer les cafards. Elle requérait cependant beaucoup d'attention et Chourave leur enseigna comment nettoyer ses feuilles. Cela consistait essentiellement à fredonner une sorte de berceuse en les frottant légèrement dans le sens du duvet...

La pauvre plante dont s'occupèrent Pema et les trois garçons faisait triste mine à la fin du cours. Entre Pema qui chantait faux, Valérian qui murmurait à peine et les deux autres qui s'amusaient à brosser la plante n'importe comment et à chanter n'importe quoi, elle n'était pas gâtée... Le professeur Chourave leur jeta un regard furieux et Pema fut bien contente de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

-Alors ? Tu t'es trouvée des copains au cours de botanique ? la taquinèrent Corinthe et Colchide.

-Celui avec la cicatrice est plutôt joli garçon, non ? ajouta Amédée. Vous feriez un beau couple...

-Oui ! Toi avec la tête de Potter et lui avec sa balafre ! s'écria le Troll en provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Pema se renfrogna et mangea son repas en silence.

À son grand mécontentement, elle se retrouva à côté de Limendell l'après-midi même, durant le cours le plus ennuyeux qu'elle ait jamais eu à subir : l'histoire de la magie. Cela s'expliquait peut-être par le fait que le professeur Binns, qui enseignait cette matière, était un spectre. Pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait aucune vie dans ses cours... Même les portraits accrochés dans la classe ronflaient.

Le Troll (qui portait bien son surnom, décidément) avait pourtant très vite trouvé une occupation en inventant un nouveau jeu. Celui-ci consistait à lancer des petites boules de papier dans les cheveux en pétard de Pema tandis que les autres gloussaient en commentant les paniers. Quant à Valérian, il la désespérait plus encore ! Il notait absolument tout ce que racontait le professeur Binns ! Et à quelle vitesse ! Il écrivait trois lignes pendant que sa voisine écrivait trois mots !

À l'heure du dîner, le moral de Pema était au plus bas. Supporter les moqueries perpétuelles de Charline était une chose, mais être incapable de suivre un cours en était une autre, et cette dernière la rendait littéralement malade. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle ne connaissait l'alphabet latin que depuis quelques mois, elle n'arrivait pas à supporter sa lenteur !

L'agitation qui régnait autour de la table des Serpentard lui fit quelque peu oublier son humeur morose et, comme personne ne faisait attention à elle, elle put s'installer et écouter la conversation à loisir.

-Il devrait être interdit de laisser un homme pareil enseigner ! se révoltait Colchide Bigote. Il doit croire que tout le monde peut faire face à un hippogriffe aussi facilement que lui ! Drago Malefoy aurait pu perdre l'usage de son bras !

Pema se souvint d'une illustration d'hippogriffe qu'elle avait vu en feuilletant le livre de Maître Lhags-pa. C'était une sorte de monstre mi aigle mi cheval, avec un bec puissant, des serres terrifiantes et des yeux féroces. Que disait la légende déjà ? Ah oui ! _Incline-toi respectueusement devant lui et n'insulte jamais ce magnifique animal car il est plus griffu que toi._

-Malefoy va porter plainte, c'est sûr, dit Corinthe Rôde avec ardeur. Son père est très haut placé au ministère. Il n'aura aucun mal à faire renvoyer Hagrid et à faire exécuter le monstre qui a blessé son fils !

-Et ce sera bien fait pour lui ! s'exclama Colchide.

-De toute façon, dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'il était dangereux, affirma Karl Mallek. En plus, il n'a aucun droit d'enseigner ! À ce que j'ai entendu dire, il a été renvoyé de Poudlard lors de sa troisième année !

-Pourquoi ? demandèrent les filles en chœur.

-Il était soupçonné d'être l'héritier de Serpentard.

-Je m'en souviens ! s'écria Amédée. Il a même été envoyé à Azkaban l'année dernière parce qu'un monstre avait attaqué des élèves !

-Oh ! Et c'est lui qui manipulait le monstre ? demanda Corinthe.

-Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Karl. Tu as bien entendu ce qu'a dit Drago Malefoy ce matin ? Hagrid n'est qu'un gros lourdaud, il ne pouvait pas être l'héritier du grand Salasard Serpentard. Par contre, il a très bien pu ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets par mégarde... Et peut-être qu'il est aussi responsable des attaques qui ont eu lieu il y a cinquante ans. Il aime tellement les monstres...

-En tout cas, il a dû faire quelque chose de louche pour que les responsables de l'époque le prennent pour l'héritier de Serpentard, fit remarquer Charline. Dumbledore a eu tort de lui confier un poste avec autant de responsabilités. Il est clair que le cerveau d'Hagrid est aussi petit que sa taille est grande.

Karl, Amédée et les autres s'esclaffèrent. Seul Valérian resta aussi impassible qu'à son habitude.

-Quand même, souffla Colchide Bigote en reprenant son sérieux, Malefoy aurait pu se faire tuer...

-Mais il est encore en vie, la rassura Amédée.

-Et son père ne va faire qu'une bouchée de cet Hagrid ! s'exclama Timéon Taner. Je ne lui donne pas un mois avant d'être jeté dehors !

Charline s'aperçut soudain de la présence de Pema.

-Tiens ? La demi-portion. D'une taille si insignifiante qu'on ne la remarque même pas... Comme le cerveau d'Hagrid.

Pema lui jeta un regard noir et Colchide éclata de rire.

-On te taquine Pema ! Ce n'est pas méchant ! Allez, ris un peu avec nous, on dirait une vieille sorcière grincheuse quand tu fais cette tête ! Exactement comme McGonagall !

-McGonagall ? s'étonna Pema.

-C'est la vieille harpie habillée en vert là-bas. Elle enseigne la métamorphose et c'est la directrice de Gryffondor.

Pema jeta un coup d'œil à la sorcière qu'elle avait elle-même surnommée "vieille chouette" lors de la Cérémonie de Répartition.

Son professeur de métamorphose ? Il ne manquait plus que ça...


	8. 07-Une séries de catastrophes

7

Une série de catastrophes

Pema se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée au sujet de McGonagall : c'était vraiment une vieille chouette hargneuse. Elle n'avait que les mots TRAVAIL et DISCIPLINE à la bouche. Ses lunettes lançaient des éclairs sévères et les élèves n'osaient plus bouger les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait menacé de renvoi le premier qui discuterait pendant son cours.

Lorsqu'elle passa dans les rangs pour leur distribuer des allumettes, Pema eut la nette impression que McGonagall ne l'aimait pas. C'était stupide puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant. Pourtant, Pema savait qu'on n'infligeait pas un regard pareil à quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à se reprocher.

-Première leçon : transformer une allumette en aiguille !

Pema n'en crut pas ses oreilles lorsque McGonagall commença à leur expliquer la marche à suivre. Elle ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'elle racontait ! Le pire, ce fut lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux travaux pratiques. Pema leva sa baguette comme McGonagall venait de le leur apprendre et la pointa sur son allumette.

-_J'ai pas envi_e, lui dit son bouchon.

Pema fronça un sourcil et marmonna entre ses dents :

-Comment za : t'as pas envie ?

-_C'est pas moi qui aie dit ça !_ se récria le bouchon. _Je te traduis juste les mots de ta baguette !_

-Ma baguette n'a rien dit, fit remarquer Pema en fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils.

-_Tu ne l'entends pas, mais moi, si, et pendant que nous discutons, je ne te traduis même pas tout ce qu'elle raconte !_

-Résume-le moi alors, proposa Pema en souriant à Karl Mallek qui la regardait de travers.

-_Hum... Non. C'est trop grossier pour être traduit dans une oreille aussi innocente que la tienne, même en résumé._

Pema marmonna un juron et essaya à nouveau de se servir de sa baguette récalcitrante.

Au bout du compte, personne ne réussit à transformer son allumette en une aiguille correcte. Celle d'Amédée n'avait même pas changé d'apparence, soit disant parce qu'il faisait trop humide et que sa baguette ne le supportait pas. Hélas pour elle, Pema avait eu droit à une traduction du discours de la baguette en question qui trouvait sa maîtresse plutôt gonflée de l'accuser alors que c'était elle, l'incapable. Charline avait fait profiter toute la classe de son vocabulaire fourni en ce qui concernait les oiseaux, Karl Mallek s'était planté une écharde métallique dans le doigt et Valérian Limendell avait transformé son allumette en une aiguille vorace qui avait mangé les allumettes de ses voisins. Mais le pompon revint certainement à Pema...

-Et vous appelez ça une aiguille ? demanda McGonagall en lui lançant un regard sévère.

Pema regarda le résultat de ses efforts d'un œil perplexe. Elle ne savait pas au juste ce qu'il y avait sur sa table, mais ce n'était certainement pas une aiguille...

-C'est un trombone, Miss Kenett ! Est-ce que je vous ai demandé de transformer votre allumette en trombone ?

Elle ne lui avait pas non plus demandé d'incendier sa table et toutes ses notes avec, ni de faire pousser des pattes à sa deuxième allumette pour qu'elle fuie par la fenêtre, encore moins de créer une sorte de ver de terre en acier qui gesticula quelques secondes avant de rendre l'âme. Pourtant, Pema l'avait fait...

-Heu...

-Vous me recopierez en trois exemplaires le cours d'aujourd'hui pour la prochaine fois ! Et interdiction de vous exercer avec votre baguette en dehors de ma classe, Miss Kenett ! Vous seriez capable de faire exploser le château !

Les élèves en riaient encore lorsqu'ils se rendirent en cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Charline eut même beaucoup de succès lorsqu'elle imita Pema en train de balbutier : "Heu…" d'un air déconfit. Heureusement, le professeur Lupin, toujours aussi pâle et maladif, mit un terme aux moqueries lorsqu'il entra dans la salle.

Cette fois encore, Pema dû s'asseoir à côté de Valérian. Elle se mordit la lèvre en entendant Amédée et Colchide ricaner et murmurer du bout des lèvres : "Les amis Potter qui se font des câlins..." C'était tellement grotesque !

Le professeur Lupin sortit une énorme cage de derrière son bureau et la posa bien en vue de tous. Amédée et Colchide poussèrent une exclamation de dégoût.

-Beurk ! C'est quoi cette chose hideuse ?

Charline aussi faisait la grimace mais Valérian, lui, s'était redressé sur sa chaise, paraissant pour la première fois intéressé par quelque chose.

-C'est une créature des rochers, leur apprit le professeur Lupin. Quelqu'un connaît-il son nom exact ?

Valérian leva aussitôt la main.

-Oui ?

-C'est un gnomignoble, monsieur.

Tous les élèves écarquillèrent les yeux, non pas à cause du gnomignoble, mais parce que c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient Valérian s'exprimer d'une voix claire et intelligible.

-Votre nom ? demanda Lupin.

-Limendell, monsieur.

-Eh bien, Mr Limendell, c'est une bonne réponse, le félicita Lupin. Deux points pour Serpentard. Et qui peut me dire, juste en observant ce gnomignoble, ce qui rend cette créature dangereuse ?

Valérian leva encore la main, mais Lupin laissa un peu de temps aux autres élèves pour réfléchir. Charline tenta une réponse :

-Ses dents ?

-Il vaut mieux éviter de se faire mordre, en effet, mais il possède quelque chose de plus dangereux encore.

-Son horrible apparence ? ricana Amédée.

-Presque.

-Il est venimeux ? demanda Timéon.

-Absolument pas, répondit Lupin.

Valérian avait toujours sa main levée mais Lupin préféra interroger sa voisine :

-Et vous, Miss Kenett. Avez-vous une idée de ce qui rend le gnomignoble dangereux pour un sorcier ?

Pema sursauta, un peu étonnée que le professeur se soit souvenu de son nom alors qu'il n'avait fait l'appel qu'une seule fois.

-Heu... Ils mangent de la viande ? hasarda-t-elle.

-En effet, les gnomignobles sont carnivores, mais comment font-ils pour attraper leurs proies ?

-Ils... rezemblent à des pierres, constata Pema. Peut-être qu'ils ze camouflent dans les rochers ?

-Et comment attaquent-ils ensuite, Mr Limendell ?

-Ils assomment leur victime avec la protubérance en os qu'ils ont sur le crâne, jeta aussitôt Valérian.

-Exact ! Un point pour Mr Limendell et un autre pour Miss Kenett.

Pema n'en crut pas ses oreilles : c'était la première fois qu'elle gagnait des points et elle n'aurait jamais cru en être aussi satisfaite.

-Les gnomignobles, continua Lupin, sont des petits monstres malins qui chassent en groupe d'une dizaine d'individus. Les pierriers sont leur habitat préféré car ils peuvent s'y dissimuler facilement. Ils sont passés maîtres dans l'art de tendre des embuscades et lorsqu'une proie potentielle entre dans leur périmètre, ils la détectent grâce aux vibrations. Ils se jettent alors dessus à grande vitesse et tentent de l'assommer. Mais lorsqu'ils retombent par terre, il leur faut plusieurs minutes pour récupérer leur magie et pour refroidir leur organisme. Ils sont alors dans une position vulnérable. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi les gnomignobles chassent en groupe ?

Charline leva la main presque aussi vite que Valérian.

-Oui ?

-Parce qu'en étant à plusieurs ils ont plus de chance que l'un d'entre eux assomme leur proie, répondit-elle avec assurance.

Valérian baissa la main d'un air déconfit.

-Exact ! Vous êtes Miss... ?

-Miss Wright, professeur.

-Deux points pour Miss Wright. Et maintenant, un petit exercice de réflexion pour toute la classe. Prenez une plume et un parchemin et énumérez moi toutes les stratégies qui vous viennent à l'esprit pour éviter de se faire assommer par un gnomignoble. Vous avez quinze minutes. Nous échangerons vos idées ensuite.

Ils s'amusèrent tellement à faire toutes les suppositions les plus farfelues possibles que lorsque la cloche sonna à la fin du cours, les élèves le regrettèrent presque. Avant qu'ils ne sortent de la classe, Lupin leur cria :

-Vous me ferez un résumé du cours d'aujourd'hui pour la prochaine fois, et vous me chercherez toutes les manières de différencier un gnomignoble d'une pierre ! En attendant, j'accorde un point à chacun d'entre vous pour l'excellente participation à mon cours !

Lupin venait de gagner le cœur des première année de Serpentard.

-Il paye pas de mine, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse avec lui ! s'exclama Karl. J'ai l'impression qu'on me donne l'autorisation de faire le bazar en classe !

Pema aussi avait bien ri, bien plus qu'en métamorphose où elle avait plutôt amusé les autres... Hélas, le cours d'Enchantement ne se passa pas aussi bien que celui de Défense contre les forces du Mal. C'était le professeur Flitwick qui leur enseignait cette matière. Il était si petit qu'il devait monter sur une pile de gros livres pour atteindre son bureau.

Durant ce premier cours, ils abordèrent un sortilège qui servait à illuminer le bout de leurs baguettes comme une torche. C'était, paraissait-il, l'un des sortilèges les plus utilisés par les sorciers.

Après avoir donné quelques explications, le professeur Flitwick leur proposa d'essayer. La plupart allumèrent une petite étincelle sans plus d'intensité qu'une flamme de briquet mais lorsque Pema murmura : _"Lumoz"_, en levant sa baguette comme l'avait indiqué le professeur Flitwick, une fusée pas plus grande qu'un champignon s'éleva devant son nez et explosa dans un tonnerre assourdissant !

Flitwick tomba à la renverse du haut de ses livres et la moitié des élèves glissèrent violemment de leurs sièges. Pema, morte de honte, agita la main devant son visage pour éparpiller le minuscule nuage de fumée rouge qu'avait produit l'explosion.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? cria la voix sévère du professeur McGonagall en dominant les rires et les vociférations mêlés des élèves.

Elle aperçut le professeur Flitwick qui se contorsionnait parmi ses livres et se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

-Professeur Flitwick ! Que s'est-il passé ? Quel était ce bruit épouvantable ? Un moment, j'ai cru que Poudlard vous tombait sur la tête !

-J'ai été pris par surprise, balbutia Flitwick. Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien... Miss Kenett n'a pas dû faire le bon geste...

-Miss Kenett ?

Le professeur McGonagall tourna son regard sévère vers Pema qui rentra la tête dans les épaules en regrettant pour la première fois de sa vie de ne pas être plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais McGonagall ne souffla pas mot et souhaita simplement bon courage au professeur Flitwick avant de rejoindre sa propre classe.

Flitwick enjoignit ses élèves à reprendre leurs exercices puis il recommença ses explications pour Pema. À quelques minutes de la fin du cours, il lui proposa d'essayer à nouveau.

-_Je te le déconseille_, souffla son bouchon. _Ta baguette est de plus en plus grossière..._

Pema ne l'écouta pas. Décidée à réussir, elle leva sa baguette :

-_Lumoz _!

Si le feu d'artifice ne fit aucun dégât, ni matériel, ni auditif, du moins fut-il un très joli spectacle pour accompagner la sonnerie de la cloche...

Abattue, Pema rangea ses affaires tandis que Charline lui criait :

-Superbe Pema ! Y'a pas à dire, tu brilles par ton talent à lancer des sortilèges !

-Tu as illuminé nos esprits !

-Et la lumière fut ! Ou explosa plutôt !

-Eh ! Pema ! Si je te demande un bonbon, tu me remplis la salle de classe de Patacitrouilles ?

-_Ne les écoute pas Pema,_ lui dit son bouchon. _Moi, je trouve tes efforts très prometteurs. Cette formule sert à émettre de la lumière et c'est ce que tu as fait : de la lumière. Eux, ils n'ont été capables que de produire de ridicules étincelles..._

-Merci, murmura Pema avec un faible sourire.

Mais elle ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant lorsqu'elle rejoignit la salle commune des Serpentard d'un pas traînant. Ses mésaventures en cours de métamorphose et d'enchantement avaient déjà dû faire le tour des cachots car son entrée fut saluée par des sifflets et des moqueries.

-Alors, p'tite sœur Potter ? On fait honneur à son grand frère ?

-La prochaine fois qu'on a besoin de tes lumières, on te fait signe, demi-portion !

-La prochaine fois qu'on a besoin de trombones aussi !

Pema marcha au milieu de ces quolibets en relevant courageusement le menton.

Elle n'avait pas le choix : elle devrait creuser sa place parmi tous ces imbéciles ! Parce que même si elle n'avait eu aucune envie de les rencontrer, maintenant ils faisaient partie de sa vie et elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire !

Elle aperçut Valérian assis à part et concentré sur un livre qui parlait des créatures des montagnes. Sans doute l'avait-il emprunté à la bibliothèque pour le devoir que Lupin leur avait donné sur les gnomignobles... Pema se rappela soudain que McGonagall lui avait demandé de recopier le cours qu'elle avait réduit en cendres. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal car elle n'avait pas pu écrire grand chose...

-Heu... Valérian ?...

Le sombre garçon leva brièvement ses yeux noirs sur Pema et reprit sa lecture sans faire plus attention à elle.

-Tu peux me prêter ton cours de métamorphose ? lui demanda-t-elle malgré tout. J'ai brûlé le mien et McGonagall en veut trois eczemplaires pour après demain.

-Mon sac est à mon bureau, lui répondit-il en continuant de lire.

-Z'est lequel, ton bureau ?

Il le lui désigna d'un doigt maussade.

-Je peux m'y inztaller pendant que tu lis ?

Il haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Pema sortit donc plume et parchemins et se mit au travail. Elle ne pensa même pas à aller manger avec les autres. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas faim.

Lorsque sonna l'heure du cours d'astronomie en commun avec les Poufsouffle, Pema avait terminé ses devoirs. Johan se trouvait déjà en haut de la tour et, à la grande surprise de Pema, il lui avait gardé une place. Il était accompagné d'un garçon aux allures d'athlète qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. Il s'appelait Oliver Ball et son rêve était de devenir champion de Quidditch.

-Le Quidditch ? interrogea Pema.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?! s'exclamèrent Ball et Eduens comme s'ils se trouvaient devant une extraterrestre. Mais c'est le sport le plus cool du monde !

-Le plus fantastique !

-Le plus passionnant !

-Tout d'abord, il y a les balais, expliqua Johan.

-Tu dois voler avec, précisa Oliver.

-Il y a sept joueurs par équipe.

-Et deux équipes qui s'affrontent par match.

-Trois Poursuiveurs se passent le Souafle, la plus grosse balle du jeu. Ils marquent des buts en le jetant à travers trois cerceaux suspendus dans les airs. Chaque but vaut dix points.

-Bien sûr, il y a un Gardien pour protéger les cerceaux.

-Et il y a un Attrapeur aussi.

-Lui, c'est la clé de voûte de l'équipe !

-Le match ne se termine que lorsque l'un des deux Attrapeurs a attrapé le Vif d'or !

-Une balle si rapide que tu ne vois qu'un filet de lumière!

-Elle vaut cent cinquante points !

-Et en dernier, il y a deux batteurs, les seuls joueurs de l'équipe qui soient armés.

-Eux, ils sont chargés de protéger leurs coéquipiers des Cognards.

-Des sales bêtes, ces balles là !

-Elles en ont cassé des nez !

Pema avait le plus grand mal à suivre leurs explications.

-Mais... Heu... Ze n'est pas dangereux ?

-Penses-tu ! s'exclama Johan.

-Il n'y a plus eu de morts depuis longtemps ! renchérit Oliver.

-Et... vous allez vous inzcrire dans l'équipe de votre maison ?

-On n'a pas le droit, gémit Oliver. Pourtant, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour faire partie de l'équipe ! Je me défends pas mal en tant que batteur. Je te jure : je fais peur aux Cognards !

-Je trouve ça injuste que les première année ne puissent pas faire partie d'une équipe ! se plaignit Johan. On n'a même pas le droit d'avoir un balai !

-Le Quidditch, c'est une histoire de relations, déclara Oliver avec philosophie. Regarde Harry Potter. Il a été nommé Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor dès sa première année à Poudlard.

-Oui, mais lui c'est un cas à part. Il a le talent collé à la peau ce gars là ! D'ailleurs, il a bien prouvé qu'il n'a pas été choisi pour sa célébrité ! Il n'a jamais manqué un Vif d'or !

-Peut-être, mais c'est quand même Serpentard qui a gagné les deux dernières coupes de Quidditch...

-Pas que les deux dernières hélas, déplora Johan.

Il jeta un œil morne dans son télescope et dessina un petit cratère sur le croquis de son globe lunaire.

-À quoi ça peut bien servir de dessiner des lunes ? se demanda-t-il en soupirant d'ennui.

-Quel cours barbant, approuva Oliver en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. J'ai préféré celui de Lupin.

-Moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé le cours du professeur Flitwick, dit Johan. Et toi Pema ?

Pema corrigea un détail de son croquis et haussa les épaules.

-Je dirais Défenze contre les forzes du Mal parze que j'ai tout raté pendant le cours d'Enchantement.

-Ah bon ? Ça serait pas toi qui aurait fait ce gros bruit dans la classe de Flitwick ? demanda Johan.

-Zi, dit Pema d'un air penaud. Vous étiez en Métamorphose ?

-Ouais ! dit Oliver. Tu as déjà eu McGonagall ? Elle a l'air plutôt sévère hein ?

-Elle m'a interdit d'utiliser ma baguette en dehors des cours...

-Pourquoi ?

Pema hésita à leur narrer les aventures de ses allumettes mais devant le sourire engageant de Johan et le regard dénué de toute malice d'Oliver, elle laissa tomber les barrières et leur raconta tout. Elle arriva même à en rire avec eux.

-Tu sais, c'est peut-être ta baguette qui est défectueuse, suggéra Johan. Tu devrais la changer.

Pema cilla sous le coup de la surprise. L'histoire de sa baguette qui refusait de lui obéir, elle l'avait volontairement omis pour ne pas leur révéler l'existence de son traducteur. Johan avait donc pensé seul au problème de la baguette et Pema trouvait une telle coïncidence plutôt troublante.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'on pouvait faire des expertises pour fabriquer une baguette, continua Johan dans sa lancée.

-Mais oui ! s'exclama Oliver. Il doit bien y avoir ça dans la bibliothèque ! Une formule pour connaître les ingrédients nécessaires à une baguette faite sur mesure pour toi !

Une expertise ? Maître Lhags-pa n'en avait-il pas aussi parlé dans son livre ?...

-Je ne vois pas beaucoup d'évolution dans vos dessins, lança sévèrement le professeur Sinistra en passant la tête par-dessus leurs épaules. Arrêtez de discuter tous les trois, et mettez-vous au travail ou j'enlève des points à chacun d'entre vous !

La sorcière s'éloigna avec un regard d'avertissement et se pencha sur les croquis de Charline, Amédée, Corinthe et Colchide. Le Troll en profita pour adresser un sourire moqueur à Pema en prononçant silencieusement les mots : "Poufsouffle ratée".

Pema la défia du regard. Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser intimider par un gros troll et trois petites pestes ! Personne n'avait à lui dicter ses actes ! Si elle voulait rester avec Johan et Oliver, alors elle resterait avec eux ! Même si ce comportement ne plaisait pas à ses "amies" de Serpentard !

Le lendemain matin, Pema décida d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner sans attendre après les filles de son dortoir. Elles mettaient vraiment trop de temps à se préparer...

Elle se versait une pleine tasse de thé chaud lorsque des dizaines de chouettes et de hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle dans un remue-ménage de hululements et de battements d'ailes. Pema leva la tête, émerveillée et intriguée à la fois, lorsque l'un des plus gros hiboux se posa avec grâce devant elle. Il tenait un paquet entre ses serres et avait le bec fermé sur une lettre qu'il ne consentit à lâcher qu'en échange d'un morceau de bacon. C'était du courrier d'Andrew...

_Bonjour Pema,_

_Comment se sont passés tes premiers jours à Poudlard ? Il paraît que tu as été admise à Serpentard. Félicitations ! Je suis très fier de toi !_

_J'espère que tu travailles bien en cours et que tu rapportes des points à ta maison. Mais ne prends pas la grosse tête surtout ! Et reste concentrée !_

_Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me demander. Je t'ai envoyé quelques gâteaux au citron en attendant, je sais que tu les aimes. Bon courage et donne nous de tes nouvelles._

_ Andrew Doogle_

Pema haussa un sourcil. Andrew devait être de très très bonne humeur lorsqu'il lui avait écrit cette lettre. C'était presque étonnant de ne pas voir des petites fleurs roses et des papillons dessinés sur les bordures. Il ne serait certainement plus aussi gentils lorsqu'il apprendrait ses exploits avec sa baguette...

Pema retourna le parchemin et prit une plume dans son sac :

_Bonjour Andrew._

_Je vais bien. J'ai mon premier cours de balai ce matin et j'ai quand même un peu peur parce que je ne suis jamais monté sur un balai._

_McGonagall ne m'aime pas mais j'ai gagné des points avec Lupin et j'aime beaucoup les cours de Potions._

_Merci pour les gâteaux._

_ Pema Kenett_

Voilà, elle avait été très polie et Andrew ne pourrait pas lui reprocher d'avoir oublié de mentionner McGonagall.

Le hibou qui lui avait apporté la lettre venait de terminer son deuxième morceau de bacon. Pema lui confia sa réponse et il prit son envol. Elle supposa qu'il savait où il allait, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle n'en ferait pas une maladie...

Peut-être pourrait-elle envoyer un message à Maître Tashi grâce aux hiboux ? Il devait bien y avoir une volière ou quelque chose comme ça dans ce château...

-Eh ! Pema !

Le sourire du Troll apparut à trois centimètres de son visage et Pema faillit tomber de sa chaise !

-Prête pour le grand plongeon, morpion ?

-Le grand plongeon ? bafouilla Pema sans comprendre.

-Oui, le grand plongeon du haut de ton balai ! s'écria Charline en éclatant de rires.

Colchide, Amédée et Corinthe s'assirent à ses côtés, fraîchement pomponnées. Les cours commençaient dans dix minutes à peine et elles n'avaient encore rien avalé...

-On va s'amuser, prédisait Amédée à Colchide, tu te rends compte que la plupart de ces stupides Gryffondor n'ont jamais touché un balai de leur vie ?

-Eh ! Vous oubliez qu'une Serpentard parmi nous n'a jamais touché un balai de sa vie ! intervint Charline en tapotant familièrement la tête de Pema, comme s'il s'était agi de son chien préféré.

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil, répondit Bigote avec commisération, Pema était perdue au Tibet, alors que les Gryffondor ne sont que des demi-moldus pour la plupart. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'elle va très bien s'en sortir.

-Aussi bien qu'avec des allumettes, rétorqua le Troll. Non mais sans rire : tu vas nous ridiculiser ! Tu ferais mieux de te faire porter pâle !

-Me faire porter pâle ?

-Charline ! Tu vas trop loin cette fois ! s'écria Amédée Toxine en se levant pour prendre la défense de Pema. D'accord, Pema est plutôt maladroite, et pas très futée...

Les yeux de Pema se rétrécirent jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Maladroite ? Pas très futée ?

-Mais elle fait partie de notre maison elle aussi, continua Amédée, et on ne va pas l'obliger à traîner avec des Poufsouffle pour avoir des amis !

C'était de plus en plus vexant...

Charline ricana et Pema s'efforça de reprendre son calme.

-Merzi Amédée, réussit-elle à articuler avec un sourire forcé.

-De rien, répondit-elle en ramenant gracieusement ses boucles blondes en arrière. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas des sauvages. Il faut savoir se montrer civilisé et accepter les différences des autres. N'est-ce pas Charline ?

-Tu parles de tes dents ? rétorqua l'interpellée.

-Non, je parle de ton poids, répliqua Amédée d'une voix sifflante. Comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Pema la dernière fois, il te suffirait d'un peu de poil sur le menton et tout le monde te confondrait avec un troll tellement t'es grosse !

Pema se fit toute petite sur sa chaise sans oser faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait dit ça. Le Troll et Amédée se défièrent du regard avec tant de haine qu'elles auraient pulvérisé la salle au napalm si elles en avaient eu…

Colchide et Corinthe intervinrent timidement :

-On devrait peut-être y aller, Amédée. Ce serait dommage d'être en retard pour un cours aussi drôle que l'apprentissage du vol...

-Oui, allons-y, acquiesça Toxine. Tu viens Pema ?

Elle quitta la table, suivie de près par Rôde et Bigote. Les yeux de Wright lançaient des éclairs terrifiants et Pema rejoignit précipitamment les autres sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Le professeur Bibine, qui leur enseignait l'art de voler, était une petite femme au visage dur et énergique qui possédait des yeux jaunes à faire pleurer une harpie de jalousie...

-Alors ?! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! les houspilla le professeur Bibine. Placez-vous chacun devant un balai !

Tandis que les élèves obéissaient prestement, Pema croisa le regard de Sophia Hander qui lui souriait timidement. Ses deux amies de Gryffondor l'ignoraient avec superbe et Charline semblait avoir des envies de meurtre.

Pema détourna les yeux et se plaça devant un balai au hasard. Un étrange balai qui n'aurait pas pu balayer autre chose que de grosses feuilles mortes et qu'elle aurait jeté à la poubelle si elle l'avait rencontré dans un autre contexte...

-_Je crois que ce balai ne t'aime pas_, dit son bouchon.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? murmura Pema.

-_Il vient de te traiter de balayette sans poils..._

-Bien ! cria Madame Bibine. Maintenant tendez la main au-dessus de votre balai et à mon coup de sifflet criez : "Debout" avec force et conviction !

La sorcière siffla un grand coup et Pema cria :

-Debout !

Son balai se logea si violemment dans sa main qu'elle décolla avec lui à plus de deux mètres du sol avant de s'écraser contre l'une des tours des gradins. Pema cracha l'air de ses poumons sous le choc, tomba lentement dans le vide et s'écrasa sur la pelouse. Étourdie, le corps douloureux, elle tenta maladroitement de se relever, mais elle ne fit que s'assommer un peu plus en se cognant contre le manche de son balai. Ou peut-être la frappa-t-il délibérément car il flottait de manière assez suspecte au-dessus de sa tête...

-Miss Kenett ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?!

Le rire tonitruant des élèves résonna soudain dans ses oreilles et Pema releva la tête avec colère, les yeux larmoyant de douleur.

-Vous croyez peut-être que je l'ai fais eczprès ? s'emporta-t-elle contre Madame Bibine qui vérifiait qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé. Je paze mon temps à me cogner dans les murs et les balais pour attirer l'attenzion ! Vous ne l'avez pas lu dans mon dozier ?!

Pema regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant le visage décomposé du professeur.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle vivement, j'ai dû me cogner azez fort et j'ai perdu la tête. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je me rende à l'infirmerie maintenant.

Le professeur lui lança un regard noir.

-J'espère sincèrement pour vous que Madame Pomfresh confirmera votre coup à la tête parce que sinon vous me verrez dans l'obligation de retirer des points à Serpentard pour insolence ! Quelqu'un peut-il accompagner Miss Kenett à l'infirmerie ?

-Moi je veux bien, professeur, se dévoua Sophia.

-Très bien Miss Hander, j'accorde un point à Gryffondor pour votre spontanéité. Qu'attendez-vous pour reprendre l'exercice vous autres ?! Allez ! Tous à vos balais !

Sophia passa un bras sous les aisselles de Pema et l'aida à se relever. Elles titubèrent ainsi jusqu'au château mais une fois hors de vue, Pema arrêta Sophia.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna celle-ci en regardant Pema s'approcher du mur.

-Il ze paze qu'à part une petite boze, je n'ai rien de méchant à la tête, et je n'ai pas envie de faire perdre des points à Zerpentard.

-Mais ?... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?...

Sophia poussa un cri horrifié lorsque Pema se jeta contre le mur de toutes ses forces.

-Tu es folle ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Arrêtes !

-Je zuis blezée à la tête ? lui demanda Pema.

-Tu saignes, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, siffla Sophia, et tes lunettes sont dans un sale état. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris ? Tu te rends compte que tu joues avec la réputation de Madame Bibine ?! D'abord Malefoy avec Hagrid, et maintenant toi ! Vous cherchez à couler les professeurs de Poudlard ou quoi ?!

-Malefoy ? Pourquoi tu me parles de Malefoy ?

-Malefoy est un menteur malfaisant ! L'hippogriffe lui a à peine effleuré le bras ! Et en plus, cela ne serait pas arrivé s'il ne l'avait pas insulté ! Je te croyais différente mais...

-...mais je me zuis cognée volontairement zur un mur pour ne pas perdre de points ? termina Pema en souriant gaiement.

Sophia ne répondit pas, et puis soudain elle pouffa de rire.

-Toi alors ! En tout cas, ton premier vol plané en balai était impressionnant ! Bravo !

Sophia lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers l'infirmerie.

-J'ezpère que j'ai bien fais rire tes amies ?

-Les faire rire ?! Tu plaisantes ! On a cru que tu t'étais tuée sur le coup ! Mais quand tu t'es cognée à ton balai en te relevant, je t'avoue que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire tellement j'étais soulagée de te savoir vivante. Comment as-tu réussi à faire ça ?

-Ezais de dire "Debout" avec l'aczent tibétain, suggéra Pema d'un air sombre.

-Non merci, refusa Sophia en riant.

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh poussa un cri aigu en apercevant Pema.

-Non d'une chouette empaillée ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?!

-Une chute de balai, Madame Pomfresh, répondit Sophia.

-J'ai pourtant recommandé cent fois au professeur Bibine d'être prudente ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'écoute jamais dans cette école ? C'est comme tous ces matchs de Quidditch ! Ils se font taper dessus et ils en redemandent ! J'ai même dû faire repousser les os d'un élève l'année dernière ! Ce sont tous des irresponsables !

Tout en fulminant, Madame Pomfresh avait fait asseoir Pema pour l'ausculter.

-C'est bon, rien de cassé, dit-elle en faisant voler un flacon, des pansements et une aiguille jusqu'à elle. Par contre, votre blessure à la tête me paraît plus inquiétante...

Sophia plaqua une main sur sa bouche et bloqua son fou rire de justesse.

-Vous resterez à l'infirmerie pour vous reposer ce matin, annonça la sorcière d'un ton sans réplique. Et interdiction de monter sur un balai la semaine prochaine ! J'en informerai personnellement votre professeur !

Sophia, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sérieux, prit rapidement congé de l'infirmerie en bredouillant qu'elle devait retourner en cours. Pema l'entendit éclater de rire dans le couloir. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle laissa Madame Pomfresh effleurer sa blessure de sa baguette tout en murmurant des formules magiques, puis l'infirmière l'allongea avec autorité dans un lit.

-Et maintenant, dormez, ordonna-t-elle.

13


	9. 08-Apothéose du balai

8

Apothéose du balai

Pema arriva avec quinze minutes de retard au cours de Potions du professeur Rogue mais apparemment celui-ci avait été mis au courant de son accident car il interrompit ses excuses et lui désigna sa chaise. Elle prit donc place aux côtés de Limendell, non sans s'inquiéter des regards noirs et lourd de reproches que lui lancèrent Amédée, Corinthe et Colchide. Qu'une Serpentard se ridiculise de la sorte avec un balai, elles ne l'accepteraient jamais !…

Pema s'assit en ravalant péniblement sa salive. Son regard croisa celui de Charline et le sourire carnassier qui lui déformait le visage ne fit qu'accroître son malaise.

Valérian la sortit de ses sombres pensées en lui tapant sur le coude.

-Tiens, grogna-t-il en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

-Qu'est-ze que z'est ?

-Le début du cours, marmonna-t-il. J'en ai fait deux exemplaires pour que tu n'empruntes pas le mien. Tu as laissé des tâches d'encre sur celui de métamorphose et j'ai dû tout recopier par ta faute.

Pema fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir tâché le cours de métamorphose de Valérian...

-Merzi, dit-elle.

Heureusement, Rogue notait tous les ingrédients au tableau car Pema n'aurait pas eu le temps d'en copier plus de la moitié s'il les leur avait dictés. Les autres élèves avaient déjà mis leur masque afin de commencer à fabriquer leur Hydrobruitage (une potion de faible puissance censée rendre les idées floues) tandis que Pema prenait seulement connaissance du sixième ingrédient sur les dix à étudier. Lorsqu'elle prit enfin ses racines de belladone pour les hacher menues, Valérian en était à compter les gouttes d'Eau du Diable qu'il ajoutait à sa potion en ébullition.

La voix de Rogue s'éleva soudain du fond de la classe :

-Miss Hander ! Vous rêviez lorsque j'ai dit qu'il fallait éteindre le feu sous votre chaudron avant d'ajouter l'Eau du Diable ? Reniflez votre potion, maintenant ! Quelle odeur a-t-elle ?

Pema se pencha discrètement sur le chaudron de Valérian qui s'était figé d'horreur. Sa potion sentait le pipi de chat...

-Elle devrait sentir le miel, susurra Rogue avec un plaisir mesquin. J'enlève trois points à Gryffondor pour votre inattention !

Valérian trembla de tous ses membres en voyant Rogue approcher de son chaudron.

-Vous avez fait une petite erreur, Mr Limendell, lui reprocha Rogue en fronçant les narines. Vous n'avez plus qu'à recommencer votre potion du début.

Et d'un coup de baguette magique, il fit disparaître le contenu du chaudron sans ajouter un mot.

-Pourquoi il ne m'a pas retiré de points ? s'étonna Valérian dans un marmonnement presque inaudible.

-Parze que tu es à Zerpentard, je zuppose, lui répondit Pema avec un haussement d'épaules.

Elle n'avait pas tort car bien que tout le monde reçu sa part de réprimandes durant le reste du cours, et que pas un seul élève ne termina sa potion à force de recommencer, seuls les Gryffondor perdirent des points. De même, seule Pema en gagna. Toujours en retard sur la progression de ses camarades à cause de sa lenteur à lire les consignes et à écrire les instructions de Rogue, elle entendait toutes ses critiques et les évitait du même coup.

-Bravo Miss Kenett ! Une potion digne d'une véritable sorcière, la félicita Rogue en inspectant son chaudron. J'accorde dix points à Serpentard ! Vos camarades devraient prendre exemple sur vous plutôt que de s'amuser à la dînette.

Pema ne savait plus où se mettre…

Valérian la félicita platement en jetant ses ingrédients dans son sac. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Sophia sortir de la classe sans même un regard dans sa direction. Ce qui n'était hélas pas le cas de Charline qui lui adressa l'un de ces larges sourires que l'on dédiait habituellement à un punching-ball avant le massacre...

Pema frissonna et agrippa le bras de Valérian tandis qu'il quittait sa place.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? s'étonna-t-il en se dégageant.

-Je peux t'accompagner jusqu'à la zalle commune ?

-Je vais à la bibliothèque, grommela-t-il.

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

Valérian haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Pema glissa un regard involontaire du côté de la porte. Charline semblait avoir quelque chose de coincé entre les dents...

-Tu as besoin d'un garde du corps, c'est ça ? devina Limendell en suivant son regard. Désolé, mais je n'ai pas cette vocation. Débrouille-toi toute seule avec tes problèmes.

Et il lui tourna le dos.

Pema déglutit. Elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant que le Troll n'avait aucune véritable raison de lever la main sur elle, mais...

-_Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place,_ compatit son bouchon.

Charline n'avait peut-être pas apprécié qu'Amédée lui rappelle qu'une demi-portion l'avait traitée de troll... Ou bien sinon, elle était vraiment folle de rage et elle voulait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un... À moins qu'elle veuille simplement exiger de Pema qu'elle fasse ses devoirs de potions à sa place... À choisir, elle préférait cette dernière hypothèse.

Elle rangea son dernier livre, les mains tremblante d'appréhension, et elle s'apprêta à passer le seuil de la porte comme on plonge dans un banc de piranhas lorsque...

-Eh ! Pema ! On a trouvé la formule d'expertise de baguette à la bibliothèque !

Johan Eduens et Oliver Ball venaient de s'arrêter en dérapage contrôlé devant la porte de la classe et ils la tirèrent dans leur sillage. Pema eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'expression déconfite du Troll avant d'être emportée par l'enthousiasme de ses deux sauveurs.

-La formule est dans un livre de la réserve, précisa Johan. On ne peut pas l'emprunter et on ne peut pas y avoir accès sans la permission d'un professeur, mais elle existe !

Ils l'entraînèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque, puis jusqu'au registre.

-Regarde ! C'est ce livre là !

Johan posa son doigt sur l'un des titres de la liste : _L'attirail complet d'un sorcier sans débourser une Noise,__ rayon Débrouilles, étagère 5.__ Transféré dans la réserve__**.**_

-On a vérifié tous les autres livres, dit Johan, mais aucun n'explique comment faire une expertise. Ils abordent juste le sujet en résumant ses principes.

-Et comment peux-tu zavoir que zelui-zi nous donnera la marche à zuivre ?

-Je l'ai déduis, répondit Johan comme si c'était évident. Après tout le titre insiste bien sur le fait qu'on ne débourse pas une Noise. Comment veux-tu te procurer une baguette sans argent si ce n'est en la fabriquant toi-même ?

-Je me demande pourquoi ils ont transféré un livre aussi inoffensif dans la réserve, remarqua pensivement Oliver. J'aimerais bien, moi, ne pas débourser une Noise pour mon matériel scolaire...

-Alors Pema ? Tu vas demander une autorisation ?

-Et à qui ? rétorqua Pema. Z'ils ont rangé ze livre dans la réserve, ze n'est zertainement pas pour donner l'autorisazion à n'importe qui de le conzulter !

-Mais toi, tu veux juste faire une expertise, dit Johan. Ce n'est pas un crime.

-Ah non ? Peut-être qu'ils ont déplazé ze livre juztement parze qu'un imbézile a ezayé d'attraper un dragon pour mettre zon cœur dans za baguette ! Peut-être même qu'il en est mort ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi un profezeur me donnerait une autorisazion !

Johan et Oliver hochèrent la tête d'un air boudeur.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé, dit Oliver. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

-On pourrait faire nos devoirs, suggéra Johan.

Oliver grimaça.

-Et si on faisait une partie de bavboules ?

Les bavboules étaient la deuxième passion d'Oliver...

Johan sourit et montra un coin de la bibliothèque du menton. Pema y aperçut Christopher Bénoué qui déambulait entre les étagères.

-On remettra la partie de bavboules à plus tard, dit Johan. Il faut profiter de la présence de Chris pour faire nos devoirs, sinon, on n'en verra pas le bout avant des heures.

Oliver et Johan se dirigèrent joyeusement vers Christopher et Pema n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de les suivre. Chris fut ravi de les voir et il les présenta avec empressement à ses camarades de classe qui leur adressèrent des sourires crispés avant de se replonger dans leurs études.

-Tu n'as pas assisté au cours de botanique ce matin, remarqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil interrogateur à Pema.

-Non, j'ai eu un problème de balai et j'ai pazé la matinée à l'infirmerie. Tu pourrais peut-être me prêter tes cours ?

-Je pensais justement te le proposer.

-Et nous ? Tu peux nous aider ? demanda Johan. On a des devoirs en Enchantement et je ne comprends rien à ce sort de _Tutelégrata _qu'on a vu ce matin. Je vais être incapable de le lancer quand on passera aux travaux pratiques !

-C'est pas _Tutelégrata_, c'est_ Turentonviagra_, le corrigea Oliver tandis que Chris faisait la grimace.

-Oui ! C'est ça ! Un sort qui sert à apprendre à danser !

-Heu, intervint timidement Pema qui se souvenait avoir lu quelque chose là-dessus dans son livre d'Enchantement, dans ze cas, z'est _Tarentallegra_, qu'il z'appelle. Et ze n'est pas un sort qui zert à apprendre à danzer, z'est un zort qui fait danzer ta victime.

-Ben… C'est pareil, non ? s'étonna Johan.

-Mon Dieu ! Il y a encore du travail ! soupira Christopher en les invitant à s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigle.

Ceux-ci leur jetèrent des regards froids et Pema se sentit mal à l'aise en s'asseyant près d'un deuxième année au visage couvert de tâches de rousseur et crispé par la concentration, mais elle finit par beaucoup s'amuser du mal que se donnait Christopher pour expliquer des choses pourtant simples à Johan et Oliver. À la fin, il en avait tellement assez qu'il leur dicta toutes les bonnes réponses...

-Alors la zozoteuse ? lança Charline Wright lorsque Pema rejoignit la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Non contente de devenir la chouchoute de Rogue tu pactises aussi avec l'ennemi ?

Wright semblait moins belliqueuse que tout à l'heure mais son sourire n'avait rien de rassurant. Pema emprunta donc un air timide qui, l'espérait-elle, temporiserait son humeur.

-L'ennemi ? s'étonna-t-elle avec une naïveté bien simulée.

Toxine intervint, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux :

-On t'a vu Pema ! Comment ça se fait que tu traînes avec trois garçons qui ne sont même pas des Serpentard ? Bien que les Serdaigle passent encore mais des _Poufsouffle_ !

Elle avait prononcé ce dernier mot comme si elle le vomissait et Pema eut un léger mouvement de recul, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction.

-Je suis sûre que Rogue reverrait son opinion à ton sujet s'il savait que tu joues les coquettes avec n'importe qui, renchérit Corinthe d'un ton exagérément choqué. Les bonnes mœurs et tout ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils en font au Tibet, mais ici, on les respecte.

-Et ce que je trouve de plus vexant, continua Amédée, c'est que tu préfères la compagnie de ces petits moins que rien à la nôtre !

-Ton cas est vraiment désespéré, se désola Colchide.

Pema en avait le souffle coupé. Ces filles avaient-elles vraiment conscience de ce qu'elles lui disaient ?

-Je n'ai abzolument aucun compte à vous rendre, dit-elle.

-Aucun compte ? Vraiment ? siffla Amédée.

-La réputation de Serpentard nous concerne tous, dit Corinthe d'un ton féroce. Déjà que tu es une catastrophe ambulante niveau balai et tu ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que d'en rajouter en nous compromettant avec des minables pareils !

-Parze qu'en fréquentant des idiotes vaniteuses comme vous, j'aurais meilleure réputazion peut-être ?

Amédée, Corinthe et Charline se levèrent à l'unisson, le visage déformé par la colère.

-Répète ce que tu viens de dire ! hurla le Troll.

-Tu n'es même pas capable de jeter un sort et tu te permets de nous faire la morale ?! éructa Corinthe.

-Tu n'es qu'une fille stupide ! cracha Amédée. Une sorcière ratée ! La honte de Serpentard !

Pema leur sourit avec insolence.

-Vous connaizez le proverbe des chiens qui aboient ? leur demanda-t-elle.

Et elle leur tourna le dos en emportant un morceau de gâteau au chocolat tandis qu'Amédée et Corinthe s'échangeaient un regard interrogateur. Avant de sortir de la Grande Salle, Pema les entendit éclater de rire.

-"Vous connaizez le proverbe des chiens qui aboient ?" l'imita Rôde tandis que les autres gloussaient. Quelle réplique ridicule ! Cette fille est plus stupide qu'une dinde !

Pema s'arrêta dans le hall, les joues pâles et les lèvres tremblantes de colère. Une méchanceté pareille, personne ne voudrait y croire avant d'y être confronté !

-_À quatre contre une !_ pestait son bouchon. _Quelles lâches ! Quelles horribles petites garces ! Je m'en vais te leur botter les fesses, moi, à ces gamines des hauts quartiers !_

-Laisse tomber, grommela Pema.

Elle avait besoin de s'aérer la tête, de respirer l'air frais du dehors... Elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un...

Pema courut à la salle commune pour prendre son sac. Maxence Bigote était penché sur ses devoirs et elle lui demanda où se trouvait la volière.

-Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? grogna-t-il.

-Ze n'est pas encore le couvre-feu, rétorqua Pema d'une voix plaintive. Et il faut à tout prix que j'envoie zette lettre.

Maxence la sonda de son regard sombre en suçotant l'extrémité de sa plume.

-Bon, d'accord, dit-il, mais c'est bien parce que tu es une amie de Colchide.

S'il savait comme il avait tort ! Mais ce ne serait certainement pas Pema qui le mettrait au courant des rapports tendus qui la liait à sa sœur.

Après avoir attentivement écouté les explications de Maxence, Pema courut à travers le château et trouva sans difficulté l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la volière. Au sommet de la tour, des dizaines de hiboux et de chouettes l'accueillirent en hululant joyeusement sur leurs perchoirs. Elle reconnut aussi Ténèbres, le chat de Sophia, qui la regarda pénétrer sur son territoire en plissant les yeux d'un air méfiant. Pema l'ignora et s'assit sur les remparts, les pieds dans le vide, le cœur soudain léger. Cet endroit respirait la paix dont elle avait tant besoin et elle s'en emplit les poumons jusqu'à satiété…

Au bout d'une bonne demi heure, elle se décida enfin à sortir de son sac une plume et un morceau de parchemin qu'elle entreprit aussitôt de recouvrir d'une jolie écriture tibétaine :

_Cher Maître Tashi,_

_Je ne sais même pas si vous allez recevoir cette lettre, mais je m'en voudrais de ne pas essayer. Je suis actuellement à Poudlard, l'École des Sorciers britannique, et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour me trouver ailleurs !_

_Maître Lhags-pa a dû vous le dire : le cousin de mon père est venu me chercher chez lui. En fait, il m'a surtout kidnappée... Tout le monde croit vraiment que je suis la fille d'Alex Kenett ici. Moi, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Si je n'avais pas les yeux bleus, je n'y croirais pas une seconde ! Mais je les ai, ces yeux bleus..._

_Je me demande si Alex Kenett est encore en vie quelque part ? S'il sait que j'existe ? S'il pense à moi ? Peut-être que c'est lui qui a fait en sorte que l'on me retrouve pour que j'étudie à Poudlard ? Mais je n'ai pas ma place ici..._

_Je savais que j'étais une enfant trouvée, la sage mère me l'avait dit, mais à part mes yeux, je n'ai rien d'une impérialiste ! Je me sens tibétaine ! Je _suis_ tibétaine ! Je ne veux pas être la fille de cet homme !_

_Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour rentrer au Tibet..._

_Je sais que vous êtes un sorcier, Maître Tashi. Venez me chercher ! Vous avez promis de me protéger et je n'arrive pas à croire les paroles de ce petit moine que j'ai rencontré au monastère. Je garde l'espoir que vous ne m'avez pas tout à fait abandonnée… Je vous promets que j'améliorerai mon comportement si vous me prenez comme apprentie ! Je ferais même la cuisine !_

_S'il vous plaît Maître Tashi, ne m'abandonnez pas._

_Votre dévouée Pema._

Elle attacha la lettre à la patte d'une grande chouette grise et la lâcha par-dessus les remparts.

-Vas, murmura-t-elle. Trouve Maître Tashi pour moi, ma belle.

La chouette s'envola dans le crépuscule et Pema la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'horizon. Elle se sentait triste, mélancolique... Elle se sentait seule...

Ténèbres sauta soudain sur les remparts, juste à côté d'elle, et vint se frotter contre son bras en ronronnant. Elle sourit et lui gratta l'oreille.

-_Beurk ! Un chat ! J'ai horreur de ces bestioles là ! _s'exclama son bouchon en grésillant comme s'il en frissonnait. _Ils émettent d'incompréhensibles miaulements qui me casse le liège ! Et ce bourdonnement… Ah ! Que j'ai horreur quand ils font ça !_

-Tu ne comprends pas le langage des chats ? s'étonna Pema.

-_Ça ? Un langage ? _se récria son bouchon.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Tu ne le comprends pas ? Tu peux entendre ce que dit une baguette magique mais tu es incapable de comprendre _un chat_ ?

_-Est-ce que tu oublierais que je suis un objet magique, moi aussi ?! Alors quelle surprise y'a-t-il à ce que je comprenne une baguette et pas un vulgaire et stupide chat, je te pris ?!_

Pema caressa Ténèbres d'une main distraite.

-C'est vrai, admit-elle.

Lorsque le soleil eut disparu à l'horizon, Pema se résigna enfin à quitter la volière. L'heure de regagner les dortoirs avait déjà dû sonner depuis longtemps, ou sinon elle n'allait pas tarder… Elle redescendait les escaliers en colimaçon d'un pas traînant lorsqu'elle entendit des voix. Elle crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait seulement des personnages des tableaux du château qui profitaient du calme de la soirée pour se rendre visite, mais elle reconnut le ricanement caractéristique d'Amédée, puis les voix de Corinthe et de Colchide. Pema tendit aussitôt l'oreille.

-Que disent-elles ? demanda-t-elle à son bouchon dans un chuchotement ténu.

-_Je n'entends pas bien, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elles parlent d'un chat,_ lui souffla-t-il.

Pema leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération.

-Toi et tes chats, fit-elle.

-_J'ai entendu le mot chat, te dis-je ! Est-ce de ma faute à moi, si vous, les sorciers, vous êtes obnubilés par ces stupides bestiaux ?_

-Z'est plutôt toi qui est odnulidé.

_-Obnubilé ! Ignare !_

-Z'est za.

Hélas, elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher plus sans être découverte. Mieux valait donc regagner tranquillement la salle commune.

Assise à son bureau, Charline Wright bricolait quelque chose qui couinait désagréablement sans épargner les oreilles des Serpentard présents dans la salle. Valérian fronçait les sourcils en essayant de se concentrer sur un essai de Joséphine Freyeur, spécialiste ès créatures dangereuses, tandis que Karl Mallek grinçait des dents et qu'une bonne vingtaine d'autres élèves lançaient des regards noirs du côté du Troll. Mais celle-ci était si concentrée sur sa besogne qu'elle ne les remarquait même pas.

-Tu ne peux pas arrêter ton boucan ? grogna enfin Maxence. Si encore tu construisais quelque chose d'utile ! Mais à part du bruit, tu ne sais rien faire !

-Mêle toi de tes affaires ! J'ai le droit de faire du bruit si je veux ! Je travaille, moi, d'abord !

-Tu parles ! Tu ne travaille rien du tout, oui ! Tu embêtes seulement ton monde avec les couinements de tes outils ! Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas toute seule ici !

Le Troll lui jeta un regard mauvais. Mais comme tout le monde se joignait aux protestations de Maxence, elle déménagea dans son dortoir en grommelant que les génies étaient toujours incompris.

Pema s'installa près de Valérian pour étudier ses cours de potion. Elle vit bientôt passer Amédée, Corinthe et Colchide qui rejoignirent Charline au dortoir. Pema les entendit glousser entre elles et c'est avec anxiété qu'elle monta se coucher à son tour.

-Tiens, la p'tite sœur Potter qui daigne se joindre à nous, lança Corinthe Rôde d'une voix méprisante.

-Tu n'as pas encore demandé ton transfert chez les Poufsouffle ? ajouta Colchide.

Pema s'efforça de les ignorer et tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Elle poussa alors un cri perçant et fit un bond de trois mètres en arrière. Les filles de son dortoir éclatèrent de rire.

Les garces ! Les pestes ! C'était donc _ça_ qu'elles complotaient !

-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ l'interrogea son bouchon. _C'est quoi ce bruit ? On dirait des fourmis qui grouillent..._

-Joli élevage de charanzons zuzeurs, grinça Pema, ses lunettes lançant des éclairs glacials en direction des quatre filles pliées de rire.

_-Quoi ?! Des charançons suceurs ?! Mais c'est dangereux ces bêtes là !_

-Dis-le à zes imbéziles, grommela Pema dans sa barbe en tentant de ne pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si elle avait sauté sur son lit sans faire attention, comme à son habitude. Maintenant, on zait de quel _chat_-ranzons elles parlaient...

À partir de ce jour, la vie de Pema vira du mauvais rêve au cauchemar. Les pétards puants dans son sac ou dans sa penderie devinrent monnaie courante. Graffitis ineffaçables sur ses affaires, cafards adhésifs sur ses vêtements... Elle se brûla même une robe jusqu'à la peau en s'asseyant sur de la bave de limacide tartinée sur sa chaise de bureau. Madame Pomfresh la garda tout une nuit à l'infirmerie en rouspétant contre sa maladresse et Andrew lui envoya une robe neuve par hibou en la prévenant qu'elle finirait l'année toute nue si elle ne faisait pas plus attention à ses affaires.

-Ça va les fesses Kenett ? Pas trop rouges ? se moquait sans arrêt Charline, Corinthe, Colchide ou Amédée.

Franchement, Pema n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire ou faire de si terrible pour mériter un tel traitement... Était-ce simplement parce qu'elle fréquentait des Poufsouffle ? Elle avait du mal à y croire…

Au grand mécontentement des quatre pestes, Oliver et Johan l'attendaient souvent après les cours, pour jouer aux cartes ou aux bavboules, pour discuter des nouveautés en matière de Quidditch, ou tout simplement pour se promener dans le parc de l'école... Ils en devenaient même collant à force ! Mais malgré tous les efforts de Pema pour les éviter, ils semblaient toujours savoir où la trouver. À croire qu'ils la détectaient à l'odeur ! Comme des chiens !

Lors d'une partie de bavboules que Pema perdait à plate couture, Johan lui avoua qu'elle avait raison pour le livre dans la réserve : aucun professeur n'avait voulu lui donner une autorisation. Pema l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds en se demandant si elle rencontrerait plus bête que lui un jour. Oliver lui avait donné la réponse en proposant de demander poliment à Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire. Elle avait les mots : "interdiction de m'approcher" gravés sur le visage, cette sorcière là !

Enfin, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que Rusard, le concierge... Il l'avait surprise une fois à regarder furtivement au coin d'un couloir pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de pestes en vue et en avait aussitôt déduit qu'elle complotait un mauvais coup avec sa bande de voyous qui envahissaient l'école tous les ans. Elle avait eu sa première retenue : nettoyer les placards à balais du premier étage.

Peu de temps après, elle avait aussi nettoyé ceux du deuxième étage car Miss Teigne, la vieille chatte décharnée de Rusard, l'avait vue déplacer un tableau du bout de l'index. Pema y avait aperçu un mécanisme suspect : le fameux L.A.P.A.P. de Charline Wright (le Lanceur d'Aiguilles Programmé pour Attaquer Pema)... Le Troll l'avait inventé à la fin du mois de septembre et depuis une semaine, la petite tibétaine passait sa vie à scruter les murs...

Le troisième étage, elle y avait eu droit en cassant un carreau en cours d'Enchantement... Flitwick leur apprenait à faire léviter des plumes, un sortilège tellement inoffensif que McGonagall en avait conclu que Pema avait volontairement cassé le carreau.

-C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas faire d'expertise, avait soupiré Johan un après-midi, tandis qu'ils se promenaient au bord du lac avec Oliver.

Pema venait de leur raconter l'épisode de la vitre cassée.

-Je suis sûr que tous tes problèmes viennent de ta baguette ! s'exclama-t-il encore. J'en mettrais ma main à couper !

-Moi aussi ! ajouta Oliver. J'ai lu quelques trucs là dessus. Un sorcier doit impérativement avoir la baguette appropriée pour utiliser correctement ses pouvoirs !

Pema haussa les épaules en feignant l'indifférence.

Elle essayait de se consoler en se disant qu'elle gagnait beaucoup de points avec Rogue, qui s'était pourtant montré plus hargneux que jamais en début d'année. Elle avait vaguement entendu parler d'une histoire d'épouvantard, une créature qui prenait la forme la plus terrifiante possible pour se débarrasser des sorciers en leur faisant peur. Lupin avait appris aux troisième année comment le combattre et l'un d'entre eux avait transformé son épouvantard en professeur Rogue accoutré d'une robe et d'un chapeau ridicule...

Outre les Potions, Pema gagnait aussi quelques points en Astronomie et en Défense contre les forces du Mal dont les cours étaient toujours aussi amusants. Elle n'avait pas la main très verte, par contre, mais elle se débrouillait assez bien pour ne pas perdre la face. Ce n'était pourtant pas grâce au professeur Chourave qui paraissait toujours faire semblant de ne pas la voir pendant les cours et qui ne lui adressait la parole qu'en absolue nécessité.

L'Histoire de la Magie lui causait bien plus de problèmes encore. Elle avait un mal fou à suivre le rythme du Professeur Binns et, pour couronner le tout, elle avait même tendance à s'endormir sur ses parchemins, laissant sa main écrire à sa place un cours qu'elle serait incapable de relire puisqu'il se traduirait par des gribouillis dont la moitié se trouveraient sur son pupitre. Heureusement que Valérian prenait des notes détaillées et consentait à laisser Pema y jeter un coup d'œil de temps à autres...

Hélas, elle ne pouvait compter sur personne pour lui apprendre à voler…

Elle avait mis cinq semaines avant de réussir à attraper son balai. Madame Bibine n'avait jamais vu ça en quinze ans de carrière ! D'habitude, même les plus mauvais élèves y parvenaient dès le premier jour. Mais Pema était fière de ses progrès malgré les moqueries de ceux qui apprenaient à virer souplement dans les airs pendant qu'elle criait : "debout" sur le gazon du terrain de Quidditch.

Au début, son balai sautait dans sa main comme s'il voulait la tuer. Puis il s'était mis à vibrer, s'accrochant au sol et refusant catégoriquement de lui obéir. Et le jour arriva où elle fut enfin la plus forte ! Elle le vit s'élever lentement vers ses doigts, et au bout de plusieurs minutes de sueur, il se logea tout en douceur au creux de sa main. Pema l'avait refermée, victorieuse. Elle pourrait enfin voler durant le prochain cours du professeur Bibine !

Johan et Oliver la félicitèrent avec enthousiasme après que Sophia leur eut appris la bonne nouvelle. Cette dernière avait longtemps boudé Pema après leur deuxième cours de Potion, lorsque le favoritisme de Rogue lui était resté au travers de la gorge. Mais depuis quelques jours, elle la saluait à nouveau dans les couloirs, bien que restant toujours un peu distante.

Quant à Christopher, Pema le considérait comme le meilleur ami qu'elle puisse avoir. Elle n'aurait certainement pas suivi ses cours aussi bien sans lui, même s'il perdait toujours ses affaires...

-Je suis désolé, je n'arrive plus à mettre la main sur mon livre de _Charmes et Potions de Contrôle Mental_... Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir à propos de l'Hydrobruitage ?

Et quand ce n'était pas ses livres, c'était ses cours, ses ingrédients de Potions, sa balance, son stock de plumes, sa gomme efface-tout, ou même ses biscuits... Pema avait du mal à croire que quelqu'un d'aussi tête en l'air puisse être assez intelligent pour être l'un des meilleurs élèves de Serdaigle...

Ce soir-là, debout devant le tableau d'affichage de sa salle commune, Pema relisait le même prospectus pour la dixième fois au moins. Il lui apprenait qu'il y aurait un grand Banquet d'Halloween le dernier week-end d'octobre.

-C'est une grande fête des morts, lui avait expliqué Johan. Elle a lieu tous les ans et je peux t'assurer qu'on va bien s'amuser !

Pema était certaine que tout le monde serait à ce Banquet. Tous les élèves, tous les fantômes, tous les professeurs... Et même Mme Pince ou Rusard...

Elle secoua la tête et détourna son regard de l'affichette. À quoi pensait-elle ? À s'introduire en fraude dans la réserve pendant que tout le monde serait dans la Grande Salle, à manger et à s'amuser ? Non ! C'était de la folie !

Pourtant, elle aimerait bien que McGonagall cesse de la regarder comme un chewing-gum collé à sa chaussure... Pour cela, elle n'avait besoin que d'une seule page d'un gros livre. Une seule page...

Nom d'un crapaud à cornes ! Pourquoi Eduens lui avait-il soufflé cette idée d'expertise à l'oreille ?!

Pema revint devant l'affiche et la relut encore une fois, mais des cris et des raclements de chaises s'élevèrent dans la salle commune et la détournèrent de ses réflexions.

-Mon chapeau ! cria une fille en se levant précipitamment pour rattraper le couvre-chef qui s'était brusquement envolé.

-Ma baguette ! hurla quelqu'un. Attrapez ma baguette ! Elle s'enfuit !

-Mon sac aux cent poches ! Elle m'a pris mon sac aux cent poches !

-Ma plume ! C'est ma plume correctrice !

Pema écarquilla les yeux en voyant des dizaines d'objets voler à travers la salle, semblant tous converger vers un même point tandis que leurs propriétaires couraient après en jurant à tous les diables. Une petite cage d'argent que Valérian était en train d'examiner lui échappa des mains pour se mêler au désordre tandis qu'Amédée poussait un cri en essayant de rattraper au vol la tout nouvelle brosse "démêle-tout" que sa mère lui avait envoyée. Une grosse fille aux petits yeux porcins courait après une baguette à maquillage dernier cri tandis qu'un sixième année au teint olivâtre tentait de retenir ses chaussettes à la lavande qui glissaient inéluctablement de ses pieds. Pema sentit sa Pierre de Soumission vibrer sous le tissu de sa robe et elle la retint contre sa poitrine, la main tremblante et le cœur battant d'une terreur sourde.

Maxence Bigote pénétra alors dans la salle commune et se dirigea comme un fou furieux vers l'endroit où semblaient être attirés tous les objets.

-Charline ! hurla-t-il.

Et Pema la vit enfin, au milieu de ce chaos ambiant, les joues pâles et les traits défaits, ses doigts fébriles tenant un objet qu'elle essayait vainement de réparer. Maxence dégagea d'un geste brusque une nuée de plumes de sa trajectoire et s'empara de l'objet que tenait le Troll.

-Rends-moi ça ! cria-t-elle en tendant la main vers l'étrange instrument qui couinait et soufflait comme une petite locomotive tandis qu'une multitude d'objets magiques tournaient en orbite autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce _machin_ ?! fulmina Maxence. Est-ce que tu te rends compte du chantier que ça a mis dans la salle commune ?!

-C'est un Sorcellaimant ! répondit Charline sur le même ton. Et c'est à moi ! C'est mon invention ! Alors rends-le moi !

-Pas question ! En tant que Préfet, j'ai le droit de confisquer tout objet qui nuirait à la tranquillité des autres ! Et ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenue ! Je t'ai demandé au moins vingt fois de faire tes expériences ailleurs !

-Et où tu veux que je les fasse ? rétorqua le Troll. À la bibliothèque peut-être ? Ou sous le nez de Rusard ?

-Ce n'est pas mon problème ! J'ai été gentil avec toi jusqu'à présent parce que tu es une amie de Colchide, mais je te rappelle que je suis Préfet et...

-Oh ! Môssieur est Préfet alors tout le monde doit lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, l'interrompit Charline en exécutant une courbette pleine de dérision.

-Eh bien oui ! Je suis Préfet, que ça te plaise ou non ! Et j'ai aussi le droit de te mettre une retenue pour impertinence envers un Préfet de ta maison !

-Alors vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!

-Je me posais justement la question !

Pema soupira.

Maxence et Charline se disputaient à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Leurs cris résonnaient d'un bout à l'autre du cachot et ça se terminait invariablement à coups de poing ou de pied…

-Comment ça s'arrête ton truc ?! s'énerva Maxence en secouant le Sorcellaimant sans ménagement.

-J'étais justement en train de travailler sur la question lorsque tu me l'as pris des mains ! hurla Charline en le fusillant du regard. Et arrête de le secouer comme ça, tu vas le casser !

Maxence haussa un sourcil.

-Ah oui ? Je n'y avais pas songé…

Et il jeta de toutes ses forces l'invention du Troll contre le mur, l'éclatant en mille morceaux.

Il y eut comme un flottement dans la salle commune… Même Pema retenait sa respiration, les yeux rivés sur le Troll qui fixait son Sorcellaimant en pièces d'un regard horrifié. L'instrument eut un dernier soubresaut, puis s'éteignit dans un hoquet d'agonie. Tous les objets qu'il avait attirés autour de lui retombèrent alors sur le sol dans un tonnerre de cliquetis amplifié par le silence ambiant.

Le Troll poussa alors un rugissement de fureur !

-Je vais te tuer ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur Maxence. Je vais t'arracher la tête ! Je te jure que tu pleureras chaque fois que tu te regarderas dans une glace !

Charmante menace, pensa Pema en desserrant les doigts de sa Pierre de Soumission, soulagée que l'incident ait été clos si rapidement. Elle s'installa près du feu sans plus faire attention à Charline et Maxence qui avaient roulé sur les tapis, puis ouvrit le livre qu'elle venait d'emprunter à la bibliothèque. Valérian alla récupérer sa petite cage d'argent, et tous les autres Serpentard l'imitèrent en essayant d'éviter les coups de poings égarés. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Amédée qui observait la scène en se cachant les yeux dans des mimiques exaspérantes de demoiselle effarouchée.

-C'est toi qui va pleurer, gros troll ! hurlait Maxence.

-Tu me traites de troll ?! Tu oses me traiter de troll ?!

-Oui, je te traite de troll ! Ça te dérange ?!

Pema commença sa lecture de _Voler, c'est facile _tandis qu'un coup de poing sifflait dans l'air suivi d'un juron bien senti et d'une rafale d'autres coups qui ne laisseraient aucun des deux protagonistes indemnes. Amédée, Colchide et Corinthe poussèrent des cris de nymphettes. Puis le professeur Rogue entra comme un fauve dans la salle commune et se précipita sur les deux pugilistes. Il s'ensuivit un concert de hurlements qui devaient résonner dans tout le château...

Pema ferma son livre et monta se coucher. Elle n'arriverait jamais à se concentrer de toute façon...

-Vous êtes prête, Miss Kenett ? demanda sèchement Madame Bibine le lendemain matin.

-Oui ! Je suis prête !

C'était le jour de son premier vol. Le jour où elle allait prouver qu'elle pouvait y arriver à force d'acharnement !

Les autres élèves apprenaient déjà à plonger en piqué et Madame Bibine les surveillait d'un œil attentif.

-Plus de souplesse dans le manche, Miss Rôde !

Puis elle se tourna vers Pema.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? demanda-t-elle brusquement. Que le soleil se couche ?

Pema tendit aussitôt la main au-dessus de son balai et cria :

-Debout !

Le balai s'éleva lentement du sol et vint se positionner dans sa main tout en douceur.

-Pas très rapide tout ça, commenta Madame Bibine. Mr Mallek ! Moins vite ! Vous voulez vous tuer ?! hurla-t-elle en voyant Karl foncer vers le gazon.

Il redressa aussitôt sa course et ses pieds rasèrent la pelouse.

-Enfourchez votre balai, ordonna Madame Bibine à Pema.

-_C'est une mauvaise idée_, gémit son bouchon, _une très, très mauvaise idée..._

-À trois, tapez le sol du pied et élevez-vous d'un mètre, puis redescendez tranquillement, continua Madame Bibine. Un, deux, trois !

Pema tapa du pied et s'éleva en essayant de rester très concentrée sur la manipulation de son balai.

-Bien, murmura Madame Bibine, maintenant redescendez lentement...

-Eh ! La zozoteuse ! Ça y'est ? Tu voles ? ricana Charline en passant près d'elle.

Pema lança un regard noir au sourire moqueur du Troll. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle perde sa concentration... Son balai bondit en avant comme un cheval de rodéo et Pema vola dans les airs en poussant un cri aigu ! Mais elle ne lâcha pas prise ! Bien décidé à le lui faire regretter, son balai l'entraîna dans une succession de tourbillons à faire se pâmer d'envie une quille de jongleur ! Au moment où elle pensait avec horreur qu'elle ne tiendrait pas une pirouette de plus, elle retomba brutalement sur le manche et ouvrit la bouche dans une douleur silencieuse. Puis le balai fonça tout droit vers la Forêt Interdite !

-Miss Kenett ! hurla le professeur Bibine. Je vous ordonne de revenir immédiatement !

Pema aurait bien voulu ! C'était son balai qui ne voulait pas !

-_Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée_, gémit son bouchon.. _Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais ?..._

Le balai fit une brusque embardée qui faillit désarçonner sa cavalière puis il exécuta mille acrobaties dans une dernière tentative de lui faire lâcher prise : des tonneaux, des vrilles, des accélérations soudaines, des zigzags en long, en large et en travers, des virages secs, des montées en chandelle et des descentes vertigineuses !

Les yeux fermés, les mains et les genoux crispés en étau sur le manche du balai, Pema sentait son petit déjeuner faire des sauts périlleux dans son estomac. Ses oreilles sifflaient. Le vent lui fouettait le visage. Mais elle tenait bon ! Le balai amorça alors un plongeon suicidaire et SCHPLORF ! Il se planta dans un morceau de terre meuble. Pema atterrit tête la première au milieu d'une grosse flaque d'eau et roula plusieurs fois dans la boue avant de s'immobiliser enfin.

-Miss Kenett ! hurla Madame Bibine en courant vers elle.

Le corps en compote, le cœur cognant contre sa poitrine, l'adrénaline lui faisant tourner la tête, Pema s'extirpa de la boue en vacillant.

-Miss Kenett ! hurla encore Madame Bibine en arrivant à sa hauteur, le visage livide. Vous êtes dispensée de cours de vol !

-_Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle_, soupira son bouchon.

15


	10. 09-La Potion d'Expertise

9

La potion d'expertise

Pema passa les dernières semaines d'octobre à essayer de se faire oublier, exploit qui s'avéra impossible à réaliser après une désastreuse chute de balai dans la boue...

-Regardez qui va là ! L'handicapée du balai ! s'écria Priscilla Crissey lorsque Pema passa devant la classe des Gryffondor rangée en rangs dans le couloir.

Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire et Pema leur jeta des regards assassins tandis que Sophia détournait lâchement les yeux. Et ça se disait la maison la plus honorable et courageuse de Poudlard ! La maison du célèbre Harry Potter ! Quelle bonne blague !

-Achète-toi des crocs, Crizey, parze que z'est pas avec tes dents de lapin que tu vas me faire peur ! répliqua Pema.

Priscilla Crissey la poussa d'un geste brusque.

-Espèce de vipère à lunettes ! Apprends donc à rester sur un balai avant de m'adresser la parole ! Tu te crois intelligente parce que tu es la chouchoute de Rogue ? Tu n'es bonne qu'à lécher les bottes des professeurs !

La main de Pema fusa avant qu'elle ne pense à la retenir et s'abattit dans un claquement sec sur la joue de Crissey. Aussi stupéfaite que tous les Gryffondor réunis, Pema contempla Priscilla dont l'étonnement faisait peu à peu place à la colère.

-Ça, tu vas le regretter Kenett !

Elle lui empoigna les cheveux à deux mains et Pema poussa un cri de douleur. Elle tenta de se dégager en griffant les avant bras de Crissey et elles commencèrent à se battre comme des chiffonnières.

-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ça immédiatement ! hurla quelqu'un.

Priscilla et Pema levèrent la tête vers le nouveau venu, un jeune homme roux qui bombait le torse et arborait l'insigne du Préfet-en-chef avec orgueil. Pema arracha une dernière touffe de cheveux à Crissey et celle-ci lui pinça méchamment l'épaule avant de la lâcher.

-Miss Crissey ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous ! Vous savez bien que les bagarres sont interdites à l'école ! Et en tant que préfet-en chef...

Il bomba encore plus le torse.

-... je me vois dans l'obligation de vous enlever des points à toutes les deux ! Maintenant, retournez en classe !

Il s'éloigna d'une démarche digne et Priscilla grogna :

-Celui-là avec ses airs supérieurs, il se croit vraiment tout permis...

Puis elle lança un regard méprisant à Pema qui fixait toujours le dos du préfet-en-chef. Était-ce encore un Weasley ? Il y en avait combien en tout ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, l'handicapée ?! On t'a dit de retourner en classe avec tes amis les _serpents_ !

Pema serra les dents sur sa colère et tourna les talons. Si Crissey avait su qu'elle devait aussi supporter leurs moqueries, et en particulier celles de Charline, elle n'aurait certainement pas employé le mot "amis" pour qualifier les relations que Pema entretenait avec sa maison...

-Attention Pema ! Un balai ! criait le Troll dans les couloirs.

-Eh ! La dispensée ! N'oublie pas de bien balayer dans les coins de la salle commune pendant que les vrais sorciers s'entraînent !

-T'as aimé patauger dans la boue p'tite sœur Potter ? T'en as encore l'odeur tellement tu t'es roulée dedans !

Pema était de si mauvaise humeur à la fin de cette journée que lorsque Johan et Oliver avaient essayé de la consoler, elle les avait envoyés sur les roses avec une telle hargne qu'ils l'avaient évitée plusieurs jours durant. Mais l'amitié de Johan s'accrochait comme une tique à sa proie et Pema avait fini par subir en silence ses conseils et sa compassion.

Les jours s'écoulaient lentement et aller en cours devenait une véritable épreuve. McGonagall lui lançait des regards de plus en plus furieux. Flitwick commençait à perdre espoir. Le professeur Chourave ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole. Et Rogue lui faisait tellement de compliments que toute la classe avait pris Pema en grippe... Sans compter les nombreuses lettres d'Andrew ! Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à lui cacher la vérité. Ses mauvais points en enchantement, son rôle de souffre-douleur parmi les élèves, ses maladresses répétées avec un balai dans les mains... Elle n'osait même pas penser à ce qu'il lui ferait subir s'il en entendait parler !

Pour couronner le tout, ils étaient passé de la théorie à la pratique en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Le professeur Lupin tentait de leur enseigner le sortilège du Bouclier niveau 1, mais Pema ne l'essaya même pas. Elle connaissait ses talents innés pour le maniement d'une baguette et n'avait pas la moindre envie de donner une autre occasion de rire aux Serpentard. Elle se cacha donc au fond de la classe pendant que Lupin invitait les autres élèves, Limendell au premier rang, à essayer d'empêcher des gnomignobles de les atteindre grâce au Bouclier. À sa grande surprise, Amédée la rejoignit à l'arrière dès le premier cours, la défiant du regard de prononcer le moindre mot. Mais Pema ne se sentait pas du tout en position de reprocher à quiconque d'éviter l'humiliation de se prendre un gnomignoble sur le crâne et elles restèrent silencieusement côte à côte, à regarder les autres se faire assommer.

Enfin, le jour d'Halloween arriva et Pema décida sur un coup de tête qu'elle profiterait du Banquet pour s'introduire en fraude dans la réserve. Il fallait qu'elle essaie ! C'était peut-être pure folie, mais elle en avait assez de subir des moqueries à tout bout de champ ! Jamais elle ne pourrait remonter sur un balai, mais elle avait encore une chance de se rattraper en métamorphose et en enchantement. Pour cela, elle devait se fabriquer une baguette. SA baguette.

Penchée sur ses devoirs de potion, Pema attendait patiemment que la salle commune se vide tandis que les élèves se rendaient par petits groupes au banquet d'Halloween et elle s'énerva en cherchant ses notes sur les dernières recherches qu'elle avait effectuées avec Christopher. Mais où avait-elle bien pu les mettre ?! Elle était pourtant sûr de les avoir rangées avec les autres ! Elle en avait absolument besoin pour le prochain cours sur le Décolorateur, sinon elle ne parviendrait jamais à faire cette potion et elle aurait sa première mauvaise note avec Rogue ! D'habitude, c'était Chris qui perdait ses affaires !

-Eh ! Microbe ! l'interpella Charline avec une petite tape dans les cheveux. Faute de balai, t'espère t'envoler en ne mangeant rien ?

Pema se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

-C'est ta tête qui me coupe l'appétit, répondit-elle d'un ton égal.

Cette réplique lui valut une deuxième claque qui fit glisser ses énormes lunettes en écailles au bout de son petit nez.

-Mais c'est que la balayeuse devient insolente ! ricana Charline. Excuse-toi, demi-portion.

Pema regarda le Troll dans les yeux avec la ferme intention de ne pas s'abaisser à s'excuser. Si elle n'avait pas le cran de faire face à Charline alors elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait voler une formule d'expertise dans la réserve !

-C'est quoi ce regard, la zozoteuse ?

Pema releva le menton. Elle avait fait un énorme effort de prononciation ces dernières semaines et elle ne zozotait presque plus, mais ce surnom de "zozoteuse" ne s'effacerait pas facilement des mémoires...

De son ton le plus froid, elle répondit à Charline :

-C'est le regard d'une personne qui n'a aucune excuse à te donner et qui souhaiterait finir son livre en paix. Tu as besoin d'une notice ou tu as compris ?

Les joues de Charline virèrent au cramoisi.

-Espèce de... !

Le Troll la saisit au collet.

-J'vais te faire passer l'envie de te moquer de moi, Kenett !

-Je ne crois pas que ce sera pour maintenant, répliqua Pema avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressentait.

-Et pourquoi pas ?! grogna le Troll.

-Parce que tu vas louper le train de tes petites copines.

Pema lui désigna du menton Amédée, Colchide et Corinthe qui sortaient de la salle commune en gloussant. Charline se redressa brusquement.

-Cette garce d'Amédée ne m'attendrait même pas !

-C'est dur la vie, se moqua Pema dans un simulacre de soupir.

BAM ! Un coup terrible fit ballotter sa tête sur ses épaules !

-Ça t'apprendra à la fermer ! cria Charline avant de courir sur les traces des trois filles.

Pema se massa pensivement la mâchoire. Il fallait qu'elle l'ait incroyablement vexée pour que le Troll s'oublie au point de la frapper au beau milieu de la salle commune... Valérian lui jeta un regard inquisiteur avant de sortir rejoindre les autres au Banquet. Un groupe de cinquième année le suivit et, petit à petit, la salle se vida.

Il était l'heure de passer à l'action.

Pema rangea son livre de potion dans son sac, enfila ses gants avec soin (elle n'avait pas oublié la leçon d'Andrew), se glissa prudemment dans le couloir et marcha vers le hall d'entrée d'un pas furtif. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser au Banquet... Si tout se passait correctement, elle les rejoindrait bientôt.

Elle marcha en direction de la bibliothèque sans rencontrer âme qui vive. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas encore localisé Peeves. S'il la surprenait dans la réserve, il ne se priverait pas de la faire renvoyer de l'école en appelant à tue-tête...

Elle entra sans bruit dans le silence feutré de la bibliothèque et le temps d'une seconde, Pema crut comprendre pourquoi Madame Pince réclamait le calme au moins quinze fois par heure tant ce silence lui était agréable... Mais elle avisa la porte de la réserve et oublia bien vite la bibliothécaire acariâtre.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit les dizaines de rayons qui s'alignaient derrière la porte, Pema en resta figée d'effarement. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que les livres soient rangés dans un ordre dont elle saisirait très vite la logique parce que sinon, elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de trouver celui qu'elle cherchait !

Il s'écoula pas moins d'une demi heure avant qu'elle ne mette enfin le doigt sur la formule d'expertise. Une demi heure à sursauter au moindre petit bruit, à tenter de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade, à suer à grosses gouttes, la gorge sèche, en pensant à la fureur d'Andrew si elle se faisait prendre... Une demi heure interminable...

Peeves traversa soudain un rayon de la réserve en caquetant comme un beau diable et elle se jeta ventre à terre. Pourquoi riait-il ainsi ? Il n'avait pourtant pas eu l'autorisation d'assister au Banquet d'Halloween... Même que pour se venger, il avait jeté des crottes de nez sur tous les élèves qui passaient dans le hall jusqu'à ce que Rogue arrive à convaincre le Baron Sanglant d'intervenir. C'était le fantôme des Serpentard et le seul être, morts ou vivants confondus, à avoir quelque autorité sur Peeves.

L'esprit frappeur disparut dans le mur sans avoir remarqué sa présence et Pema soupira de soulagement. Elle ouvrit sans perdre de temps _L'attirail complet d'un sorcier sans débourser une Noise_ sur ses genoux et commença à le feuilleter jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le titre qui l'intéressait : _"Concevoir sa propre baguette, par ses propres moyens !"_

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Non d'une chouette ! L'intuition de Johan et d'Oliver ne les avait pas trompés !

_Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,_

_Qui parmi vous n'a pas un jour rêvé de posséder une baguette sur mesure ? Voilà la solution à tous vos désirs ! La Potion d'Expertise ! Répandue sur un parchemin, elle vous révélera avec exactitude le mode d'emploi pour fabriquer votre baguette personnelle. Il suffira de suivre les instructions. Un vrai jeu d'enfant !_

_PETIT RAPPEL POUR LES NON INITIÉS : une baguette magique n'est pas seulement un morceau de bois, c'est aussi un objet magique doté d'une vie propre. Tout comme nous autres sorciers, elle possède un corps, une âme et un pouvoir latent._

_Ce sont ces trois spécificités que nous allons expertiser grâce à notre potion. Signalons par ailleurs que cette potion n'est pas une expertise de la baguette proprement dite, mais une expertise du sorcier qui s'en servira, donc une expertise de vous-même. Par commodité, nous l'appelons l'Expertise de Baguette, mais n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit là d'un abus de langage. _

_Une dernière chose : lors de la fabrication, vous serez amené à faire des choix. Laissez-vous guider par votre personnalité, par votre imagination, sans mensonge ni tricherie. N'essayez pas de fabriquer une baguette telle que vous aimeriez qu'elle soit, essayez d'en fabriquer une qui vous sera parfaitement adaptée._

_Recette de la Potion d'Expertise :_

_1. Verser les quatre cinquième d'un litre d'eau de pluie dans un gros chaudron de cuivre. Ajoutez le dernier cinquième de glycin plus trois cuillères à soupe rases de soude en poudre. Ne mélangez pas. Portez à ébullition et laissez mijoter trois heures._

_2. Faîtes revenir à part quatre petites feuilles froissées de mandragore, vingt-six pétales de soucis frais âgés d'un jour, huit pinces de scorpions du démon finement hachées, trois pieds d'amanite tue-mouche grossièrement écrasés, dix sangsues des marais de la Basse Couche mixées et une pincée de sucre fin. Partagez la mixture en huit parts absolument égales en poids et ajoutez une part à chaque astérisque (*) apparaissant au fil de la recette._

_3. Procurez-vous des poils de Ténébrus Catus fraîchement coupés (ils doivent encore être vivants au moment de les mettre dans la marinade). Animal réputé pour sa magie depuis des siècles, les sorciers utilisent souvent sa chair pour dissiper les sortilèges et son sang pour écrire des formules très puissantes, en particulier pour les charmes mais il servira ici à créer une protection contre d'éventuelles émanations magiques extérieures._

_Faîtes mariner les poils pendant deux lunes dans un bain de Sales Monelles. Mixez ensuite jusqu'à obtenir un liquide sirupeux et ajoutez le au bouillon. (*) Attention : préparez un couvercle pour éviter de perdre la moindre goutte de potion, ce qui serait fatale à l'Expertise._

_4. Fredonnez une chanson de votre choix pour calmer la potion._

_5. Une fois le calme revenu (*), ajoutez dans l'ordre les quatre ingrédients suivant en comptant quinze secondes entre chaque ajout :_

_ -une larme_

_ -un ingrédient de haine_

_ -un ingrédient de peur_

_ -un ingrédient d'amour_

_Prononcez distinctement ces mots à chaque ajout :_

_ "Voici la larme que je t'offre..." (*)_

_ "Voici la haine que je t'offre..." (*)_

_ "Voici la peur que je t'offre..." (*)_

_ "Voici l'amour que je t'offre..." (*)_

_Expliquez à chaque fois ce que représente à vos yeux l'ingrédient que vous offrez à la potion. Soyez le plus bref et précis possible. Je vous conseille de préparer votre texte à l'avance._

_6. Stabilisez la potion à une température de 66,6° C. Ajoutez-y alors trois mesures de pouvoir. Tout d'abord, deux mesures secondaires (*), puis la principale. (*)_

_7. Retirez la potion du feu et laissez-la reposer durant trois cent soixante cinq battements de cœur en l'exposant à une lumière rouge d'intensité égale à celle de la pleine lune._

_8. Plongez un rouleau de parchemin dans la potion en utilisant une pince en fonte. (Ne touchez surtout pas la potion.) Agitez le parchemin en trois mouvements vifs puis étalez-le sur une pierre chaude. Versez immédiatement un litre de Bièraubeurre fraîche dessus (ou d'une autre boisson faiblement alcoolisée mais il a été prouvé que les meilleurs résultats sont obtenus avec de la Bièraubeurre). Plus la boisson sera de qualité, plus le texte sera lisible._

_La formule doit apparaître dans les trente secondes puis s'effacer en exactement quatre minutes. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez tout recommencer : votre expertise est faussée._

Pema était plus qu'effarée par la complexité de cette potion. Certes, elle n'était pas mauvaise en cette matière mais il ne fallait pas exagérer tout de même !

Malgré cette pensée démoralisante, elle sortit un morceau de parchemin et une plume de son sac. Maintenant qu'elle était là, autant qu'elle recopie la recette, se dit-elle en dévissant sa bouteille d'encre.

-Maôôôw !

Pema fit violemment volte face, répandant de l'encre sur le sol impeccablement propre de la réserve.

-Miss Teigne ! glapit-elle.

La chatte de Rusard la fixait de ses grands yeux torves.

Pema savait d'expérience que si la chatte était là, le propriétaire ne tarderait pas à surgir de derrière un rayon ! Prise de panique, elle arracha les pages de la formule d'Expertise du grimoire et remis le livre à sa place en l'enfonçant sans douceur parmi ses congénères. Mais avant de s'enfuir, elle s'autorisa un coup de pied magistral dans le postérieur de Miss Teigne qui se mit à cracher et à siffler comme une bouilloire enragée.

-_Bien fait !_ s'écria son bouchon, toujours ravi du malheur d'un chat.

-Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie, ricana Pema en claquant la porte de la réserve au nez de la détestable chatte.

Elle sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque et entendit les pas de Rusard qui résonnaient déjà dans les couloirs. Pema avait à peine tourné le coin qu'elle l'entendit ouvrir la porte de la bibliothèque comme s'il voulait l'arracher !

-Où est-il ?! rugit Rusard. Où est ce petit voyou qui devrait être en train de se goinfrer avec les autres ?!

Pema s'éloigna le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible. Bientôt, il allait trouver sa chatte et il ne serait certainement pas content... Le cri de rage qui parcourut les couloirs apprit à Pema qu'il n'était effectivement pas content du tout. Il fallait qu'elle atteigne la Grande Salle très vite ! Personne ne connaissait mieux que Rusard les passages secrets du château. Elle ne lui échapperait pas longtemps.

-Cherche, ma jolie ! Ce gredin ne doit pas être bien loin !

Pema stoppa net dans sa course ! Comment Rusard avait-il pu se retrouver devant elle au lieu d'être derrière elle ?!

Elle fit demi-tour, affolée, et courut aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses petites jambes.

-Il est là ! hurla Rusard.

Le cœur de Pema s'arrêta de battre pendant une seconde et elle tourna dans un autre couloir, Rusard sur les talons !

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas, sale petit vandale ! rugit-il en courant après elle.

Pema monta des marches quatre à quatre, tourna dans un couloir, traversa une salle de classe vide, reprit un couloir, redescendit des escaliers ! Rusard soufflait comme un bœuf mais il avait raison : elle ne lui échapperait jamais ! Chaque fois qu'elle croyait l'avoir semé, elle entendait à nouveau ses vociférations et les miaulements suraigus de Miss Teigne ! À chaque coin de couloir, elle angoissait à l'idée de le voir surgir d'un mur caché ou d'une porte dérobée !

Elle jeta un regard désemparé dans son dos, le souffle court, la sueur lui dégoulinant dans les yeux, quand soudain une main se referma sur sa bouche et la tira violemment en arrière ! Elle était prise ! Adieu Poudlard ! Adieu McGonagall ! Adieu Charline ! Et bonjour les ennuis avec Andrew...

-Arrête de te débattre et tais-toi, chuchota une voix rude et enrouée à son oreille.

Elle sentit la lame d'un couteau sur sa gorge et écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Ce n'était donc pas Rusard ?!

Le concierge arriva, si essoufflé qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait manquer d'air.

-Où est-il passé ?! grogna-t-il. Il se cache, hein ?! Il se cache le gredin !

Pema tremblait de tous ses membres. Entre Rusard et un couteau sous la gorge, elle se disait que son plan ne fonctionnait pas tout à fait comme il l'aurait fallu...

-Cherche, ma jolie, murmurait Rusard à sa chatte. Cherche la cachette de ce voyou...

Il se rapprochait... Il était de plus en plus près...

Pema vit le couteau briller à la lueur de la lune et crispa les doigts sur la main qui la bâillonnait. Non ?! Il n'allait pas tuer le concierge tout de même ?!

Comme par miracle, un feulement s'éleva dans les couloirs et Miss Teigne se mit soudain à cracher dans la direction opposée à celle où se cachaient Pema et l'inconnu au couteau. Rusard revint précipitamment sur ses pas.

-C'est ça ma jolie ! Trouve-le ! Griffe-le ! Mords-le ! Il ne pourra pas nous échapper ! hurla Rusard en s'éloignant.

L'inconnu en profita pour sortir de sa cachette improvisée en serrant Pema contre lui. Ils entendaient les grognements de Rusard au loin. L'homme se mit à courir à travers le château et, bêtement, Pema se demanda si lui aussi avait fait une entorse au règlement intérieur de Poudlard.

Il semblait connaître les lieux comme sa poche et elle fut surprise de découvrir les passages secrets qu'il emprunta pour gagner du temps. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle et elle fut étonnée de constater à quel point elle s'en était éloignée...

L'inconnu s'arrêta soudain et se plaqua précipitamment contre le mur. Le caquètement sonore de Peeves passa à quelques mètres d'eux et Pema profita de cette diversion pour jeter un coup d'œil discret à son kidnappeur.

Ses joues devinrent livides.

C'était Black qui la menaçait d'un couteau ! Sirius Black ! Le serviteur du Lord Noir ! Le prisonnier évadé d'Azkaban ! L'assassin le plus recherché du pays !

Elle allait s'évanouir ! Par tous les saints du Tibet ! Elle allait perdre conscience !

Black la serra plus fort contre lui, comme s'il sentait le changement qui s'était opéré en elle.

-Ta baguette ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

Pema secoua la tête, apeurée : elle avait oublié sa baguette. De toute façon, si elle avait dû s'en servir, elle aurait encore causé une catastrophe...

Black respira bruyamment et Pema crut percevoir de la peur dans le tremblement de ses mains. Elle se souvint du Détraqueur qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train... À la place de Black, elle aussi aurait peur. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à compatir à son sort car les Détraqueurs, aussi monstrueux soient-ils, ne la bâillonnaient pas avec un couteau sous la gorge à cet instant précis.

-Je ne te ferai pas de mal, chuchota Black en lui enfonçant le couteau plus profondément dans la peau. Mais surtout, ne crie pas. Ne dis pas un mot et tu auras la vie sauve...

Il ouvrit doucement une porte, posa son léger fardeau à l'intérieur de la salle de classe et... VLAN ! Il referma violemment la porte derrière elle !

Pema tomba à genoux, le cœur battant à tout rompre, mais tellement soulagée qu'il batte encore !

Son front et son dos étaient trempés de sueur, et sa gorge saignait... Elle arracha le bas de sa robe pour en faire une sorte de foulard qu'elle serra autour de son cou en bandage de fortune. Elle entendait le caquètement de Peeves qui approchait à nouveau et elle pensa au plaisir de Rusard s'il la coinçait ici. Alors elle rassembla ses forces et se releva. Ses jambes la soutenaient à peine mais elle fit appel à toute sa volonté pour s'enfuir aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses muscles tétanisés. À son grand étonnement, elle reconnut très vite l'escalier de marbre et atteignit les cachots en quelques bonds maladroits mais efficaces. Elle courut jusqu'au mur humide de l'entrée des Serpentard et...

-Qu'est ce que vous faites en dehors de votre dortoir à cette heure-ci, Miss Kenett ? l'interpella Rogue en se précipitant vers elle à grandes enjambées.

Pema se figea. Elle avait presque envie de pleurer tant le sort lui paraissait cruel ! Tous ces dangers bravés pour se faire prendre au dernier moment ! Devant la salle commune des Serpentard en plus ! C'était trop injuste !

-_Mortem incandece_, lança Rogue.

Le mur secret des Serpentard s'ouvrit aussitôt et Rogue poussa Pema à l'intérieur de la salle commune.

-Monsieur Bigote ! appela Rogue en apercevant Maxence qui s'apprêtait à aller se coucher. Veuillez réveiller les préfets ! Je veux que tous les élèves soient dans la salle commune dans les trois minutes qui suivent !

Il avait employé un ton sans réplique et Maxence s'exécuta sans poser la moindre question. Paniquée, Pema se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Rogue voulait-il l'humilier en la punissant devant tout le monde ? Voulait-il faire un exemple ?

Les élèves de Serpentard s'entassèrent bientôt devant le directeur de leur maison et Valérian jeta un regard interrogateur au visage blême de Pema.

-Tout le monde est là ? demanda sévèrement Rogue.

-Oui professeur, répondit Maxence.

-Alors suivez-moi ! Tous les élèves doivent se rendre d'urgence à la Grande Salle !

Rogue abandonna Pema sans un mot et sortit de la salle commune suivi de la population silencieuse des Serpentard. Un peu perdue, Pema se mêla aux élèves. Elle ne serait donc pas renvoyée ?...

Ils croisèrent les Poufsouffle dans le hall. Le professeur Chourave, leur directrice, semblait dans tous ses états ! Les Gryffondor étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle et ils parlaient avec agitation. Les Serdaigle ne mirent pas longtemps avant de les rejoindre, désorientés. Quant à Dumbledore, il tenait des propos insensés tandis que les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall verrouillaient toutes les portes de la Grande Salle, mais Pema était si perturbée qu'elle ne comprit pas grand chose à ce qu'ils racontaient. Une histoire de fouilles et de sécurité, quelque chose comme ça... Elle ne prit conscience de l'agitation qui l'entourait qu'au moment où Oliver et Johan se précipitèrent vers elle, complètement surexcités.

-Pema ! Tu ne croiras jamais ce que Sophia viens de nous raconter ! s'écria Johan.

-Oui, tu n'y croiras jamais ! répéta Oliver.

-En revenant devant le tableau qui gardent leur salle commune, devine ce que les Gryffondor ont vu ?!

-Le tableau était complètement lacéré !

-Et la Grosse Dame du tableau avait disparu !

-Et devine qui a fait ça !

-Oui ! Devine !

-Sirius Black ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Le sang de Pema ne fit qu'un tour. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et Valérian la rattrapa de justesse.

-Dégagez, siffla-t-il à l'encontre d'Oliver et de Johan qui fixaient Pema sans comprendre.

Et comme ils ne lui obéissaient pas, restant là comme deux idiots, Valérian se dressa de toute sa taille. Il ne dépassait ni Johan en hauteur ni Oliver en largeur mais ça n'avait pas d'importance car les deux Poufsouffles n'étaient pas des plus braves. Ils battirent rapidement en retraite après avoir jeté un dernier regard inquiet sur Pema qui s'efforçait de ne pas s'évanouir.

Valérian se pencha sur elle.

-Ça va ?

Dernière surprise de la soirée ! Valérian qui lui demandait si elle allait bien ! Elle devait vraiment faire peur à voir pour qu'il réagisse ainsi...

-Non, répondit Pema dans un souffle. Je me sens ridicule.

Valérian lui glissa un oreiller sous la tête et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Pema réalisa alors seulement qu'on avait transformé la Grande Salle en dortoir improvisé.

-Personne n'a rien remarqué, marmonna-t-il. Tout le monde va croire que tu as sommeil, c'est tout.

Le jeune garçon s'installa à ses côtés. Tous les élèves parlaient de Black autour d'eux. Ils s'interrogeaient tous sur la façon dont il avait pu entrer. Pema revit les grands yeux sombres, les mains osseuses, l'éclat de la lame à la lumière de la lune, et ce goût immonde qui lui restait dans la bouche... Ce goût de terre, ce goût de chien mouillé...

-Pema ?

Elle tressaillit en entendant son nom et se tourna vers Valérian.

-Que t'est-il arrivé cette nuit ?

Elle le fixa sans parler et Valérian effleura le chiffon noué autour de son cou, juste à l'endroit où Black avait enfoncé son couteau. Le sang avait cessé de couler mais il imbibait le tissu. Pema ouvrit la bouche et c'est à ce moment là que le préfet-en-chef cria :

-On éteint les lumières, maintenant ! Tout le monde dans les sacs de couchage et plus un mot !

Les chandelles s'éteignirent. Pema regarda le visage grave de Valérian. Sa cicatrice brillait à la lueur des fantômes qui flottaient au-dessus d'eux, tels des gardiens de la nuit. Les étoiles scintillaient sur le plafond magique, le vent soufflait doucement derrière les fenêtres et seuls quelques chuchotements brisaient le silence apaisant qui s'était installé parmi les sacs de couchage. L'instant lui paraissait magique... Et puis soudain, sans crier gare, Valérian lui tourna le dos, brisant le charme du même coup :

-De toute façon, c'est pas mes affaires, ronchonna-t-il. J'en n'ai rien à cirer de tous les problèmes que tu t'attires toute seule. T'es qu'une idiote. T'es qu'une fille. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, hein, de tes conneries ?

Pema ne répondit pas, mais comme Valérian n'attendait pas de réponse, il s'endormit sans perdre un instant. Hélas, elle n'arriva pas à l'imiter. L'image de Sirius Black venait hanter ses pensées dès qu'elle se laissait aller au sommeil et elle se réveillait en panique, la peur au ventre.

La peur ! C'était justement un ingrédient de la Potion d'Expertise !

Parfaitement éveillée cette fois, Pema dénoua son foulard improvisé avec des doigts tremblant et s'essuya le front avec. Un échantillon de sang et de sueur froide, souvenir de sa rencontre avec Sirius Black... Si ça, ce n'était pas un échantillon de peur, alors McGonagall lui offrirait des Chocogrenouilles au prochain cours !


	11. 10-Le chat de Sophia

10

Le chat de Sophia

Les professeurs n'attrapèrent pas Sirius Black cette nuit-là, pourtant les cernes qui assombrissaient leurs yeux prouvaient qu'ils n'avaient pas chômé. Ils ressemblaient à des zombis, et Pema ne valait guère mieux...

Elle sauta le petit déjeuner, trop malade pour avaler quoi que ce soit, et s'éclipsa dans son dortoir. Elle changea de robe, jeta l'ancienne à la poubelle, glissa son morceau de tissu imbibé de sang et de sueur sous son matelas et sortit la recette d'Expertise du fond de sa poche.

Ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet de sentir ces vieilles feuilles arrachées entre ses doigts. Avec tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné à se les procurer, elle avait l'impression de détenir un trésor...

Colchide et Corinthe entrèrent soudain dans le dortoir et Pema cacha vivement la recette sous son oreiller. Les jeunes filles parlaient de Sirius Black, comme tout le monde à Poudlard :

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il a transplané à l'intérieur du château ? demandait Colchide.

-Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Les Détraqueurs l'auraient aperçu s'il était passé devant eux ! Ils sont postés devant toutes les portes du parc !

-Oui, mais il paraît qu'un champ protecteur empêche quiconque de transplaner à l'intérieur du château...

-Il a certainement trouvé une parade... Imagine ! Il pourrait même apparaître dans le dortoir des filles !

Ces deux idiotes simulèrent un petit glapissement de frayeur avant de glousser dans leurs doigts. Pema leva les yeux au ciel et sauta hors de son lit pour échapper à ce spectacle navrant. Corinthe et Colchide sursautèrent.

-Oh ! Pema ! On ne t'avait pas vue, dit Bigote.

-On te croyait encore à la Grande Salle, s'étonna Rôde.

Pema passa devant elles avec un sourire forcé.

-Au fait ! Valérian te cherche, lança Bigote alors que Pema sortait du dortoir.

-Valérian ?

Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux ce matin, le duvet voisin était vide, et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Limendell.

-Pourquoi me cherche-t-il ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Rôde, on lui a dit que tu devais être en train de prendre ton petit déjeuner...

Pema n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce que lui voulait Limendell, aussi traversa-t-elle la salle commune en courant et se faufila-t-elle à travers le château en se demandant où elle pourrait trouver refuge. Elle était arrivée au pied de l'escalier de marbre, avec l'intention de se cacher quelques heures à la volière, lorsqu'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien retentit dans le hall :

-Pema !

Exaspérée, elle leva la tête vers le sommet de l'escalier. Johan Eduens, Oliver Ball et Christopher Bénoué descendaient à sa rencontre.

-On t'a cherchée partout, lui dit Johan en sautant les marches quatre à quatre. Où étais-tu ?

Pema passa devant lui en se renfrognant.

-Je suis pressée Johan ! Je n'ai pas le temps de te raconter ma vie !

-Eh ! Mais attends ! s'écria-t-il en lui attrapant la main pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il lui tendit un petit pot en argile.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Du baume cicatrisant pour ta blessure, répondit-il en le lui mettant dans les mains. C'est ton copain de Serpentard qui nous l'a donné. Il a dit que tu t'étais coupée hier soir. C'est vrai ?

Pema resserra nerveusement son écharpe vert et argent autour de son cou. Elle dissimulait parfaitement son pansement improvisé et avec le froid qu'il faisait, personne ne se posait de question.

-À peine une égratignure, éluda Pema. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous a donné ce baume à vous ?

-Ben... On l'a aperçu dans la Grande Salle, dit Oliver. Il avait l'air embêté alors on s'est approché de lui pour savoir si on pouvait l'aider et pour lui demander de tes nouvelles. Tu n'avais pas l'air très bien hier soir...

-Mais c'est compréhensible, intervint vivement Johan en la voyant pâlir. Dans la panique, Chris a même perdu sa baguette !

Pema jeta un regard en biais au sourire gêné de Christopher.

-Mais lui c'était peut-être à cause de cette fille qui lui faisait de l'oeil, s'esclaffa Johan.

-Tais-toi ! protesta Christopher en rougissant et en lui lançant des regards noirs.

-Ton copain nous a dit que tu allais mieux, intervint Oliver d'un ton soucieux. Il nous a donné le baume pour te soigner et il a ajouté qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire de te chercher.

-On a couru partout ! Dans le parc, au terrain de Quidditch, à la bibliothèque... Et on t'a enfin trouvé ici, conclut Johan.

-Génial, marmonna Pema. Je dois y aller maintenant, alors à tout à l'heure.

-Eh ! On peut venir avec toi ! proposa Johan. Tu sais, au cas où tu ferais encore un malaise ou...

-Ah oui ? La p'tite sœur Potter a fait un malaise à cause de Sirius Black ?

Pema se retourna d'un bloc vers Charline Wright qui venait d'apparaître au sommet de l'escalier. Mais qu'avait-elle donc pu bien faire au destin pour qu'il s'acharne ainsi sur elle ?

-C'est amusant ça : le frérot qui s'évanouit à la vue d'un Détraqueur et la sœurette à la mention de Black...

Le Troll ricana tandis que Johan et Oliver rougissaient violemment en baissant timidement les yeux. Chris toussota, l'air gêné, et descendit de quelques marches avec l'intention manifeste de s'enfuir à toutes jambes et d'abandonner là ses trois amis. Pema se sentit bouillir de fureur ! Entre trois lâches et une grosse brute, elle avait envie de tout casser !

-Oh, mais c'est que tu deviens très spirituelle, Charline, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, je ne savais pas qu'un troll avait autant d'esprit !

-De quoi tu m'as traitée, demi-portion ?!

-JE T'AI TRAITÉE DE TROLL ! TU ES SOURDE OU TU AS DU MAL À COMPRENDRE ?!

-_Toutes mes condoléances, Pema_, lui souffla son bouchon.

Le poing de Charline siffla dans l'air et Pema se baissa juste à temps pour l'éviter. Sans réfléchir, elle leva alors le pied et VLAN ! Charline poussa un cri de douleur en se tenant le tibia à deux mains. Pema en profita pour bondir hors d'atteinte, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire, et s'enfuit à toutes jambes !

Charline allait lui arracher les yeux !

-Je vais te tuer Kenett ! Je vais te tuer ! hurla Charline en se jetant à sa poursuite.

Johan, Oliver et Christopher n'eurent même pas le temps de se ressaisir qu'elles avaient déjà disparu au coin du couloir.

-Espèce de mauviette ! hurla Charline. Reviens ici que je te refasse le portrait !

À ces mots, Pema se sentit pousser des ailes ! Mettant à profit sa mésaventure de la veille, elle emprunta plusieurs passages secrets qui, à sa grande surprise, lui permirent de semer Charline en un rien de temps. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le couloir vide derrière elle, continuant de courir sans oser croire en sa chance, lorsque... BLAM ! Elle rentra tête la première dans le ventre de quelqu'un !

Pema tituba en arrière et agita les bras comme des moulins à vent pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Une main secourable la rattrapa d'un mouvement vif.

-Pardon, s'excusa le jeune garçon qu'elle avait bousculé.

Pema ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et passa en revue la tignasse de cheveux noirs en épis, les lunettes rondes, les yeux verts et... la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front !

Harry Potter !

Le jeune garçon soupira avec agacement. Encore un admirateur de la célèbre cicatrice ! Il y aurait donc droit chaque année ?!

Sans lui accorder un regard, il continua son chemin et ses deux amis, une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés et le frère cadet des jumeaux Weasley, le suivirent en interrompant à peine leur dispute. Pema les regarda s'éloigner, encore bouche bée de stupéfaction. Mais le bruit d'une respiration précipitée dans le couloir la ramena à la réalité et elle s'éloigna furtivement pour monter se réfugier à la volière.

Assise sur les remparts, les pieds dans le vide et la tête dans le vent, Pema s'accorda une minute de paix bien méritée. Elle retrouvait une sensation de liberté ici. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait s'envoler avec les plumes des oiseaux, et flotter jusqu'au bout du monde... Jusqu'au Tibet...

La brise ébouriffa ses cheveux, bientôt assez longs pour qu'elle les attache. Les couleurs de l'automne s'étendaient à ses pieds et une petite bruine faisait scintiller la forêt dans le doux soleil de ce dimanche matin tandis que les hiboux hululaient doucement dans leur sommeil... Pema se sentait bien.

Un reflet sur sa chaussure attira son regard et elle s'aperçut que c'était une petite tâche de sang. Elle avait bien changé de robe, ce matin, mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir quelque chose sur ses chaussures ! Sa rencontre avec Black lui faisait vraiment perdre tous ses moyens...

Elle sortit de sa poche le petit pot d'argile que Johan lui avait donné de la part de Limendell et le fit rouler pensivement entre ses doigts. Il y avait une sorte de pâte vert de gris à l'intérieur, une pâte qui puait la moisissure. Elle y trempa cependant un doigt prudent et le renifla avec méfiance. L'odeur était peu ragoûtante mais elle se risqua tout de même à en effleurer sa gorge blessée. La douleur s'évanouit aussitôt. Ébahie, Pema contempla un moment la pâte nauséabonde, puis elle en piocha une grosse couche et l'étala sur sa blessure qui se referma presque instantanément, ne laissant qu'une légère cicatrice en guise de souvenir.

Incroyable !

Pema revissa le bouchon et rangea précieusement le remède miracle dans sa poche avant de renouer son écharpe vert et argent autour de son cou. Elle repensa alors à la réserve, à Miss Teigne, à Rusard et à Sirius Black... Un sentiment d'orgueil se mêla à la peur qu'elle avait pu ressentir et qui se muait à présent en un souvenir excitant. Elle avait vécu une aventure pleine de dangers et personne ne l'avait découverte ! Elle était certaine que Maître Tashi aurait été fier d'elle s'il l'avait su ! Mais elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui... Peut-être la chouette ne l'avait-elle pas trouvé ?

Il commença à pleuvoir et Pema descendit des remparts pour se mettre à l'abri dans le château.

Le meilleur endroit pour éviter une crise de colère de Charline, c'était la bibliothèque... Madame Pince était encore plus terrifiante qu'un troll !

Un léger mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Quelque chose bougeait derrière l'encoignure du mur...

Pema s'approcha avec curiosité sans se soucier de la pluie qui commençait à tomber drue. Un feulement furieux s'éleva de la forme rosâtre et noir qui se terrait dans le coin de la volière.

-Ténèbres ?!

Pema ouvrit des yeux effaré devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Par Milaraspa ! Était-ce vraiment Ténèbres ? Quelqu'un lui avait lié les pattes et l'avait si mal tondu qu'il ne lui restait plus que des touffes de poils éparses par ci par là. Une horreur ! Et en plus on devait l'avoir blessé lors de l'opération car il y avait du sang partout !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura maladroitement Pema en tendant la main vers lui. Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie... Madame Pomfresh saura quoi faire...

Après quelques brefs instants de lutte, Pema réussit à saisir l'animal de façon à ce qu'il ne la griffe pas. Il manquait étrangement de vigueur, comme si on l'avait drogué...

Il pleuvait à sceaux à présent et lorsqu'elle quitta enfin la volière elle était trempée jusqu'aux os. Sans se soucier de son propre état, Pema descendit les marches quatre à quatre, Ténèbres serré contre elle, et sauta au pied de l'escalier en colimaçon sans remarquer les deux personnes qui passaient justement devant l'ouverture. Pema se heurta de plein fouet à Fanny Anglès et Priscilla Crissey !

-Tu ne pourrais pas regarder où tu vas ?! grogna Crissey en la repoussant rudement.

Anglès lança un regard horrifié à l'animal qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

-Mais ?... C'est un chat...

-C'est pas seulement un chat ! s'exclama Crissey. C'est Ténèbres ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

-Tu l'as torturé ?!

-Non, je ne l'ai pas torturé ! protesta vivement Pema. Ce n'est pas moi !

-Donne-le moi, sale menteuse ! Donne-le moi ! ordonna Crissey en le lui prenant des mains.

Ténèbres cracha furieusement.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! cria-t-elle en tournant le dos à Pema. Fanny ! Toi, tu vas prévenir Sophia !

Anglès s'exécuta aussitôt tandis que Crissey se précipitait déjà chez Madame Pomfresh. Pema la suivit en courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

-Je n'ai rien fait à ce chat, protesta-t-elle en la rattrapant. C'est la vérité ! Je l'ai trouvé comme ça à la volière !

-Je ne te crois pas ! Et cette fois-ci Sophia ne prendra pas ta défense !

Elles arrivèrent essoufflées à l'infirmerie et entrèrent sans prendre la peine de frapper. Madame Pomfresh faillit en avoir une crise cardiaque !

-Madame ! J'ai trouvé un chat blessé à la volière, s'écria Pema.

-C'est pas vrai ! Elle l'a torturé exprès !

Madame Pomfresh s'affola plus encore en entendant les cris alarmistes des deux petites sorcières, puis leurs paroles prirent le chemin du bon sens et les yeux de l'infirmière se posèrent sur Ténèbres. Ses traits se durcirent.

-Miss Kenett, la moindre des politesses serait de frapper avant d'entrer, grinça-t-elle en prenant le chat furieux des mains de Crissey.

-Mais il y avait une urgence, se justifia Pema d'une voix plaintive.

-Urgence ou pas, vous auriez été bien avancée si j'avais eu un infarctus ! On ne fait pas peur aux gens comme ça !

L'infirmière venait d'enfoncer une aiguille un peu brutalement dans la cuisse de Ténèbres. Il cracha comme un beau diable, dodelina de la tête, ferma les yeux, et tomba raide sur la table.

-Vous l'avez tué ! hurla Priscilla. Vous avez tué Ténèbres !

-Calmez vous jeune fille ! Je n'ai pas tué ce chat ! Je l'ai endormi pour mieux le soigner ! Là, vous voyez : je vais lui mettre cet emplâtre sur ses blessures...

Pema la vit ouvrir un petit pot d'argile semblable à celui que Johan lui avait donné.

-Et maintenant nous allons nous occuper de faire repousser ses poils...

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit si violemment que Madame Pomfresh en laissa tomber ses bandages. Sophia et Fanny se précipitèrent sur Ténèbres, toutes deux en larmes.

-Ténèbres ! Oh ! Ténèbres ! s'écria Sophia en se jetant sur son chat.

-Ah ! Ça suffit ! s'énerva Madame Pomfresh. C'est une infirmerie ici et non une scène de théâtre ! Ce chat sera sur pattes en un rien de temps, alors cessez donc de pleurer ! Pour l'instant, il a besoin de repos ! Alors tout le monde dehors ! Allez ! Ouste ! Dehors !

-Mais c'est mon chat, sanglota Sophia tandis que Madame Pomfresh les poussait toutes les quatre vers la sortie.

-Eh bien vous viendrez le récupérer demain. Pour l'instant, il doit se reposer. Et moi aussi.

Sur ces mots, elle leur ferma la porte au nez. À travers le battant, Pema l'entendit grommeler contre l'énergie de la jeunesse et leur manque de respect envers la tranquillité des gens.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! s'écria Sophia.

Pema se rendit compte qu'elle s'adressait à elle et comprit que Fanny lui avait déjà raconté sa propre version des faits.

-Je n'ai rien fait à Ténèbres, se défendit-elle. Je l'ai simplement trouvé à la volière ! Dans cet état !

-Menteuse ! cria Anglès. Ne l'écoute pas Sophia ! C'est elle qui a torturé Ténèbres !

-Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?! hurla Pema qui perdait patience. Je n'ai aucune raison de faire du mal à un chat !

-Tu es une Serpentard ! Tu couperais la tête d'un chaton juste pour t'amuser !

-C'est ridicule ! Vous entendez ce que vous dites ?!

Madame Pomfresh ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie à la volée ! Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs furibonds !

-C'est une infirmerie ici et non un hall de gare ! J'ai horreur de me répéter alors allez crier plus loin ou j'en parlerai directement aux directeurs de vos maisons !

Sophia, Priscilla, Fanny et Pema s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui aie fait ça à Ténèbres, jura Pema à Sophia. Je l'ai trouvé à la volière. Jamais je ne te mentirais sur un sujet aussi grave.

-_Et quand bien même, ce n'est qu'un chat_, grinça son bouchon. _Et il n'est pas mort._

-Ne l'écoute pas Sophia, lui dit Crissey. La blessure était encore fraîche, tout comme le sang. Il n'y avait personne d'autre de ce côté du château.

-Et vous alors ? Vous comptez pour du beurre ? lança Pema d'un ton accusateur.

Anglès éclata d'un rire perplexe.

-Tu ne vas pas nous faire porter le chapeau à ta place tout de même ? Nous sommes les meilleures amies de Sophia. Jamais nous n'aurions fait de mal à Ténèbres et elle le sait.

Pema regarda Sophia dans les yeux. La pauvre ne savait plus que penser. Elle pleurait et regardait tour à tour Pema et ses amies de Gryffondor.

-Sophia, tu crois vraiment que je serais capable d'attraper ton chat et de lui faire mal juste pour m'amuser ? lui demanda Pema avec gravité.

Sophia ouvrit la bouche, mais éclata en sanglots avant d'avoir pu donner la moindre réponse.

-_Un chat..._ grommela son bouchon. _Se mettre dans cet état pour un chat..._

-Ne t'en fais pas Sophia, la consola Fanny en l'entraînant vers la tour des Gryffondor. Madame Pomfresh a dit que Ténèbres serait en pleine forme d'ici demain...

Sophia renifla en acceptant le mouchoir que Fanny lui tendait.

-Je te promets que tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, Kenett, siffla Crissey avant de rejoindre ses deux amies et de disparaître avec elles.

Pema baissa la tête en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Elle n'avait rien fait à Ténèbres ! Pourquoi Sophia ne la croyait-elle pas ?!

Elle tapa rageusement dans le mur et des larmes de douleur lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle contempla son poing meurtri, les dents serrées, la vision floue, le sang battant furieusement à ses tempes. Elle aurait voulu croire qu'elle ne pleurait que de cette douleur physique, que l'opinion de Sophia à son égard n'avait pas le moindre intérêt à ses yeux !…

-Eh ! Demi-portion !

Par réflexe, Pema tourna la tête vers la personne qui l'interpellait. Mal lui en prit car la main ouverte du Troll la frappa en plein visage !

Projetée en arrière, Pema rebondit contre un mur et se tint le nez à deux mains.

Ce que ça pouvait être douloureux de traiter une fille comme Charline de troll…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en penser d'avantage car un poing lui écrasait déjà l'estomac ! Pema se plia en deux, le souffle court, et recula davantage encore dans un long gémissement de souffrance.

-T'as osé me traiter de troll devant tout le monde, Kenett !

Charline lui empoigna le bras et le tordit jusqu'à l'obliger à se mettre à genoux tandis qu'elle poussait un cri de douleur.

-T'as mal, p'tite sœur Potter ? Tu veux que j'arrêtes ? Alors excuse toi tout de suite !

-Dans tes rêves !

Pema poussa un cri tandis que Charline lui tordait le bras un peu plus fort.

-Excuse-toi, microbe, avant que je ne décide de te faire lécher mes pieds !

Pema lui jeta un regard furieux et le Troll ricana.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as la bigleuse ? Tu veux te rebell...

Mais Charline n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Pema rua comme un cheval en furie et lui frappa la cheville avec une telle force que le Troll hurla en relevant la jambe. Pema balaya alors l'autre cheville d'un coup sec et Charline chuta en arrière dans un cri étranglé, mais sans pour autant lâcher le bras de Pema qui se tordit dans un craquement inquiétant. La petite tibétaine retint sa respiration tandis qu'un pic de douleur lui vrillait le cerveau.

-T'es morte Kenett ! T'es morte ! hurla Charline en se relevant.

Pema bondit en arrière en maintenant son bras douloureux contre son corps et tenta désespérément de s'enfuir, mais le Troll se jeta sur elle et l'attrapa par le col de sa robe pour la soulever avec une telle violence que Pema en eut le souffle coupé ! Et puis le pire arriva. Une sensation se saisit de sa colonne vertébrale, se mua en une douleur qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, une douleur qui lui arracha un gémissement d'angoisse tandis qu'elle croyait sentir le contact oppressant d'un squelette dans son dos et la rugosité des cordes autour de ses poignets !…

Charline la repoussa dans un cri et Pema se cogna brutalement la tête contre le mur. Elle vacilla dangereusement sur ses jambes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! hurla le Troll.

Elle la poussa rudement, essayant visiblement de la toucher le moins possible, et Pema rebondit encore contre les pierres en serrant les dents, les doigts crispés sur le caillou qu'elle portait autour du cou et que Charline avait involontairement effleuré.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! répéta le Troll en la bousculant encore.

Enfermée dans un mutisme obstiné, Pema leva les yeux vers le bout du couloir, calculant ses chances de l'atteindre avant que Charline ne la rattrape. Elle n'en avait aucune…

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez encore ? marmonna soudain une voix.

Le Troll et Pema se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Valérian Limendell qui détaillait la scène avec une sublime indifférence.

-Eh bien quoi ?! Tu veux aussi que je t'apprenne les bonnes manières, le balafré ?! grogna Charline en esquissant un geste menaçant dans sa direction.

Valérian soutint son regard féroce sans sourciller et ils se défièrent en silence, l'une se montrant aussi agressive que l'autre était méprisant. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes de tension brute, le Troll se lassa de ce petit jeu. Elle cracha rageusement par terre et s'éloigna en tentant en vain de dissimuler son léger boitillement. Valérian tourna alors son regard sombre du côté de Pema, puis il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un pot en argile identique à celui que Johan lui avait remis un peu plus tôt.

-Tiens, dit-il en le lui jetant. Je crois qu'avec un seul pot tu ne finiras pas l'année.

Et il s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot, la laissant seule, perdue, meurtrie... Et emplie de rage ! Charline, Valérian, Sophia ! Et Poudlard, et Andrew, et le Père Doogle, et l'Angleterre toute entière ! Qu'ils aillent donc tous au diable ! Tous !

Une étrange sensation la traversa à cette pensée, une sensation qu'elle avait déjà ressentie dans le train, face au Détraqueur, une sensation qui lui faisait monter une nausée terrifiante à la bouche... Pema serra les dents et fit appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas vomir les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Combien de temps se passa-t-il ? Quelques secondes ? Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Les mots s'évanouirent doucement et Pema se remit à respirer normalement.

-_Pema ? Ça va ?_

Non, ça n'allait pas ! Bon sang ! Ça n'allait vraiment pas ! C'était quoi ce bordel ?!

Elle avait failli prononcer une malédiction terrible, elle le savait. Ce n'était pas son imagination. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa colère, quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas toujours contrôler. Et ça lui faisait peur ! Terriblement peur !

Elle se recroquevilla contre son mur et éclata en sanglots.


	12. 11-Les pouvoirs du Détraqueur

11

Le pouvoir du Détraqueur

Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison aurait dû opposer les Serpentard aux Gryffondor. Mais le temps devenait de plus en plus mauvais et Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, n'était pas du genre à se mouiller, bien au contraire. Heureusement pour lui, Drago Malefoy s'amusait toujours à exhiber sa "blessure de guerre" au bras, celle qui datait de l'attaque de l'hippogriffe du début d'année et qui n'avait probablement jamais existé. Marcus en profita pour prétexter l'invalidité de son Attrapeur et reporter son match. Les Gryffondor rencontreraient donc les Poufsouffle le week-end prochain.

Pema n'avait jamais vu un match de Quidditch et elle se moquait bien d'assister ou non à celui-ci. Elle était d'une humeur morose et l'ambiance qui régnait au château, avec la pluie qui battait contre les vitraux et le froid qui régnait dans les couloirs, n'améliorait en rien son moral...

Les poils de Ténèbres avaient vite repoussé grâce aux soins de Madame Pomfresh et bien que Pema ne se l'explique pas, Sophia ne s'était pas plainte aux professeurs. Elle se contentait de ne plus lui adresser la parole, tout comme à l'époque où elle ne supportait pas le favoritisme de Rogue.

Quant à Charline…

Pema se frotta le bras en repensant à la vengeance de celle qu'elle avait osée traiter de troll et dont les premières représailles avaient été interrompues par Valérian Limendell. Depuis lors, elle avait changé de tactique et Pema ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était affalée par terre, les pieds emmêlés dans la dernière invention en date du Troll pour lui rendre la vie moins monotone : le Croche-pied Invisible Spécial Pema, ou C.I.S.P. pour les connaisseurs... Elle avait beau passer son temps les yeux rivés au sol, dans l'espoir de détecter ce piège magique avant qu'il ne la fasse trébucher, Pema n'en avait pas moins des bleus partout sur les genoux et le menton tandis que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se moquaient de sa maladresse. Sans compter que ça l'empêchait de faire attention aux L.A.P.A.P. disséminés un peu partout dans les murs...

-Salut demi-portion, la salua Charline en passant derrière elle tandis que Pema regagnait son bureau pour terminer ses devoirs.

Et elle lui tapa l'arrière du crâne dans un geste qui était presque devenu une habitude...

Les jours passaient ainsi lentement, désespérément semblables les uns aux autres... Pema pouvait à présent s'attacher les cheveux. Elle les nattait comme le faisait la sage-mère, autrefois. On parlait encore de Sirius Black aussi, mais à son grand soulagement les conversations sur le match de Quidditch prenaient peu à peu le dessus. Johan et Oliver ne discutaient plus que de ça : le match, le match, le match, encore et toujours le match.

Pema soupira. Elle était sûre que malgré la tempête, les deux garçons réussiraient à la traîner dehors pour regarder ce stupide match... Et en effet, ce samedi matin là, elle se retrouva au milieu des cris d'excitation des élèves de Poufsouffle, sous la pluie battante, luttant pour ne pas s'envoler avec son parapluie.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-elle rencontré Johan dans le train ? Il ne comprenait donc pas qu'en tant que Serpentard elle n'avait rien à faire dans les gradins des Poufsouffle ? Bien que personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquée... Aucun supporter ne la regardait de travers en se demandant ce qu'elle fabriquait parmi eux. Il y avait trop de pluie et trop d'animation, sans doute. Tout le monde attendait les joueurs impatiemment et une demi-portion dans les gradins était le cadet de leur souci.

-_Ils sont fous,_ murmura son bouchon. _Ils risquent une pneumonie pour assister à un match de Quidditch ! Ils sont tous fous..._

-Regarde Pema ! Regarde ! s'écria Oliver en sautant d'excitation sur place. Les joueurs viennent d'entrer sur le terrain ! Allez Poufsouffle ! Allez Cédric Diggory !

Cédric Diggory... Le capitaine de l'équipe des Poufsouffle et, à en juger par les cris hystériques des filles, la coqueluche de l'école. Il était en sixième année, grand, sportif, intelligent et d'une gentillesse décourageante. Un peu comme Johan et Oliver en fait... Comme quoi le Choixpeau magique répartissait bien les élèves, parfois.

Johan le lui avait présenté, sous prétexte de lui demander un autographe. Un _autographe_ ! Pema avait cru mourir de honte !

-Allez Cédric ! scandaient les élèves autour d'elle.

C'était à peine si Pema pouvait distinguer les joueurs avec le rideau de pluie qui tombait. Il y avait plutôt des tâches rouges, les Gryffondor, et des tâches jaunes, les Poufsouffle.

Les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais et Madame Bibine siffla le début de la rencontre. Ils s'envolèrent aussitôt à l'assaut de la tempête, tels de vaillants moucherons décidés à défier le ventilateur.

-Et c'est parti ! cria une voix dans le haut-parleur. Gryffondor à l'attaque avec Katie Bell ! Oh ! Belle esquive de Cognard ! Et l'un des jumeaux Weasley le retourne à l'envoyeur ! Les Poufsouffle ont intérêt à se tenir tranquille avec eux car ils ont récemment reçu la médaille des plus grands casseurs de dents de toute l'histoire de Poudlard !

-Jordan ! aboya la voix de McGonagall.

-C'était une blague professeur.

-Commentez donc le match au lieu de plaisanter !

-Bien sûr professeur. Tommy Little a reprit le Souafle à Katie Bell ! Il s'élance vers les buts de Gryffondor !

Les tâches de couleurs rouges et jaunes volaient au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch. La pluie battait son plein et Pema essuya ses lunettes en crachant sur les verres dans l'espoir que cela suffirait à dégoutter la buée. Elle pouvait à présent voir le Souafle qui bondissait des mains d'un poursuiveur à un autre...

-Alicia Spinett a la balle ! Quel remarquable vol en zigzags ! D'autant plus admirable qu'elle l'effectue au beau milieu de cette tempête ! Elle fait une passe à Katie Bell ! Katie Bell qui fonce vers les buts pour une seconde tentative ! Elle tire et... ! Ouiiii ! Elle a marqué ! Dix à zéro pour Gryffondor !

Dans les gradins, les Poufsouffle huèrent les Gryffondor et Pema se fit toute petite tandis que Johan se levait en criant sauvagement.

-Allez Poufsouffle ! Ne vous découragez pas ! On est tous avec vous ! hurla Oliver.

Pema tenta de suivre des yeux les Attrapeurs des deux équipes. Il s'agissait de Harry Potter et Cédric Diggory, les garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard, et de loin. Ils volaient au-dessus des autres joueurs, tournant en rond à la recherche du Vif d'or, cette petite balle dorée qui se déplaçait à la vitesse d'une étincelle.

La pluie redoubla d'intensité et le vent soufflait si violemment qu'il ballottait les joueurs comme des fétus de paille. Les Gryffondor avaient déjà cinquante points d'avance sur les Poufsouffle quand soudain, Pema vit Diggory baisser le manche de son balai sans crier gare. Il plongea droit vers Potter et elle retint sa respiration, imitée par tous les Poufsouffle. Cédric aurait-il vu le Vif d'or ?

Potter s'élança à son tour vers Diggory, donnant toute la puissance de son balai ! Ils fonçaient tous les deux l'un sur l'autre à toute allure, comme s'ils avaient décidé ensemble d'oublier les règles du Quidditch et de jouer à qui se rangerait le premier ! Pema aperçut brièvement un reflet doré dans la tempête, à égale distance entre les deux Attrapeurs. Mais ils allaient se rompre les os s'ils se rentraient dedans à cette vitesse !

Absorbée comme elle l'était par le spectacle, elle ne sentit pas tout de suite le froid qui envahissait peu à peu le stade et qui dépassait les limites normales d'une pluie d'automne. Un froid qui vous transperçait jusqu'à l'âme...

Un murmure souffla dans ses souvenirs... Un murmure agonisant... Un murmure triste et douloureux... Les derniers mots de la sage mère :

_-Me pardonneras-tu, Pema ?... Me pardonneras-tu ?..._

_Elle lui avait prit la main dans un geste suppliant et avait touché son bracelet du même coup. Les coquillages avaient cliqueté et elle avait baissé un regard déjà éteint sur eux._

_-La protection des... dieux. Ne... Ne le retire jamais, avait-elle murmuré en cherchant son souffle. Ne le... retire jamais... Jamais..._

Pema frissonna, le regard sombre, les mains moites, la mâchoire serrée à s'en casser les dents. Elle baissa les yeux vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Des Détraqueurs ! Des dizaines de Détraqueurs envahissaient la pelouse !

La pluie devint presque une averse de grêlons tandis que les créatures glissaient en masse au milieu du terrain. Les profondeurs ténébreuses de leurs capuchons vibraient d'avidité tandis qu'ils levaient la tête vers les joueurs de Quidditch et leurs supporters.

Ils avaient faim.

Cette certitude frappa Pema aussi clairement que le silence qui régnait soudain sur les gradins. Des hurlements retentissaient dans sa mémoire, des détonations, des explosions, et des rires... Les rires des hommes en noir... Mais tout cela n'était plus qu'un fond sonore à sa propre pensée, parfaitement lucide et attentive aux moindres mouvements des Détraqueurs sur le terrain.

Soudain, quelqu'un poussa un cri terrifié et tout le monde leva les yeux. Une forme rouge avait glissé de son balai... C'était Harry Potter ! Harry Potter allait tomber au beau milieu de la meute de Détraqueurs affamés !

-Noooon !

L'Attrapeur des Gryffondor heurta le sol boueux du terrain de Quidditch et les Détraqueurs se ruèrent sur lui ! Pema crut que c'était la fin lorsqu'elle aperçut Dumbledore surgir de nulle part, empli de fureur et de puissance. Un phénix de lumière argentée sortit de sa baguette et déploya ses ailes au dessus de la pelouse, semant la débandade dans les rangs des Détraqueurs et les pourchassant tandis qu'ils fuyaient comme des lapins !

Potter était sauvé.

Pema en ressentit un étrange soulagement et elle se laissa choir sur son siège, hébétée. Puis elle se souvint du cri qu'elle avait crié dans la panique, la main désespérément tendue comme pour arrêter la chute de Potter. Il ne lui était rien, pourtant. Elle ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois. Et encore, c'était lui qui avait parlé. Peut-être un mot, ou deux, elle ne savait plus. Qu'importe. Potter était le cadet de ses soucis alors pourquoi se mettre dans des états pareils ?

Les Détraqueurs la rendait sans doute plus vulnérable, songea-t-elle en regardant Dumbledore emporter le corps inanimé de Potter à l'infirmerie. Elle avait cru revivre l'époque où sa famille avait disparu et elle n'avait certainement pas supporté l'idée de voir à nouveau quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux...

Dumbledore disparut dans le château et Pema reporta son attention sur Flitwick et Chourave tandis qu'ils se précipitaient vers le Saule Cogneur de l'école, un arbre plutôt exécrable qui aplatissait le moindre insecte osant se poser sur son écorce. Mais aujourd'hui, le Saule Cogneur passait sa colère sur quelque chose de plus gros qu'un insecte et Flitwick secoua la tête d'un air désolé tandis que Chourave faisait de son mieux pour éviter de se faire assommer pendant qu'elle récupérait les petits morceaux de bois éparpillés sur la pelouse.

Le balai de Potter n'avait pas choisit le meilleur endroit pour atterrir...

Diggory se posa sur le terrain, désorienté. Il n'avait rien compris à ce qui s'était passé, peut-être même qu'il n'avait pas senti la présence des Détraqueurs, juste en dessous de lui, et Pema l'envia pour cela. Il tenait le Vif d'or dans sa main inerte, le bras pendant mollement le long de son corps, debout comme un idiot sous la pluie.

Il lui faisait vraiment penser à Johan...

Soudain, Madame Bibine se rendit compte que Diggory avait attrapé le Vif d'or. Elle siffla la fin du match. Tous les spectateurs restèrent figés dans les gradins, l'air aussi idiots que Diggory quelques instants auparavant. Mais à présent, le capitaine des Poufsouffle semblait protester en faisant de grands gestes.

La voix dans le haut-parleur trembla, déformée par le vent :

-Diggory a attrapé le Vif d'or ! Poufsouffle aurait-il gagné le match contre les Gryffondor malgré l'intervention des Détraqueurs sur le terrain ?

Oui, Poufsouffle gagna malgré les protestations de Diggory. Quelques supporters hurlèrent de joie mais la plupart d'entre eux ne réagirent pas. Les Détraqueurs leur avaient volé la victoire...

-Allez, on rentre, fit Johan d'un ton écœuré.

Ils suivirent la foule transie de froid qui se hâtait de regagner l'abri du château.

-Les Détraqueurs sont vraiment terribles, murmura Oliver qui s'ébrouait comme un chien dans le hall de Poudlard, mais je me demande pourquoi Potter est le seul à s'évanouir lorsqu'ils sont là. Personnellement, je me sens très mal à l'aise, mais pas au point de tomber d'un balai.

Pema ne répondit pas. Elle avait bien une petite idée pour expliquer la réaction excessive de Potter, mais elle manquait un peu de logique. Car après tout, elle aussi avait vu des gens mourir, elle aussi avait perdu des êtres chers, mais elle ne s'évanouissait pas pour autant. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était déjà en âge de raison à ce moment là ? Parce que, contrairement à Potter, elle avait eu tout le loisir de s'habituer à ces épouvantables souvenirs ?

-Potter a vu ses parents mourir, souffla soudain Johan, comme en écho à ses pensées. Il a vu Tu-Sais-Qui brandir sa baguette vers lui dans le but de le tuer. Lorsque les Détraqueurs s'approchent de lui, c'est comme s'il revivait cette scène du passé. C'est comme si... comme s'il subissait le sortilège de Tu-Sais-Qui à nouveau... Il n'en est pas mort il y a douze ans, mais il s'évanouit aujourd'hui...

Pema et Oliver contemplèrent le visage grave de Johan. Ses yeux avaient pris un éclat si triste qu'il semblait à Pema que la joie de vivre ne les avait jamais habités.

-Johan ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Oliver.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il avec un léger haussement d'épaule. Je commence à m'y habituer, en fin de compte.

-À t'habituer à quoi ? Aux Détraqueurs ? s'étonna Oliver. Moi je ne pourrais jamais m'y habituer ! Je deviendrais fou !

Johan lui répondit d'un simple sourire et se tourna vers Pema :

-Tu veux faire une partie de bavboules, Pema ?

-Non.

-Mais si ! insista Johan en la prenant par le bras. Viens faire une partie de bavboules avec nous ! Tu avais l'air complètement anéantie lorsque Potter est tombé de son balai ! Une partie de bavboules te changera les idées !

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de...

-Ne te fais pas prier Pema, la pressa Oliver en la prenant par l'autre bras, on t'invite à jouer avec nous. Tu ne peux quand même pas nous refuser ça ?

Non, elle ne pouvait pas refuser, soupira-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard en envoyant ses bavboules se faire sauvagement capturer par celles de ses adversaires. Johan et Oliver étaient pratiquement les seuls amis qu'elle possédait à Poudlard, avec Christopher et son bouchon. Comment aurait-elle pu leur refuser une partie de bavboules ? Mais au bout de sa dixième défaite, elle en eut assez.

-Continuez sans moi, dit-elle en réprimant un bâillement. J'ai des devoirs de potion à terminer.

-Oh non, Pema ! Reste encore un peu ! supplia Johan. On fait juste une dernière partie, d'accord ?

-Non merci. J'ai autre chose à faire.

-C'est parce que tu perds ? la taquina Oliver. Allez, petite joueuse, une dernière pour la revanche.

-Allez Pema ! Ça prendra cinq minutes, pas plus !

-Lâchez moi un peu ! J'ai autre chose à faire, je vous dis, alors n'insistez pas ! On dirait des poussins qui piaillent après leur mère ! Vous pouvez très bien continuer sans moi, alors arrêtez de vous comporter comme si j'étais indispensable !

Ils lui sourirent gaiement et Pema soupira d'exaspération.

-Alors ? demanda Oliver. Tu fais une dernière partie ?

-Ah ! Vous êtes vraiment trop bêtes !

Pema leur tourna le dos sans s'occuper de leurs protestations et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle voulait passer à la bibliothèque avant le déjeuner et cela ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour aller chercher ses affaires. Mais en longeant les couloirs des cachots, Pema ralentit peu à peu l'allure.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui picotait la nuque et elle se mit à inspecter soigneusement les murs et le sol à la recherche d'un piège posé par Charline. Elle aurait préféré en trouver un car l'aspect inoffensif des lieux ne faisait qu'augmenter son inquiétude.

Elle avança prudemment jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune, respirant le plus silencieusement possible, attentive au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement... Aucun son ne filtrait à travers le mur gris et humide, comme si tous les habitants de Serpentard avaient déserté l'endroit. Elle les avait pourtant entendus chanter et rire après la défaite des Gryffondor... Elle les croyait en train de faire la fête...

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son intuition lui hurlait de faire demi-tour. Elle savait qu'elle n'imaginait pas ce danger, qu'il était réel. Car ce silence était trop inhabituel… Trop… sur-fait… Ce qu'elle entendait, derrière ce mur, c'était le silence d'une foule qui ne parlait plus, qui ne bougeait plus, qui retenait son souffle...

Pema s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsque quelqu'un articula le mot de passe derrière la paroi. Un Serpentard de quatrième année passa le seuil de la salle commune sans lui accorder la moindre attention et commença à s'éloigner dans les cachots.

Elle était vraiment trop bête ! Et elle avait vraiment trop d'imagination ! Qu'avait-elle cru ? Qu'un monstre sans nom l'attendait derrière le mur secret des Serpentard ? C'était trop stupide !

Elle s'engagea dans l'ouverture en souriant de sa propre bêtise tandis qu'un autre Serpentard en sortait pour suivre le premier. Il lui lança un regard bizarre en passant, à la fois moqueur et méchant...

Pema se figea brusquement. Elle avait vraiment un très, très mauvais pressentiment à présent...

-Attrapez-la ! hurla une voix.

Elle bondit en arrière en poussant un cri perçant mais les deux quatrième année bloquèrent sa retraite dans le couloir tandis qu'une demi douzaine de mains agrippaient sa robe de sorcière.

-On la tient ! On la tient ! cria Amédée Toxine.

Au comble du désarroi, Pema contempla les visages réjouis des Serpentard qui la tiraient de force à l'intérieur de leur salle commune. Ils la hissèrent à bout de bras et elle glissa de mains en mains tandis qu'ils l'ovationnaient :

-Po-tter ! Po-tter !

-La p'tite sœur Potter avec nous ! cria Marcus Flint.

-Je ne suis pas la sœur de Potter ! protesta Pema en tentant de se dégager. Lâchez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Ils la déposèrent devant l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard et Pema croisa les petits yeux sournois de Drago Malefoy. Il tenait une paire de ciseaux dans la main droite.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? demanda Pema en jetant des regards inquiets aux ciseaux, aux joueurs de Quidditch et aux visages des Serpentard qui l'entouraient.

-On a décidé de faire une reconstitution et tu en seras l'actrice principale, lui expliqua Drago.

Les élèves ricanèrent autour de lui.

-Une reconstitution de quoi ? demanda Pema.

-Une reconstitution du match de Potter et des Détraqueurs ! s'exclama Marcus Flint.

-Allez ! Mettez-la sur un balai !

-Po-tter ! Po-tter !

Pema poussa un cri tandis qu'on lui passait de force une robe rouge et or trois fois trop grande pour elle. Des mains la soulevèrent dans les airs et elle se retrouva en équilibre sur un vieux manche à balai, impuissante face aux moqueries des élèves de sa maison.

-Elle a les lunettes ! Elle a l'air idiote ! Mais il manque une petite touche finale pour la faire ressembler à Harry Potter ! clama Malefoy en agitant sa paire de ciseaux.

Pas la cicatrice tout de même ?! pensa Pema avec horreur.

-Les cheveux en pétard ! lança Pansy Parkinson.

-Non ! hurla Pema. Je vous interdis de me couper les cheveux !

Mais elle eut beau protester, les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch la maintinrent prisonnière et les ciseaux se refermèrent dans un claquement sec sur ses petites nattes.

-Vous êtes malades ! hurlait Pema. Vous êtes complètement malades !

Mais on ne l'écoutait pas. On s'amusait, on riait, on se moquait de Potter à travers elle. On la promenait sur son balai dans toute la salle. On lui faisait faire des cabrioles ridicules. Et voilà que plusieurs gros bras déguisés en Détraqueurs arrivaient, ovationnés par les élèves. Malefoy fit semblant de s'évanouir et ceux qui tenaient Pema en l'air la laissèrent tomber sur le sol en riant.

Elle se fit mal en heurtant les tapis de fourrures mais ça ne pouvait pas être pire que le ridicule et la colère qui lui brûlaient les joues.

-Allez, Potter ! Évanouis-toi et on te ramène tranquillement à l'infirmerie !

-Po-tter ! Po-tter !

-Je ne suis pas Harry Potter ! hurla Pema, les traits déformés par la colère. Moi, je ne m'évanouis pas à la vue d'un Détraqueur ! Je m'appelle Pema Kenett ! Pema Kenett, vous entendez ?! Je suis la fille d'Alex Kenett et je vous jure que vous me le paierez !

-Ouh ! J'ai peur ! La Poufsouffle ratée se fâche !

-Attention ! Elle sait transformer une allumette en trombone !

-Tu veux refaire un tour de balai Kenett ?!

-Un-autre ! Un-autre ! scandèrent aussitôt les élèves.

-Je vous interdis de me toucher ! hurla Pema.

Mais personne ne l'écouta et elle dût subir une deuxième humiliation. Puis une troisième... Une quatrième... Jusqu'à ce que ses tortionnaires se lassent et décident d'aller déjeuner en espérant que le vrai Potter serait sorti de l'infirmerie.

Pema se dépêtra de sa robe rouge et or en grognant. Des larmes de rage brillaient dans ses yeux glacés et elle se vengeait sur le tissu de cette maudite robe qu'elle déchira sauvagement et qui se coinça dans la boucle d'argent de la cape qu'elle portait encore dessous.

-Ce sera peut-être plus facile avec ça ? ricana une voix dans son dos.

Pema jeta un regard noir à la paire de ciseaux que lui tendait le Troll. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue dans le cercle des visages qui s'amusaient à ses dépends. Elle aurait pourtant juré que Charline Wright ne raterait pour rien au monde le spectacle de son humiliation.

Pema se saisit des ciseaux de mauvaise grâce et découpa rageusement les vêtements qui l'emprisonnaient.

-N'espère pas que je te remercie, grogna Pema en rendant les ciseaux à Charline.

-Tu devrais les garder pour tes cheveux, p'tite sœur Potter, ricana-t-elle. Si McGonagall voyait ta tête, elle en ferait une syncope.

Pema la fusilla du regard et s'enfuit en courant de la salle commune. Les larmes commençaient à l'étrangler et elle n'avait aucune envie d'éclater en sanglots devant Charline ! Elle préférait s'enfermer dans les toilettes des filles !

À peine eut-elle refermé la porte dans son dos que les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle n'arrive à les retenir et Pema se réfugia dans une cabine pour se recroqueviller sur le siège des toilettes.

-_Ce n'est pas si grave_, tentait de la consoler son bouchon, _ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal après tout... Et ils ne se moquaient pas vraiment de toi... C'était Potter leur cible._

Potter ! Potter ! Potter ! Elle détestait ce type ! Elle aurait voulu que Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom le tue lors de cette fameuse soirée d'Halloween, il y a treize ans ! Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne soit jamais né ! Elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir entendu parler ni de lui, ni de Poudlard, ni d'aucun sorcier vivant entre les quatre murs de ce maudit château !

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit brusquement et Pema s'efforça de contenir ses sanglots pour ne pas trahir sa présence.

-C'est vrai qu'il est drôlement beau ! s'extasia Colchide Bigote en entrant dans les toilettes. Et c'est le Capitaine d'une équipe de Quidditch !

-Oui, mais je l'ai vu faire les yeux doux à Cho Chang, l'Attrapeuse de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Son cœur est déjà pris ! soupira Corinthe Rôde.

-Quelle importance que son coeur soit pris ? Moi, je peux faire tomber amoureux n'importe quel garçon de n'importe quelle fille, fanfaronna Amédée.

-Comment ? demandèrent les deux autres.

-En lui jetant un charme, voyons ! Vous ne connaissez pas le pouvoir des philtres d'amour ?

-Oh ! Imagine la tête de Cho si elle vous voyait ensemble, toi et Diggory ! s'écria Colchide.

-Le problème, c'est que le charme que je connais ne dure pas très longtemps. Quelques heures tout au plus. Non, ce qui serait drôle, ce serait de le faire tomber amoureux d'une autre fille. Lorsque le charme se romprait, elle aurait bien du mal à l'expliquer !

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

-On pourrait ensorceler une fille qu'on déteste ! proposa Corinthe. Elle se rendrait complètement ridicule devant tout le monde en déclarant sa flamme à Diggory ! On pourrait l'utiliser sur Kenett, par exemple ! Je suis sûre qu'elle est déjà amoureuse de lui, cette pimbêche ! Elle tomberait facilement dans le panneau.

-Oh ! Alors ce serait pour ça qu'elle serait aller dans les gradins des Poufsouffle ! s'exclama Colchide. La pauvre... Elle n'a aucune chance.

-En attendant, je me demande où elle a bien pu se cacher, cette pleurnicharde, persifla Toxine.

-Charline pense qu'elle s'est réfugiée avec les deux minables de Poufsouffle qui la suivent partout comme des chiens, répondit Corinthe avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! Cette fille est une vraie Poufsouffle ratée. Pourquoi le Choixpeau a-t-il décidé de l'envoyer à Serpentard ?

-Elle l'a peut être trompé avec un sortilège, suggéra Colchide.

Amédée éclata de rire.

-Elle ? Tromper le Choixpeau magique ? Non mais tu as vu comment elle se sert de sa baguette ? Elle n'est même pas capable de lancer un sort de Jambencoton !

-Peut-être, mais elle sait faire des potions, rétorqua Colchide.

-_Et quand elle jette un sort, il se passe quelque chose au moins, même si ce n'est pas l'effet recherché,_ ajouta son bouchon d'une voix grinçante. _On ne peut pas en dire autant de tout le monde..._

-Tu parles ! railla Amédée. Je ne sais pas comment elle a mis Rogue dans sa poche mais je suis sûre qu'elle est aussi douée pour les potions qu'un cracmol pour la magie !

-Ce n'est pas l'avis de Charline, fit remarquer Corinthe. Elle triche toujours sur Pema pour ses devoirs de potion.

Pema dut retenir un cri de surprise en entendant cette révélation. Amédée ricana.

-Heureusement pour Wright que Kenett est là ! Quel gros troll, celle là ! Elle m'énerve avec ses petits airs de fille à papa célèbre. Comme si sa naissance lui donnait le droit de nous casser les oreilles du matin au soir pour fabriquer ses soi-disant inventions ! Vous vous souvenez de cette balle qui permettait de connaître l'identité des gens ? Ridicule ! Qui voudrait d'un objet qui insulte les préfets ?

Bigote et Rôde gloussèrent tandis que Pema repensait aux inventions de Charline qui transformaient si bien sa vie en calvaire...

-Sans compter que Maxence n'est pas du tout un lèche botte, s'insurgea Colchide.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Amédée. Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Vous avez vu ma tête ? Et cette satanée brosse démêle-tout sur laquelle je n'arrive plus à mettre la main ! J'aurais l'air de quoi au bal de Noël du ministère, si j'y vais comme ça ?!

-Tu serais quand même la plus belle de nous trois, la rassura Colchide.

-Vous avez déjà acheté vos robes ? demanda Corinthe.

-Ma mère m'a promis que nous irions faire les boutiques à Paris lorsque je rentrerai, répondit Colchide.

-À Paris ?! Quelle chance ! Et toi Amédée ? Tu as déjà une robe ?

-Oui, une neuve que j'ai acheté cet été et que je n'ai jamais mise. Elle est bleue, avec des paillettes.

Les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, fraîchement recoiffées et poudrées.

-Elle a coûté vingt Gallions. Pas moins. Mon père dit que pour habiller la fille d'un représentant de Gringotts, il ne faut pas chipoter sur les prix.

La porte des toilettes se referma sur cette excellente remarque. Pema sortit avec précaution de sa cachette et rejoignit rapidement son bureau.

-_On dirait que le Troll est définitivement exclue de la bande des garces,_ constata son bouchon. _Toi aussi d'ailleurs..._

-Et tu crois que ça m'attriste ? grinça Pema en prenant son sac.

-_Où vas-tu ?_

-À la bibliothèque.

-_Pour faire tes devoirs ?_

-Non, je vais faire des recherches sur les Détraqueurs.

-_Pourquoi ?_

Pema sortit de la salle commune pratiquement vide et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs.

-J'y ai réfléchi depuis le match de ce matin, répondit-elle. Quand un Détraqueur s'approche de moi, il n'y a plus que des pensées effrayantes dans ma tête. Dans le train, j'ai cru qu'ils les faisaient resurgir exprès, pour que l'on soit à leur merci, mais lorsqu'ils ont attaqué Potter j'ai compris que leur intention n'était pas du tout de nous faire revivre les pires moments de notre vie. En fait, ils se nourrissent de nos joies, ce qui fait qu'il ne nous reste que nos malheurs.

-_Oui. Et alors ?_

-Et alors, j'ai ressenti une haine que je ne me connaissais pas, une haine que je ne me souvenais pas avoir ressentie.

-_Je suis désolé, mais je ne te suis pas du tout._

-Cette haine, je ne l'avais pas remarquée lorsque ma famille est morte parce que j'étais triste, parce que j'étais aveuglée par l'amour que je ressentais pour eux. Tu comprends ? Lorsque Harry Potter est tombé de son balai, il ne me restait que la haine et le désespoir parce que les Détraqueurs s'étaient nourris de mon amour ! S'ils peuvent l'aspirer en dehors de mon corps pour s'en nourrir alors il est possible que je fasse de même ! Et que je l'utilise pour ma Potion d'Expertise !

11


	13. 12-Alerte à la bombe

12

Alerte à la bombe

-Rien ! Rien ! Rien ! s'exaspéra Pema en refermant le dernier livre qu'elle avait trouvé sur les Détraqueurs.

Madame Pince lui jeta un regard menaçant par-dessus ses lunettes en écailles de tortue et Pema baissa la voix.

-Ça fait des semaines que je cherche à comprendre comment fonctionne la bouche d'un Détraqueur pour absorber l'amour, mais il n'y a rien ! Et ça se prétend une bibliothèque ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-_Le livre que tu cherches se trouve peut-être dans la réserve, _suggéra son bouchon.

-Génial ! J'ai failli me faire prendre la dernière fois ! Sans l'intervention de Black, j'aurais été renvoyée ! Je ne te raconte même pas ce qu'Andrew m'aurait fait subir avant de m'écorcher vive !

-_Alors oublie les Détraqueurs et cherche un autre ingrédient d'amour. Ce n'est pas si compliqué après tout. Il n'y a pas quelqu'un ou quelque chose que tu aimes ?_

-Je n'en sais rien.

Pema jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table située sous la fenêtre la plus proche. Charline y était assise, le menton calé dans une main, les yeux rêveusement fixés sur un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle. Pema la surprenait régulièrement à observer ainsi l'un des amis de Christopher, un garçon de deuxième année au visage mangé par les tâches de rousseur et réputé pour être l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa maison. Elle suspectait Amédée et ses deux copines d'y être pour quelque chose car jamais elle n'aurait cru envisageable de coller une expression pareille sur le visage du Troll. Une expression de ravissement ? Rien qu'à cette idée Pema avait la nausée.

-Par contre, je sais que je hais Charline Wright, murmura-t-elle. Je hais aussi Toxine, Bigote, Rôde, Crissey, Anglès, McGonagall, Potter, Dumbledore, tous les Serpentard, et Poudlard au complet avec. Je hais Alex Kenett, Andrew, le père Doogle et l'Auberge du Chat Noir. Je hais Maître Lhags-pa qui m'a livrée à mon cousin et Maître Tashi qui m'a abandonnée. Et plus que tout ça réuni, je hais les hommes en noir qui ont tué ma famille !

-_Hum... Ça fait beaucoup d'échantillons de haine à récolter, _remarqua son traducteur d'un ton ironique. _Tu devrais peut-être restreindre ta liste, non ?_

-Et qu'est-ce qu'un bouchon peut comprendre aux sentiments d'un être humain ?! s'énerva Pema en oubliant le silence feutré de la bibliothèque.

-Miss Kenett ! gronda Madame Pince. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans une bibliothèque ! Si vous voulez vous égosiller dans une langue incompréhensible, personne ne vous retient d'aller le faire dehors !

Pema se mordit la lèvre sans oser regarder Charline ou les autres élèves qui ricanaient dans son dos. Ils devaient la prendre pour une folle à parler toute seule. Encore heureux qu'ils ne comprenaient pas le tibétain sinon elle aurait été bonne pour l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

-Excusez-moi Madame Pince, je ne...

Mais la bibliothécaire l'interrompit sèchement :

-Je ne veux pas de vos excuses, Miss Kenett ! Veuillez ranger vos affaires et sortir !

-Quoi ?! Mais enfin je...

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, Miss Kenett ! Veuillez sortir immédiatement !

Pema grogna en jetant ses livres et ses parchemins dans son sac.

-De toute façon, il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans cette bibliothèque, lança-t-elle en passant devant Madame Pince. Pas la peine de se demander qui tient le stock de tous ces bouquins moisis.

-Miss Kenett ! J'exige... !

Blam ! Pema ferma la porte au nez de la bibliothécaire et s'enfuit avant que la vieille peau n'ait eu le temps de la rappeler.

Elle perdrait sans doute quelques points pour cette remarque de trop mais elle s'en moquait. Elle en avait assez que les adultes lui hurlent dessus tandis que les élèves la tournaient en ridicule à longueur de temps ! Ils lui prenaient tous la tête ! Kenett par-ci ! Kenett par-là ! Est-ce qu'ils la laisseraient en paix, à la fin ?!

-Miss Kenett ! Vous étiez censée métamorphoser ce stylo en rasoir ! lui avait encore crié McGonagall le matin même.

-Ah oui ? J'avais cru comprendre passoire...

-Si au moins vous aviez obtenu une passoire ! Mais est-ce que cette chose visqueuse qui dégouline sur vos cours ressemble à une passoire, Miss Kenett ?!

-Métaphoriquement parlant, ç'en est une, professeur.

-Métaphoriquement parlant ?! s'était étranglée McGonagall.

Pema avait calmement soutenu son regard furieux.

-Comprenez-vous, professeur, à force d'assister à vos cours mon cerveau est devenu une véritable passoire...

Les élèves avaient éclaté de rires et McGonagall était devenue rouge comme une écrevisse dans une bouilloire.

-Hors de ma classe ! avait-elle hurlé à en faire trembler les murs. Je ne veux plus vous voir Kenett ! Et j'enlève dix points à Serpentard pour votre impertinence !

Voilà qui avait fait moins rire ses camarades...

En fin d'après-midi, ce fut au tour du professeur Chourave de l'énerver. Elle s'était pourtant habitué à l'indifférence de la sorcière, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas pu le supporter. Elle avait levé la main à chaque question, même lorsqu'elle n'avait pas la réponse, et la sorcière ne lui avait accordé aucun regard ! Comme si elle n'existait pas à ses yeux ! Alors Pema avait décidé de levé la main en plein milieu du cours, juste pour voir combien de temps mettrait le professeur Chourave à lui adresser la parole. La grosse sorcière avait légèrement tiqué en essayant de s'intéresser à autre chose mais Pema avait insisté.

-Oui, Miss Kenett ? avait-elle finalement demandé de mauvaise grâce.

-Je m'inquiète au sujet de ma plante, professeur. Croyez-vous que je l'ai suffisamment arrosée ?

-Et vous m'interrompez pour si peu ? s'était agacée Chourave. L'humidité de votre terre est parfaite, je l'ai déjà vérifiée.

Et elle avait repris son cours là où elle l'avait arrêté. Alors Pema avait levé la main à nouveau.

-Qu'y a-t-il encore, Miss Kenett ?! avait demandé le professeur Chourave d'un ton franchement hostile.

-Je crois qu'une de mes racines présente les signes avant coureur de la Tubercula Plantimique, professeur.

-Vos racines n'ont rien, Miss Kenett ! Cessez de m'interrompre à tout bout de champ !

Pema avait souri malicieusement tandis que la grosse sorcière reprenait son cours. Deux minutes plus tard, sa main se levait à nouveau dans les airs.

-Je suis sûre que j'ai mis trop d'engrais, professeur ! Ma plante a l'air de faire une indigestion !

-Ça suffit Miss Kenett ! s'était impatientée le professeur Chourave. Encore un mot et je vous donne des devoirs supplémentaires pour les vacances de Noël !

Cinq rouleaux de parchemin sur les propriétés magiques des plantes nocturnes de Grande Bretagne... Un cauchemar...

Pema soupira en arrivant devant le mur humide des cachots.

-_Potter est une mauviette_, marmonna-t-elle.

Ils inventaient toujours de ces mots de passe stupides...

Le passage s'ouvrit et Pema pénétra dans la salle commune pleine d'agitation. Demain, les élèves monteraient à nouveau dans le Poudlard Express pour passer les vacances de Noël chez eux. Elle n'avait jamais fêté Noël... Johan lui avait expliqué que les enfants recevaient des cadeaux à cette occasion, qu'il y avait un grand repas et que tout le monde chantait en se régalant de chocolat... Elle avait alors essayé d'imaginer Andrew et le père Doogle en train de chanter des cantiques avec les vampires, les gobelins et les harpies dans le grand salon de l'Auberge du Chat Noir et un fou rire l'avait secouée.

-Q'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui avait demandé Johan. Pourquoi tu ris ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

-Rien. Je pensais juste à quelque chose.

-À quoi tu pensais ?

-À rien je te dis !

Il lui tapait sur les nerfs celui là ! Elle n'avait peut-être pas hâte de retrouver Andrew, mais ça lui ferait du bien de ne plus croiser Johan ou Oliver pendant ces deux semaines. Charline ne lui manquerait pas non plus, ni McGonagall et ses incessants reproches, ni Sophia et ses amies à l'esprit tordu, ni Valérian à la figure toujours aussi sinistre...

Pema vérifia par habitude qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect dans son lit. Rassurée, elle s'y allongea en croisant les mains derrière sa nuque. Son bouchon fredonnait sa petite chanson préférée tandis qu'elle réfléchissait encore aux Détraqueurs. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se les sortir de la tête ! Comment diable pouvaient-ils aspirer l'amour et la joie d'une personne ? Comment pouvait-elle les imiter ?

Elle avait bien trouvé un sortilège, dans l'un des livres de la bibliothèque, qui permettait d'atteindre à peu près ce résultat, mais aucune potion. Or, elle était nulle en sortilège...

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement et Pema sursauta. La voix d'Amédée Toxine s'éleva dans la pièce.

-Je t'assure ! Je l'ai surprise ce matin ! Tu aurais vu sa tête !

Corinthe Rôde éclata de rire.

-Charline n'a pas la moindre chance, gloussa Colchide.

-Ça c'est sûr, ricana Corinthe. Mais de toute façon, même avec le plus moche des garçons de Poudlard, elle n'aurait pas eu plus de chance qu'avec Hatcher !

Pema se redressa sur son lit et jeta un coup d'œil entre deux pans de draperie verte qui la dissimulait aux yeux du reste de la pièce. Amédée arborait un sourire fielleux qui déformait son visage d'ange.

-Cette grosse vache s'y croit vraiment, en plus. Non mais elle s'est vue avec son groin ?! Comme si une fille pareille pouvait se trouver un copain avant _moi_ !

-Même la p'tite sœur Potter a plus de chance que Charline, ricana Corinthe.

Toxine et Bigote éclatèrent de rire et Pema se renfrogna dans ses couvertures, se bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus écouter les moqueries de ses voisines de chambrée.

-_Par moment, je me dis que je devrais m'estimer heureux d'être coincé dans ton tympan plutôt que dans celui d'une autre_, murmura pensivement son bouchon.

Le lendemain matin, pratiquement tous les élèves de Poudlard se préparaient à rentrer chez eux pour les vacances. Ils énuméraient leur liste de cadeaux de Noël et leurs rires joyeux résonnaient dans le froid. Quelques protestations d'usage s'élevèrent lorsqu'on leur distribua un papier administratif qui leur rappelait en termes sévères que les élèves de premier cycle n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, mais les rires reprirent vite le dessus.

Debout dans la neige, au milieu de tout ce petit monde enthousiaste, Pema appréhendait le moment où elle reverrait Andrew. Elle n'allait sans doute pas passer un joyeux Noël...

À son grand étonnement, les première année n'empruntèrent pas des barques pour rejoindre le quai, comme lors de leur arrivée au château. Ils suivirent leurs aînés vers une longue file de diligences tirées par d'étranges créatures mi cheval mi lézard. Au mieux, Pema les aurait décrites comme des squelettes d'équidés recouverts d'une fine fourrure noire. Ils agitaient de longues ailes de chauve-souris dans leurs dos et ils possédaient une mâchoire reptilienne dans laquelle brillaient des dents tranchantes, pointues et effilées comme des sabres tandis que leurs yeux entièrement blancs observaient fixement les élèves qui s'installaient dans les diligences.

Pema frissonna. Ces lugubres créatures semblaient tout droit sorties du royaume des morts... Et pourtant, personne n'en avait peur. Les élèves passaient devant elles en riant avec insouciance, comme si elles n'existaient pas.

-J'ai entendu dire que c'était le seul troupeau apprivoisé de tout le Royaume-Uni, déclara quelqu'un dans son dos.

Pema se retourna et découvrit le sourire éblouissant de Johan.

-Tu parles de ces horribles monstres ?

-Ce ne sont pas du tout des monstres, seulement des animaux magiques, la corrigea Johan. On les appelle des Sombrals. Ils sont mignons, tu ne trouves pas ?

Mignons ?! Pema jeta un vif coup d'œil aux chevaux ailés avec l'impression qu'elle ne voyait pas la même chose que Johan.

-De quoi vous parlez ? intervint Oliver qui avait du mal à tirer une énorme valise en tissu écossai derrière lui.

-On parle des Sombrals, lui répondit Johan en souriant.

-Des quoi ?

-Les créatures qui sont attelées aux diligences, précisa Pema en les désignant du menton.

Oliver leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Quelles créatures ?

-Les espèces de chevaux ailés qui tirent les diligences, répondit agressivement Pema, exaspéré par sa lenteur d'esprit.

-Des chevaux ? Ce sont des diligences magiques Pema, elles n'ont pas besoin de chevaux pour avancer, lui expliqua Oliver avec l'air satisfait de celui qui n'apprend jamais rien aux autres et dont l'heure de gloire avait enfin sonné.

Pema le regarda d'un air ahuri. Johan souriait toujours.

-Johan ! protesta Pema. Arrête de sourire bêtement et explique moi pourquoi Oliver ne voit pas les Sombrals, puisque tu sembles si intelligent tout à coup !

-Eh ! Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton copain de Serpentard, répliqua Johan. C'est lui qui m'a appris leur nom, il ne m'a jamais parlé de leurs particularités ! Peut-être qu'ils se rendent invisibles aux yeux des gens qu'ils n'aiment pas...

-C'est stupide ! Tu ferais mieux de te taire plutôt que d'inventer des âneries pareilles !

-Mais c'est toi qui m'as demandé de dire quelque chose !

Le regard perplexe d'Oliver passait de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre.

-Mais enfin ? De quoi vous parlez ? Pourquoi vous vous disputez ?

-C'est à cause de toi qu'on se dispute ! s'énerva Pema. Oh ! Et puis zut ! Taisez-vous ! J'ai mal à la tête à force de vous écouter !

-J'ai des boules anti-bruit dans mon sac, si tu veux, proposa complaisamment Johan.

-Non merci, répondit Pema d'un ton sarcastique.

Et elle se dirigea vers une diligence en grinçant des dents. Les deux Poufsouffle la suivirent sans broncher et s'installèrent avec elle dans l'un des véhicules. Ils partagèrent ensuite un compartiment dans le train. Christopher passa les saluer durant le voyage avant de rejoindre ses amis de Serdaigle. Ils achetèrent des bonbons à la sorcière qui arriva avec son chariot vers midi. Oliver s'amusa à attraper ses Chocogenouilles lorsqu'elles bondissaient en dehors de leur emballage tandis que Johan alimentait la conversation pratiquement à lui tout seul.

Pema avait une migraine atroce en arrivant à la gare de King's Cross. Elle sauta sur le quai et s'enfonça rapidement au milieu des étreintes, des embrassades et des pleurs pour échapper à ses deux compagnons de voyage. Elle hissa péniblement sa valise sur un chariot et commença à chercher Andrew du regard. Il ne devait pas être loin...

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Charline qui repoussait avec force une grande et belle sorcière qui tentait de l'embrasser avec amour.

-Maman ! Lâche-moi ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

Pema déglutit. Maman ?! Comment la mère du Troll pouvait-elle être une si jolie sorcière ?!

-Oh ! Ma chérie ! Comme tu as grandi ! Tu me dépasserais presque ! Poudlard t'a plu ? Les inventions de ton père et mon ancienne baguette t'ont été utiles ?

Charline se dégagea brutalement de son étreinte en grommelant et enfonça profondément ses mains dans ses poches avant de lui tourner ostensiblement le dos. Le sourire de sa mère s'affaissa, mais elle reprit rapidement contenance et s'approcha d'un grand garçon aux cheveux sombres, plutôt mignon, et svelte… Un Serdaigle de sixième année si les souvenirs de Pema étaient justes.

-Et toi mon chéri ? Comme tu es beau ! s'exclama la belle sorcière. Regardez-moi ce grand jeune homme !

-Bonjour maman.

Le frère du Troll ?! Pema n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Priscilla et Fanny avaient aussi retrouvé leurs parents. Colchide et ses frères conversaient avec leur père. Amédée se tenait fièrement entre un homme et une femme vêtus d'élégantes robes de sorciers. Le rire de Sophia s'éleva au-dessus de la foule, tel le gai gazouillis d'un pinson.

Il n'y avait toujours aucune trace d'Andrew…

Pema se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux sonder la foule qui se pressait sur le quai. Elle se sentait encore plus ridiculement petite que d'habitude au milieu de tous ces visages inconnus et souriant…

On la bouscula et quelqu'un s'excusa. Des sorciers et des sorcières passaient à côté d'elle sans lui accorder la moindre attention, trop occuper par leurs retrouvailles. Les pères portaient les bagages les mères entouraient les épaules d'affection les petits frères et petites sœurs bombardaient leurs aînés de questions sur Poudlard, et tous traversaient la barrière magique tandis que le quai se vidait peu à peu.

Pema contemplait ce spectacle sans bouger. Une sensation étrange lui serrait le coeur, un sentiment qui balançait entre jalousie et envie, entre injustice et colère, entre nostalgie et tristesse...

Et puis soudain, elle comprit : elle contemplait une vie qui n'était pas la sienne...

Un sorcier la frôla sans la remarquer et le bout de sa cape lui caressa la joue. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, le visage penché vers son fils dans une complicité insupportable. Partout on affichait la même gaieté. Partout il y avait des familles, des gens heureux, et ensembles.

Pema n'en pouvait plus et elle chercha désespérément Andrew dans la foule, n'ayant jamais souhaité autant le revoir qu'à cet instant.

L'expression hautaine d'Amédée disparut derrière la barrière magique, le rire de Sophia, la silhouette imposante du Troll, le sourire ensoleillé de Johan... Bientôt, il n'y eu plus personne, sauf Pema qui attendait toujours à côté de son chariot à bagages.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en jetant des regards humides sur le quai quasiment désert. Le contrôleur siffla tandis que les derniers voyageurs disparaissaient bras dessus, bras dessous. La grosse locomotive rouge se mit à vomir un panache de fumée blanche et Pema se boucha les oreilles au vacarme assourdissant qu'elle fit en quittant la gare.

Les yeux rivés sur le train qui s'éloignait, elle se demandait pourquoi personne, pas même le contrôleur, pas même le conducteur du train, n'avait eu l'air de se soucier d'elle. Etait-elle si insignifiante ? N'auraient-ils pas dû s'inquiéter ? N'auraient-ils pas dû s'occuper d'elle ?

Elle jeta des regards remplis de larmes sur l'irréalité de ce quai vide. Comment avait-on pu l'abandonner ?! Pourquoi Andrew n'était-il pas là ?! Il semblait tellement tenir à elle ! À son éducation ! À sa sécurité !

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

Jamais, non jamais elle ne devrait pleurer à cause d'Andrew ! Après tout, elle se moquait bien qu'il vienne la chercher ou pas ! Et puisqu'il avait osé la laisser en plan sur ce quai de gare, alors elle n'allait pas se gêner pour lui compliqué la tâche lorsqu'il voudrait la retrouver !

D'un pas décidé, elle s'avança vers la barrière magique pour quitter ce sinistre quai. Elle hésita juste une minute devant le mur de briques, le temps de rassembler son courage avant de passer à travers. Quel choc de se retrouver soudain dans l'agitation et le brouhaha de la gare des moldus !

Pema scruta les passants avec encore le vague espoir d'apercevoir Andrew parmi eux. Elle se traita d'idiote lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte et poussa lentement son chariot vers la sortie.

La neige avait transformé le trottoir en patinoire et la route ressemblait à un marécage putride. L'odeur du dioxyde de carbone incommodait les narines délicates de la petite tibétaine et la boue trempa rapidement l'ourlet de la jupe qu'elle avait troquée contre sa robe de sorcière. Elle poussa un long soupir de lassitude.

-_Du courrier arrive_, dit soudain son bouchon.

Pema leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit un hibou s'approcher d'elle. Il se posa naturellement sur le bras qu'elle lui offrait, devant les yeux émerveillés des moldus alentours.

-Tu as vu maman ? s'écria un garçon en la montrant du doigt. La fille elle a apprivoisé un oiseau !

Le hibou reprit son vol et Pema déplia la lettre d'une main adroite. C'était l'écriture d'Andrew :

_Pas pu venir. Urgence. Ne t'attarde pas en route. Je te donne une heure. Prend le métro. Je joins l'argent moldu nécessaire._

_À tout de suite._

_ Andrew._

Non mais quel toupet ! Et il croyait qu'elle allait lui obéir en plus ?! D'accord, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir à cause de la pierre magique qu'elle avait au cou mais s'il croyait qu'elle allait rentrer au bercail de son plein gré, il se trompait lourdement ! Qu'il vienne la chercher s'il voulait d'elle ! Cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde de l'attendre !

Elle chiffonna le parchemin avec rage et voulut le jeter dans les caniveaux. Mais elle se ravisa en apercevant une poubelle à quelques mètres de là. Inutile de polluer la ville plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le conteneur à ordures.

Elle s'arrêta à mi chemin en apercevant l'homme qui se trouvait debout près de la poubelle. Un homme de petite taille dont le menton touchait la poitrine tandis qu'un léger ronflement s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir, avec un bonnet noir enfoncé sur la tête, des lunettes noires devant les yeux, des bottes noires aux pieds et un anneau noir à l'oreille.

Le cœur de Pema se glaça et elle recula silencieusement dans la gare en poussant sa valise dans son dos.

Non ! Ce ne pouvait pas être un homme en noir ! Les hommes en noir étaient au Tibet ! Ils répandaient la terreur parmi les moldus, là-bas ! Ils tuaient des dizaines de personne sans prévenir, tout comme ils avaient tué sa famille ! Ils humiliaient, ils torturaient, ils frappaient au hasard, mais tout cela, ils le faisaient au Tibet ! Pas ici ! Pas à Londres !

Pema se mordit le poing pour ne pas gémir de terreur. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule explication à la présence d'un homme en noir à la gare de King's Cross. Une explication qui l'épouvantait : les hommes en noirs étaient des sorciers ! Des sorciers maléfiques du même acabit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Et ils étaient venus pour la tuer afin qu'elle ne révèle jamais le massacre dont elle avait été témoin !

Pema tourna brusquement les talons et courut à travers la gare sans savoir où aller. Les joues blêmes, elle se remémorait les derniers instants de la sage mère.

Elle n'avait quasiment rien vu ce jour-là. Elle était cachée sous une couverture en poils de yack. Mais elle se souvenait des cris ! Elle se souvenait des pleurs ! Et cette vision de cauchemar lorsqu'elle avait enfin osé, en tremblant, jeter un regard en dehors de son abri devenu silencieux...

Pema pressa les paumes de ses deux mains sur ses paupières. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça ! Elle ne devait pas s'abandonner au désespoir et à la panique ! Elle devait réagir !

Elle s'engouffra dans une bouche de métro en serrant entre ses doigts tremblant l'argent moldu qu'Andrew lui avait envoyé. Elle avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle ne voyait qu'un seul endroit où se réfugier : à l'Auberge du Chat Noir, aux côtés de son cousin et du père Doogle. Après tout, c'était Andrew qui l'avait kidnappée ! Il se devait de la protéger à la place de Maître Tashi !

Pema posa sa valise sur les escalators. Elle bouchait le passage aux moldus pressés qui grognaient en enjambant tant bien que mal ses bagages, mais elle était trop accaparée par ses pensées pour se soucier des regards irrités qu'on lui lançait. Elle cherchait à comprendre comment les sorciers noirs l'avaient retrouvée, et surtout comment ils avaient su qu'elle passerait les portes de King's Cross aujourd'hui. La seule explication à cet étrange concours de circonstances, c'était la lettre que Pema avait envoyée à Maître Tashi.

Comme il ne lui répondait pas, elle avait cru qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle, ou qu'il n'avait pas reçu la lettre parce que le hibou ne l'avait pas trouvé, mais maintenant, elle avait une explication qui balayait toutes ses hypothèses : les sorciers noirs avaient intercepté sa lettre ! Qu'avait-elle donc écrit dedans ? Qu'elle était à Poudlard... Qu'elle était malheureuse...

Arrivée dans les tunnels du métro, Pema se sentit un peu désorientée. Elle déchiffra les pancartes tout en suivant les indications qu'Andrew avait griffonnées au dos de sa lettre. Heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas jetée, sinon elle aurait été contrainte d'attendre de devenir une urgence aux yeux de son cousin...

Pema arriva enfin en vue d'un guichet moldu. Elle s'apprêtait à s'élancer avec soulagement vers lui lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette noire du coin de l'œil.

Oh, non ! Un autre sorcier montait la garde ici aussi ! Et celui-là n'était pas endormi...

-Seigneur Bouddha ! murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans mes vies antérieures pour mériter ça, mais par pitié, interférez en ma faveur lors de ma prochaine vie !

-_Eh !_ protesta son bouchon. _Je t'interdis de mourir ici ! Je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'être enterré vivant avec ton cadavre !_

_-_Qui te dit que je ne serai pas incinérée ? rétorqua cyniquement Pema.

Le traducteur grommela et elle jeta un regard discret au sorcier noir. Les moldus de passage le considéraient avec inquiétude : les mamans serraient leurs enfants contre elles, les hommes en beaux costumes pressaient le pas en protégeant leurs attachés-cases, les loubards baissaient la tête en accélérant l'allure...

Pema se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle serait obligée de passer devant lui si elle voulait acheter un billet...

Elle ouvrit sa valise et fouilla dedans, à la recherche de sa paire de gants noirs pour dissimuler la peau mâte de ses mains. Elle enroula sa grosse écharpe vert et argent autour de sa tête et retira ses lunettes.

Est-ce que ce déguisement suffirait à tromper le sorcier ?

Pema se souvint qu'elle avait gardé un échantillon d'Hydrobruitage, cette potion qui rendait les idées floues. Ce n'était pas très puissant, mais ça devrait suffire à endormir les soupçons du sorcier pendant quelques minutes... Elle n'aurait qu'à retenir sa respiration pour ne pas en subir les effets...

En fouillant, elle trouva aussi une bouteille de Décolorateur de sa propre fabrication et s'en imbiba délicatement les cheveux pour les blanchir. Elle glissa aussi une bouteille remplie d'une potion censée guérir les furoncles dans sa poche. Jetée à la figure de quelqu'un, ça pouvait devenir une arme redoutable... Quant à sa valise, elle était beaucoup trop repérable. Pema décida donc de l'abandonner.

Elle vérifia que tout était prêt puis inspira un grand coup avant de bloquer sa respiration. Elle laissa alors couler l'Hydrobruitage sur le sol et les vapeurs de la potion se répandirent rapidement dans l'air confiné du métro... Pema n'avait plus une seconde à perdre : il fallait qu'elle se lance ! Il fallait qu'elle plonge dans cette foule, qu'elle passe devant l'ennemi, qu'elle lutte contre sa peur ! Elle devait être une moldue. Une moldue. Une moldue. Une moldue.

-Bonjour. Je voudrais un ticket s'il vous plaît.

Elle s'efforçait de ne pas regarder dans la direction du sorcier noir mais elle avait l'impression de capter tous ses mouvements. Il l'avait repérée, elle le sentait, mais les vapeurs de la potion d'Hydrobruitage devaient lui embrouiller l'esprit.

Cette petite fille avait les cheveux blancs, se comportait comme une parfaite moldue, ne portait pas de lunettes et, en plus, elle parlait anglais sans accent, ou presque... Pema en remercia silencieusement Charline car si celle-ci ne s'était pas moquée de "la zozoteuse" à longueur de temps, le sorcier noir aurait repéré Pema dès les premiers mots prononcés...

Le guichetier mit une éternité à taper sur ses claviers.

Pema avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir sa respiration, mais elle devait tenir, sinon elle risquait de n'être plus assez maîtresse d'elle-même pour échapper au sorcier. Enfin, le moldu lui donna sa monnaie et son ticket. Elle tendit la main pour tout prendre et elle comprit son erreur lorsque son bracelet de coquillage cliqueta contre le comptoir.

Le sorcier noir s'étrangla dans un cri de stupeur tandis que Pema ouvrait des yeux horrifiés ! Prise de panique, elle saisit son ticket en négligeant sa monnaie et se précipita sur les tourniquets du métro. Des moldus tournèrent la tête vers elle en ouvrant des yeux stupéfaits. Les cris du sorcier noir s'élevèrent dans la bouche de métro en même temps qu'elle le devinait en train de pousser sans ménagement les passants qui lui bloquaient le passage !

La distance entre elle et le tourniquet lui semblait interminable tandis que son cœur bondissait à chaque claquement de chaussure ! Quand elle l'atteignit enfin, elle enfonça son ticket d'une main fébrile dans ce qu'elle pensait être la fente adéquate. Le cri de douleur d'un petit garçon retentit dans son dos, puis les hurlements hystériques d'une femme. Le tourniquet se débloqua. Pema joua des hanches pour le pousser. Elle réceptionna son ticket au vol, ouvrit la porte battante, entendit les pleurs du gamin, les injures de la mère, sentit une main lui frôler la nuque, et claqua la porte du tourniquet de toutes ses forces derrière elle !

Le hurlement du sorcier retentit dans les tunnels souterrains et Pema donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte pour finir de lui broyer le poignet. Le sorcier hurla de plus belle avant de retirer sa main tandis que le battant se bloquait entre lui et sa proie.

Pema croisa son regard meurtrier, la respiration haletante, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle entendit les freins d'un train crisser contre les rails et elle se détourna précipitamment du sorcier fou de rage qui commençait à chercher après sa baguette. À peine fut-elle montée dans le métro qu'il démarra et tandis qu'il s'éloignait, les passagers entendirent la voix des hauts parleurs retentirent :

-Avis à tous les voyageurs ! Avis à tous les voyageurs ! Nous vous prions d'évacuer la station dans le calme et la discipline. Un périmètre de sécurité vient d'être mis en place suite à un colis suspect. La compagnie s'excuse des désagréments occasionnés et vous invite à emprunter les autres lignes et moyens de transports mis à votre disposition. Merci de votre compréhension. Avis à tous les voyageurs !...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Une alerte à la bombe ? s'étonna tout haut un gros monsieur en costume cravate.

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama une vieille dame, les doigts crispés sur son sac à main.

Pema échangea un regard perplexe avec un petit moldu dont la mère semblait paniquée, comme tous les autres passagers du métro. Un message rassurant du conducteur leur appris qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre pour leur sécurité et qu'ils pourraient descendre dès la prochaine station afin d'emprunter les autres moyens de transports mis à leur disposition, nouvelle qui partagea les moldus présents entre soulagement et agacement. Pema elle-même ne savait pas trop comment elle retrouverait son chemin une fois en dehors du métro...

Elle se demanda d'où venait cette alerte à la bombe… Avait-elle un rapport avec le sorcier noir ? Pourtant, elle n'avait entendu aucune explosion, ni rien vu de...

Pema écarquilla soudain les yeux. Nom d'une citrouille ! Sa valise ! Elle avait abandonné sa valise dans le couloir du métro ! C'était ça, l'alerte à la bombe !

Dire qu'elle aurait pu rester bloquée sur le quai, pensa-t-elle en frissonnant. Mais même en étant dans le métro, elle ne se sentait pas à l'abri : les sorciers l'attendaient peut-être à la sortie, ou sur le Chemin de Traverse, ou devant l'Auberge du Chat Noir...

Malgré ses craintes, Pema rejoignit l'air froid des trottoirs de Londres sans qu'aucun sorcier noir ne l'arrête. Elle avança dans la neige transformée en une sorte de mélasse boueuse qui lui gelait les orteils et marcha parmi les passants en rentrant la tête dans son écharpe pour se protéger des regards et du vent glacial. Andrew avait écrit le nom de chacune des stations de métro qu'elle aurait dû traverser dans son courrier, elle s'en servit donc comme itinéraire pour rejoindre une rue qu'elle reconnut vaguement. N'était-ce pas près de cette bouche à incendie que le taxi s'était garé quatre mois plus tôt ?

Pema eut un peu de mal à retrouver le Chaudron Baveur et passa trois fois devant sans le remarquer. Mais grâce à son entêtement, car elle était certaine que le pub se trouvait dans cette rue, elle finit par repérer la vieille porte noire et les fenêtres branlantes logées entre une jolie librairie et une boutique de disques flambant neuve.

Ce Chaudron Baveur devrait vraiment rénover sa façade, pensa Pema en poussant la porte.

Elle s'engouffra dans la salle dont la chaleur lui piqua agréablement les joues tandis qu'Andrew franchissait l'autre entrée du pub à grandes enjambées furieuses. Leurs regards se croisèrent, stupéfaits de se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre, et Pema fut tellement heureuse de le retrouver, tellement soulagée de pouvoir oublier l'angoisse qui lui tordait le ventre depuis qu'elle avait vu ce sorcier noir près de la poubelle de King's Cross, qu'elle crut un moment qu'il allait se jeter sur elle et la serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : entendre son cousin lui murmurer que c'était fini, qu'elle ne risquait plus rien, qu'il la protégerait à partir de maintenant...

-Tu aurais dû rentrer il y a une heure ! gronda Andrew.

Et PAF ! Une grosse gifle derrière la tête remit les idées de Pema en place.

Andrew qui la consolait ! Elle ne devait pas rêver non plus !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu ?! Par ta faute, j'ai dû abandonner des clients très importants ! Le père Doogle est furieux contre moi ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?!

CLAC ! Cette fois-ci, sa main atteignit la joue de Pema et elle sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux.

-Holà ! Andrew ! l'interpella une voix choquée. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de frapper cette gosse ?

C'était Tom, le barman. Andrew le fusilla du regard.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Et qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder ?! Vous n'avez jamais vu une gamine prendre une correction méritée ?!

Il souleva Pema de terre et, bien qu'elle le détesta, elle se blottit contre son épaule. Le souvenir des sorciers noirs la faisait encore trembler comme une feuille et malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir, dans les bras d'Andrew elle se sentait en sécurité.

-Tiens toi bien, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix furieuse.

-Andrew ! Tu ne vas quand même pas transplaner avec cette pauvre gamine ?! cria le barman en se précipitant vers lui.

Mais Andrew ne l'écouta pas et Pema vit le décor du bar s'estomper autour d'elle tandis qu'elle se sentait brusquement tirée en avant, comme si l'hameçon d'un pêcheur hargneux s'était accroché à son nombril. Morte de peur, Pema essaya de se dégager de cette sensation horrible mais un étau glacial lui comprimait le corps et elle paniqua encore plus lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Le monde était devenu flou et il tournait, tournait, comme un manège pris de folie. Puis soudain, la pression se desserra et elle inspira goulûment une bouffée d'air à l'odeur familière.

Andrew et elle se trouvaient dans sa chambre, à l'Auberge du Chat Noir...

Son cousin la jeta sans ménagement sur le lit, se souciant comme d'une guigne des nausées qui la secouaient toute entière.

-J'exige une explication ! hurla-t-il.

Pema se recroquevilla dans ses couvertures, encore toute tremblante et malade de cette nouvelle expérience qu'était le transplanage.

Charmantes retrouvailles, pensa-t-elle avec mordant.

13


	14. 13-Un incendie criminel

13

Un incendie criminel

-Alors ?! interrogea Andrew avec colère.

Pema ouvrit la bouche en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir inventer pour sa défense, et en espérant aussi ne pas vomir au passage, mais Andrew lui coupa la parole en lui collant un papier devant la figure.

-Explique-moi ça, s'il te plaît !

Prise de cours, Pema balbutia :

-Q... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ton bulletin trimestriel ! gronda Andrew. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie : "Je félicite Miss Kenett de connaître ses cours par cœur, qu'elle me montre à présent qu'elle peut les mettre en pratique. Ce dont elle serait parfaitement capable si elle ne passait pas son temps à perturber ma classe. Mais il paraît évident que Miss Kenett prend plus de plaisir à se montrer impertinente, et même insultante, envers ses professeurs, qu'à travailler sérieusement." ?!

-Heu... C'est McGonagall qui a écrit ça ? demanda Pema d'une petite voix.

-En effet ! rugit Andrew. Et tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu étais dispensée de cours de vol ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ?! Tu as tapé sur ton professeur avec ton balai ?!

-Heu... Non. C'est plutôt le balai qui m'a tapé dess...

-Tes professeurs de Botanique et d'Astrologie n'ont pas l'air ravis de ton comportement non plus ! Tu as des notes affreuses en Enchantement ! Et je n'aime pas du tout le petit mot du professeur Rogue !

-Rogue ? s'étonna Pema en se redressant brusquement. Mais j'ai d'excellentes notes en cours de potions !

-Je ne dis pas le contraire ! L'éloge qu'il tient sur tes capacités est admirable ! Mais explique-moi un peu ce que ça signifie : "ne fais aucun effort pour s'intégrer à sa maison et semble apprécier la compagnie des Poufsouffle" ?! Des _Poufsouffle_ ?! Tu fréquentes des _Poufsouffle_ ?! Tu veux me faire mourir de honte ?!

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! se récria Pema en voyant arriver la gifle. C'est eux qui me collent sans cesse ! Eduens et Ball sont de vraies sangsues !

La main d'Andrew resta en suspens et, comme la gifle n'arrivait pas, Pema osa un timide coup d'œil en dehors du maigre abri que lui offrait ses bras. Les yeux d'Andrew auraient glacé un volcan en éruption !

-Admettons, grogna-t-il en baissant la main. Et comment justifies-tu le reste de ton bulletin ?

-McGonagall me déteste, répondit aussitôt Pema, ce n'est un secret pour personne ! Chourave aussi ne m'aime pas ! Et dans ma maison, il y a une espèce de gros Troll qui m'en veut énormément alors que je ne lui ai rien fait ! Mais j'ai quand même un ami Serpentard ! Il s'appelle Valérian Limendell !

Parler d'ami au sujet de ce sinistre balafré était un peu fort, mais le mensonge en valut la chandelle car le visage d'Andrew se décrispa.

-Limendell ? Bizarre... Ça ne me dit rien, fit-il en se frottant le menton. Mais dis-moi ? Tu as beaucoup progressé ton anglais à Poudlard, dit-il soudain. Ta prononciation est presque parfaite.

Pema se détendit un peu et parvint même à sourire.

-Et pour le balai ? demanda Andrew.

Le sourire de Pema s'évanouit.

-Heu... Je... Je crois que je ne suis pas très douée pour le balai.

-Tu aurais au moins pu m'en informer ! lui reprocha Andrew. Franchement, je n'en aurais pas été étonné car ton père n'a jamais montré beaucoup de talent pour cette discipline. Ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est que tu m'aies caché la vérité ! Tu mériterais une raclée !

Andrew jeta un regard noir au bulletin scolaire.

-C'est vraiment pitoyable... Tu as intérêt à avoir de meilleures notes la prochaine fois ! Et maintenant, explique-moi où est ta valise et pourquoi tes cheveux sont blancs !

-Je... J'ai renversé une potion dessus, balbutia Pema.

-Par tous les sorciers ! Comment as-tu fait ton compte ?!

-Heu... Heu...

Pema avait l'impression d'avoir perdu sa voix quelque part entre King's Cross et le Chaudron Baveur... Comment expliquait-on sans passer pour une idiote que, poursuivie par des tueurs, on pouvait abandonner sa valise et se décolorer les cheveux pour changer d'apparence ?

-_Mais parle !_ la secoua son bouchon. _Raconte l'histoire du sorcier noir dans le métro ! Parle-lui de l'alerte à la bombe !_

Andrew grogna.

-Peu importe, décida-t-il en lui saisissant le bras. Viens-là que je t'arrange les cheveux. Tu ne peux tout de même pas te rendre au bal de Noël du ministère avec cette tête !

Le bal de Noël ? Quel bal de Noël ?

Pema se souvint vaguement de la conversation des trois pestes dans les toilettes. Amédée se vantait alors d'une robe neuve qui avait coûté les yeux de la tête à son père... Hors de question qu'elle aille à ce bal ! Elle risquerait d'y rencontrer quelqu'un de son école ! Sans compter les sorciers noirs ! Elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir de l'auberge et de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'un d'entre eux !

-Non mais regarde-toi ! vociféra Andrew en la collant devant le miroir de la salle de bain.

Pema contempla son reflet qui lui tirait la langue sous une tignasse de courts cheveux blancs en pétard. Ils lui donnaient un air plus âgé, et ils s'assortissaient à merveille avec la couleur de ses yeux d'un bleu délavé. Pema aima beaucoup.

-Heu... Andrew ? dit-elle en se détournant de son image qui multipliait les grimaces. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller au bal...

Son cousin, qui était en train de fouiller dans ses placards, leva brusquement la tête en plissant ses yeux froids.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Eh bien, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te le dire mais...

-Quoi ?! Tu ne sais pas danser ?!

-Heu... Non. Enfin... Non, je ne sais pas danser, mais...

-Tant mieux, grogna Andrew en replongeant la tête dans ses placards. Comme ça, tu n'auras aucune excuse pour t'éloigner de moi. Mais où est-ce que j'ai bien pu ranger ma Potion Originelle ?!

-Andrew... protesta faiblement Pema. Écoutes-moi, j'ai vu...

-Ah ! Elle est là ! s'exclama son cousin en brandissant un petit flacon qui contenait un liquide bleu.

-Andrew...

Il se tourna vers elle avec impatience.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter tes petites excuses pour échapper au bal ! coupa-t-il. Il y a trop de monde qui souhaite te rencontrer pour que j'annule tout à cause de tes caprices !

Pema se raidit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qui est-ce qui veut me rencontrer ?

-Des gens, des amis, répondit évasivement Andrew en enfilant des gants de protection.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils veulent me rencontrer ?

-Parce que je suis ton cousin et qu'ils ne t'ont jamais vu, voilà pourquoi. Et maintenant, ne bouge plus !

-C'est parce que je suis la fille d'Alex Kenett ? insista-t-elle encore en sentant les doigts d'Andrew lui shampouiner la tête.

-Ce que tu peux être agaçante !

-Réponds-moi ! cria Pema. J'en ai assez d'être traitée comme une petite fille ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! Qui était Alex Kenett à la fin ?!

Andrew lui agrippa les cheveux sans crier gare et la força à mettre la tête au-dessus du lavabo. Il lui versa alors le reste de la potion bleue sur la tête et Pema poussa un cri aigu lorsque le liquide lui piqua les yeux, le nez et la bouche. Elle se débattit comme un beau diable mais Andrew la maintint sans peine contre le lavabo et lorsqu'il la rinça à l'eau glacée, Pema crut que sa tête allait exploser !

-La prochaine fois, tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de me manquer de respect, dit-il en lui jetant une serviette à la figure.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, laissant Pema tremblante de colère et de froid, les yeux rouges et la langue en feu. Elle détestait Andrew ! Elle aurait voulu qu'il meure ! Elle aurait voulu qu'un sorcier noir pousse la porte de l'auberge et qu'il détruise tout !

Dans un geste rageur, elle empoigna la bouteille vide de la Potion Originelle et la jeta contre le miroir. La glace se brisa et des dizaines de petits reflets agitèrent leurs tignasses brunes d'un air désolé.

-_Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça_, soupira son bouchon.

Mais Pema ne le regretta pas et elle ne le regrettait toujours pas quelques jours plus tard, malgré la punition qu'elle avait reçue et qui lui brûlait encore le bas du dos.

Assise sous les marches de la cuisine, elle ruminait sa colère en écoutant Socrate qui ronronnait sur sa vieille chaise en osier. Le père Doogle ronchonnait en tournant comme un lion en cage devant ses fourneaux.

-Comment peux-tu me faire ça ?! grondait-il à l'encontre d'Andrew. Me laisser seul la veille de Noël ! Tu sais pourtant à quel point l'auberge est bondée ce soir-là ! Je ne pourrais jamais tout gérer sans toi !

Andrew enfila ses gants en cuir rouge d'un coup sec et rajusta l'attache en or massif de sa cape pour la dixième fois de la soirée.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer papa ! Ça fait des semaines que je te conseille d'engager quelqu'un et tu n'as rien voulu entendre ! Tu récoltes les fruits de ton obstination !

-Je croyais que tu renoncerais à toutes ces bêtises !

Andrew soupira d'un air excédé.

-Pema, mets tes gants ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ?!

Pema grommela. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans cet accoutrement de grand apparat. Andrew l'avait habillée en bleu acier et le tissu de sa robe, de son chapeau pointu et de ses gants faisait danser la lumière à chacun de ses mouvements.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont t'accueillir comme l'un des leurs lorsqu'ils te verront ? Tu es naïf mon fils ! Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est voir la mioche ! Tu seras traité comme son valet de ferme !

Le valet de ferme d'une bête de foire ne devait pas valoir grand chose, pensa Pema à part elle.

-Arrête papa ! Je n'étais qu'un gamin à la belle époque ! Ils ne peuvent pas savoir qui je suis aujourd'hui !

-Et ils ne s'en seraient jamais souciés sans elle !

-Justement ! C'est une occasion à saisir ! Tu es prête Pema ?

-Oui, marmonna-t-elle en enfilant ses gants de mauvaise grâce.

-Bon, alors on y va.

Andrew prit une poignée de poudre dans le vase en porcelaine posé sur le manteau de la cheminée, à côté d'un ancêtre empaillé de Socrate. Il la jeta dans le feu. Des flammes vertes léchèrent les pierres et Pema eut un haut le cœur en se rappelant son dernier voyage en poudre de cheminette. Enfin... Ça valait mieux que de transplaner...

Son cousin hésita et finit par lui tendre le vase.

-Tiens, prends-en une poignée. Tu es tellement petite que je pourrais encore te porter pour voyager, mais il est temps que tu apprennes à t'en servir toute seule.

Pema ouvrit des yeux ronds. Andrew lui faisait-il tellement confiance pour lui donner les moyens de s'échapper ?

Le père Doogle grogna pendant qu'elle plongeait la main dans le vase pour y pêcher une poignée de poudre scintillante.

-Maintenant que j'ai ouvert le passage, vas dans les flammes, jette la poudre dedans et crie : ministère de la Magie. Articule bien surtout. Je te rejoins tout de suite.

Pema pénétra dans la cheminée avec appréhension.

Et si elle criait : "chez Maître Lhags-pa", où atterrirait-elle ? Peut-être qu'elle se perdrait pour toujours dans les conduits parce que la poudre ne trouverait pas l'adresse ? Désagréable perspective...

Pema leva la main, encore indécise sur ce qu'elle allait crier, lorsqu'une explosion l'expédia violemment en dehors de la cheminée ! Tel un boulet de canon, elle fut projetée contre le ventre du père Doogle qui s'écrasa à son tour contre le coffre noir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Hébétée, Pema contempla le gros aubergiste glisser sur les dalles de la cuisine, inconscient.

Une main la saisit par le col de sa robe avant qu'elle n'ait réussi à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et elle fut littéralement projetée dans la salle de restaurant ! Le cri qu'elle poussa la suivit dans sa chute avant de s'interrompre brusquement tandis qu'elle heurtait le parquet, roulait sur un ou deux mètres et s'immobilisait enfin dans la confusion la plus totale.

Mais que s'était-il passé ?!

Elle leva la tête et regarda Andrew se précipiter dans la salle de restaurant en rabattant violemment la porte battante derrière lui. Des lumières vertes, violettes et rouges explosèrent contre le bois !

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Que se passait-il ?! Mais que se passait-il bon sang ?!

-Socrate ! appela Andrew avec force.

Le chat noir bondit souplement par l'entrebâillement de la porte et Andrew le saisit au vol tandis qu'un rayon vert traversait le restaurant. Pema entendit les cris apeurés des clients de l'auberge tandis qu'un sorcier au ventre gras tombait, pétrifié, sur le sol.

Ce fut alors la panique générale !

Tout le monde se mit à courir vers la sortie dans un désordre indescriptible, se bousculant, se piétinant, tous prêts à sacrifier la vie des autres pour la leur ! Terrifiée, Pema se plaqua contre le mur pour échapper à cette marée furieuse et lança un regard affolé vers Andrew qu'elle découvrit bien campé sur ses pieds et décidé à défendre son auberge jusqu'à la mort !

Il effleura Socrate de sa baguette, comme s'il donnait un coup de rapière dans le vide. Du sang jaillit qui étincela rouge dans l'air chargé de magie, puis Socrate sauta au bas du bar, comme s'il jugeait sa tâche accomplie. L'opération n'avait pas pris une seconde.

-Pema ! Vas te mettre à l'abri ! hurla Andrew en déroulant un long parchemin dans les airs.

Mais elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui avait ordonné que la porte battante s'ouvrit à la volée ! Trois sorciers noirs en franchirent le seuil en brandissant leurs baguettes !

-_Stupéfix_!

Ils avaient tous crié en même temps et Pema se tapit au sol en hurlant de terreur et en se protégeant la tête avec ses deux mains tandis qu'une explosion de lumière violette lui vrillaient les oreilles. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire ! Des sorciers noirs ! Des sorciers noirs dans l'auberge !

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de te mettre à l'abri ! gronda son cousin en la poussant à coups de pied derrière le bar.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et Pema fixa avec fascination le parchemin qui tournoyait à une vitesse hallucinante autour de sa tête. Andrew y traça des symboles du bout de sa baguette, dans une étrange encre rouge sombre. Le sang de Socrate ?

Les sorciers noirs contournaient déjà le bar au pas de course et Pema se réfugia en rampant sous les tables les plus proches tandis qu'Andrew se levait d'un bond !

-_Voluntas exstinguere_ ! hurla-t-il en couvrant de sa voix puissante les formules magiques des trois autres sorciers.

Pema contempla le parchemin former une fine barrière de feu entre Andrew et ses agresseurs. Des lueurs violettes frappèrent les flammes de plein fouet et elles s'évaporèrent avec une facilité déconcertante. Glacée d'horreur, Pema recula à quatre pattes jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur.

Elle remarqua alors que les trois sorciers noirs ne bougeaient plus. Ils restaient là, comme des zombis, la baguette mollement levée vers Andrew.

-_Projectio_! hurla une voix.

Andrew poussa un cri tandis qu'il s'écrasait contre le mur, juste au-dessus de la table sous laquelle se cachait Pema. Elle retint un cri en levant inutilement les bras pour se protéger.

-_Expelliarmus _!

_-Stupéfix _!

La baguette du sorcier noir qui venait de surgir de la cuisine vola à travers le restaurant. Pema la suivit des yeux. C'est alors que le corps inanimé d'Andrew tomba dans un bruit sourd à côté d'elle et elle fit un bond en arrière. Son cousin ne bougeait plus…

Pema sentit un courant glacé remonter le long de son dos.

Andrew était-il mort ?...

Poussant un cri d'effroi à cette idée, elle se précipita vers la sortie en rampant entre les chaises ! Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine, son sang lui battait les tempes !

Sans Andrew, elle n'avait plus aucune protection ! Sans Andrew, elle était une sorcière morte !

Par tous les Saints Hommes de la terre ! Elle n'avait que onze ans ! Elle ne pouvait pas mourir si jeune ! Elle ne voulait pas mourir comme ça !

Une main lui agrippa soudain la cheville et la tira brutalement en arrière. Pema hurla de terreur et battit des pieds pour essayer de se dégager tandis que ses doigts tentaient désespérément de se raccrocher aux fissures du parquet. C'est alors que sa main se referma sur quelque chose de dur, de long et de lisse.

Une baguette ! La baguette du sorcier ! Celle qui avait volé à travers le restaurant !

Pema ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car elle sentait un frisson familier lui parcourir le corps et lui picoter le nombril, un frisson qui l'avait déjà traversée lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans les bras d'Andrew, au Chaudron Baveur, juste avant de se retrouver dans sa chambre, à l'Auberge du Chat Noir. Le sorcier voulait transplaner avec elle !

Pema serra désespérément les doigts sur la baguette tandis que le monde devenait flou autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas une seconde à perdre ! Une formule ! Vite ! N'importe laquelle !

-_L... Lumos_ ! cria-t-elle en pointant la baguette sur le sorcier noir.

De toutes les formules qu'elle connaissait, c'était la seule qui lui était revenue ! Quelle idiote ! Mais quelle idiote ! À quoi cela l'avancerait de créer de la lumière ici ?! C'était pitoyable ! Pitoyable !

Mais à sa grande surprise, l'homme poussa un hurlement et lâcha sa jambe tandis qu'un rayon aveuglant l'atteignait en plein visage !

Pema frémit et se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ce cri horrible, tel le hurlement d'un homme qui se consumait vivant !... Puis un courant d'air froid l'emporta à travers le monde flou et lumineux dans lequel elle dérivait depuis que le sorcier avait tenté de transplaner avec elle... Le hurlement s'estompa lentement tandis que le sorcier noir disparaissait de son champ de vision...

Dans un craquement, Pema se rematérialisa au milieu du restaurant de l'auberge. La baguette du sorcier se brisa dans son poing serré et du sang chaud coula entre ses doigts.

Mais Pema n'eut pas le temps de se remettre ni de ses émotions, ni de ses nausées, car Socrate poussa un miaulement sonore. Elle courut derrière le bar pour le rejoindre et donna un coup de pied dans la porte battante de la cuisine ! L'escalier s'écroula à l'instant même où elle pénétrait dans la fournaise de l'incendie qui ravageait la pièce. Elle baissa les yeux et vit avec horreur que le père Doogle était toujours étendu sans connaissance contre le coffre noir.

-Réveille-toi ! hurla Pema en lui martelant la poitrine de ses petits poings chétifs. Réveille-toi espèce de vieille baderne ! Andrew ! Andrew ! Il y a le feu !

Elle donna des coups de pieds au père Doogle mais il resta inconscient. Alors elle courut dans le restaurant chercher Andrew. Les trois sorciers noirs étaient restés au même endroit et ils la regardèrent passer d'un œil vitreux.

-Ne restez pas là comme des idiots ! leur hurla-t-elle en tibétain. Il faut éteindre le feu !

À sa grande surprise, ils se dirigèrent tranquillement dans la cuisine, levèrent leurs baguettes à l'unisson, murmurèrent quelques mots... et l'incendie gela sur place.

Pema contempla les flammes figées dans la glace d'un air perplexe. Puis elle regarda Andrew, coincé entre deux tables. Enfin, les trois sorciers noirs qui étaient retombés dans leur inertie.

Socrate se frotta contre sa jambe en ronronnant et Pema récita à voix basse : "_Les sorciers utilisent souvent sa chair pour dissiper les sortilèges et son sang pour écrire des formules très puissantes, en particulier pour les charmes._"

L'ingrédient de l'Expertise, c'était des poils frais de chat noir ?...

Pema entamait sa sixième pinte de Bièraubeurre lorsque le grognement du père Doogle s'éleva dans la cuisine. Andrew y répondit en écho et se redressa péniblement en se frottant la tête, encore étourdi par le choc du sortilège.

-Pema ! s'écria-t-il soudain en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Puis il l'aperçut et le soulagement se peignit sur son visage, pour refaire aussitôt place à l'inquiétude.

-Papa ! hurla-t-il en se ruant vers la cuisine.

Il bouscula sans ménagement les trois sorciers qui lui bouchaient le passage et se figea sur le seuil. La cuisine ne devait pas être très belle à voir...

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

Le père Doogle vacilla sur ses jambes et grommela quelque chose que Pema ne comprit pas. Andrew sembla sur le point d'exploser.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?! hurla-t-il aux sorciers noirs. Que signifie cette intrusion chez moi ?! Pourquoi nous avoir attaqués ?! Répondez !

Ils levèrent leur regard de zombi sur lui et Andrew dut se retenir pour ne pas les massacrer sur place. Il appuya son pouce et son index sur ses yeux pour reprendre son calme.

-D'accord, murmura-t-il. D'accord. Ils ne comprennent pas l'anglais... On va avancer vite avec ça...

Il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur les trois sorciers toujours aussi immobiles. Un détail des plus importants lui revint soudain en mémoire.

-Il me semblait qu'il y avait quatre hommes, s'étonna-t-il. Et je suis certain que le quatrième... m'a stupéfixé...

Il dévisagea soudain Pema d'un regard intense. Elle avait le nez plongé dans sa chope de Bièraubeurre et n'espérait qu'une chose : se faire oublier.

-Pema, commença Andrew d'un ton d'une froideur effrayante, tu en es à combien de verres ?

-Hum... Six ?

-Et depuis quand as-tu le droit de boire de la Bièraubeurre sans ma permission ?

Pema serra sa chope entre ses doigts tremblant. Elle n'osait même pas lever les yeux vers lui.

-C'est toi qui as éteint l'incendie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi glaciale.

Elle fit non de la tête et désigna les trois hommes en noir en bredouillant une réponse inaudible.

-Qu'est-il arrivé au quatrième sorcier, Pema ?

-Le... le quatrième ? balbutia-t-elle.

Elle sentit les morceaux de la baguette dans sa poche...

-Je... je ne sais pas... Il a voulu transplaner avec moi et... et je me suis défendue alors... alors il a disparu et je suis revenue ici...

Andrew la fixa gravement et elle se fit encore plus petite sur son haut tabouret.

-Pour qu'ils éteignent l'incendie, tu as parler en tibétain aux sorciers ?

-Ou... oui.

-Recommence, lui ordonna-t-il. Demande leur pourquoi ils sont venus chez moi.

Elle tourna un regard apeuré du côté des trois sorciers qui attendaient dans la cuisine, tels des pantins en mal de marionnettiste.

Pourquoi ils étaient venus ? Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de leur poser la question ! Elle savait pourquoi : pour la tuer. Pour la faire disparaître une bonne fois pour toute.

Par contre, ce qu'elle ne savait pas...

Pema jeta un regard hésitant aux sorciers vêtus de noir.

Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ils avaient attaqué sa famille et pendant qu'elle buvait ses six Bièraubeurre, un idée nouvelle l'avait soudain foudroyée. Une idée qui la mortifiait... Et si c'était de sa faute ? Et si c'était parce qu'elle était la fille d'Alex Kenett ? Elle avait besoin de savoir. Or, Andrew refusait de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit au sujet de son père, alors pourquoi ne profiterait-elle pas de la situation afin d'éclaircir toutes ces zones d'ombre ? Andrew n'en saurait rien : toute la conversation se ferait en tibétain.

-Pema ? Tu m'as entendu ? s'impatienta Andrew.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Alors vas-y, demande leur, la pressa-t-il.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et c'est d'une voix tremblante qu'elle demanda :

-Pou... Pourquoi essayez-vous de me tuer ?

-Vous tuer ? s'étonna l'un des sorciers. Jamais nous n'avons souhaité votre mort !

Pema en resta sans voix.

-Mais... Mais alors, balbutia-t-elle, prise au dépourvue, pourquoi m'avoir poursuivie jusqu'en Angleterre ? Que me voulez-vous ?

-Nous sommes envoyés par le Cercle Noir pour vous ramener auprès de nous, Maître. Nous vous recherchons depuis votre naissance dans le but de vous donner une éducation digne de votre rang.

-M... M... Maître ?! Mon rang ?! Que voulez-vous dire ?!

-Tel était le désir du grand prophète qui nous a guidé jusqu'à vous, Maître.

-Le… Le grand prophète ? Quel grand prophète ?

-Mais... Votre père, Maître. Le grand prophète noir.

Pema eut l'impression de passer sous un jet d'eau glacée tandis que l'horrible vérité s'imposait à elle.

-Alors… Si je comprends bien… Vous avez tué ma famille dans le seul but… dans le seul but de _me_ retrouver ? Ils sont morts à cause de moi ? Parce que la sage mère me cachait ?

-Nous n'avons tué aucun membre de votre famille, nia avec vigueur le sorcier qu'elle avait vu endormi devant la gare de King's Cross.

-Vous avez tué les nomades ! hurla Pema en se redressant si violemment qu'elle en renversa sa Bièraubeurre.

-Ces parjures refusaient de nous révéler votre position. Nous les avons punis comme il se devait. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne faisait parti de votre noble famille, Maître.

Pema blêmit.

-Où... Où est Maître Tashi ? bredouilla-t-elle en s'agrippant comme une naufragée aux bords du bar. Où est Maître Tashi ?!

Le sorcier qui avait failli la rattraper dans le métro lui adressa un sourire narquois.

-Ce traître n'est plus des nôtres, Maître Pema.

Elle se laissa choir sur son tabouret, foudroyée par ces quelques mots. Un gouffre sans fond venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, une chute interminable dans toute l'horreur de ce qu'elle avait pressenti depuis trop longtemps...

Maître Tashi ne l'aurait jamais abandonnée... Comment avait-elle pu en douter ?

-Non... Ce n'est pas possible...

Andrew lui secoua l'épaule et Pema leva des yeux égarés sur son visage sévère.

-Alors ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

-Que t'ont-ils dit ?! insista Andrew en la secouant plus rudement.

-Ils sont venus... pour moi, souffla-t-elle.

Le père Doogle ronchonna ("Encore la faute de cette gamine. Non mais dans quel état elle a mis ma cuisine !") tandis que la main d'Andrew se crispait sur son épaule.

-Pour toi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ?!

-Ils... Ils voulaient m-m-m'enlever...

Pema n'arrivait pas encore à y croire. Elle les avait fuis si longtemps en pensant qu'ils voulaient sa mort… Et Maître Tashi qui avait cru la sauver… Maître Tashi qui avait donné sa vie pour… pour ça ?

-Les crapules ! s'exclama Andrew. Après tout le mal que je me suis donné, ils veulent te reprendre ?! Jamais ! Je leur interdis de s'approcher de toi ! Qu'ils effleurent un seul de tes cheveux et je les pulvérise ! Socrate ! Socrate ! Où est donc passé ce satané chat ?!

Socrate sauta sur le bar, juste à côté de Pema. Andrew le coupa légèrement du bout de sa baguette pour récupérer le sang nécessaire à un sortilège.

Son cousin aussi était venu la chercher au Tibet, songea Pema en le regardant sortir un parchemin de sa poche pour y dessiner des symboles. Il était venu parce qu'elle était la fille d'Alex Kenett... Parce qu'il voulait lui offrir une bonne éducation... Pourquoi tout le monde s'en souciait-il ? Pourquoi ne la laissait-on pas vivre sa vie dans la paix et la tranquillité ?

Andrew enroula son parchemin autour du corps de Pema sans qu'elle ne songe à réagir, puis il lui tapota le sommet du crâne avec sa baguette. Des flammes l'encerclèrent mais elle ne s'en souciait plus. Elle n'avait plus la force de penser, elle n'en avait même plus pour les larmes qu'elle aurait voulu verser...

-Pema !

Andrew la rattrapa juste à temps, tandis qu'elle glissait de son tabouret.

Décidément, elle ne valait pas mieux que Potter devant un Détraqueur, pensa-t-elle en perdant connaissance.

11


	15. 14-Le marché d'Arghata

14

Le marché d'Arghata

Il n'était pas cinq heures du matin lorsque Pema ouvrit un œil. Puis deux. Rêvait-elle ? Elle avait cru entendre comme le fredonnement d'une chanson...

-_Joyeux Noël !_ s'écria son bouchon.

Elle sursauta violemment en serrant son oreiller dans ses bras !

Le bouchon ! Voilà d'où venait la chanson ! Quand perdrait-il l'habitude de chantonner lorsqu'il s'ennuyait ?

Pema grogna et se laissa retomber dans ses coussins. Un truc pointu s'enfonça dans sa joue et elle se redressa à nouveau pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

C'était un morceau de bois noir, un morceau de la baguette qui lui était restée dans la main après la disparition du sorcier noir... Pema le contempla d'un œil hagard. Avait-elle réellement vaincu un sorcier à l'aide d'un stupide sortilège ?

-_C'est Noël ! C'est Noël ! _chantonna son bouchon. _Dis-moi ? Tu as reçu des cadeaux ?_

-Des cadeaux ?

-_Regarde au pied de ton lit ! _la pressa avidement son bouchon._ Tu dois avoir des cadeaux ! C'est ce qu'expliquait Eduens dans le train !_

-Tu m'embêtes avec ton Eduens, ronchonna Pema en remontant ses couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Je suis en vacances, alors laisse-moi dormir.

-_Dis-moi si tu as des cadeaux alors,_ marchanda son bouchon.

Pema tourna la tête vers le pied de son lit et y vit plusieurs boîtes enveloppées de papier brillant.

-Y'en a, marmonna-t-elle à son bouchon.

-_Combien ? Combien ?_

-Sais pas...

-_Autant que ça ?! Vas-y ouvre les !_

-Tu avais dit que tu me laisserais dormir, gémit-elle.

-_Oui mais maintenant que je sais qu'il y a des cadeaux, je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'ils contiennent !_

-Tu m'embêtes, répéta Pema avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle rampa vers les cadeaux et déchira leur papier d'emballage sans faire preuve de la moindre délicatesse. Les paquets rouges contenaient de nouvelles affaires scolaires ainsi qu'un mot d'Andrew :

"Pour que tu recommences à zéro un nouveau trimestre. Joyeux Noël Pema."

C'était plutôt gentil venant de sa part...

Les deux paquets suivants venaient de Johan et Oliver qui s'étaient cotisés pour lui acheter ses propres billes de bavboules ainsi qu'un plateau de jeu muni d'un nettoyeur automatique. Elle pourrait s'entraîner, pensa-t-elle en grimaçant. Christopher lui avait offert un livre : _Les Potions du Quotidien de Malaber Bidule. _Quant au dernier paquet, il lui explosa à la figure dans un nuage de poudre bleue.

"Joyeux Noël demi-portion !"

Andrew entra dans sa chambre à ce moment précis et il s'arrêta au milieu des papiers cadeaux en observant Pema d'un drôle d'air.

-Tu es toute bleue, dit-il.

Pema porta la main à sa joue. Ses doigts se couvrirent de poudre et elle les contempla avec indifférence. Charline était vraiment trop puérile...

-Tu n'as plus rien à craindre des sorciers de cette nuit, je m'en suis débarrassé, lui apprit Andrew. Quant à leurs compagnons, s'il y en a, ils auront du mal à contourner les sortilèges que j'ai jetés sur l'auberge ainsi que sur ta petite personne. Je te les enseignerai lorsque tu auras de meilleures notes en Enchantement, promit-il.

_-Il s'est débarrassé des sorciers noirs ?_ s'étonna son bouchon. _Comment ?_

Pema préférait ne pas le savoir. En fait, elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler des sorciers noirs. Ils lui faisaient penser à Maître Tashi et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait penser à lui. Non, elle ne le voulait pas.

-Ne paresse pas trop au lit, dit Andrew, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire ce matin.

Et il referma la porte derrière lui.

Pema s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre. Le tableau du palier avait presque entièrement brûlé mais il restait suffisamment de toile pour que la jeune fille qui y était peinte jette un œil sur les allées et venues du couloir.

-Bonjour petite Kenett, dit-elle lorsque Pema passa devant le tableau calciné. Tu as vu dans quel état ces sorciers ont mis ma jolie peinture ? Ah, là, là ! Il faudrait un miracle pour la restaurer ! Maintenant, je suis confinée dans la chambre d'Andrew. C'est d'un ennui !

Pema ne répondit pas et descendit l'échelle de cordes que son cousin avait installée en attendant de réparer l'escalier. Dans la cuisine, le père Doogle rouspétait après son fils :

-Je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle ne nous apporterait que des ennuis ! Tu aurais mieux fait de la laisser là-bas ! Comment va-t-on faire pour payer les réparations maintenant ?! Les services d'un Menuissorcier sont hors de prix !

-Ton avis, tu peux te le garder, grinça Andrew. Tu n'as pas le sang d'un Kenett, alors comment pourrais-tu comprendre ? Et pour les réparations, ça attendra. Il faut que je rachète une baguette à Pema.

-Une baguette pour cette mioche plutôt que ma cuisine ?! s'étrangla le père Doogle, médusé.

Andrew aperçut soudain sa petite cousine, immobile à côté des cendres de la vieille horloge. Dédaignant aussitôt son père, il donna un petit coup de baguette en l'air et un bol de chocolat chaud ainsi qu'une énorme tartine beurrée apparurent dans les mains de la petite sorcière. Comme elle semblait indécise, il lui sourit, de ce sourire froid qui se voulait amical et rassurant mais qui donnait toujours à Pema l'envie de s'enfuir de l'autre côté de la planète...

-Dépêche-toi de manger, la pressa-t-il, nous devons encore aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour t'acheter une baguette. Celle que je t'ai offerte en septembre dernier ne devait pas te convenir vu le bulletin pitoyable que tu nous as ramené, alors autant se rendre chez un professionnel pour qu'il étudie ton cas.

Le père Doogle grommela dans sa barbe tandis que Pema buvait d'un trait son chocolat. Vingt minutes plus tard, le ventre plein et la tenue impeccable, elle se promenait avec Andrew sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il neigeait à gros flocons et un groupe d'enfants se jetaient des boules de neige en riant. Des sorciers et des sorcières aux visages rougeauds déambulaient dans la rue joyeusement animée. Les devantures clignotaient au rythme des chants de Noël. Il y avait même une chorale, composée d'une dizaine d'horribles nains dont la voix nasillarde n'avait rien à envier à celle de Corinthe Rôde...

-Nous voilà arrivés, lança Andrew.

Pema leva les yeux sur une boutique d'aspect particulièrement minable. Après avoir déchiffré l'enseigne aux lettres d'or écaillées, elle voulut bien croire que l'endroit datait de 382 avant J.-C., même si elle ne savait pas ce que signifiait : "J.-C."

-C'est Jésus Christ, lui expliqua Andrew, exaspéré par son ignorance. Il existe plusieurs hurluberlus comme lui dans l'histoire de la magie qui ont passé leur vie à essayer de protéger les moldus…

Il la poussa à l'intérieur de la boutique et une clochette retentit quelque part au fond de l'étroit magasin. Pema se souvenait de l'histoire d'une sorcière qui avait construit sa maison en pain d'épice. Pour cette boutique, il n'y avait pas de pain d'épice, mais des milliers de petites boîtes très fines qui s'empilaient les unes sur les autres.

Andrew s'assit sur l'unique chaise du magasin, coincée entre deux piles de boîtes. Une légère odeur de tannerie flottait dans l'air.

-Bonjour, murmura une voix au timbre mystérieux.

Pema et Andrew tournèrent vivement la tête vers le vieil homme qui s'avançait dans la pénombre. Ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un spectre et ses cheveux blancs tombaient en mèches clairsemées sur ses oreilles.

-Bonjour Mr Olivander, salua Andrew en se levant.

-Ah ! Mr Doogle... Oui, oui, je me souviens. Bois de frêne, 24 centimètres de long, avec un crin de licorne à l'intérieur... Très souple, très précise... Et qui est donc votre jeune amie ?

-C'est la fille de mon cousin, Pema Kenett. Nous venons lui acheter une baguette.

-Oui... Oui, oui, oui… Je me souviens très bien de votre père, murmura Mr Olivander en se penchant sur Pema. Bois de pin avec nerf de dragon, 31 centimètres. Une baguette très puissante… Mais peut-être un peu instable...

Pema avala sa salive avec angoisse en croisant les yeux de brume du vieillard.

-Bien. Et si nous commencions ? De quelle main vous servez-vous, Miss Kenett ? demanda-t-il en sortant un mètre ruban de sa poche.

-Heu... Un peu des deux...

Andrew lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

-Aïe ! protesta Pema.

-Elle est droitière, dit-il en la toisant sévèrement.

-Bien, murmura Olivander. Tendez votre bras droit Miss Kenett.

Pema s'exécuta en lançant un regard de reproche à Andrew et le vieil homme lui mesura le bras de l'épaule jusqu'aux ongles, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude. Il mesura ensuite sa taille, de la nuque aux talons, puis des genoux aux omoplates.

-Une baguette est le bien le plus précieux d'un sorcier, Miss Kenett, dit-il dans un murmure plein de mystères. C'est un outil d'une complexité souvent méconnue, dont la fabrication n'échoit qu'à une poignée d'entre nous. Je fais parti de ces élus, de ces sorciers qui naissent avec le don de sentir la magie dans ce monde où la conscience est l'indispensable qui manque à tous. Sachez que, tout comme les sorciers, chaque baguette possède son caractère propre. Chez Olivander, nous n'utilisons que des crins de licornes, des ventricules de cœurs de dragon et des plumes de phénix. Bien sûr, il est possible de fabriquer une baguette grâce à d'autres ingrédients, mais ceux que nous utilisons offrent une qualité inégalée.

Il s'approcha d'une pile de boîtes et en choisit une pendant que Pema louchait sur le mètre ruban qui mesurait l'écartement entre ses deux yeux... Le vieil homme se saisit du ruban au vol et le rangea au fond de sa poche.

-Tenez, dit-il en lui proposant une baguette. Essayez voir si celle-ci vous convient. 27 centimètres, bois d'if et nerf de dragon.

Pema tendit une main maladroite mais à peine eut-elle effleurée la baguette qu'un cri aigu retentit dans le magasin. Andrew sursauta violemment et le vieil homme referma la boîte avec une telle vélocité que Pema se félicita de ne pas avoir perdu un doigt dans l'affaire.

-Ah ! fit-il tandis que la main de Pema tremblait encore de toutes ses jointures. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent... Voyons, voyons...

Il choisit une autre boîte dans son stock.

-Essayez donc celle-ci. Plume de phénix et bois d'érable. Très flexible.

Pema approcha la main de la baguette avec appréhension.

Il ne se passa rien...

-Mmmm, marmonna Mr Olivander. Agitez-la pour voir.

Elle fit tournoyer la baguette dans les airs mais Mr Olivander la lui arracha aussitôt des mains en grommelant. Pema se sentait encore toute bête lorsqu'il lui tendit une autre baguette. Elle l'essaya mais sans plus satisfaire le vieil homme qui lui offrait déjà une autre baguette. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre...

-Mmmm, grommela Mr Olivander tandis que les baguettes s'accumulaient sur son établi. Je ne vois pas. Je ne vois vraiment pas. Quelle baguette pourrais-je encore vous faire essayer ? Celle en bois d'églantier, 21,25 centimètres et crin de licorne, était la plus favorable à votre utilisation. Mais c'est une combinaison rare et je ne vois pas d'autre baguette de ce type dans celles qu'il me reste...

Andrew soupira d'ennui.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Mr Olivander, nous prendrons celle en églantier. Pema n'est qu'en première année et cette baguette lui suffira amplement.

-Mmmm, fit Mr Olivander d'un air absent.

Il semblait bien embêté de ne pas avoir trouvé la baguette adéquate et lorsqu'Andrew paya les sept Gallions pour celle en églantier, les yeux blafards du vieil homme étaient toujours perdus dans ses réflexions.

-Je parie que si nous ne l'avions pas payé, il ne l'aurait même pas remarqué, ricana Andrew une fois qu'ils furent dehors. Quelle perte de temps ! Cette baguette est l'une des premières que tu as essayées ! Il aurait pu se rendre compte plus tôt qu'elle te convenait. Vraiment, je suis surpris de sa part.

Pema ne répondit rien. Elle contemplait sa nouvelle baguette en écoutant son bouchon traduire un discours qu'elle n'entendait pas.

-_J'aime le grand air ! C'est tellement vivifiant ! Ça fait des années que je baguettaute dans ma boîte. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour sortir ! Même te servir de baguette ! Ça ne risque pas d'être boisant tous les jours, mais je te promets de faire de mon mieux. J'espère que tu m'offriras une bonne retraite lorsque tu m'auras usée jusqu'au crin. Mais je suis assez solide, je devrais pouvoir tenir une bonne dizaine d'années si tu me lustres régulièrement._

Andrew et Pema rentrèrent à l'Auberge du Chat Noir, les épaules et le chapeau couverts de neige. Une masse sombre ronflait au milieu des poubelles, devant la porte, et Pema reconnut la vieille Arghata, cette sorcière qui avait voulu lui vendre des philtres... Une bouteille vide dansa dans sa mémoire :

"Regarde ! Cette bouteille te semble vide, mais elle ne l'est pas ! Elle contient un gaz qui peut absorber tout ce que tu veux ! Absolument tout !"

-Tu comptes dormir dehors ? demanda Andrew d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

Pema s'arracha de ses pensées et s'engouffra dans l'auberge sans quitter la vieille Arghata des yeux. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle !

Midi. C'était l'affluence dans la salle de restaurant et les huit aiguilles de la pendule des menus s'affolaient.

Une famille de gobelins venait d'arriver à l'improviste, et il était bien connu que lorsqu'un gobelin sortait avec sa famille, ce n'était pas seulement avec femme et enfants, mais aussi avec parents, beaux-parents, frères, sœurs, nièces, oncles, grands-tantes, cousins par alliances et cousines germaines... Bref, en une seule fête, un gobelin pouvait inviter la communauté gobeline toute entière ! Pas étonnant qu'Andrew et le père Doogle aient piqué une colère monstre en les voyant arriver...

-Les réservations, ce n'est pas fait pour les elfes de maison ! avait hurlé Andrew en se plantant devant le gobelin de tête. Combien de fois tu vas me faire le coup, Crocné le Sanguinaire ?!

Le gobelin avait exhibé ses dents pointues et effilées comme des sabres avec la volonté évidente de montrer un visage souriant.

-Nous avons eu un imprévu, Andrew, avait-il grimacé.

-Quel genre d'imprévu ?!

-Un imprévu du genre riche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, avait-il ricané.

-Cet imprévu t'empêchait-il de prévenir ?! avait aboyé Andrew. Je n'ai pas de place pour vous ! Allez fêter votre imprévu ailleurs !

Les gobelins avaient montré les crocs d'un air menaçant.

-Arrache lui la langue ! avait lancé l'un d'entre eux.

-Arrache lui le nez ! avait crié un autre.

-Le-nez ! Le-nez ! Le-nez ! s'étaient mis à scander les autres avec une férocité qui en aurait laissé plus d'un se noyer dans son pantalon.

Mais pas Andrew.

Pema avait admiré son sang froid tandis qu'il restait droit et fier devant cette foule de petits monstres en colère. Il les avait toisés d'un regard glacial qui les avait réduits au silence. Quelques grincements de dents, quelques souffles rageurs et quelques regards noirs s'étaient encore promenés parmi les gobelins, mais en gros, Andrew avait réussi à les calmer.

-Puisque l'imprévu est du genre riche, avait-il dit à Crocné, je veux un pourboire en Gallions. Et puisque vous n'avez pas réservé, le prix des consommations, boissons ou nourriture, est multiplié par deux. Compris ?

Crocné et sa famille avaient vivement protesté mais après quelques minutes de marchandage, ils avaient cédé aux exigences d'Andrew. À présent, son cousin devait se mordre les doigts de ne pas avoir triplé ses prix...

Pema jeta un coup d'œil discret dans la salle de restaurant. Elle vit le père Doogle rattraper une chaise au vol tandis qu'un demi-troll brisait une table en deux dans un rugissement sauvage. Un gobelin tapait comme un dément sur un tambour, d'autres trinquaient en renversant la moitié de leur vin sur le sol, d'autres dansaient sans se préoccuper des pieds de leurs partenaires, ni de ceux des autres clients d'ailleurs...

Une bagarre s'était déclenchée dans le petit salon et elle entendit la voix tonitruante d'Andrew à travers la folie ambiante. Quant au père Doogle, il avait sorti sa baguette magique pour empêcher le demi-troll de fracasser une deuxième table avec sa massue.

Pema revint dans la cuisine en souriant. Avec une telle pagaille, Andrew ne se rendrait même pas compte qu'elle était partie ! Elle jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, s'avança au milieu des flammes vertes, jeta une deuxième poignée de poudre à ses pieds et cria :

-Herpès Pourissoir ! Accessoires de magies cryptale et caveautique !

Aussitôt, un tourbillon l'emporta et Pema se mit à tourner, tourner, tourner de plus en plus vite !... Elle se plaqua vivement une main sur la bouche et ferma les yeux en essayant de se persuader que ce n'était pas elle qui tournait, mais le monde autour. Elle voulait seulement se rendre dans la boutique d'en face ! Était-ce nécessaire de la faire passer par une dizaine de cheminées pour lui faire traverser la rue ?!

Comme pour répondre à ses protestations silencieuses, la tornade s'interrompit soudain et Pema roula dans la poussière cendreuse. Elle se releva en vacillant, le teint vert et les lunettes de travers. Elle inspecta un peu les lieux, interdite, et contempla une sorte de jardin de bâtons sur lesquels on avait planté des... heu... têtes humaines miniatures ?...

Pema détourna les yeux avec un haut le cœur, mais le reste de la boutique ne valait guère mieux. Il y avait une momie moisie, un autel sacrificiel qui dégageait une aura lugubre, une pierre tombale sculptée en tête de mort, un élevage d'asticots géants qui grouillaient dans un aquarium en se régalant de viande en décomposition avancée...

Pema jura les sept cieux que si jamais il y avait à Poudlard une spécialité en magies cryptale et caveautique, elle ne la choisirait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?! s'écria une voix grêle dans son dos. Dehors les marmots ! Dehors la racaille !

Terrorisée, Pema vit un sorcier immense, aussi vieux que sec et sinistre, se ruer sur elle en brandissant un balai. Elle évita le coup de brosse d'un cheveu et bondit dans la rue sans demander son reste.

-Vandale ! Vaurien ! cria le sorcier en brandissant son balai. Si jamais je te revois dans mon magasin, je te fais rôtir à la broche !

Et il claqua violemment la porte de sa boutique.

Quelques flocons fondirent sur les joues blafardes de Pema tandis qu'un vent froid lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Elle se faufila rapidement près des poubelles et un juron exaspéré lui échappa lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'Arghata ne s'y trouvait pas. Il lui faudrait la chercher ailleurs...

Pema regarda des deux côtés de la rue, espérant apercevoir la vieille sorcière, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle... La petite fille hésita. Sa dernière mésaventure dans l'Allée des Embrumes ne lui donnait absolument pas envie de s'y hasarder à nouveau... Il était encore temps de changer d'avis, de rentrer à l'auberge, d'oublier ce projet fou...

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté en pensant à sa baguette magique toute neuve soigneusement rangée dans sa valise. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à la prendre ? Bien qu'il soit interdit aux élèves de premier cycle de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école, les cas de force majeur devait être pris en considération, non ?...

Pema fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. N'avait-elle pas lancé un sort, la nuit dernière, sur ce sorcier noir qui avait voulu transplaner avec elle ? Pourquoi le ministère ne s'était-il pas manifesté ? Elle avait pourtant enfreint la loi... Mais il y avait eu tellement de sorts lancés ce soir là qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas pu la discerner des autres ?…

Pema chassa avec impatience ces questions de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre et elle ne pouvait pas retourner à l'auberge chercher sa baguette, elle devrait donc se débrouiller sans. Oui, elle devait le faire ! Elle ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant ! Les sorciers noirs étaient à sa poursuite et elle devait se procurer les moyens de se défendre !

Pema serra les poings pour se donner du courage et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Advienne que pourra !

Dans sa robe noire de sorcière, elle attirait beaucoup moins l'attention des habitants des lieux que dans ses anciens vêtements de moine tibétain, mais tout de même, on ne voyait pas souvent une fillette dans ce coin glauque du monde des sorciers. Alors on se retournait sur son passage et on la sondait du regard.

Pema n'osa pas se renseigner sur la vieille Arghata. Ce sorcier à tête de fouine et aux vêtements miteux ne lui inspirait pas confiance, par exemple. Pas plus que ce vampire qui reniflait son odeur à distance. Un sorcier bien gras se passa la langue sur les lèvres et comme elle le devinait sur le point d'engager la conversation, elle changea de trajectoire.

Elle savait que sa seule défense était l'assurance qui se dégageait de sa démarche, de son allure froide et de son port de tête altier. Ils hésitaient à l'aborder parce que son attitude se mêlait naturellement à leur monde. Une fillette de onze ans, qui en paraissait huit, n'aurait jamais dû se comporter ainsi au milieu de la fosse aux rats, et c'était ça qui leur faisait peur.

-_Tu es complètement folle, tu sais ça ? _lui souffla son bouchon.

Mais Pema s'en moquait. Prise au jeu, elle flânait de vitrine en vitrine, telle une princesse ténébreuse en train de faire ses emplettes. Aucun des monstres de ses souvenirs ne songea à l'en empêcher. Elle passa d'une boutique qui vendait des vapeurs empoisonnées à un magasin d'ossements humains. Des cœurs sanguinolents battaient dans des bocaux en verre, un long serpent vert et jaune somnolait derrière une vitre, des flammes noires jaillissaient d'un chaudron de cuivre et de sinistres cercueils s'alignaient sous une enseigne aux lettres peintes en rouge écarlate : "Les meilleurs prix de l'immobilier vampirique et cadavérique".

Pema contemplait des amulettes ornées chacune d'un oeil en mouvement, dont plusieurs étaient tournés vers elle d'un air intéressé, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix grinçante dans son dos... On aurait dit les gonds d'une porte mal huilés.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose ma jolie ?

Pema se retourna, sachant pertinemment à qui elle avait affaire. Arghata, toujours aussi vieille, toujours aussi laide, et toujours avec son unique chicot accroché aux gencives. Elle puait.

-En effet, répondit Pema. Je vous cherchais.

-Et que me vaut ce grand honneur ? minauda la vieille sorcière avec une petite courbette.

Pema décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot et demanda :

-Combien vendez-vous vos philtres ?

-Ah ! s'exclama Arghata. Ça dépend du client et de la potion, petite mademoiselle.

-Je m'intéresse au gaz dont vous m'avez parlé, celui qui peut aspirer n'importe quoi.

-Ah ouiii ! fit Arghata d'une voix onctueuse. Celui là ! Très bon choix. Très, très bon choix.

-Vous pouvez m'assurer qu'il aspire n'importe quoi ? Même ce que l'on ne voit pas ? Même des sentiments ?

-Hé, hé ! Seriez-vous amoureuse de quelqu'un ma jolie ?

Pema rougit.

-Pas du tout, nia-t-elle. Je ne suis amoureuse de personne. Mais j'ai besoin de sentiments pour fabriquer une potion, votre gaz peut-il les absorber ?

Arghata esquissa un sourire aussi laid que celui de Crocné le Sanguinaire, les canines en moins.

-Bien sûr qu'il le peut. Mais à une seule condition, je le crains.

-Quelle condition ? demanda Pema avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Qu'ils soient pleinement exprimés. Mon gaz ne peut pas aller extirper des sentiments du plus profond des cœurs…

Pema prit le temps de mesurer l'information. Cette condition ne lui posait pas vraiment de problème. Elle avait déjà une petite idée derrière la tête pour déloger ses sentiments des profondeurs de son cœur…

-Combien le vendez-vous ? demanda-t-elle alors.

-Dix Gallions le philtre, répondit Arghata.

Pema s'étrangla et Arghata reprit bien vite :

-Mais comme vous êtes la cousine du Seigneur Doogle, je vous le fais à sept Gallions, grimaça-t-elle.

Sept Gallions ?! C'était énorme !

-Je n'ai pas tout cet argent, vieille sorcière, lui avoua Pema avec irritation.

-Pas d'argent ? s'étonna Arghata en plissant ses petits yeux gris. Pas d'argent ? Vraiment ? Mais je ne donne pas mes philtres, moi, petite mademoiselle. Je les vends.

-Je le sais bien, soupira Pema, contrariée. Mais peut-être pourrions-nous trouver un autre arrangement ?

-Un arrangement ?

La vieille sorcière réfléchit un instant.

-Oui, dit-elle lentement, oui, cela se pourrait.

-Vraiment ? demanda Pema en essayant de ne pas trop laisser paraître l'espoir dans sa voix.

-Ne suivez-vous pas vos études à Poudlard, ma jolie ?

Pema acquiesça prudemment.

-Alors écoutez donc, chuchota la vieille sorcière en lui envoyant une haleine nauséabonde au visage. Depuis des années, j'essaie de confectionner du Parallèliquide, une potion interdite dont l'une des copies de la recette se trouve à Poudlard en ce moment.

-Vous voulez que je m'introduise dans la réserve de la bibliothèque pour vous l'apporter, si je comprends bien ?

Pema n'avait pas vraiment envie de se risquer à nouveau dans la réserve. Cette fois-ci, elle n'aurait peut-être plus autant de chance... Mais le ricanement d'Arghata interrompit ses pensées :

-Quelle naïveté ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est tout à votre honneur, petite mademoiselle, mais sachez que cette recette est trop dangereuse pour être laissée à la portée des enfants. Elle ne se trouve pas dans la réserve, elle est dans le bureau du directeur de l'école.

-Quoi ?! Dans le bureau de Dumbledore ?!

-Pas si fort ! Pas si fort ! gémit la vieille édentée.

-Je ne sais même pas où il se trouve, souffla Pema.

-C'est sept Gallions d'or ou la recette, trancha Arghata.

Pema hésita.

-Écoutez... Je n'ai besoin que d'un seul philtre. Est-ce que le risque que vous me demandez vaut vraiment sept Gallions ? Offrez-moi quelque chose de plus ou je ne marche pas.

Arghata émit un rire désagréable.

-C'est vous qui êtes venue acheter ma marchandise, petite mademoiselle. Moi, je n'ai pas demandé vos services.

Mais Pema crut déceler une certaine inquiétude mêlée de convoitise dans les petits yeux moqueurs de la vieille sorcière. Elle haussa donc les épaules d'un air faussement détaché.

-Tant pis, dit-elle. Je trouverai certainement un autre moyen. J'ai vu un sortilège dans l'un des livres de la bibliothèque la dernière fois. Je devrai me pencher plus sérieusement dessus... Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangée, madame Arghata.

Pema s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant, les mains dans les poches, mais en réalité c'était à peine si elle ne retenait pas sa respiration. Et si Arghata ne la rappelait pas ? Et si Pema avait eu une hallucination en pensant voir de l'inquiétude dans son regard ?

-Attendez, petite mademoiselle...

Pema réprima un soupir de soulagement.

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai une proposition à vous faire, ma jolie. Vous acceptez ou vous refusez, mais ce sera mon dernier mot.

-Dites toujours.

-Si vous me trouvez la recette, si vous me la rapportez et si j'arrive à fabriquer ma potion, non seulement vous aurez votre philtre, mais je vous donnerai aussi un flacon de cette potion interdite. Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Comment agit cette potion interdite ? demanda Pema.

Arghata ricana.

-Elle rend invisible, ma jolie. Absolument indétectable, même aux yeux des sorciers les plus émérites.

Une potion d'invisibilité ? Le marché lui semblait assez honnête... Bien qu'elle ait préféré avoir la potion avant de s'introduire en fraude dans le bureau de Dumbledore...

-Je veux deux flacons de chacun des philtres, dit-elle.

Arghata grimaça et Pema crut qu'elle allait refuser.

-D'accord, grinça-t-elle. L'affaire est conclue.

Pema hocha la tête.

-Maintenant, dit-elle, expliquez-moi comment je peux m'y prendre pour voler cette recette.

Arghata lui adressa un large sourire plein de malice sournoise et sortit un chiffon crasseux de sa poche. Pema le considéra d'un œil soupçonneux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un vieux Mouchoir Copieur, répondit Arghata. Il vous suffira de le poser sur la recette et de pincer cette petite fleur rouge, dans le coin, là. Il deviendra alors une parfaite copie de l'objet sur lequel il sera posé. Mais attention : l'effet est temporaire ! Vous devrez recopier la recette au plus vite. Ainsi, Dumbledore ne se rendra compte de rien puisque vous n'aurez pas volé la recette originale. Vous comprenez l'astuce, petite mademoiselle ?

-Très bien, répondit Pema. Le problème, ça va être de pénétrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Oui, mais ça, c'est votre problème, ricana la vieille sorcière.

11


	16. 15-Les mésaventures de Drago Malefoy

15

Les mésaventures de Drago Malefoy

L'Auberge du Chat Noir avait triste mine après le passage des vacances de Noël... La cuisine gardait les séquelles de l'incendie allumé par les sorciers noirs, la salle de restaurant souffrait encore de la réunion familiale des gobelins et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le troglodyte avait organisé une petite fête entre amis et la cave était devenue un véritable gruyère ! Les cheveux noirs du père Doogle avaient viré au gris lorsqu'il avait découvert la catastrophe et Pema avait dû se retenir d'éclater de rires lorsqu'il avait chassé le troglodyte à coup d'éclairs magiques dans les fesses.

Mis à part cet incident, elle traîna son ennui pendant le reste des vacances. Elle attendait presque la rentrée avec impatience, somnolant près de Socrate qui dormait et ronronnait à longueur de journée. Elle lui gratta l'oreille et le chat ronronna de plus belle. Elle le contempla en repensant une fois de plus aux événements de la veille de Noël et à sa découverte stupéfiante sur la magie de Socrate. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? Un animal réputé pour sa magie depuis des siècles… Un chat noir ! Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour sa Potion d'Expertise ! Comment, alors, ne pas penser à ce pauvre Ténèbres ?

Quelqu'un l'avait-il rasé pour une Potion d'Expertise ? Ce serait quand même une étrange coïncidence si un élève de Poudlard préparait, comme elle, une potion dans le but de fabriquer une baguette. Une trop étrange coïncidence... Mais pour quelle autre raison quelqu'un s'amuserait-il à torturer un chat ? Quelque chose avait dû lui échapper le jour où elle avait trouvé Ténèbres en haut de la tour... Quelque chose de capital...

Pema en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'Andrew l'accompagna à King's Cross pour la rentrée des classes. À son grand soulagement, elle ne vit aucun sorcier noir aux portes de la gare. Peut-être attendaient-ils toujours des nouvelles de ceux qui avaient pénétré dans l'auberge, la nuit de Noël ? Pema se demanda une fois de plus quel était le sort qu'Andrew leur avait réservé... Et elle se demanda aussi ce qu'était devenu le sorcier auquel elle avait échappé. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir réussi à faire hurler un homme de douleur, même si elle haïssait cet homme. Car à la base, elle avait lancé un sortilège complètement inutile. Au mieux, elle aurait pu faire cligner des yeux son agresseur. Mais l'aveugler d'un rayon lumineux si puissant ?!...

Le Poudlard Express s'ébranla et une voix familière la sortit de ses sombres pensées :

-Salut Pema !

Oh non...

-Salut Johan, répondit-elle tandis qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle et lui décochait son éternel sourire. Salut Oliver, ajouta-t-elle en regardant l'ami inséparable d'Eduens s'installer sur la banquette à son tour.

-On ne t'a pas vu au bal de Noël, dit Johan avec une petite moue de déception.

Le bal de Noël ? Quel bal de Noël ? Ah ! Oui ! Le bal du ministère auquel Andrew l'aurait sans doute traînée de force sans l'intervention des sorciers noirs... C'était amusant comme on pouvait toujours trouver des points positifs dans les pires situations. C'était aussi étrange qu'Andrew ne l'ait pas punie pour avoir bouleversé tous ses projets, même involontairement...

-On te croyait malade, continua Johan, alors on a essayé de venir à l'auberge dont tu nous avais parlé, mais on ne l'a pas trouvée.

-C'est bizarre, d'ailleurs, parce qu'on a suivi les instructions des passants à la lettre, renchérit Oliver. On aurait dit que ton auberge avait disparu.

Pema fronça les sourcils. À n'en point douter, le sortilège d'Andrew avait empêché les deux garçons de trouver l'auberge. Et pourtant, elle était toujours pleine à craquer de clients, elle n'était donc pas introuvable... À moins que... Mais oui ! Ce devait être ça ! Personne ne pouvait trouver l'auberge si c'était elle, Pema, qu'il cherchait ! Une idée plutôt astucieuse qui lui avait évité la visite de Johan et Oliver… Merci Andrew.

-On a dû se perdre, dit Johan en hochant la tête d'un air pensif. On a vu de drôles de sorciers là-bas... Tu te souviens Oliver ?

-Tu parles que je me souviens ! J'ai eu une de ces frousses quand cette vieille sorcière répugnante a voulu nous emmener chez elle pour nous montrer ses philtres ! Ma mère m'a toujours interdit de suivre des inconnus, depuis que je suis tout petit, mais c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive de lui obéir !

Johan s'en étonna :

-Quoi ? Tu as déjà suivi des inconnus ?

-Non. Aucun inconnu ne me l'avait jamais demandé.

Le train siffla en quittant la gare. Pema jeta un dernier regard à Andrew qui lui fit un petit signe de la main sur le quai. Juste à côté de lui, une belle et svelte sorcière aux longues boucles châtain foncé agitait un mouchoir, les larmes aux yeux. Pema s'étrangla en reconnaissant la mère de Charline.

Pitié ! pria-t-elle silencieusement.

Et le Troll ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

-Eh ! Salut morpion ! T'as aimé ma chbroumferie ?

-Heu... Ta quoi ?

-Sa chbroumferie, répéta Valérian Limendell en apparaissant comme un spectre dans le dos du Troll.

Charline se retourna brusquement, prête à l'assommer par simple réflexe, mais le visage lugubre et balafré de Limendell dû l'en dissuader...

-C'est quoi une chbroumferie ? lui demanda Johan avec intérêt tandis que Wright fixait sur Limendell le même regard perplexe que Pema.

D'habitude, Valérian ne se mêlait pas volontairement à une conversation et c'est à peine s'il consentait à répondre quand on lui adressait la parole. Alors que fabriquait-il ici ?

-C'est un mot qui n'existe pas, probablement dérivé de "Chbroumf", expliqua Valérian à Johan, et avant que tu ne le demandes, les chbroumfs sont des petits monstres bleus qui vivent dans les forêts profondes et qui empoisonnent des champignons normalement comestibles.

Des petits monstres bleus ? Voilà donc l'explication du comportement soudain bavard de Valérian... Ainsi que le sens de la plaisanterie de Charline... Pema avait eu un mal fou à retirer cette satanée poudre bleue de ses cheveux !

-Très drôle, commenta-t-elle à l'adresse du Troll.

-Je suis sérieux, dit Limendell.

-Elle parlait de mon cadeau de Noël, Val, rétorqua Charline en ricanant, pas de ton explication à la noix. Tout le monde sait que tu as le sens de l'humour aussi développé que celui d'une tortue sur le dos.

Valérian fronça les sourcils.

-Et si on profitait d'être cinq pour faire une vraie bataille explosive ? proposa gaiement Johan en sortant un jeu de cartes de sa poche.

Pema s'étrangla. Une bataille explosive avec le Troll ?! Il était complètement fou ?!

Charline éclata de rire. Visiblement, elle était du même avis que Pema sur la question.

-Il est marrant ton copain, Kenett.

Elle se pencha vers Johan, ses grosses paluches sur ses hanches bien grasses, et lui adressa un sourire railleur.

-Imprime donc ça dans ton cerveau microscopique, le blondinet : jamais je ne m'abaisserai à fréquenter des Poufsoufflards dans votre genre. Alors ta partie de cartes, tu sais où tu peux te la mettre.

-Oooh ! s'exclamèrent Johan et Oliver.

Le Troll ricana.

-Ils sont mignons tes amis, demi-portion.

Pema ne chercha même pas à éviter la main de Charline lorsqu'elle lui frappa le front, sans grande brutalité d'ailleurs. C'était sa manière à elle de lui dire "salut"...

Johan la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir du wagon en ouvrant des yeux toujours aussi scandalisés. Limendell marmonna un vague : "J'aime pas les jeux de cartes", avant de disparaître dans la direction opposée du Troll.

-Ils sont pas commodes, tes amis de Serpentard, remarqua Oliver.

-Ce ne sont pas mes amis, bougonna Pema.

Christopher apparut alors dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Valérian qui disparaissait à l'autre bout du wagon. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tout va bien, dit Johan. On fait une partie de cartes, tu te joins à nous ?

-Avec plaisir.

-Au fait, tu as retrouvé ton hibou ? s'informa Oliver tandis que Chris s'installait avec eux.

-Non, toujours pas. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu le perdre... Il était pourtant avec mes bagages. Il doit m'en vouloir, maintenant...

-Mince alors. J'aurais voulu te l'emprunter, se désola Johan en lançant un coup d'oeil en biais à Pema. Tant pis, j'en prendrai un de l'école.

Les cours reprirent dès le lundi matin. Un froid hivernal envahissait les couloirs et Pema semblait la seule à ne pas trop en souffrir. Après une vie passée sur le haut plateau du Tibet, ça aurait été malheureux...

-Au fait Pema, nous ne t'avons pas vue au bal de Noël, lança Amédée tandis qu'elles s'installaient pour le dîner.

Encore ce bal de Noël... Les gens n'avaient donc pas de préoccupations plus importantes ?

-Heu... Je n'y suis pas allée.

Bigote prit un air désolé.

-Elle n'a pas dû recevoir d'invitation, dit-elle. Je pourrais t'en procurer une l'année prochaine, si tu veux. Comme mon père travaille au ministère, ce ne sera pas un problème.

Pema grimaça un sourire en espérant qu'il ressemble à de la reconnaissance. Toxine se gonfla d'importance.

-C'est vrai que le ministère n'envoie pas d'invitation à n'importe qui, dit-elle. C'est dommage pour toi car on s'est vraiment bien amusé. Corinthe s'est même trouvé un petit ami, n'est-ce pas Corinthe ?

Rôde gloussa en agrippant le bras de son amie.

-Oh ! Amédée ! Ne parle pas si fort ! Et puis d'abord, toi aussi tu avais beaucoup d'admirateurs... Tu n'as pas arrêté d'être invitée à danser !

Amédée releva le menton avec orgueil :

-Contrairement à une autre qui ne plaira jamais à personne, ricana-t-elle en glissant un regard méchant du côté de Charline.

-Et toi, Pema ? Tu as quelqu'un en vue ? questionna Colchide, ses yeux trop rapprochés brillant de curiosité tandis qu'un sourire engageant éclairait son visage.

La remarque que le professeur Rogue avait écrit sur son bulletin tinta aux oreilles de Pema : "ne fais aucun effort pour s'intégrer à sa maison". Aucun effort...

La tentation la prit soudain de s'inventer une idylle avec n'importe qui. Drago Malefoy, Karl Malleck, ou même Christopher Bénoué puisque les Serdaigle n'étaient pas des proscrits…

Elle croisa le regard froid d'Amédée, le sourire calculateur de Corinthe, et enfin, l'expression avide de commérages de Colchide.

Non. Décidément non. Tant pis pour Rogue et les Serpentard, mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas jouer à un jeu aussi stupide...

-Heu... Non, répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait poli. Non, je n'ai personne.

-Pfff ! Tu es d'un ennui ma pauvre...

Mais Pema haussa simplement les épaules. Elle s'en moquait. Elle avait l'habitude des remarques blessantes venant des trois pestes et elle avait autre chose à penser avec tout le travail que lui donnaient ses cours. Car de ce côté là, Pema allait de surprise en surprise...

Tout avait commencé avec le professeur Chourave qui lui accorda un point pour son devoir sur la magie des plantes nocturnes qu'elle avait eu à faire durant les vacances. Selon Christopher il en valait au moins cinq mais Pema lui avait rappelé qu'à la base, il s'agissait d'une punition.

En classe de Métamorphose, McGonagall leur avait distribué des souris qu'il fallait transformer en chapeaux. Toxine avait pesté contre la sienne car elle n'arrivait pas à la toucher avec sa baguette. Ou peut-être faisait-elle semblant de ne pas y arriver, soupçonna Pema qui connaissait parfaitement les faiblesses de Toxine en Métamorphose et en Enchantement.

-Miss Kenett ! Vous dormez ?!

Pema avait sursauté sur son siège et avait précipitamment levé sa baguette en direction de sa souris. C'est alors que...

-Hiiiiii !

Le cri perçant de Colchide avait retenti dans la classe, puis celui d'Amédée, de Karl, de Timéon !... Pema avait entendu des "Pouf ! Pouf ! Pouf !" en série et lorsqu'elle avait enfin osé ouvrir les yeux, elle avait vu tout un troupeau de chapeaux multicolores se faufiler entre les pieds des élèves en couinant et en agitant les moustaches.

-Miss Kenett ! avait aboyé McGonagall.

-_Désolée,_ avait murmuré sa baguette.

Il y avait quand même du progrès par rapport à la première baguette : au moins, toutes les souris ressemblaient à des chapeaux. Mais McGonagall n'avait pas été d'humeur à accepter un progrès qui avait semé la panique dans son cours et Pema avait passé sa soirée à copier des lignes...

Flitwick, par contre, se montra plus encourageant lorsqu'elle transforma la classe entière en lucioles humaines :

-Le bout de votre baguette brille Miss Kenett ! avait-il couiné avec enthousiasme tandis que ses joues illuminaient son bureau.

Des dizaines de visages fluorescents s'étaient tournés vers elle avec colère et Pema s'était faite toute petite sur sa chaise.

-_Dé... désolée_, s'excusa encore sa baguette.

Les jours passèrent... Serpentard gagna le match de Quidditch contre les Serdaigle et ils se retrouvèrent à la première place du championnat avec de nombreux points d'avance sur Gryffondor. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que du match qui opposerait les deux maisons et Pema commençait à en avoir vraiment assez d'entendre parler de Quidditch ! Comme si elle n'avait aucun autre souci en tête que de savoir qui gagnerait la finale cette année !

Tout d'abord, elle pensait à Ténèbres et à son mystérieux coiffeur. Puis à Charline qui devenait de plus en plus irascible, ces temps-ci, et qui se servait du moindre prétexte pour chercher la bagarre avec n'importe qui. Maxence y avait vite mis un frein et Charline se défoulait à présent sur la seule personne qu'elle pouvait embêter sans craindre de réprimandes, c'est à dire Pema. Cette dernière avait rapidement découvert la cause du comportement exécrable du Troll en la personne d'Hatcher et bien qu'elle subisse un véritable calvaire par sa faute, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire chaque fois qu'elle voyait Charline courir après ce pauvre Serdaigle qui, pour sa part, tentait de se débarrasser d'elle par tous les moyens.

Et puis, il y avait aussi le bureau de Dumbledore...

Pema avait eu un mal fou à se procurer des informations à ce sujet et plus encore à trouver la gargouille qui dissimulait l'entrée du bureau du directeur parmi toutes les gargouilles du château. Et maintenant, elle se heurtait à un problème de mot de passe !

Février était arrivé et avec lui le satané match dans lequel Gryffondor et Serdaigle s'affronteraient. Bien sûr, les Serpentard ne rêvaient que de la défaite des Gryffondor et faisaient tout pour déstabiliser ses joueurs, mais ce matin là, Harry Potter entra dans la Grande Salle en arborant un air supérieur et triomphant, comme s'il savait déjà avoir gagné le match.

Pema se rendit soudain compte que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le balai qu'il brandissait comme un sceptre. Un superbe balai, même une profane comme Pema pouvait le remarquer. Oliver et Johan ouvraient et fermaient la bouche comme des poissons hors de l'eau, et la tête de Drago Malefoy valait vraiment le détour !

-Vous croyez que c'est un _vrai_ Éclair de Feu ? murmura Karl Mallek.

-Bien sûr que non ! Il n'aurait jamais eu assez d'argent pour se l'acheter ! rétorqua le Troll.

-C'est vrai que tu es bien placée pour le savoir, remarqua Colchide. Ton père a participé aux recherches de conception de l'Éclair de Feu, je crois ?

Charline Wright releva fièrement le menton.

-Il en est même l'un des principaux inventeurs !

-Ça doit être dur de ne pas arriver à la cheville de son père, dit Amédée en prenant un faux air compatissant.

Les yeux du Troll virèrent au vert foncé...

-C'est ça, moque-toi tant que tu peux, grogna-t-elle dans un chuchotement que Pema fut seule à entendre. Tu verras, je surpasserai mon père un jour, et je me ferai une joie de te voir me faire des courbettes, sale petite hypocrite.

Pema se détourna de Charline, peu désireuse d'être surprise par celle-ci en train de l'écouter.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Potter était entouré par une foule de curieux qui voulaient toucher son nouveau balai. Dire que les Serpentard avaient espéré qu'il se servirait d'un vieil engin de l'école lorsque le Saule Cogneur avait détruit son balai, le jour où les Détraqueurs avaient envahi le terrain de Quidditch…

Drago Malefoy se leva, suivi de Crabbe et de Goyle, pour aller jeter un œil au nouveau balai. Potter dut sortir une bonne plaisanterie car les joueurs de Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire tandis que Malefoy battait en retraite, le visage crispé de colère.

-C'est bien un Éclair de Feu, dit-il d'une voix amère aux Serpentard qui l'entouraient.

-Mince alors ! s'écria Marcus Flint. Ce genre de coup bas devrait être interdit par le règlement ! Un Éclair de Feu ! Aucun balai ne peut rivaliser avec ça !

Les lèvres de Malefoy se fendirent d'un sourire.

-Avec le balai, non, mais avec le propriétaire...

Marcus Flint et Drago Malefoy échangèrent un regard, et se mirent à ricaner. Ce fut le moment que choisirent Johan et Oliver pour courir vers la table des Serpentards en criant :

-Pema ! Pema ! Tu viens voir le match avec nous ?

Les Serpentard leur lancèrent des regards méprisants et Pema grimaça tandis que les deux Poufsouffle l'entraînaient dehors.

Elle n'avait pas envie de voir ce match et elle se moquait de l'Éclair de Feu comme de sa première paire de chaussettes ! Mais comment résister à l'entêtement de Johan et d'Oliver ? Elle ne le pouvait pas, et elle se retrouva bientôt assise au milieu de banderoles rouge et or, avec des lions brodés dessus, sans même avoir eu le temps de comprendre où ils l'emmenaient...

-Dans les gradins des Gryffondor ?! s'étrangla-t-elle.

-Les supporters des équipes en jeu sont toujours mieux placés, expliqua Johan.

-Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas plutôt choisi les gradins des Serdaigle, bande d'idiots ?!

-Parce que nous sommes pour Harry Potter ! s'exclama Oliver. Allez Gryffondor ! Allez Potter ! cria-t-il.

Madame Bibine siffla le coup d'envoi et les joueurs s'envolèrent, Gryffondor en rouge et Serdaigle en bleu. Pema croisa les regards hostiles d'Anglès et de Crissey, assises non loin d'elle. Sophia, elle, fixait les joueurs avec obstination et feignait de l'ignorer complètement.

-Ça y est, c'est parti ! s'écria Lee Jordan, le commentateur. Le clou de ce match, c'est bien sûr l'Éclair de Feu, monté par Harry Potter de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Si l'on en croit _Balai-Magazine_, l'Éclair de Feu a été choisi cette année par les équipes nationales qui participeront au championnat du monde...

-Jordan, vous voudriez bien commenter ce qui se passe sur le terrain ? l'interrompit la voix sévère du professeur McGonagall.

-Vous avez raison, professeur... Je donnais simplement les dernières nouvelles. Signalons au passage que l'Éclair de Feu est équipé d'un frein automatique intégré...

-Jordan !

-Très bien, très bien. L'équipe de Gryffondor est à l'attaque. Katie Bell se rapproche des buts adverses...

Pema s'enfonça le menton dans les mains avec ennui. Les supporters criaient des hourras et des vivats dans ses oreilles tandis que son bouchon traduisait attentivement, et inutilement, les commentaires de Jordan.

-_Oh ! Oh ! _s'écria-t-il soudain.

Pema leva les yeux au moment où Harry Potter évitait de justesse un Cognard. Elle se joignit à la déception des Gryffondor et de son bouchon en comprenant qu'il avait failli attraper le Vif d'or.

-Gryffondor mène par quatre vingt à zéro et regardez un peu les performances de l'Éclair de Feu ! Potter arrive à lui faire faire ce qu'il veut, maintenant. Vous avez vu comment il prend ses virages ? Le Comète de Chang ne fait pas le poids...

-Jordan ! Vous avez reçu de l'argent pour faire la publicité de l'Éclair de Feu ou quoi ? Concentrez-vous sur le match !

Surtout que Potter n'avait pas besoin de publicité. Il faisait déjà assez son fier, là-haut, avec son balai.

Les Serdaigle marquèrent trois buts d'affilés, à la grande consternation des Gryffondor. Harry Potter et Cho Chang, les deux attrapeurs, cherchaient le Vif d'or avec fébrilité. Pema les voyait tourner en rond au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch où se livrait une violente bataille entre Poursuiveurs, Batteurs, Gardiens, Souafle et Cognards. Elle admira particulièrement l'agressivité des jumeaux Weasley qui filaient d'un bout à l'autre du terrain et semblaient prendre les joueurs adverses pour un jeu de quilles.

Soudain, Potter s'élança vers les buts des Serdaigle et les Gryffondor retinrent leur respiration. Mais Cho Chang lui barra le chemin et Potter fit une embardée pour l'éviter. Révoltée, Pema se leva avec les Gryffondor en brandissant le poing :

-Mais tu vas l'attraper ce Vif d'or, bougre d'andouille ?! hurla-t-elle. C'est pas une chinoise qui va empêcher ton fichu Éclair de Feu de passer quand même ?!

À croire qu'il l'avait entendue car il plongea en piqué vers le sol, suivi de près par Cho Chang, et remonta brusquement en chandelle, abandonnant l'Attrapeuse des Serdaigle derrière lui. Une feinte ! Il n'avait pas vu le Vif d'or et cette idiote de Serdaigle s'était laissée berner !

Potter accéléra à nouveau vers les buts adverses. Chang l'imita mais elle n'arrivait pas à le rattraper. Et soudain, sans que Pema n'en comprenne la raison, elle vit Potter brandir sa baguette et la pointer vers le sol.Un éclair argenté, semblable à ceux que Dumbledore avait lancé contre les Détraqueurs, surgit alors de la baguette ! On aurait dit qu'un animal de lumière fondait vers la pelouse, vers trois Détraqueurs encagoulés que Pema n'avait même pas sentis arriver !...

Les monstres s'écroulèrent sur le sol en poussant des cris de terreur, des cris qui ne ressemblaient pas du tout aux sifflements que Pema avait entendus dans le train lors de son premier voyage vers Poudlard. Elle crut reconnaître la voix de Malefoy... et elle vit bientôt son visage décomposé par la peur sortir de sous une des capuches. À ses côtés, Marcus Flint, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle se débattaient dans leurs longues robes noires.

Pema, Johan, Oliver et les Gryffondor au grand complet éclatèrent de rire. Madame Bibine siffla la fin du match et Harry Potter se posa en brandissant triomphalement le Vif d'or. Son équipe lui sauta au cou et les supporters envahirent le terrain pour venir le féliciter. Pema s'esquiva, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis que McGonagall hurlait comme la vieille chouette qu'elle était :

-Un stratagème lamentable ! Une tentative lâche et abjecte pour déstabiliser l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor ! Vous aurez tous une retenue ! Et j'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard !

Une belle fin de match ! Pema ne regrettait pas d'y avoir assisté, tout compte fait...

Ce soir là, la salle commune des Serpentard bouillonnait de colère. Chacun se sentait personnellement touché par l'humiliation que Potter avait infligé à Malefoy, Flint, Crabbe et Goyle. Mais Pema ne se sentait pas concernée. Elle alla donc se coucher sans prêter attention à ceux qui ruminaient leur vengeance.

Amédée, Colchide et Corinthe l'accueillirent à grands cris lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son dortoir.

-Eh ! Pema ! Tu connais la nouvelle ? l'interpella Corinthe en riant sous cape.

Pema fronça les sourcils.

-Charline s'est fait plaquer, lui apprit Colchide.

-Tu parles ! railla Amédée. Il aurait déjà fallu qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un pour se faire plaquer ! Mais Hatcher n'est pas complètement fou non plus ! C'est l'un des meilleurs élèves de Serdaigle ! Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde qu'il voudrait sortir avec une imbécile comme toi, Charline ?

Le Troll grogna sous ses couvertures.

-Ce n'est pas grave, la consola Colchide. Tu trouveras un autre garçon. Tu as juste mis la barre un peu trop haut pour cette fois.

Le Troll grogna de plus belle et Pema préféra se réfugier derrière les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

-Colchide a raison, ricana Amédée. La prochaine fois, choisis un gros boutonneux. Tu auras peut-être tes chances.

-Ou un gars myope comme une taupe, proposa Corinthe. Si tu arrives à lui voler ses lunettes, il ne verra même pas à quoi tu ressembles !

Corinthe et Amédée éclatèrent de rire tandis que Colchide faisait des efforts évidents pour ne pas les imiter. Charline tremblait de fureur sous ses couvertures, mais elle ne répondit pas. Pourquoi ne leur fermait-elle pas leurs caquets à l'aide d'une bonne paire de claques à ces trois pestes ? Elles l'auraient bien mérité !

Pema se coucha en se disant que, décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais le Troll.

Elle ferma les yeux sans savoir que le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, elle apprendrait que Sirius Black avait attaqué la tour des Gryffondor durant la nuit, et qu'il avait failli poignarder Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami de Harry Potter. Comme tout le monde, elle se demanderait comment Black avait pu entrer dans un château si bien gardé depuis sa dernière intrusion. Elle mépriserait aussi l'allure goguenarde de ce Weasley qui raconterait son histoire aux élèves pendus à ses lèvres et elle s'amuserait de la déception de Malefoy qui regretterait que Black n'ait pas eu le temps d'accomplir son forfait.

Mais pour le moment, elle était perdue dans ses rêves...

L'animal argenté qui avait jaillit de la baguette de Potter la regardait. C'était un cerf, lui sembla-t-il, et il l'incitait à le suivre le long d'un chemin froid et lumineux, un chemin qui ressemblait à un rayon de lune. Trois silhouettes noires l'attendaient au bout du chemin. Trois Détraqueurs qui ne lui firent absolument pas peur.

Pema éclata de rire : c'était forcément Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Flint qui se cachaient sous ces cagoules !

Elle tira sur leurs robes et son rire se coupa net. Ce n'était pas Malefoy et ses amis... Ce n'était même pas des Détraqueurs...

Pema poussa un cri et se redressa brusquement au milieu de ses couvertures. Le Troll ronfla. Corinthe émit une faible plainte et changea de position. Amédée, insomniaque de nature et revenant sans doute des toilettes, se tenait debout au milieu de la chambre et semblait se remettre de sa surprise. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire moqueur :

-Alors Kenett ? On fait encore des cauchemars à ton âge ?

Un cauchemar... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar...

Sous la première cagoule, Pema avait vu la tête de ce sorcier noir qui lui avait attrapé la cheville à l'auberge. La deuxième dissimulait le visage cireux de Sirius Black. Il tenait un couteau entre ses dents. Et la troisième...

Pema fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-elle vu Johan Eduens sous la troisième cagoule ?

Elle se recoucha en essayant de se persuader que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il ne fallait y chercher aucune signification. Mais au plus profond de son coeur tibétain, elle savait que certains rêves étaient des présages, et quelque chose lui soufflait que celui-ci en était un.

9


	17. 16-Joyeuse Saint Valentin

16

Joyeuse Saint Valentin

Pema mordit dans son toast à la confiture de mûre et mastiqua soigneusement sa bouchée. Le Troll se goinfrait avec appétit à l'autre bout de la table. Turner et Mallek se plaignaient à l'avance des professeurs qu'ils auraient dans la journée. Limendell mangeait en silence. Bref, c'était un petit déjeuner des plus habituels.

Le premier événement qui sortit de l'ordinaire fut l'arrivée dans la Grande Salle de Toxine, Rôde et Bigote alors que le courrier n'avait pas encore été distribué. Elles s'installèrent avec des manières de princesses, saluant Mallek et Turner comme s'ils s'étaient transformés en nobles chevaliers durant la nuit.

Charline releva la tête de son repas, aussi intriguée que Pema par l'étrange attitude des trois garces, quand soudain, elle parut comprendre. Elle se renfrogna alors dans son assiette et s'enfonça assez de bacon dans la bouche pour être sûre qu'on ne lui poserait aucune question.

Pema se pencha vers Valérian :

-Tu as remarqué qu'Amédée, Colchide et Corinthe sont en avance aujourd'hui ?

-Mmmh... Et alors ? marmonna Valérian.

-Ça ne te paraît pas bizarre ?

Valérian posa sa tartine beurrée sur la table, l'air agacé.

-De la part de filles aussi superficielles, je ne m'étonne pas que la Saint Valentin revête autant d'importance, dit-il d'un ton sec. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser manger tranquille, je t'en serais reconnaissant. Merci.

Pema écarquilla les yeux tandis que Limendell reprenait sa tartine. La Saint Valentin ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ?

-Hiiii ! Les filles ! Voilà les hiboux !

Amédée, Colchide et Corinthe s'excitèrent sur leurs chaises en agitant les mains comme si elles en avaient perdu le contrôle. Elles avaient vraiment l'air ridicules, mais pas autant que l'expression ahurie de Pema.

Les chouettes et les hiboux survolèrent les tables de la Grande Salle dans un bel ensemble de bruissements d'ailes et de hululements joyeux. Ils lâchèrent des paquets sur la tête de leurs destinataires ou se posèrent au milieu des verres de jus d'orange, un message enroulé à la patte. Corinthe et Amédée fixaient les volatiles, les traits tirés, les yeux plein d'espoir. Colchide s'était mise à prier :

-Faites que j'ai du courrier ! Faites que j'ai du courrier ! Faites que j'ai du courrier !

Une belle chouette brun et or amorça une descente en vol plané et les trois filles levèrent la tête à l'unisson, la bouche ouverte sur une exclamation qui n'osait pas sortir. L'oiseau se posa près d'Amédée et lui tendit la patte.

-Hiiii ! cria-t-elle encore. C'est pour _moi _!

Colchide et Corinthe cachèrent leur déception en grimaçant un sourire tandis qu'Amédée décachetait fébrilement sa lettre sous le regard haineux du Troll.

-C'est une déclaration d'amour ! s'écria-t-elle, au bord de l'évanouissement émotionnel.

-Montre ! Montre ! s'enthousiasmèrent aussitôt les deux autres.

Les trois filles se pressèrent autour de la lettre, lisant avidement chaque mot qu'elle contenait et gloussant entre elles. Pourtant, Pema surprit Toxine glisser un regard furtif, presque triste, du côté de Maxence, lequel était concentré sur son petit déjeuner.

Non ? Amédée ne ressentait quand même pas des sentiments pour le frère de Colchide ? Elle avait dû rêver, se dit-elle en regardant l'expression ravie d'Amédée tandis qu'elle lisait un passage particulièrement flatteur sur ses yeux, ses cheveux et son visage angélique.

Karl Mallek aussi avait reçu une lettre anonyme et il la lisait tout haut à Turner qui s'esclaffait à chaque phrase. D'autres Serpentard, d'autres Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle ouvraient leur courrier avec bonne humeur. À la table des Serpentard, une fille de septième année poussa même un cri de surprise en découvrant une chaîne en or dotée d'un cœur en pendentif. Elle se jeta dans les bras du garçon qui souriait à ses côtés et ils s'embrassèrent devant tout le monde. Les joues de Pema virèrent au rouge tandis qu'elle détournait précipitamment les yeux.

-La Saint Valentin, c'est la fête des amoureux ?...

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question et Valérian mordit dans sa tartine imbibée de chocolat sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Charline semblait vouloir engloutir son petit déjeuner en une seule bouchée tandis que la Grande Salle résonnait de rires et de cris...

Une minuscule chouette retardataire pénétra alors par une fenêtre et survola une première fois l'assemblée, dans un ululement sonore qui fit lever toutes les têtes. Au deuxième tour, elle se décida enfin à lâcher le petit paquet qu'elle tenait entre ses serres. Tout le monde le suivit du regard...

Colchide et Corinthe poussèrent un cri plein d'espoir lorsque le paquet heurta la table des Serpentard en face d'elles mais lorsqu'elles tendirent la main pour s'en saisir, il roula hors de leur portée et atterrit sur les genoux de Pema. Celle-ci sursauta tandis que ses oreilles se mettaient à bourdonner furieusement. Toxine, Rôde et Bigote ouvrirent de grands yeux stupéfaits, Charline cessa de manger et Valérian retroussa le nez comme si le paquet dégageait une odeur d'œuf pourri.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'ouvrir ? marmonna-t-il.

Elle le posa sur la table en essayant d'oublier tous les regards tournés vers elle...

-Le microbe a reçu un petit présent ! Comme c'est mignon !

-Un admirateur pour la p'tite sœur Potter ?

-Bisous, bisous, bisous !

Bruits obscènes, moqueries... Rien de moins inhabituel, en fait.

Pema arracha l'emballage en espérant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un paquet d'Andrew. Peut-être les gâteaux au citron dont elle raffolait tant ? Mais non. C'était du chocolat. Un gros cœur en chocolat dont elle ne connaissait pas l'expéditeur.

-Ouh ! Pema ! Tu fais chavirer les cœurs ! gloussa Corinthe.

Mais elle était bien la seule parmi les trois garces à trouver ça drôle. Le visage d'Amédée était déformé par la jalousie et Colchide pinçait ses lèvres délicates. Quant à Charline et Valérian, ils avaient presque la même expression de dégoût sur le visage.

Les mains tremblantes, Pema glissa maladroitement le morceau de chocolat dans sa poche et s'enfuit de la table des Serpentard en s'emmêlant les pieds. Johan la rattrapa dans le hall.

-Pema ! Tu as reçu mon cadeau ?

Pema se retourna d'un bloc pour faire face au visage radieux de Johan. Comment n'y avait-elle pas songé plus tôt ?!

-C'était toi, le cœur en chocolat ! s'exclama-t-elle avec la furieuse envie de l'étrangler.

-Ça ne t'a pas fait plaisir ? s'étonna-t-il. Pourtant, c'est du chocolat de bonne qualité. Tu l'as goûté ?

-Non ! Je ne l'ai pas goûté ! explosa Pema. Je n'en veux pas de ton chocolat ! Tu peux te le garder !

Et elle le lui jeta à la tête.

-M... M... Mais... balbutia Johan en la voyant tourner les talons. Il fallait le goûter ! cria-t-il dans son dos. Il y avait un message pour toi, à l'intérieur !

Mais Pema disparaissait déjà au coin d'un couloir et ne l'entendait plus. Un cœur en chocolat ! Johan lui avait offert _un cœur en chocolat_ !

Elle passa en fulminant devant la gargouille du supposé bureau de Dumbledore et se retint à grand peine de lui arracher les cornes. Elle désespérait de la voir bouger un jour, celle-là ! Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de l'espionner, mais depuis la tentative de Black d'assassiner Potter dans son lit, les règles de sécurité s'étaient multipliées et les couvres feu ainsi que les interdictions en masse ne lui facilitaient vraiment pas la tâche !

Pema pesta. Si elle n'arrivait pas à récupérer la recette de la potion interdite, elle n'aurait jamais son philtre. Or, Sirius Black pouvait être attrapé d'un jour à l'autre. Si cela arrivait, les Détraqueurs retourneraient à Azkaban et son plan tomberait à l'eau.

À moins de se rendre directement à la prison d'Azkaban... Un lieu hanté par des centaines de Détraqueurs, qui surveillaient des centaines de prisonniers semblables à Black...

Pema frissonna. Hors de question qu'elle se rende dans un endroit pareil ! Elle devait à tout prix voler la recette, et au plus vite !

-Miss Kenett, êtes-vous avec nous ?

Pema sursauta violemment et leva des yeux effarouchés sur le visage sévère du professeur McGonagall. Tiens ? Elle était en cours de métamorphose ? Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte...

-Heu ?...

-Je constate que non, grinça sèchement la vieille chouette. Rappelez donc à la classe les six principes de transformation d'un objet mou en objet dur, Miss Kenett. Et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

Le rappel à l'ordre et la retenue de McGonagall n'y changèrent rien : Pema resta absorbée par ses pensées toute la journée. Elle joua sans la voir avec l'énorme patte d'araignée velue glissée dans son assiette par Charline qui ricanait à son bout de table. Corinthe et Colchide gloussaient avec Amédée en relisant pour la centième fois la lettre d'amour reçue au matin et dont elles ne se séparaient plus. Elles l'emportaient dans les couloirs, en cours, aux repas, et même dans les toilettes...

Pema se moquait bien d'une stupide lettre d'amour. Elle était trop obnubilée par sa Potion d'Expertise, par la fourrure de Ténèbres, par l'inconnu qui avait laissé le chat ficelé et rasé à la volière, par le cœur en chocolat de Johan, par les pièges du Troll disséminés dans le château, par la lettre qu'elle avait envoyée à Maître Tashi et par la façon dont cette lettre avait été interceptée et exploitée par les sorciers noirs...

Mais elle ne voulait pas penser à Maître Tashi...

La cloche sonna et Crissey bouscula Pema sans ménagement, la sortant brusquement de ses rêveries.

-Tu bouches le passage, Kenett !

Anglès la bouscula pour passer à son tour.

-Tu vois pas que tu gênes ? lança-t-elle.

-Vous auriez pu passer ailleurs, marmonna Pema en rangeant ses affaires de potion.

Sophia ne la regarda même pas en suivant ses amies, mais elle, au moins, contourna Pema pour ne pas la déranger. Ou pour éviter le moindre contact avec elle, plus probablement...

-Miss Kenett ?

L'esprit ailleurs, Pema se tourna vers le professeur Rogue. Il la fixait de ses yeux intensément noirs, un sourire pas tout à fait rassurant aux lèvres. Pema repensa aux paroles que Sophia avait prononcées en début d'année : "J'ai cru qu'il allait nous manger tout cru avec sa soupe à la citrouille !"

-Oui professeur ?

-Pourriez-vous me rendre un service, Miss Kenett ? demanda-t-il tandis que le dernier élève quittait la classe. J'aimerais que vous apportiez cette potion au professeur Lupin.

Il lui montra un verre posé sur le bord de son bureau. Il était rempli d'un liquide jaunâtre qui fumait bizarrement.

-Heu... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un remède, lui répondit le professeur Rogue avec une sorte de lueur machiavélique au fond des yeux. Le professeur Lupin m'a confié qu'il ne se sentait pas encore très bien, aujourd'hui, et il m'a expressément demandé de lui fabriquer cette potion.

-Ah ? murmura Pema. Et… il ne peut pas la fabriquer lui-même ?

Le professeur Rogue esquissa un léger sourire narquois.

-Raconter des histoires sur les créatures et la magie maléfiques n'est pas aussi subtile que la confection de potions, Miss Kenett. Or, celle-ci est particulièrement délicate à réussir.

Pema lui jeta un regard circonspect. Pourquoi Rogue lui faisait-il clairement comprendre que Lupin était incapable de fabriquer cette potion ?

-Bon... Alors je la lui apporte, professeur, répondit-elle simplement.

-Merci, Miss Kenett. Je vous accorde cinq points pour votre serviabilité.

Pema rougit et s'enfuit en bredouillant un faible remerciement.

-_Heureusement que personne n'a entendu ça,_ se moqua son bouchon.

Elle ne voulait même pas penser à la crise de jalousie que Toxine ou une autre lui aurait fait subir...

Les couloirs étaient déserts, comme toujours durant ces heures creuses entre la fin des cours et le dîner. Pema marchait en faisant attention de ne rien renverser de la potion jaunâtre. Elle était pratiquement arrivée au bureau du professeur Lupin lorsqu'elle entendit des voix. La curiosité aussitôt en éveil, elle se faufila jusqu'au coin du couloir et y passa discrètement la tête... Valérian Limendell était en pleine conversation avec le professeur Lupin.

-Puisque vous en parlez, j'ai justement un épouvantard dans mon bureau, disait Lupin, l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. Voulez-vous le voir, Mr Limendell ?

-Oh oui ! s'écria Valérian comme si Lupin venait de lui offrir assez de Patacitrouilles pour sa vie entière. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir en affronter un !

Lupin sourit.

-Vous êtes de loin mon meilleur élève de première année, je ne vois donc aucun inconvénient à vous apprendre la manière de se protéger des épouvantards, si vous le souhaitez.

-Bien sûr que je le souhaite !

-Alors entrez, sourit Lupin en s'effaçant.

Limendell disparut dans le bureau du professeur et Pema s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds pour coller son oreille contre la porte.

-Un épouvantard aime les endroits sombres et confinés, expliquait Lupin. Les penderies, les armoires, les tiroirs à commode...

-Je sais, le coupa Valérian d'une voix rongée par l'impatience et l'excitation. Personne n'a jamais su à quoi ils ressemblaient car lorsqu'ils ne sont pas cachés, ils prennent toujours l'aspect le plus terrifiant possible pour effrayer ceux qui les découvrent. Je sais aussi qu'il faut crier _"Riddikulus !"_ en pensant à une manière de tourner au ridicule la forme de notre peur. Votre épouvantard se trouve-t-il dans cette malle ?

Lupin rit doucement.

-Oui, il est dans cette malle en effet. Je suppose que vous avez déjà réfléchi à la manière dont vous allez vous y prendre ?

-Bien sûr. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé aucun épouvantard pour m'exercer...

-C'est un problème en effet... Êtes-vous prêt ? Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un. Deux. Trois !

Pema entendit le lourd couvercle d'une malle cogner contre les dalles. Lupin poussa un cri de surprise.

-_Riddikulus ! _hurla Valérian_._

Il y eut comme un claquement de fouet et Valérian éclata de rire. Pema remarqua que ce n'était pas le cas de Lupin.

-Bien, dit celui-ci d'une voix légèrement enrouée. Très bien.

Et il referma la malle dans laquelle l'épouvantard avait dû se réfugier.

-J'ai réussi ! se réjouissait Limendell. J'ai réussi du premier coup !

Lupin le félicita chaleureusement et Valérian se mit à passer son sortilège au crible : la manière dont il avait levé la main, le ton autoritaire de sa voix, la volonté dans ses gestes... Pema soupira d'ennui et toqua trois coups à la porte pour interrompre le monologue enthousiaste de Valérian.

-Oui ? dit Lupin.

Elle entra timidement dans le bureau. Valérian était accroupi près d'une petite malle aux gonds rouillés. Il avait les joues rouges, les yeux brillant et les cheveux en bataille. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux.

Normal, pensa-t-elle en contemplant toutes les étranges créatures qui piaillaient dans le bureau...

Il y en avait une, particulièrement répugnante, qui grimaçait contre la vitre d'un aquarium en pliant et dépliant ses longs doigts fins et agiles...

-C'est un strangulot, lui apprit Valérian en se relevant, le visage de nouveau impassible.

-Ah ? dit Pema.

Lupin lui adressa un sourire.

-C'est un monstre aquatique, expliqua-t-il. Il se cache parmi les algues et agrippe ses proies pour les piéger au fond de l'eau. Il possède des doigts très puissants mais aussi très fragiles, et il déteste la chaleur. Nous l'étudierons en classe dans le courant du mois. Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venue dans l'intention de prendre de l'avance sur le programme ?

Il rit doucement et Pema se sentit un peu gênée.

-Heu... Le professeur Rogue m'a donné un remède pour vous, professeur Lupin, dit elle en lui tendant le gobelet fumant.

-Ah oui ! Merci beaucoup, Miss Kenett. C'est très gentil à vous.

Il prit la potion, toujours souriant.

-Vous devriez aller manger tous les deux, dit-il. C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner.

Valérian grinça des dents. Apparemment, il avait plus envie de jouer avec l'épouvantard que de jouir d'un bon repas. Malgré tout, il suivit Pema dans le couloir.

-Il s'est transformé en quoi, ton épouvantard ? demanda-t-elle à Limendell tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.

La mâchoire du jeune garçon se contracta.

-Et le tiens ? Il se serait transformé en quoi ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Pema ne répondit pas. L'image de Sirius Black, le visage grimaçant, les yeux brillant d'une folie meurtrière et la main serrée sur un couteau à la lame ensanglantée venait de s'imposer à son esprit... Mais Black ne l'avait pas tuée le soir d'Halloween. Il n'avait pas tué le cadet des Weasley non plus. Sa cible, c'était Harry Potter, l'ennemi juré du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En fin de compte, l'épouvantard de Pema n'aurait certainement pas pris la forme de Sirius Black... Peut-être se serait-il métamorphosé en sorcier noir alors ? Mais ils n'avaient jamais voulu sa mort, eux non plus...

Pema se demanda pour la première fois de sa vie si elle n'était pas un peu paranoïaque, parfois…

Une voix d'outre-tombe s'éleva alors dans le couloir, interrompant ses pensées :

-_Tarentallegra__ !_

Pema poussa un cri qui fit faire un bond de trois mettre en arrière à Limendell !

-Quoi ?! Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! s'écria-t-il en brandissant sa baguette et en fouillant vivement les alentours du regard.

Il écarquilla alors les yeux en voyant Pema exécuter quelques pas de claquettes maladroits. Morte de honte, elle fouilla les murs du regard. À trop réfléchir sur des questions existentielles, elle avait négligé le seul danger qui la menaçait vraiment : Charline.

Elle dansa jusqu'au mur et souleva un tableau suspect. En effet, il y avait une bouche incrustée dans la pierre… Elle l'arracha du mur avec rage et Valérian fixa les tuyaux en caoutchouc qui y pendouillaient d'un air perplexe.

-Encore un coup de Charline, grogna Pema en serrant la petite chose molle et gémissante dans son poing.

-Charline ? Tu veux dire Charline Wright ?

Une voix retentit derrière eux :

-Et combien crois-tu qu'il y a de Charline dans ce château, mon petit Val ?

Pema et Valérian se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Le Troll arborait un sourire moqueur tout en s'approchant d'eux.

-J'ai appelé ce piège-là le _T_.E.R.M., dit-elle en prenant l'étrange bouche des mains de Pema.

-Le _T_.E.R.M. ? répéta bêtement Limendell.

-_Tarentallegra_ Exclusivement Réservé au Morpion. Astucieux non ?

-Génial, grinça Pema entre ses dents.

Valérian se frotta le menton d'un air pensif.

-Certes, le sort n'était pas bien puissant, remarqua-t-il dans un marmonnement quasiment inaudible, il n'a duré que quelques secondes. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne m'a pas attaqué. Pourtant, je suis passé juste avant Pema… Comment as-tu pu inventer un piège qui n'attaque qu'une personne en particulier ?

Charline éclata de rire.

-Non mais tu crois sérieusement que je vais te le dire ? Je ne serais pas un véritable inventeur si je ne savais pas garder un secret ! Enfin, celui là c'était juste un essai. Je suis bien contente de voir qu'il fonctionne !

-Et moi donc, railla Pema.

Le Troll lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant.

-Tu sais bien que tu es mon cobaye préféré, morpion. Vous allez manger ?

-Et on ne comptait pas t'inviter, rétorqua Pema d'un air sombre.

-Oh, oh ! Vous comptiez rester en amoureux ?

Valérian et Pema la foudroyèrent du regard.

-Ce que vous pouvez être coincés tous les deux, ricana Charline. Je plaisante, d'accord ? Te mets pas dans cet état, Val, t'as l'air d'un Inferi. Raaah ! Je meurs de faim ! Allez, arrêtez de faire la gueule et amenez vous !

Elle donna une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne à Pema pour la faire avancer et Valérian les suivit en les fixant d'un œil lugubre.

Ils avaient à peine entamé leurs tartes à la tomate qu'Amédée, Colchide et Corinthe déboulèrent dans la Grande Salle comme des furies.

-Charline !

Le Troll leva les yeux de son assiette, la bouche pleine et le menton dégoulinant de jus de tomate.

-Avoue que c'est toi ! cria Corinthe Rôde sitôt qu'elle fut à leur hauteur.

-Kwoua ? s'étonna Charline en postillonnant des bouts de tarte.

Amédée fronça les narines de dégoût.

-L'insigne de préfet de Maxence vient d'être volé, et on sait que c'est toi !

-Il l'a posé sur son bureau, juste le temps de se changer. Il ne l'a quitté des yeux que quelques minutes mais lorsqu'il a voulu l'épingler sur sa cape, il avait disparu ! expliqua Colchide, bouleversée.

-Quelle invention de ton père as-tu utilisé pour ne pas te faire voir ?! rugit Amédée, visiblement hors d'elle. Une cape d'invisibilité peut-être ?!

Charline avala tranquillement son morceau de tarte.

-L'insigne de Maxence a disparu ? répéta-t-elle, une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux.

-Arrête de faire ton innocente, s'irrita Corinthe. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de l'insigne du frère à Colchide ?!

-Et que veux-tu que je fasse de l'insigne d'un tel abruti ? répliqua Charline d'un ton amusé.

-Je t'interdis de traiter Maxence d'abruti ! s'écria Amédée.

-De toute façon, en l'insultant elle ne fait que prouver qu'il n'y a qu'elle pour avoir envie de lui voler son insigne de préfet ! l'accusa Corinthe. Depuis le début tu le détestes !

-Quant à savoir ce que tu ferais de cet insigne, c'est plutôt simple à deviner, non ?! ajouta Amédée. Tu vas sans doute l'ensorceler avec une poupée vaudou !

-Imbécile, ricana le Troll, il faut des cheveux pour que l'ensorcellement d'une poupée vaudou fonctionne.

Toxine rougit violemment.

-Rends l'insigne de Maxence et nous oublierons tout ce qui s'est passé, intervint Colchide. Je ne t'en veux pas Charline, alors avoue et n'en parlons plus.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne l'ai pas ! Ton idiot de frère a dû le perdre, voilà tout…

-Menteuse ! cria Amédée.

-Où étais-tu il y a vingt minutes ? l'interrogea Corinthe.

Charline éclata de rire.

-Pema pourra répondre à ma place puisqu'elle était avec moi, pas vrai demi portion ? Et si ça ne vous suffit pas, j'ai aussi le témoignage de Limendell en ma faveur.

-Vous étiez dans la salle commune ? demanda Amédée à Pema d'un ton agressif.

Pema cilla.

-Non… Nous étions près de la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Tu es sûre que Charline t'accompagnait ? insista Colchide. Tu serais prête à le jurer ?

-Bien sûr qu'elle le jurerait ! l'interrompit Corinthe avec agacement. Charline a dû les corrompre, elle et Valérian ! Ils ne valent pas mieux que cette voleuse !

Limendell protesta dans un grommellement mais personne ne fit attention à lui.

-Espèce de sale chipie, siffla Amédée à l'encontre de Charline, ça ne te suffit donc pas d'empoisonner la vie de Maxence avec tes inventions à la noix et tes jérémiades incessantes ?! Tu dois aussi lui voler ses affaires et lui causer des problèmes ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'embête chez lui, hein ?! Que ce soit un préfet de référence alors que toi, tu n'es qu'une perdante ?! Une fille à papa de pacotille ?! Un gros tas de graisse qui n'a pas d'amis ?!

Charline poussa un rugissement féroce en se redressant et Amédée émit un couinement en reculant précipitamment entre les chaises.

-Vous pensez que j'ai volé son insigne à Maxence ? Parfait ! Alors prouvez-le ! Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir !

Et le Troll quitta la salle sous les regards noirs des trois pestes et sous celui, éberlué, de Pema. Quant à Valérian, il avait déjà repris son repas comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, toi, siffla Amédée en toisant Pema d'un œil méprisant. Tu crois qu'on ne sait pas lire dans ton petit jeu de sainte nitouche ? Vas donc rejoindre ta copine, pauvresse !

Pema ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction et Corinthe éclata de rire.

-Non mais quelle tête d'abrutie ! Tu joues l'idiote innocente comme personne Pema !

-Je ne joues pas, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Moi non plus, répondit Amédée sur le même ton, alors baisse la tête parce que je ne supporte pas qu'une traîtresse se permette de lever les yeux sur moi en se croyant plus forte que tout le monde. Tu n'es qu'une fille de subalterne, Kenett, et tant pis pour toi si tu as choisi Charline plutôt que moi.

-Mais je n'ai rien choisi du tout ! protesta Pema en se levant d'un air indigné.

-Alors prouve-le, la défia Amédée, dis-nous que Charline n'était pas avec toi ! Ou même mieux ! Dis-nous que tu l'as vue voler l'insigne de Maxence !

Pema en resta pantoise d'incrédulité. Amédée lui demandait de mentir en échange de son intégration dans son groupe de larbins ?! Elle délirait complètement !

-Non, articula Pema posément. En Angleterre, je ne sais pas ce que vous faites des bonnes manières, mais au Tibet, on apprend aux gens à ne pas mentir.

-_Et paf, dans les dents_, s'exclama son bouchon en exultant de joie.

Et elle quitta à son tour la table des Serpentard sous le regard incrédule de Corinthe et les froncements de sourcils de Toxine et Bigote.

«J'aurais dû prendre une part de tarte aux myrtilles, se reprocha-t-elle en s'étendant sur son lit, l'estomac quasiment vide. Ou au moins quelques cerises confites…»

9


	18. 17-Le bureau de Dumbledore

17

Le bureau de Dumbledore

La dernière excursion à Pré au Lard avant les vacances de Pâques avait vidé Poudlard de ses élèves de la troisième à la septième année. Les première et deuxième année n'étaient pas autorisés à sortir, ce qui expliquait les gémissements d'Amédée, Colchide et Corinthe : elles auraient bien voulu savourer une Bièraubeurre au Trois Balais elles aussi !

Charline rêvait tout haut de la boutique de farces et attrapes en tapotant avec sa baguette le prototype d'un nouveau _T_.E.R.M. Sans doute plus performant et discret que le premier. Valérian regrettait amèrement de ne pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à la Cabane Hurlante. Karl et Timéon fantasmaient sur toutes les sucreries dont ils ne pourraient pas s'empiffrer Et pour couronner le tout, Pema n'arrivait plus à mettre la main sur ses notes de potion ! Mais où disparaissaient-elles donc toutes ?!

Exaspérée, elle claqua violemment le tiroir de son bureau.

-La bridée n'a pas l'air contente, fit remarquer Turner.

-J'espère qu'elle s'est coincé un doigt dans son tiroir et qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais le bouger, grinça Toxine qui croyait toujours qu'elle couvrait Charline pour le vol de l'insigne de Maxence, bien qu'elle n'ait trouvé aucune preuve.

-T'es énervée demi portion ? ricana le Troll en lui tapotant la tête. Moi, quand mon chien est énervé, je lui caresse la tête. Ça fonctionne pour toi aussi ?

Pema repoussa brutalement sa main et se précipita en dehors de la salle commune avant de casser quelque chose pour y passer ses nerfs.

-Bon débarras, murmura Corinthe.

-_Où allons-nous ?_ demanda son bouchon d'une voix pâteuse, comme s'il se réveillait d'une longue et paisible sieste.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Pema en émergeant des cachots. Dans un endroit où personne ne me cassera les pieds !

-_Sans vouloir t'offenser, ce genre d'endroit n'existe pas dans les parages, et il fait plutôt froid pour envisager le parc ou la volière, tu ne trouves pas ?_

-De toute manière, je n'ai pas envie d'aller à la volière.

Elle s'arrêta devant la statue d'une sorcière borgne et la lorgna en se demandant quel artiste à l'esprit tordu avait bien pu concevoir un truc aussi hideux.

-_Alors tu comptes te promener dans les couloirs toute la matinée ? Passionnant !_ railla son bouchon. _Quand je pense que Maître Lhags-pa m'a abandonné pour_ ça_…_

-Je serais bien curieuse de savoir sous quelle pile de papiers poussiéreux tu croupissais avant que Maître Lhags-pa ne se débarrasse de toi, rétorqua Pema d'une voix sarcastique tout en reprenant sa marche à travers le château.

-_Se _débarrasse_ ?! Comment oses-tu proférer de telles horreurs à mon égard ?! Moi qui suis ton seul soutien dans cette école de fous ! Moi qui t'ai tellement aidé lorsque tu es arrivée dans ce pays dont l'humidité me gonfle le liège ! Moi qui…_

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, l'interrompit Pema en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis désolée.

-_J'espère bien que tu es désolée_ _!_ grommela son bouchon, outré.

-Miss Kenett ?

Pema jeta un regard exaspéré par-dessus son épaule. Le professeur Rogue s'approchait d'elle à grands pas.

-Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il en la scrutant de ses petits yeux noirs et perçants. Ne devriez-vous pas être dans votre dortoir ou à la bibliothèque pour finir vos devoirs ?

-Je les ai déjà finis, professeur, mentit-elle avec aplomb.

-Dans ce cas, évitez de vous promener toute seule dans le château, Kenett. Cela ne vous apportera que des ennuis. Retournez donc dans votre salle commune.

-Oui professeur. Excusez-moi.

Mais Pema n'avait aucunement l'intention de subir à nouveau la compagnie des élèves de sa classe. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie d'aller à la bibliothèque, même si elle avait encore une tonne de devoirs à faire pour McGonagall...

-_Il me semble que nous ne nous dirigeons pas vers les cachots, _remarqua son bouchon d'un ton moqueur._ Le bruit familier des pierres humides sous tes pas manque à l'appel..._

-Tais-toi, soupira Pema tout en enjambant une pierre qui reflétait la lumière différemment des autres.

C'était l'un des gros défauts du C.I.S.P. de Charline, mais apparemment le Troll ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

Pema déambula un moment dans le château, perdue dans ses pensées, inconsciente du monde qui l'entourait. Elle passait à quatre pattes devant les tableaux qu'elle suspectait de dissimuler des L.A.P.A.P., était à l'affût du moindre petit bruit de déglutition caoutchouteuse pour éviter le _Tarentallegra !_ de Charline, écrasait des Chocogrenouilles avant qu'ils ne l'aspergent de chocolat... Des gestes devenus routiniers... Et c'est ainsi que de fil en aiguille, sans vraiment savoir comment, Pema se retrouva face à la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle lui lança un regard accusateur en traînant des pieds. Cette gargouille, elle aurait pu la sculpter les yeux fermés tant elle la connaissait par cœur !

Pema se planta juste devant la statue, les mains dans les poches et les yeux étincelant de colère.

-J'ai toujours pensé que cette sculpture était un chef-d'œuvre, murmura une voix douce dans son dos.

Pema fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec… Albus Dumbledore en personne ! Il avait l'air fatigué, comme s'il revenait d'un long voyage, et pourtant un sourire malicieux brillait dans ses yeux bleus, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

-Hélas, je crois que je suis le seul à penser ainsi, continua-t-il avec un clin d'œil de connivence.

Pema s'aperçut qu'elle avait la bouche ouverte et elle la referma en se demandant quelle était le meilleur comportement à adopter face au vénérable directeur de l'école. La flatterie ? (Oh ! Professeur ! Je vous rencontre enfin ! Je vous admire tellement !) Elle n'y arriverait jamais... Une excuse bidon alors ?

-Tu voulais me voir Pema ? demanda gentiment Dumbledore en caressant sa longue barbe argentée. Tu me permets de t'appeler Pema ?

Elle releva la tête avec défi. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de ce vieillard l'agaçait prodigieusement. Mais quoi ?

-Peut-être que je vous le permettrai si vous me donnez une bonne raison de le faire, déclara-t-elle.

Elle avait ouvert la bouche avant de réfléchir, et elle fut horrifiée par les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Comment avait-elle pu oser parler sur ce ton au directeur de Poudlard ?!

Mais à son grand étonnement Dumbledore ne se fâcha pas. Au contraire, il lui adressa un sourire compatissant qui la déstabilisa complètement.

-Je comprends ta colère, murmura-t-il en hochant la tête. Je t'assure que je ne pensais pas à mal en apprenant ton existence à Andrew Doogle.

-L'important n'est pas ce que l'on pense, mais ce que l'on fait, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Cette fois-ci, il allait perdre patience. Il allait la renvoyer dans son dortoir avec la plus belle retenue de sa vie.

-Tu as tout à fait raison, répondit-il avec un sourire chaleureux qui la stupéfia. Néanmoins, j'avais quelques circonstances atténuantes pour ma défense.

-Si vous parlez des sorciers noirs, l'affaire est classée, dit-elle en espérant que cette information soit vraie.

-Je ne parle pas seulement des sorciers noirs, murmura Dumbledore.

Pema frissonna.

Le regard du vieil homme la rendait nerveuse. Ils avaient l'air de tout voir, de tout savoir. La sagesse brillait derrière leur malice et elle sentait toutes à la fois la patience, l'intelligence et la force qui se dégageaient de sa personne... Cela la fascinait… Et elle avait horreur de ça.

-As-tu un peu de temps à m'accorder, Pema ? Je pourrais t'offrir un sorbet au citron pendant que nous bavarderons dans mon bureau.

-C'est ça, ironisa-t-elle, on va s'asseoir confortablement, se raconter nos vies et manger des...

Pema réalisa soudain que Dumbledore l'avait invitée dans son bureau.

-... sorbets au citron, termina-t-elle.

Dumbledore lui sourit.

-Nous pouvons en discuter ici, si tu préfères, proposa-t-il.

-Je ne veux surtout pas vous faire perdre votre temps, grinça Pema, mais si vous insistez, je préférerais m'installer dans un fauteuil avec un sorbet au citron plutôt que de rester debout devant cette horrible gargouille.

Dumbledore hocha la tête en souriant et se tourna vers "l'horrible gargouille".

-Vipère en sucre, dit-il.

Le monstre de pierre s'anima et fit un pas de côté.

_Vipère en sucre_ ? C'était ça, son mot de passe ? Pas étonnant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le trouver !…

Derrière la statue, le mur s'ouvrit, et Pema découvrit un formidable escalier en colimaçon qui tournait lentement sur lui-même. Ses marches s'enroulaient autour du pilier central et glissaient lentement vers le sommet de la tour. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation d'émerveillement devant un tel spectacle. Le professeur Dumbledore la poussa gentiment devant lui et l'escalier les emporta tandis que le mur se refermait dans leurs dos.

Au sommet de la tour, les marches de l'escalier disparaissaient sous une grosse porte de chêne et Pema les regarda avec fascination se fondre dans la pierre. C'était encore plus impressionnant qu'un escalator moldu !

-Si tu veux, nous pouvons rester sur le seuil, proposa Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant de malice.

Pema s'arracha aussitôt à la contemplation des marches magiques et passa devant le directeur de Poudlard qui lui tenait la porte. Elle frémit d'appréhension en pénétrant dans le sanctuaire de son bureau. Des objets en tous genres envahissaient la pièce. Ils cliquetaient, criaillaient, grinçaient, crépitaient, crachotaient... Un véritable paradis à la Charline Wright !

Des portraits d'anciens directeurs et directrices de l'école bâillèrent à leur arrivée et marmonnèrent un vague bonjour avant de se rendormir. Dumbledore salua les portraits puis contourna un énorme bureau munis de serres en guise de pieds. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains. Pema aperçut le Choixpeau magique sur une étagère, derrière Dumbledore, ainsi qu'un oiseau magnifique, au plumage de feu, perché près de la porte.

-Installe-toi, lui proposa aimablement Dumbledore en lui présentant un siège. Tu veux quelque chose ? Un sorbet au citron ?

-Non.

-Tu as sans doute beaucoup de questions à me poser, Pema, suggéra Dumbledore en croisant les mains sous son menton et en lui souriant.

Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il la prenait pour une gamine. Certes, elle n'avait que onze ans, mais elle détestait la manière dont il la regardait, comme s'il réfléchissait aux mots les plus simples pour se faire comprendre d'elle.

-Vous allez être surpris, mais je n'ai qu'une question à vous poser, _Albus_.

Et elle lui sourit à son tour, tandis que les portraits des anciens directeurs s'éveillaient en sursaut, scandalisés de l'entendre s'adresser ainsi à l'un de leurs confrères.

-Qui est cette petite impertinente ? s'irrita un sorcier joufflu.

-Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus aucun respect, souffla sévèrement un vieux sorcier acariâtre.

-De mon temps, c'était le renvoi immédiat, ajouta d'une voix à peine audible une sorcière aux épais sourcils gris et au chignon aussi strict que celui de McGonagall.

Ils chuchotèrent ainsi d'un air outré mais Dumbledore joignit simplement les mains en triangle devant sa bouche et ignora la provocation de Pema. Il attendait sa question.

-Vous dites que je suis la fille d'Alex Kenett, commença-t-elle sans sourciller. Je ne sais pas qui il était et pour être tout à fait franche, je préfère ne pas le savoir. Un sorcier porté sur la magie noire, sans doute. Peut-être au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Dans tous les cas, son cousin semble lui porter un culte et il fait tout son possible pour que je sois digne de lui. Comme tous les parents du monde, me direz-vous... Enfin, on ne choisit pas sa famille, soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules comme si elle pardonnait volontiers tout ce que lui avait fait endurer Andrew. Mais il a beau avoir mon éducation à cœur, jamais il n'aurait pu me retrouver sans votre aide. Je sais aussi à quel point il était difficile aux sorciers noirs de suivre ma trace, lorsque j'étais au Tibet. Sans doute grâce à la protection que m'offrait Maître Tashi…

Sa voix vacilla légèrement mais elle se redressa en plantant résolument son regard dans celui de Dumbledore.

-C'est pourquoi j'admets ne pas comprendre quelque chose, _monsieur le Directeur_, continua-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Soyez certain que j'admire beaucoup vos capacités, qui dépassent de loin celles de mon cousin ou des sorciers noirs, mais pourquoi vous être donné autant de mal pour me retrouver ? Quel intérêt aviez-vous à me faire venir à Poudlard ?

Le professeur Dumbledore la dévisagea en silence et Pema se força à soutenir ce regard qui semblait la transpercer aux rayons X.

-Hum, fit-il enfin en se raclant la gorge. En toute franchise, je n'avais aucun intérêt personnel à te faire venir à Poudlard, Pema, dit-il d'une voix sincèrement désolée. La seule personne qui pourrait trouver un intérêt à ta présence ici, c'est toi-même.

Pema le fixa, un moment stupéfaite, puis elle éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Moi ? Vraiment ? Je trouve un intérêt à être prisonnière de ce trou à trolls ?

Nouveaux chuchotements offusqués des tableaux...

-Aurais-tu préféré passer le restant de tes jours à fuir ? lui demanda Dumbledore d'une voix emprunte de gravité. A moins que tu ne préfères étudier le meurtre et la magie noire ? Pour ensuite t'exercer à la pratique de tes pouvoirs sur les moldus de ton pays ?

L'image de la sage mère lui traversa l'esprit et Pema blêmit.

-Tu voulais venir à Poudlard, même si tu n'en avais pas réellement conscience, continua Dumbledore en fixant toujours sur elle un regard profond par-dessus ses mains jointes. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai trouvée, Pema, c'est toi qui m'a trouvé. C'est toi qui a demandé à ce que ton nom soit inscrit sur la liste de l'école.

Pema le toisa, furieuse qu'il puisse penser une seule seconde qu'elle croirait à de telles inepties.

-Ainsi, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même ? dit-elle d'une voix lourde d'ironie. Je vais vous dire : tout ce que vous faites, c'est vous décharger de vos responsabilités pour me les renvoyer au visage ! Je ne connaissais même pas cet endroit ! Et si je l'avais connu, jamais je ne serais venue à Poudlard de mon plein gré ! Jamais ! Pourquoi aurais-je voulu ça ?!

-Parce que tu avais besoin d'aide, Pema, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Parce que tu avais besoin d'un refuge et Poudlard offre assistance à toutes les personnes qui le demande...

-Un... refuge ? répéta Pema, éberluée.

Un morceau de tissu bleu flotta dans sa mémoire et elle éclata de rire.

-Un refuge ! railla-t-elle en ouvrant les bras et en jetant un regard circulaire autour d'elle.

Puis son rire s'éteignit tandis qu'elle plongeait un regard glacial dans les yeux bleus du directeur de l'école.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou, Albus, dit-elle. Comment avez-vous pu penser une seule seconde que je croirais un tel mensonge ?

Dumbledore la regarda sans répondre mais les portraits bondirent dans leurs cadres.

-Comment cette petite effrontée ose-t-elle insulter le directeur de notre école ?!

-Mettez-la dehors Dumbledore ! Nous n'en supporterons pas davantage !

-Aux fers ! De mon temps nous l'aurions mise aux fers ! Pendue par les pieds dans l'un de nos plus sombres cachots !

Dumbledore leva la main pour faire taire les portraits. Pourquoi gardait-il un air aussi serein ? Pourquoi ne se mettait-il pas en colère ? Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, Pema se rendit compte qu'elle avait envie qu'il se mette en colère, qu'il perde son sang froid et qu'il la chasse de son bureau en hurlant des horreurs. Elle ne l'aimait pas, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la regarde avec ces yeux emplis de pitié. Pourquoi avait-il pitié d'elle ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle une telle animosité envers lui ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un vieux fou, répéta-t-elle en soupirant, résignée à le voir aussi tranquille qu'elle l'aurait voulu furieux.

Dumbledore sourit.

-Je sais, dit-il.

-Mais seuls les fous font avancer le monde, n'est ce pas Albus ? ironisa Pema en répondant à son sourire.

Les yeux de Dumbledore la transpercèrent d'une étrange façon et elle détourna son regard.

-De quelle liste parliez-vous, tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Je croyais que c'était vous qui choisissiez les élèves de votre école, mais je commence à croire que c'est l'école elle-même qui choisit ses élèves.

-C'est presque vrai, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix qui rendait Pema nerveuse. Souvent, les parents sorciers demandent une inscription pour leurs enfants et nous les entrons dans la mémoire de la Listeuse que nous relions ensuite au Pistamagie.

-Le Pistamagie ?

Pema s'approcha de la table encombrée de divers objets plus insolites les uns que les autres et contempla la bouilloire en cuivre que lui désignait Dumbledore. Une bouilloire munie d'une dizaine de becs en trop... Des filets de fumée en sortaient langoureusement, lui donnant la forme d'une pieuvre munie de gracieux tentacules. Un autre nuage de fumée, multicolore celui là, soulevait son couvercle. Les tentacules semblaient y attirer quelque chose d'invisible avant de le relâcher à l'intérieur avec une infinie tendresse, faisant apparaître un minuscule nuage bleu, rose, vert ou jaune...

-C'est un objet magique d'une grande puissance, dit Dumbledore sans quitter Pema du regard. Beaucoup de sorciers naissent de parents moldus qui ne soupçonnent même pas l'existence de notre monde. Le Pistamagie a été créé pour les retrouver et les inscrire sur la liste de l'école. Éventuellement, il retrouve aussi les jeunes sorciers égarés, comme toi.

Pema examina une sorte de machine à écrire poussiéreuse qui semblait hors d'usage depuis des siècles. Il y avait écrit Listeuse en vieilles lettres d'or terni par le temps dessus et elle émettait des petits : "Cling !", comme au rythme d'une lente respiration...

Ainsi, c'était ces deux objets bizarres qui l'avaient retrouvée alors qu'elle errait sur le plateau du Tibet...

Songeuse, elle passa un doigt dans la fumée du Pistamagie, mais une ventouse électrique l'attaqua sauvagement et Pema bondit en arrière en poussant un cri !

Comme elle se sentit bête lorsqu'elle croisa le regard amusé de Dumbledore...

Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte.

-Oui ? répondit le directeur.

McGonagall entra, le visage pâle, les lèvres tremblantes... Pema n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour, elle verrait la vieille chouette dans un tel état de bouleversement.

-Professeur !... Un message d'Hagrid, murmura-t-elle d'une voix altérée.

Puis elle aperçut soudain Pema et ses narines frémirent tandis qu'elle se redressait brusquement.

-Miss Kenett, la salua-t-elle avec froideur.

-Professeur McGonagall, répondit Pema sur le même ton.

Dumbledore s'était levé, l'air soucieux.

-Il s'agit de la décision du jury ? demanda-t-il en prenant le billet que tenait McGonagall.

Pema promena son regard dans la pièce, histoire d'écouter la conversation sans en avoir l'air. Elle aperçut alors une liasse de parchemins entassés sur un coin de la table et son cœur cessa soudain de battre.

Non... Ce n'était pas possible... Ce serait trop simple...

-Nous avons perdu, balbutia McGonagall en essayant de contrôler son trouble devant Pema.

-Il y a encore le recours en appel, la rassura Dumbledore en lui tapotant le bras.

Pema, loin de s'intéresser au visage défait de la vieille chouette, se glissa le long de la table pour examiner les parchemins de plus près :

_Jouvence. Potion prohibée numéro trois._

Son sang coula plus vite dans ses veines tandis qu'elle déplaçait légèrement ce premier feuillet pour prendre connaissance du suivant.

-Mais enfin, Albus ! Vous savez très bien que le conseil a déjà pris sa décision ! gémit McGonagall. Hagrid n'a aucune chance contre Lucius Malefoy !

_Démomiel. Potion prohibée numéro quatre._

-J'en parlerai à Cornélius, dit Dumbledore. Hélas, je n'arriverai sûrement pas à lui rendre la raison quant à la condamnation à mort de cet hippogriffe, mais Hagrid est sous ma protection. Cornélius le sait.

_Parallèliquide. Potion prohibée numéro sept._

Pema étouffa un cri. Elle l'avait trouvée ! Elle avait trouvé la potion interdite qu'Arghata convoitait !

-Si seulement Hagrid n'avait pas été si imprudent, déplora McGonagall.

Les portraits étaient si absorbés par la conversation entre les deux professeurs que Pema pu sortir de sa poche le Mouchoir Copieur que lui avait confié la vieille Arghata sans même se faire remarquer. Elle le posa sur le parchemin du Parallèliquide en surveillant Dumbledore et McGonagall du coin de l'œil.

-Nous ne changerons plus Hagrid, Minerva, ne regrettons pas ce qui fait de lui un être aussi attach...

-_Voleuse ! _hurla soudain son bouchon.

Un bruit épouvantable fit violemment sursauter McGonagall et Dumbledore. Ils se retournèrent vers Pema, rouge de confusion, paniquée, horrifiée, furieuse !... Elle venait de faire tomber une douzaine d'objets sur le sol, la liasse de parchemins avec...

Son bouchon choisissait vraiment ses moments pour lui traduire les protestations des objets !

-_Voleuse ! Voleuse ! Voleuse !_ scandait-il inlassablement.

-Désolée, bredouilla Pema en s'agenouillant pour ramasser le Pistamagie.

-Miss Kenett ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'élève aussi maladroite que vous ! vociféra McGonagall.

Et les portraits de chuchoter à nouveau, et son bouchon de lui hurler dans les oreilles, et le Pistamagie de grésiller dangereusement dans ses mains tremblantes, et les objets tombés de cliqueter comme si chacun voulait faire plus de bruit que les autres...

Pema aperçut soudain la recette du Parallèliquide qui voletait d'une trompette au son disgracieux à une espèce de grosse toupie lumineuse qui tournait furieusement en faisant un vacarme de tous les diables. Les deux objets semblaient jouer au tennis avec le bout de papier... Quant au deuxième exemplaire de la recette, il était sauvagement piétiné par une tribu de souris blanches qui sortaient en courant d'un chapeau à paillettes.

Pema déglutie avec angoisse : comment allait-elle faire pour reconnaître le Mouchoir Copieur de la recette originale ?

Dumbledore se baissa et Pema blêmit en le voyant attraper le morceau de parchemin qui volait de la trompette à la toupie furieuse.

Il allait la tuer ! Et s'il ne la tuait pas, Andrew s'en chargerait à sa place !

Mais Dumbledore posa la recette sur la table et ramassa la toupie en tentant de l'immobiliser pour la faire taire.

-J'ai trouvé ce Scrubatoscope en Egypte, dit-il en souriant malicieusement à Pema. C'est un objet très puissant qui sert à nous avertir d'un danger ou d'une mauvaise intention. D'habitude, il est rangé dans une boîte insonorisée. Ah, tiens ! La voilà !

Pema retint sa respiration, les joues de plus en plus pâles. Dumbledore faisait-il allusion à sa tentative de voler la recette du Parallèliquide ?

-Ce n'est qu'un attrape touriste, dit McGonagall d'un ton sévère en attrapant une demi-douzaine de plumes qui écrivaient toutes seules sur le parquet.

Dumbledore rangea le Scrubatoscope dans une boîte en carton tandis que Pema avalait sa salive avec difficulté. Il fallait qu'elle se secoue, qu'elle chasse ses doutes et sa peur pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Rien ne lui prouvait que Dumbledore avait deviné ses intentions. Rien. Elle devait aller jusqu'au bout. Elle devait tenter sa chance.

-Il y a encore un objet derrière vous professeur McGonagall, dit-elle d'un ton dégagé en désignant du doigt un coin de la pièce.

Les deux professeurs tournèrent la tête vers l'objet en question et Pema mit cette fraction de seconde à profit pour cacher la recette du Parallèliquide piétinée par les souris sous sa robe. Elle empila ensuite les autres parchemins sur la table pendant que McGonagall ramassait la boule de métal que Pema lui avait désignée. Le professeur de Métamorphose fronça furieusement les sourcils en observant l'étrange objet au creux de sa main, un peu comme une matrone qui serait agacée de découvrir toutes les cochonneries que son mari pouvait entasser dans son garage.

-Et ça ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est une boule de pétanque, lui apprit Dumbledore.

-Une boule de quoi ?

-Une boule de pétanque, répéta-t-il. Un jeu fascinant... Un moldu marseillais m'a offert celle-ci lors d'un de mes voyages en France. Je ne savais même pas que je l'avais encore...

Il se tourna vers Pema qui replaçait correctement la Listeuse près du Pistamagie.

-Pema, cela ne te dérange pas si nous reprenons notre conversation plus tard ?

-Pas du tout, répondit-elle.

-Minerva, voulez-vous raccompagner Miss Kenett à sa salle commune ?

-Bien sûr, profess...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon, coupa Pema. Ce n'est pas moi que Black veut tuer, à ce que je sache, je ne risque donc rien à le rencontrer.

La vieille chouette la regarda passer devant elle avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui venait d'avaler une gorgée de limacide. Pema lui adressa un signe de tête poli et s'engouffra dans l'escalier sans se soucier des murmures choqués des portraits. Avant que la gargouille ne se referme, elle entendit la voix sévère de McGonagall :

-J'espère que vous allez changer votre mot de passe, professeur !

-Et pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Dumbledore.

-Mais... Mais parce que vous ne pouvez pas faire confiance à Miss Kenett voyons !

Pema sourit. Qu'il le change, son mot de passe. De toute façon, elle avait ce qu'elle voulait. Ou du moins l'espérait-elle car elle n'avait vraiment pas envie que la potion prohibée numéro sept qui se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore disparaisse du jour au lendemain.

Et dire que le professeur Rogue l'avait prévenue cet après-midi même que se promener toute seule dans le château lui attirerait des ennuis ! Enfin... Elle avait la recette, c'était toujours ça. Le destin s'occuperait du reste. Mais ça avait vraiment était moins une...

-On a failli se faire prendre par ta faute, espèce d'imbécile ! murmura-t-elle à son bouchon d'une voix tremblante de colère. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de crier dans mes oreilles à un moment pareil ?!

-_Désolé_, répondit son bouchon d'une petite voix coupable. _L'instinct, tu comprends. C'est comme... heu... l'envie de fuir devant un tigre sauvage... Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : il fallait que je traduise..._

Pema grommela et courut à sa salle commune pour recopier la recette et l'envoyer à la vieille Arghata au plus vite. Comme une idiote, elle avait oublié de lui demander combien de temps le Mouchoir Copieur garderait la forme du parchemin. Elle aurait l'air maligne s'il disparaissait en fumée avant qu'elle n'arrive à en copier une seule ligne !

9


	19. 18-La finale de Quidditch

18

La finale de Quidditch

À force de la lire et de la relire chaque jour, Pema connaissait la recette du Parallèliquide sur le bout des doigts. Elle espérait y découvrir les prémices d'un changement qui ne venaient pas et elle craignait de plus en plus d'avoir laissé le Mouchoir Copieur au milieu des autres recettes prohibées.

Si Dumbledore découvrait la vérité...

Pema se prit la tête entre les mains en tremblant de tous ses membres. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ?! Elle avait volé la recette d'une potion interdite ! Et le pire, c'était qu'elle l'avait envoyée à Arghata !

La peur de Pema grandissait au fil des jours et Poudlard continuait sa vie sans s'inquiéter le moins du monde d'une recette de Parallèliquide. Le samedi suivant serait le premier jour des vacances de Pâques et tous les élèves s'en réjouissaient bruyamment tandis que Pema essayait de dissimuler son malaise.

Un matin, au petit déjeuner, elle reçut une lettre d'Andrew, accompagnée de délicieux gâteaux au citron qui lui remontèrent un tout petit peu le moral.

_Chère Pema,_

_Désolé de te le demander, mais pourrais-tu rester à Poudlard ces vacances-ci ? Nous sommes en pleine reconstruction de l'auberge et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'occuper de toi. En plus, le père Doogle est exécrable._

_Travaille bien._

_Andrew._

C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Poudlard sans Charline, sans Amédée, sans Johan, sans Priscilla, sans Fanny... Il y avait tellement de gens que Pema ne voulait plus voir !...

Tout aurait été absolument parfait si McGonagall ne lui avait pas donné une montagne de devoirs supplémentaires pour occuper ses vacances ! Cette vieille chouette avait vraiment exagéré, cette fois-ci ! Elle avait même ajouté des travaux pratiques ! Jamais Pema n'avait eu de travaux pratiques en Métamorphose depuis qu'elle avait franchi les grilles de Poudlard ! Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait trouver cette nouveauté positive ou non, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle pouvait faire hurler un sorcier à la mort ! C'était pure folie que de la laisser se servir d'une baguette sans surveillance !

Heureusement, il fit très beau durant les vacances et Pema put s'isoler dans le parc de l'école, son seul spectateur étant le calmar géant qui paressait dans les eaux fraîches du lac, étendant ses longs tentacules au doux soleil d'avril et ne portant aucun intérêt aux efforts d'un petit bipède assis sur la rive. Pema tentait de se concentrer jusqu'à en avoir mal au crâne et elle abaissa sa baguette pour la trentième fois de la matinée, au moins, sur un gros dictionnaire qui se transforma aussitôt en chandelier... de papier mâché.

Arriverait-elle jamais à créer un véritable chandelier ? En cuivre, en argent, en bronze ! En n'importe quel métal, mais pas en papier mâché !… Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'elle s'exerçait et elle en était toujours au même point !

Comme pour répondre à son irritation, de petites flammes s'allumèrent aux extrémités des bougies en papier...

-_Je crois que ton chandelier prend feu,_ remarqua son bouchon.

Pema poussa un cri et donna un coup de pied si vigoureux dans son chandelier enflammé qu'elle se renversa en arrière et tomba sur la pelouse. Le chandelier atterri sur un tentacule du calmar géant et Pema l'entendit siffler de surprise et de douleur avant de plonger dans les eaux profondes du lac pour ne plus reparaître.

-_Tu sais quoi ?_ dit son bouchon. _Ce serait un miracle si l'Expertise trouvait une baguette appropriée à ta magie._

Pema grogna.

-Sois pas négatif, s'il te plaît. J'ai encore des heures de travail avant d'arriver à un résultat qui satisfasse McGonagall.

-_Des heures ? _s'étonna son bouchon avec un rire goguenard_. À mon avis, ton temps se compte en minutes. Tu n'as plus que deux dictionnaires sur les dix que McGonagall a pu retransformer la dernière fois, et comme tu viens d'en achever encore un..._

-C'est ça ! Moque toi de moi, toi aussi !

Elle se tut en apercevant Marcus Flint, le capitaine de Quidditch des Serpentard, qui traversait le parc en direction du terrain d'entraînement. Il avait renoncé à ses vacances pour préparer son équipe en vue du match qui opposerait Serpentard aux Gryffondor, dans quelques semaines. Pour l'occasion, il avait même remplacé certains de ses joueurs, et il semblait avoir eu une nette préférence pour les armoires à glace.

Pema ne comprenait pas pourquoi Flint s'inquiétait à ce point au sujet des Gryffondor, et surtout de l'Éclair de Feu de Harry Potter. Les Serpentard avaient deux cent points d'avance ! Les Gryffondor n'avaient pas la moindre chance de gagner.

La fin des vacances de Pâques arriva sans donner aucune nouvelle d'Arghata. Pema suspectait de plus en plus la vieille sorcière de l'avoir trompée et elle ne retrouva pas l'agitation de Poudlard avec bonne humeur.

-Salut demi-portion ! lui lança Charline avec une violente claque dans le dos. Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée, sans moi, pendant deux semaines entières ?

Pema rajusta ses lunettes en grognant et, sans s'occuper du rire gras de Charline, elle se pencha à nouveau sur un devoir d'histoire qu'elle avait eu la paresse de finir durant ses quinze jours de vacances. Cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur les circonstances qui amenèrent les gobelins à déclarer la guerre aux sorciers au début de la période des Quarante Têtes Tranchées ! De quoi décider un encrier à refuser de s'ouvrir...

Les cours reprirent le lendemain. Fanny Anglès et Priscilla Crissey ignorèrent royalement Pema lorsqu'elle passa devant elles pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Par contre, Johan se jeta littéralement sur elle :

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué Pema ! s'écria-t-il. La prochaine fois, je reste à Poudlard avec toi !

Misère ! Pourquoi Johan n'était-il pas aussi rancunier qu'Amédée ou Sophia ? Pema avait pourtant refusé son présent en chocolat de manière assez odieuse ! Alors pourquoi recherchait-il toujours sa compagnie avec autant d'acharnement ?!

À la bibliothèque, ils retrouvèrent un Christopher transporté de joie par la découverte d'une tablette de pierre couverte d'écritures latines. Elle prenait la poussière dans le grenier d'une de ses tantes depuis des années et elle n'avait plus quitté les mains de Chris depuis qu'il l'avait sortie de derrière une malle. À présent, il passait sa vie dans la bibliothèque à l'étudier.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois lire là dessus ? lui avait demandé Johan en tapotant le bloc de pierre.

-Ne touche pas à ça ! s'était écrié Chris. Je n'ai pas encore tout compris, mais je crois que c'est l'histoire d'un grand sorcier du nom de Morton Dagagorge. Ça n'a aucune valeur pour les moldus car la pierre est magique et la datation au carbone 14 lui donne moins d'une dizaine d'années alors qu'elle en a plus de deux cent ! En plus, ce n'est pas de la grande littérature... C'est même très mal écrit si vous voulez mon avis.

-La datation en cars de quatorze bonnes ? s'était étonné Oliver.

-Au carbone 14 ! avait rectifié Chris avec agacement.

Et il avait repris sa loupe et ses dictionnaires de latin.

-Hum... J'ai cours de Métamorphose dans cinq minutes, avait dit Pema, un peu gênée. Je vous laisse.

Johan l'avait rattrapée par la main.

-Attends ! Attends ! On t'accompagne un bout Oliver et moi ! On a cours d'Enchantement !

Pema poussa un long soupir empli de nostalgie : les vacances avaient été si paisibles sans les incessants bavardages de ces deux sangsues... Et les cours de McGonagall ne lui avait pas manqués non plus, pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant derrière le vieux pupitre qui lui était réservé depuis qu'elle avait réduit sa troisième table neuve en cendres. Sans compter l'humeur maussade de Valérian qui semblait s'être encore assombrie depuis la rentrée... Il bougonnait sans arrêt et il boudait le professeur Lupin.

-Il l'a fait exprès, marmonnait-il. Il ne voulait plus _la_ voir, je le sais... Grmglmrgmmmgh... mauvais professeur... mmgrhmmmgrhm...

Toxine semblait avoir trouvé l'auteur de sa lettre de Saint Valentin car elle restait souvent à discuter avec un garçon aux cheveux bruns que Pema avait déjà vu à la bibliothèque, en compagnie de Chris et de son groupe d'étude. Ils se souriaient chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient et se donnaient de petits rendez-vous pendant les récréations...

Ce garçon était-il fou ? se demandait Pema en le regardant offrir des Chocogrenouilles à Toxine, les yeux éperdus d'admiration devant son visage d'ange et ses boucles blondes.

-Il est assez mignon malgré son air naïf, murmurait Rôde avec envie.

-En plus, c'est un sorcier de pure lignée, soupirait Bigote.

Charline grognait chaque fois qu'elle croisait le couple et Pema la soupçonnait de ne pas digérer sa "rupture" avec Hatcher. Bien que...

Elle avait aperçu le Troll adossée à un mur du couloir du deuxième étage, la dernière fois. Elle avait aussitôt fait demi-tour, peu désireuse de se prendre encore une claque derrière la tête en guise de salut, mais un détail avait frappé sa curiosité : Charline semblait attendre quelque chose...

Pema avait donc jeté un regard en arrière juste au moment où Harry Potter tournait le coin. Elle avait failli éclater de rire ! Car à la manière dont le Troll s'était redressée, l'œil brillant tandis qu'elle se tordait convulsivement les mains, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Potter. Le pauvre ! Elle allait sans doute le suivre à la trace comme elle avait suivi Hatcher... Mais non, c'était encore plus drôle : elle n'osait même pas lui parler. Elle le contemplait de loin et il ne la remarquait même pas. Il fallait dire que Potter avait d'autres choses à penser...

En effet, la finale de Quidditch approchait à grands pas et le climat qui régnait dans les couloirs de l'école devenait de plus en plus électrique. Les élèves des maisons qui s'affronteraient lors du match commençaient à s'insulter et à se lancer des sortilèges dans les couloirs sans se soucier des cris hystériques de Rusard :

-Qui a fait ça ?! hurlait celui-ci tandis qu'un sortilège perdu avait ricoché sur les murs et les tableaux du couloir.

Une moustache avait poussé sur le joli minois d'une jeune fille qui se cachait derrière son cadre en pleurant à chaudes larmes tandis que dans le tableau voisin, une meute de chiens sautillait sur place sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Vert de rage, Rusard postillonna des imprécations et des menaces farfelues envers les élèves ! Des histoires de chaînes, de fouet et de quignon de pain qu'ils prenaient plaisir à aboyer chaque fois qu'il n'était pas content...

Mais les sortilèges ne touchaient pas que les tableaux des couloirs, hélas, et c'est ainsi qu'un Serpentard revint un jour dans la salle commune, le visage couvert de furoncles. Un Gryffondor fut retrouvé paralysé par un maléfice du saucisson dans un placard à balai. Deux autres élèves, un Serpentard et un Gryffondor, durent même se rendre à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste avec des poireaux qui leur sortaient des oreilles.

-_Tous des fous_, murmurait le bouchon de Pema au moins une douzaine de fois par jour.

Oliver et Johan étaient surexcités à la perspective du match. Drago Malefoy concoctait des plans de sabotages jusque tard dans la nuit. Marcus Flint agressait verbalement le capitaine des Gryffondor chaque fois qu'il le croisait, et ce dernier ne mâchait pas ses mots pour lui répondre. Quant à Potter, il était perpétuellement entouré d'une bande de joyeux drilles censés lui servir de gardes du corps.

-_Tous des fous_, répéta encore son traducteur tandis que Pema regardait passer l'étrange cortège.

Oui, tous des fous... Comment pouvait-on être aussi passionné pour un sport où une bande de zigotos volaient sur des balais en se disputant une balle et en se prenant des Cognards dans la figure ? Quelque chose avait dû lui échapper, pensa Pema. Peut-être que si elle avait réussi à voler sur un balai, elle aurait compris. Mais elle ne gardait que des souvenirs nauséeux de ses tentatives de vol...

-Regarde Pema ! On a fabriqué une banderole géniale avec Oliver !

Johan lui mit un morceau de tissu rouge sous le nez et Pema recula précipitamment en voyant un lion d'or ouvrir sa large gueule dans un rugissement silencieux.

-On n'a pas encore trouvé le moyen d'y mettre le son mais on y travaille, pas vrai Johan ? dit Oliver.

-C'est fantastique, marmonna Pema. Vous n'en auriez pas une verte avec un serpent d'argent par hasard ?

-Non, répondit Johan en haussant un sourcil. Je ne savais pas que les serpents rugissaient, mais on peut t'en faire un si tu veux.

C'est ça ! Qu'ils lui fassent un serpent rugissant et qu'ils la laissent en paix avec leur Quidditch !

Arghata ne lui avait toujours pas envoyé son philtre ! Et cette maudite recette de Parallèliquide était toujours rangée dans ses affaires ! Elle n'avait aucune idée sur ce qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour les trois mesures de pouvoir et elle pensait sans cesse aux poils fraîchement coupé de chat noir ainsi qu'au temps nécessaire à leur macération ! Or, la prochaine lune, c'était le lendemain de la finale de Quidditch. Comment Johan et Oliver pouvaient-ils croire une seconde qu'elle attendait ce match avec autant d'impatience qu'eux ?!

Elle avait déjà tant fait pour son Expertise... Son intrusion dans la réserve, sa rencontre avec Black, le marché qu'elle avait passé avec Arghata, le vol d'une recette interdite au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore... Elle avait même réussi à se procurer des morceaux de baguette appartenant à un sorcier noir !

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, murmura-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

-_Tu devrais essayer d'en profiter,_ lui conseilla son bouchon. _À supposer que les fantômes et les esprits frappeurs assistent aussi au match, le château sera désert. Une occasion pareille ne se représentera plus avant longtemps. Ça fait au moins un mois que tu prépares le terrain en apportant de la nourriture à la volière pour attirer ce chat ! Et puis, après tout, ce n'est qu'un chat. Et tu vas simplement lui prendre des poils. N'ai pas tant de scrupules ! Vas-y ! Fonce !_

Pema fronça les sourcils. Son bouchon l'inquiétait un peu à lui tenir des discours aussi téméraires.

-Je me demande si ce ne sont pas tes intérêts personnels qui parlent avant ta sagesse, grommela-t-elle.

-_Hum... C'est vrai que comme tu es partie, je ne risque pas de sortir de ton oreille de si tôt,_ _mais ça te serait bénéfique autant qu'à moi d'avoir une baguette efficace._

-Oui, sûrement, soupira-t-elle, mais je n'aime pas faire du mal aux animaux...

-_Ce ne sont que des poils, bon sang ! Il ne sentira rien ! Pense à ta baguette !_

-Je ne sais pas...

_-Je te dis qu'il n'y a aucun problème ! Pourquoi te compliques-tu la vie avec des états d'âmes qui n'ont pas lieu d'être ? Tu as besoin de poils de chat noir pour ta Potion d'Expertise ? Alors prends des poils de chat noir et ne te poses pas de question. Tu es une sorcière oui ou non ?_

Combien de temps fallut-il à son bouchon pour la convaincre ? Pema n'en savais trop rien. Tout ce dont elle était certaine, c'était que le jour de la finale de Quidditch elle se retrouva dans les couloirs déserts du château. Comme l'avait prévu son bouchon il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et elle avança sans rencontrer personne. Il fallait seulement espérer que Rusard fut au match, lui aussi. Mais tout le monde aimait le Quidditch ! Le concierge s'y trouvait forcément, son horrible chatte blottie sur les genoux.

Pema se glissa le long du mur avec toute la discrétion dont elle était capable puis monta l'escalier en colimaçon menant à la volière. Ténèbres s'y trouvait souvent à cet instant de la journée, à faire la sieste sur les pierres chauffées au soleil ou à jouer avec les mouches qui se régalaient des fientes de hiboux. Elle tâta le fond de sa poche pour la centième fois pour vérifier que la tranche de bacon qu'elle lui destinait s'y trouvait toujours.

Les cris de la foule qui assistait au match résonnaient jusqu'au sommet de la tour, accompagnés des commentaires exaltés de Lee Jordan :

-Bravo, elle a marqué ! Vingt à zéro en faveur de Gryffondor ! criait-il.

-Dommage pour Serpentard, soupira Pema.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Appelle-le donc, ce satané chat !_

-Ah ! Tu m'énerves ! grogna-t-elle.

Elle inspecta les coins de la volière, espérant presque ne pas trouver le chat de Sophia.

-Ténèbres ? Minou, minou, minou...

Et s'il n'était pas là pour une fois ? Faudrait-il qu'elle pénètre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ? Elle ne savait même pas où se trouvait le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui en gardait l'entrée... Bien qu'en réalité, il ne devait pas être trop difficile à trouver puisqu'il suffirait de suivre les grognements des trolls qui, selon la rumeur, protégeaient le portrait depuis que Black l'avait lacéré à Halloween. Mais sans le mot de passe Pema ne serait pas plus avancée...

-Ténèbres ! appela-t-elle encore, bien décidée à ne pas écouter son bouchon s'il insistait pour qu'elle aille chercher du côté de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

-Oui ! Incroyable ! Il a réussi à bloquer ! s'écria Lee Jordan depuis le terrain de Quidditch.

Des acclamations enthousiastes ponctuèrent la joie du commentateur.

-Mââââow !

-Ténèbres ! Tu es là !

Ténèbres ronronna en se frottant contre ses jambes tandis qu'elle lui offrait la tranche de bacon qu'il accepta en plissant les yeux de plaisir. Pendant qu'il mangeait, elle sortit de sa poche une paire de ciseaux. Elle la contempla longuement, la peur au ventre, se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux renoncer.

_-Pema ? Tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques ?_

-Je réfléchis à la meilleure manière de m'y prendre, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

_-Tu n'as pas déjà assez réfléchi hier soir ?_

-Je me concentre, alors tais-toi !

_-Bon, mais concentre-toi vite. Le match ne va pas durer éternellement._

Pema immobilisa Ténèbres entre ses genoux. Il ronronnait toujours et elle sentait la culpabilité lui brûler les joues à la perspective de ce qu'elle allait lui faire alors qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

-Je suis désolée mais j'en ai vraiment besoin, murmura Pema.

-_Tu me rends nerveux quand tu parles à ce chat..._

-Trente à zéro ! Bien fait pour vous, bande de sales tricheurs ! hurla Lee Jordan dans son haut-parleur.

Huées de la foule ! Cris hystériques des supporters !

Pema respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, affermit sa prise sur le chat et commença à lui couper des touffes de poils. Le chat s'agita. Qu'on lui coupe les poils ne lui plaisait pas tellement, mais être maintenu ainsi immobile lui déplaisait encore plus. Pema le caressa, autant pour le calmer que pour se détendre elle même. Enfin, quand elle pensa avoir suffisamment de poils, elle le lâcha et rangea son butin avec précaution dans un petit pot en plastique. Ténèbres faisait triste mine, vraiment, mais au moins elle ne l'avait ni attaché, ni blessé. Et puis ça repousserait de toute manière... Sophia risquait juste d'avoir une nouvelle crise de larmes... Réellement par sa faute, cette fois.

Pema chassa cette pensée désagréable et offrit un dernier bout de bacon au chat qui se lavait d'un air perplexe ce qui lui restait de fourrure.

Les cris de colère des supporters résonnèrent soudain dans la volière, faisant hululer les hiboux. Lee Jordan se mit à hurler milles insultes à l'égard des Serpentard sans que personne ne songe à l'interrompre et Pema se demanda où était McGonagall… Jamais elle n'aurait permis à Jordan de dire de telles insanités en public. Cela signifiait-il... que McGonagall ne se trouvait pas dans les gradins ?!

Prise de panique, Pema descendit les marches quatre à quatre et se précipita dans son dortoir pour y cacher son butin.

-C'est de ta faute ! murmura-t-elle contre son bouchon. Jamais je n'aurais dû t'écouter ! McGonagall a sûrement remarqué mon absence au match !

-_Alors tu n'as qu'à te dépêcher d'y aller, à ce match, au lieu de perdre ton temps à courir dans les couloirs !_ répliqua son bouchon.

-Je fais de mon mieux, je te signale !

Elle courut hors du château, angoissée à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un. Mais la population de Poudlard avait les yeux rivés sur la finale de Quidditch. Pema aperçut même les fantômes qui flottaient à distance raisonnable. Un chevalier avec une fraise autour du cou levait le poing avec colère tandis que le Baron Sanglant exhibait un sourire narquois en agitant ses chaînes.

Pema escalada difficilement les gradins, essoufflée par sa course.

Drago Malefoy était à deux doigts d'attraper le Vif d'or, mais Potter arrivait comme un bolide derrière lui...

Pema enjamba la dernière barrière et sauta dans les gradins. Un tonnerre de cris et d'applaudissements explosa au moment où elle touchait le sol et avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit, elle se retrouva entraînée par un flot de supporters en délire ! À moitié étouffée, les pieds écrasés, elle arriva au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, prisonnière des étreintes et de la joie ambiante. Une fille qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, un garçon hurla des hourras dans son oreille tandis que son bouchon n'en finissait plus de murmurer qu'ils étaient tous fous...

-Tu les as battus, Harry ! Tu les as battus ! Quand je raconterai ça à Buck !

Hagrid ?

-Pema ! Il a gagné ! Harry Potter a gagné !

Oliver ?

Les joueurs de Gryffondor riaient et pleuraient à la fois, tellement heureux qu'ils risquaient d'avoir de douloureuses crampes aux zygomatiques s'ils ne cessaient pas de sourire ainsi. Les supporters les hissèrent sur leurs épaules et Pema regarda passer les jumeaux Weasley au-dessus de sa tête. Ils levaient leurs mains jointes vers le ciel en signe de victoire. La foule en liesse déposa tous les joueurs devant Dumbledore qui les attendait avec une énorme coupe de Quidditch.

-_Tous des fous..._

Le capitaine des Gryffondor était en larmes lorsqu'il prit la Coupe entre ses mains tremblantes d'émotion. Pema regarda les sourires qui l'encerclaient, le sourire de Potter lorsqu'il brandit la Coupe, le sourire d'Oliver qui ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux brillants d'admiration de la scène, le sourire de Dumbledore fier de ses petits protégés...

Elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Tournant le dos à la joie des joueurs de Gryffondor, elle tenta de se frayer un chemin pour sortir de cette foule. Peine perdue. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Ils frappaient tous dans leurs mains en criant :

-Hip ! Hip ! Hip !

-Hourraaaa !

Une fois de plus, Pema maudit sa petite taille.

-Tu voulais assister à la victoire de Potter, Kenett ?

Pema leva les yeux vers le visage grimaçant de Charline Wright. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle...

-Heu...

-Allez viens, demi-portion, je te ramène dans le camp des perdants. Un conseil : n'adresse pas la parole à Toxine, elle est prête à sauter sur le moindre prétexte pour arracher les yeux de quelqu'un. Burton s'en est déjà mordu les doigts.

-Burton ?

-Tu sais, son petit copain. Ou je devrais plutôt dire son ex-petit copain parce qu'à la manière dont elle lui a parlé, il n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter de pleurer celui-là !

Charline lui agrippa le bras avec un ricanement au souvenir de ce pauvre Burton et la tira en dehors de la foule sans aucune difficulté.

Pema se demanda si elle n'avait pas raté un épisode quelque part… Se trouvait-elle dans un monde parallèle ? Jamais Charline ne l'avait traitée avec autant de sympathie qu'en cet instant... Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais le Troll...

9


	20. 19-Valérian et le lacrymusca

19

Valérian et le lacrymusca

L'humeur massacrante des Serpentard empoisonnait l'air du château depuis plus d'une semaine. Peeves, toujours aussi délicat et sympathique qu'à son habitude, avait inventé une chanson grotesque qu'il caquetait dans tous les couloirs, et particulièrement lorsqu'il y voyait des Serpentard :

-Tricheurs ! Tricheurs ! Tricheurs !

Tricheurs mais pas vainqueurs !

Tricheurs de puanteur !

Défaite ! Défaite ! Défaite !

Crottes de nez infectes !

Serpentard en chaussettes !

-J'aimerais que le Baron Sanglant passe par-là et lui arrache la langue, grogna Timéon Turner en baissant la tête pour éviter l'une des chaussettes nauséabondes dont l'esprit frappeur les bombardait.

Le professeur Rogue, en tant que directeur des Serpentard, digérait mal l'humiliante défaite de sa maison et il prenait un malin plaisir à se venger sur les élèves de Gryffondor. Fanny Anglès éclata même en sanglots lorsqu'il fit disparaître pour la troisième fois sa potion, devenue à peine visqueuse alors qu'elle aurait dû être légèrement liquide :

-Voilà un joli zéro qui vous apprendra à vous concentrer, Miss Anglès, comme cela, vous n'oublierez pas votre essence de morille la prochaine fois.

Après le cours, Pema fila à la bibliothèque mais elle n'y trouva pas Christopher. Aucune trace de Johan et d'Oliver non plus... Il n'y avait que le Troll que Pema croisa entre deux rayons de grimoires.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça, microbe ? Tu cherches des ennuis ?

L'humeur de Charline ressemblait vraiment à un yo-yo, pensa Pema en s'abstenant prudemment de répondre. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Valérian, assis seul devant un livre d'au moins cinq kilos.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? lui demanda-t-elle en tirant la chaise en face de lui.

Il haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Sans dire un mot, il releva le livre devant son visage. On aurait pu croire qu'il se cachait derrière parce que Pema l'agaçait, mais elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il lui montrait simplement la couverture. Elle lut le titre à voix basse :

-Sèves et substances diverses des Plantes Cracheuses, le Guide indispensable de Simonée Gourdeverte.

Pema grimaça. Elle avait oublié de faire ses devoirs de botanique et elle n'avait aucune envie de passer une nuit blanche pour remédier à ça. Si elle se dépêchait, elle pouvait les finir en dix minutes, se dit-elle en sortant ses cours de son sac. Voyons... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer lorsqu'on recevait du Lacrymusca dans les yeux ? Ils devenaient sans doute tout rouges, on hurlait de douleur, on pleurait et on avait des queues de cochon qui nous sortaient des oreilles.

Elle sourit en notant cette réponse saugrenue. De toute façon, Chourave ne l'interrogerait pas et elle ne ramassait pratiquement jamais les devoirs, alors Pema pouvait bien écrire ce qu'elle voulait...

«Pour quelle raison le poison de la Menthe Nébuleuse est-il inoffensif ?» «Parce qu'elle a une très mauvaise vue et qu'elle rate toujours sa cible», nota Pema en riant à moitié.

Intrigué par ses rires étouffés, Limendell jeta un regard sur son devoir, et fronça les sourcils d'un air réprobateur en découvrant la manière dont elle le bâclait. Elle lui tira la langue.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de toi, marmonna Valérian.

-Laisse-moi tranquille ou je t'éclabousse d'encre, répondit Pema en le menaçant de sa plume.

Il se renfrogna derrière son livre et elle l'entendit grommeler entre deux pages tandis qu'elle finissait rapidement sa botanique.

Les élèves de Serpentard et de Serdaigle étaient regroupés dans la serre numéro un. Le professeur Chourave les avait séparés en petits groupes de trois pour qu'ils étudient un échantillonnage de Plantes Cracheuses. Évidemment, Amédée, Corinthe et Colchide s'étaient mises ensemble et il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu pour que le Troll travaille à la même table que Pema. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez Christopher d'avoir quitté ses amis de Serdaigle pour se joindre à elle et Limendell !...

Contrainte de rejoindre Mallek et Turner qui faisaient les idiots, comme d'habitude, Charline grognait et lançait des regards noirs aux trois pestes qui riaient dans son dos. Pema regarda Turner d'un œil distrait. Il agitait un pot d'où pendaient de longs tentacules bleus en face d'une jolie herbacée constellée de petites fleurs argentées que tenait Mallek. Il s'ensuivit un combat de substances bizarres qui dégoulinèrent partout : sur les échantillons de Plantes Cracheuses, sur la table, le long des bras des deux adversaires... et sur la joue de Charline. Le visage du Troll vira au rouge tandis que le vert de ses yeux s'assombrissait dangereusement. Mallek et Turner éclatèrent de rire.

-Un peu de silence dans le fond ! gronda le professeur Chourave en tapant sévèrement sur son bureau avec sa baguette.

-Ils ne devraient pas jouer avec ces plantes, marmonna Valérian.

-Oui, approuva Chris en jetant un regard inquiet aux deux chahuteurs. Même si nous n'étudions aucune plante vraiment dangereuse, certaines substances peuvent devenir très toxiques si on les mélange. La Ricine Aphasique avec la bile d'Arésord par exemple. Il paraît que ce sont les deux ingrédients de base d'un poison qui obligerait sa victime à parler à l'envers jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Valérian regarda Christopher Bénoué comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

-Bien, dit Chourave, à présent vous allez prendre le Muscaïer et vous allez le tailler comme je viens de vous l'expliquer pour recueillir le Lacrymusca. N'oubliez pas de mettre vos lunettes de protection surtout.

À regret, Pema détacha son regard de Mallek, Turner et Wright qui se chamaillaient en se lançant à la figure une sorte de pâte collante qu'une de leurs plantes n'arrêtait pas de vomir sur la table. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien écouté aux explications du professeur Chourave.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle à Christopher.

Celui-ci avait pris l'un des trois Muscaïers, un arbuste aux nombreuses feuilles rouge sombre en forme de cure-dents qui semblaient continuellement en mouvement. Protégé par ses lunettes et armé d'un scalpel, Christopher s'apprêtait à entailler une de ses branches pour en extraire la sève. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à Pema, mais Valérian le devança avec ses grommellements :

-Tu n'avais qu'à écouter le cours au lieu de regarder ailleurs.

Pema plissa méchamment les yeux.

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, à toi !

Il la regarda comme si elle ne valait pas le prix d'une goutte de salive et elle sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-Ce n'est pas grave, intervint timidement Christopher en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de Pema. Ça ne me gêne absolument pas de lui expliquer comment on doit recueillir le Lacrymusca.

-Tu as sans doute l'habitude de tout lui expliquer, marmonna Valérian en prenant ses lunettes de protection. C'est bien typiquement féminin, ça, de toujours se reposer sur les garçons...

Trop vexée pour réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte, Pema se saisit de son Muscaïer et, d'un geste rapide et précis, en coupa un rameau avec son scalpel. Un jet de liquide en jaillit et Valérian poussa un cri en se plaquant les mains sur le visage.

-Mes yeux ! Mes yeux ! hurla-t-il.

Elle les avait visés, elle les avait touchés, et elle se mit à sourire méchamment, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Chourave se précipite à leur table.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! s'écria-t-elle.

Tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur eux.

-Pema a voulu tailler son Muscaïer, expliqua vivement Christopher, mais elle n'a pas coupé au bon endroit et Valérian n'avait pas encore mis ses lunettes de protection. Je pense qu'il s'en ait pris dans les yeux.

-Kenett ! Quand vous déciderez-vous à écouter mon cours au lieu de laisser divaguer votre esprit ?! Accompagnez immédiatement Mr Limendell à l'infirmerie ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de revenir en classe ensuite : je vous mets à la porte ! Considérez-vous chanceuse que je n'enlève pas de points à Serpentard pour votre imprudence !

-Mais...

-Dépêchez-vous, Kenett ! Mr Limendell a besoin de soins !

Pema se leva, un peu déboussolée, et guida Valérian en dehors de la serre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Chris ait pu raconter des histoires pour la protéger ! Quant à Valérian, il n'avait rien démenti malgré la douleur qu'il devait éprouver. Il gémissait en s'appuyant sur son épaule, les yeux rouges et pleins de larmes. Pema sourit en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas écrit que des bêtises dans son devoir de botanique.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que je l'avais fait exprès ? interrogea Pema tandis qu'elle aidait Valérian à monter les marches qui menaient au château.

-Tu l'as fait exprès ? grogna-t-il, les mains solidement plaquées sur ses yeux.

Elle hésita sur la réponse à donner et elle crut entendre une mouche voler dans le silence qui s'installa entre eux.

-Et si je te disais que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, tu me croirais ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Oui, répondit-il sans transition.

-Alors tu aurais tort, avoua Pema d'une petite voix coupable.

-Non, j'aurais raison, parce que tu as eu un coup de chance. La sève du Muscaïer s'écoule avec douceur et il est extrêmement rare qu'elle jaillisse comme elle l'a fait aujourd'hui.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Pema. Et qu'est-ce qui arrive quand on en reçoit dans les yeux ?

-Tu devrais le savoir, marmonna Valérian, c'était l'une des questions du devoir.

-Tu as bien vu comme ce devoir m'a inspirée, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix cassante.

Valérian grommela tandis que Pema avait de plus en plus l'impression d'entendre des mouches bourdonner autour d'elle...

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie et Pema l'ouvrit en oubliant de frapper. Zut ! Madame Pomfresh allait encore lui crier dessus...

-Vous aviez dit qu'il n'en garderait aucune séquelle, sanglotait une voix que Pema reconnut être celle de Sophia. Vous êtes pourtant une professionnelle, non ? Vous êtes censée savoir ce que vous dites !

-Je soigne les humains, pas les animaux, riposta Madame Pomfresh. Et cessez donc de pleurer, Miss ! Votre chat n'est pas mort !

Quoi ?! Ténèbres ?! Pema tendit l'oreille avec inquiétude vers le bureau de l'infirmière.

-Vous insinuez qu'il pourrait le devenir ? Vous pensez qu'il est malade ? sanglota Sophia d'une voix de plus en plus aiguë.

-Je n'insinue rien de tel, voyons ! Je vous fais simplement remarquer que votre chat a_ seulement _perdu des poils !

Valérian choisit ce moment pour éternuer et Pema sursauta violemment.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna Madame Pomfresh en sortant de son bureau, suivie de près par une Sophia en pleurs. Miss Kenett ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter qu'il faut frapper avant d'entrer quelque part ?!

-Je ne...

-Qu'est-il arrivé ? l'interrompit la sorcière en se penchant sur Valérian dont le visage était toujours dissimulé derrière ses mains.

-Je me suis pris du Lacrymusca dans les yeux, expliqua-t-il.

-A-t-on idée de laisser des plantes aussi dangereuses à la portée des enfants ! s'exaspéra Madame Pomfresh en levant les mains au ciel. Installez ce jeune homme sur ce lit, Miss Kenett.

Pema guida Valérian vers le lit indiqué en essayant de ne pas faire attention au regard noyé de larmes de Sophia. Elle serrait Ténèbres dans ses bras et en apercevant sa fourrure ravagée par ses propres ciseaux Pema sentit la culpabilité lui pincer l'estomac. Elle installa Valérian et s'assit à côté de lui en attendant Madame Pomfresh.

Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de mouches à l'infirmerie, constata Pema en regardant les insectes voleter au plafond.

Sophia poussa soudain un cri perçant et Pema tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction. Elle avait le doigt pointé vers Limendell, la bouche ouverte sur un son d'horreur. Pema regarda à son tour son voisin de lit et se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour ne pas crier.

Il avait des yeux de mouche ! De vrais yeux de mouche ! Énormes, noirs, brillant d'un éclat métallique... Et s'il y avait beaucoup d'insectes qui bourdonnaient dans l'infirmerie, c'était parce qu'ils lui sortaient des oreilles !

Valérian tourna ses yeux de mouche vers elle, comme s'il la défiait de se moquer de lui, et Pema s'étouffa dans son hilarité. Madame Pomfresh revint à cet instant et jeta des coups d'œil désapprobateurs à Pema et Sophia qui pouffaient de rire.

-Je vous en prie ! Ressaisissez-vous ! les gourmanda l'infirmière en prenant d'autorité le visage crispé de Limendell entre ses deux mains et en lui tamponnant les yeux avec un coton imbibé d'une solution rose.

Valérian avait l'air si contrarié que Pema et Sophia en avaient mal au ventre.

-Oh ! Ça suffit toutes les deux ! s'énerva Madame Pomfresh. Calmez-vous ou prenez la porte ! Vous êtes dans une infirmerie ici, pas dans une salle de jeu !

-Pardon Madame Pomfresh, s'excusa Pema en essuyant ses larmes.

-Vous faîtes bien de demander pardon ! D'ailleurs, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, Miss Kenett ! Retournez donc en classe et prévenez vos professeurs que je garderai votre camarade à l'infirmerie pendant deux jours !

Le sourire de Pema s'évanouit aussitôt.

-_Chourave nous a expulsés je crois_, marmonna son bouchon.

-Mouais, répondit Pema, le visage sombre.

Elle prit ses affaires et sortit de l'infirmerie, Sophia sur les talons.

-Pema ! Pema ! Attends-moi !

Pema se retourna, surprise. Cela faisait des mois que Sophia ne lui avait plus adressé la parole... Elle s'arrêta devant elle et reprit son souffle, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux. Ténèbres miaula en se frottant contre ses jambes.

-Cette histoire est ridicule, déclara Sophia en plongeant ses yeux marrons dans le regard glacé de Pema. Je... Je voudrais faire la paix. Je sais que pour Ténèbres, tu n'y es pour rien.

Les joues de Pema rosirent légèrement tandis qu'elle repensait aux poils du chat qui marinaient dans un bocal, au fond de sa valise. Sophia lui adressa un large sourire.

-Amies ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Pema la serra timidement, honteuse de trahir déjà cette ébauche de réconciliation.

-Amies, répéta-t-elle.

-Génial ! s'exclama Sophia en lui entourant les épaules de son bras. Alors écoutes : je sais que Priscilla et Fanny ne t'apprécient pas beaucoup, mais c'est parce qu'elles ne te connaissent pas. On devrait y remédier, tu ne crois pas ? J'ai des billets pour la finale du mondial de Quidditch qui a lieu cet été. Je t'invite ?

Les muscles de Pema se contractèrent d'angoisse.

-Heu...

-Alors on fait comme ça ! Il faut que j'aille en cours maintenant : la cloche va bientôt sonner. Salut !

Sophia agita la main en s'éloignant dans le couloir et Pema se dirigea mécaniquement vers sa salle d'Enchantement.

Une finale de Quidditch. Avec Priscilla et Fanny, en plus. Quel cauchemar !

-_Tu devrais apprendre à communiquer,_ dit son bouchon. _Tu sais : des sons qui forment des mots puis des phrases... C'est grâce à ça que les gens arrivent à dire «non» sans offenser personne_.

-Encore une remarque de ce genre et tu finis ta vie dans le goulot d'une bouteille de limacide, grogna Pema.

Le mois de juin chantait derrière les fenêtres de Poudlard et Pema avait du mal à croire que l'année scolaire soit déjà presque terminée. Le temps avait filé si vite...

Hélas, il y avait encore les examens de fin d'année à passer et Pema se lamentait sur la montagne de révisions qui s'accumulaient sur son bureau. La peau délicate d'Amédée était couverte d'eczéma à cause du stress et Valérian se passait tellement souvent la main dans les cheveux qu'ils étaient continuellement dressés sur sa tête. Maxence et Charline se disputaient sans cesse. Christopher ne quittait plus la bibliothèque. Sophia avait oublié son serment d'amitié avec Pema pour se plonger dans les études. Seuls Oliver et Johan gardaient leur joie de vivre coutumière.

Délaissant ses devoirs de métamorphose, Pema suçota le bout de sa plume, le regard perdu dans des pensées peu réjouissantes : Arghata ne lui avait toujours pas donné signe de vie et son Mouchoir Copieur ressemblait encore à s'y méprendre à la recette du Parallèliquide... Elle s'attendait à tout moment à voir Dumbledore surgir dans la salle commune ou au milieu d'un cours, ses yeux bleus ayant perdu toute sympathie...

Pema regrettait amèrement sa conduite. Jamais elle n'aurait dû voler la recette du Parallèliquide et jamais elle n'aurait dû la confier à Arghata. C'était une recette interdite, nom d'une gargouille ! Les sorciers ne s'amusaient pas à interdire les potions sans raison !

Le premier jour des examens arriva enfin. Pema n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de la vieille Arghata et c'est le moral au plus bas qu'elle lut les premières lignes du questionnaire d'Histoire de la Magie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire du sorcier qui avait écrit le premier décret sur la régulation des créatures dangereuses ?

À l'examen d'Enchantement, Flitwick lui demanda d'allumer une bougie puis de la faire flotter dans les airs. Pema en carbonisa trois avant d'éteindre la flamme de la quatrième en la secouant trop fort.

Transformer une tabatière en moineau semblait peut-être trop facile pour sa baguette car une buse au regard féroce poussa un cri perçant dans les oreilles de McGonagall avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre en semant des herbes sèches sur son passage.

-Un _moineau_, Miss Kenett ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un _moineau_ ?!

-Heu...

Le professeur Rogue observait ses élèves d'un œil mauvais pendant qu'ils préparaient une potion de Rapetissage. Fanny tremblait tellement qu'elle laissa tomber sa louche plusieurs fois sur les dalles du cachot. La potion de Mallek puait le rat crevé et Valérian avait encore oublié de retirer son chaudron du feu avant d'ajouter un ingrédient.

-Une fois de plus, Miss Kenett est la seule à avoir fini sa potion sans aucun problème, murmura Rogue avec un sourire caustique.

Certains baissèrent la tête, inquiets au sujet de leurs notes. Priscilla, Sophia et Fanny posèrent violemment les échantillons de leurs potions sur le bureau de Rogue. Quant à Amédée, Colchide et Corinthe, elles jetèrent des regards pleins d'animosité en direction de Pema.

Le mercredi soir, les élèves dessinèrent et annotèrent leurs cartes du ciel sous la surveillance du professeur Sinistra et le jeudi matin, Pema rempota une plante visqueuse qui bava sur ses gants en peau de dragon avant de régurgiter une souris à moitié digérée. Réprimant un haut le cœur, Pema renfonça la souris dans l'estomac de la plante et termina l'examen au plus vite. De toute façon, Chourave la surveillait à peine. Elle avait sans doute déjà décidé de la note qu'elle lui donnerait...

La dernière épreuve, et de loin la plus amusante, était celle de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Lupin avait préparé une sorte de course d'obstacles que les élèves devaient parcourir le plus vite possible, par groupe de deux pour plus de sécurité. Pema fit équipe avec Valérian. Elle le laissa s'occuper des Gnomignobles cachés dans un éboulis. Ensuite, il mit en fuite une bande de Lutins de Cornouaille qui s'amusaient à leur pincer le nez et à leur tirer les oreilles. Puis ils passèrent dans une marre profonde remplie de Strangulots et se frayèrent un chemin dans un marécage en se servant des indications laissées par les Pitiponks...

-S'ils te disent qu'il faut aller à droite, soit sûre qu'il vaut mieux aller à gauche ou tout droit, lui expliqua Valérian. Avec un peu de logique et de mémoire, tu peux trouver la sortie sans problème.

Enfin, ils durent traverser un champ d'Emparouilles en bondissant adroitement d'une tête à l'autre de ces horribles créatures. Inoffensives tant qu'on ne perdait pas l'équilibre, elles engluaient les proies qui tombaient dans le filet de leurs multiples bras...

Le professeur Lupin les accueillit avec un grand sourire lorsqu'ils sautèrent sur le sol, soulagés de ne pas être tombés.

-Excellent ! C'est ce que j'appelle un Optimal ! dit-il.

Ils s'éloignèrent, heureux, et Valérian adressa un de ses rares sourires à Pema.

-Tu as été encore plus rapide que moi pour traverser le champ d'Emparouilles ! la félicita-t-il.

Elle rougit.

-Merci. Mais sans toi, je n'aurais même pas eu l'occasion de le traverser.

Ils rirent, et cela fit du bien à Pema de rire un peu. Pendant un instant, elle avait oublié Arghata, la recette interdite et le Mouchoir Copieur. Pendant un instant, elle avait oublié sa Potion d'Expertise.

-Ouf ! Je suis bien contente que les examens soient finis, soupira Amédée en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil de la salle commune.

Les élèves des classes supérieures lui jetèrent des regards noirs. Eux, ils avaient encore des tests à passer et ils avaient besoin de silence pour les révisions de dernière minute. Morte de fatigue, Pema monta se coucher et s'endormit aussitôt qu'elle eut touché son oreiller.

Le lendemain matin, comme tous les jours depuis bientôt trois mois, elle surveilla avidement l'arrivée du courrier. Une chouette et un hibou se posèrent à côté d'elle et Pema décacheta d'abord la lettre du hibou. Elle soupira de déception : c'était Andrew qui voulait savoir comment s'étaient passés les examens. Elle résuma rapidement sa semaine au dos de la lettre et donna un morceau de bacon au hibou avant qu'il ne s'envole. Elle aurait été bien étonnée de savoir que tous les rapaces de l'école se disputaient pour lui amener son courrier et gagner quelques tranches de viande...

La chouette attendait placidement que Pema s'occupe d'elle. Pour tout dire, elle s'était même endormie. Ses plumes semblaient poussiéreuses, son bec était tout écaillé et elle se tenait avachie sur la table. Pema détacha le morceau de parchemin à moitié moisi de sa patte et le déroula avec précaution. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

_Petite mademoiselle, _

_J'ai terminé mes vérifications et comme je tiens toujours mes promesses envers mes clients, votre colis arrivera à la volière de Poudlard exactement treize minutes après que vous ayez reçu ce message. J'espère que vous entrerez en sa possession sans ennui._

_Bien à vous,_

_A._

Pema rangea la lettre dans sa poche et donna un morceau de bacon à la chouette qui se réveilla soudain d'un air intéressé.

Un coup d'œil à gauche, un coup d'œil à droite... Personne ne faisait attention à elle.

Pema se leva sans précipitation et sortit de la Grande Salle en s'efforçant de rester naturelle. Mais dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, elle se mit à courir en direction de la volière.

Le colis l'y attendait déjà et Pema le glissa sous sa robe pour aller l'inspecter dans un endroit plus discret. À l'abri des draperies de son lit à baldaquin, par exemple... Bouillonnant d'impatience, elle arracha le carton.

Les quatre philtres étaient bien là, intacts et étiquetés. Deux potions de Parallèliquide et deux potions de...

Pema déchiffra avec difficulté l'écriture en pattes de mouche d'Arghata.

Deux potions d'Absorgaz, conclut-elle avec un grand sourire.

-_Il y a encore le Mouchoir Copieur_, remarqua son bouchon.

L'enthousiasme de Pema fondit comme neige au soleil.

-Toi, tu n'en rates jamais une, hein ? grommela-t-elle.

-_Je modère seulement ta joie,_ répliqua le bouchon. _À quoi cela sert-il d'avoir reçu le philtre si tu es renvoyée demain ?_

-Tu as raison, dit Pema d'un air pensif. Je pourrais être renvoyée dès demain si Dumbledore s'aperçoit qu'il possède un Mouchoir Copieur à la place de la véritable recette de Parallèliquide. Et qui sait si Black ne sera pas attrapé aujourd'hui...

Son bouchon grésilla d'inquiétude.

-_Où veux-tu en venir ?_

-Il faut que j'agisse vite. Ce soir, j'utilise l'Absorgaz.

-_Ce soir ?! Mais ?! Comment ?! Quoi ?! Tu... Tu as donc un plan ?! Un vrai plan ?!_

Pema laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur.

-Tu plaisantes ? Ce plan, je le prépare depuis les vacances de Noël ! On agira ce soir, c'est décidé !

La nuit tombait sur le parc de Poudlard. Les lumières du château s'allumèrent. Les chouettes et les hiboux quittèrent la volière en hululant au-dessus de la forêt interdite.

L'heure de la chasse avait sonné.

Normalement, les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de se trouver en dehors de leur dortoir à cette heure-ci, à cause de Sirius Black qui rôdait toujours dans les environs, c'est pourquoi Pema s'était tapie dans les fourrés tout l'après-midi. Son bouchon n'avait pas arrêté de gémir et de la supplier de rentrer au château. Depuis qu'il connaissait son plan, il n'avait plus très envie de finir cette Potion d'Expertise...

-_C'est de la folie ! Tu veux vraiment faire face à un Détraqueur, le laisser aspirer ton amour et lui piquer son dîner au passage ?! Il va entrer dans une fureur monstre ! Il va te donner un baiser et c'est tout ce que tu auras gagné !_

-Un baiser ? s'étonna Pema d'une voix amusée. Quand il est en colère, un Détraqueur embrasse les gens ?

-_Ignare ! Imbécile ! Je te parle du baiser du Détraqueur ! Il aspirera ton âme si tu n'y prends garde !_

-Il... il tue en embrassant les gens ?

Pema frissonna d'horreur

-_Tu n'écoutes donc pas ce que je dis ?! Il ne te tuera pas, il aspirera ton âme ! Et ton corps deviendra une coquille vide !_

-Heûrk !

-_Oui : «Heûrk» ! Alors tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je dis que ton plan est dément ?!_

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas comme ça. J'ai huilé les gonds de la porte du château, elle s'ouvrira toute seule, et je cours deux fois plus vite que la plupart des gens. Je suis sûre que j'arriverais à échapper à un Détraqueur. Il suffit d'en trouver un isolé des autres. Je te promets que s'ils sont deux ou plus, j'abandonnerai. Je ne suis pas folle au point de croire que je pourrais fuir plus d'un Détraqueur !

-_Mieux vaut être sourd que d'entendre ça ! _s'exclama son bouchon avec aigreur.

Pema contempla la silhouette impressionnante du château qui se découpait dans la lumière de la pleine lune. Elle devrait penser à retirer les poils de Ténèbres du bocal en rentrant, songea-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur l'astre blanc. Un gros nuage noir passa devant et Pema se prépara à passer à l'action. Elle avait assez attendu.

Elle sortit prudemment de sa cachette et se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt interdite, courbée en deux pour être moins repérable. Une petite brise joua dans les feuilles des arbres et Pema tressaillit. De jour, elle n'avait déjà aucune envie de s'aventurer dans la forêt, mais de nuit, c'était encore pire. Elle se rassura en se répétant qu'elle resterait à la lisière, juste assez loin pour ne pas être repérée par les Détraqueurs.

-_Ils sentiront ta présence avant de te voir_, gémit son bouchon.

-Possible, souffla-t-elle, mais je dois essayer.

Elle s'avança lentement, tapie dans les fourrés, s'arrêtant tous les deux mètres pour vérifier les environs.

-_Stop,_ murmura son bouchon, _j'entends un bruit_.

Pema se figea. Elle aussi entendait quelque chose, comme un animal qui se déplaçait dans les sous-bois... Elle se tourna lentement sur elle même, scrutant attentivement les fourrés.

Tout en sortant l'Absorgaz de sa poche, elle prit sa baguette de l'autre main et retint sa respiration en attendant l'intrus.

Un Détraqueur ? Une bête sauvage ? Un monstre assoiffé de chair humaine ?

Pema avala sa salive. Le buisson en face d'elle s'ouvrit en deux et un rayon de lune se posa sur le nouvel arrivant. Pema étouffa un cri de surprise :

-Johan !

-Salut Pema, dit-il en souriant. C'est dingue ! J'ai passé la journée à te chercher ! Tu sais que c'est dangereux de se promener dans le parc, la nuit ?

11


	21. 20-Tarentallegra

20

Tarentallegra !

-Nom d'un chbroumf ! Je ne joue pas à cache-cache Johan !

-Je le sais bien. Je ne suis pas stupide non plus.

Pema en resta bouche bée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à ça ?

-J'ai super bien réussi l'épreuve de Défense contre les forces du Mal, ajouta Johan en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur.

-Parle moins fort s'il te plaît, supplia Pema. Nous sommes tout près d'une entrée de Poudlard, et tu sais aussi bien que moi qui en sont les gardiens...

Le sourire de Johan s'affaissa.

-Des Détraqueurs... murmura-t-il.

-Des Détraqueurs, confirma Pema. Alors tu ferais mieux de rentrer te coucher au lieu de traîner par ici parce que...

-Non, c'est pas ça, l'interrompit Johan d'une voix blanche en pointant un doigt par-dessus l'épaule de Pema. Je voulais dire : il y a des Détraqueurs dans le parc... et je crois qu'ils nous cherchent...

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de Pema et elle sut que Johan disait vrai avant même d'apercevoir les silhouettes spectrales des deux Détraqueurs qui glissaient sans bruit sur la pelouse.

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde à réfléchir ! Bondissant sur ses pieds, elle attrapa le bras inerte de Johan et le tira dans son sillage !

-_C'était une mauvaise idée !_ gémit son bouchon. _Je n'ai pas arrêté de te le répéter mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais !_

Mais qu'il se taise, bon sang ! S'il croyait qu'elle se laisserait prendre aussi facilement par deux Détraqueurs, il se trompait ! Elle avait plus d'une idée en tête ! Ainsi qu'un objectif qu'elle atteindrait coût que coût : se servir du philtre d'Arghata. Elle avait eu trop de mal à se le procurer pour abandonner maintenant !

Si seulement elle n'avait pas Johan dans les pattes... Sauver sa propre peau, ça, elle avait l'habitude, mais devoir sauver quelqu'un d'autre en même temps !...

Elle s'arrêta à l'abri d'un buisson pour reprendre son souffle et mesura la distance qui les séparait encore du château. Les Détraqueur les cherchaient, comme des chiens qui auraient senti la présence d'un lapin. Johan pleurnichait :

-Mais pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? J'ai peur des Détraqueurs ! Je déteste les Détraqueurs !

-Je vais faire diversion, murmura-t-elle. Tu en profiteras pour courir au château le plus vite possible, et sans te retourner. Je te suis tout de suite après.

-Pas question ! s'exclama Johan, si fort que l'un des Détraqueurs tourna la tête vers eux.

-Imbécile ! grinça Pema. Fais ce que je te dis ou je te jette en pâture à ces monstres pour pouvoir m'enfuir !

-S'il faut choisir entre toi et moi, alors ce sera moi ! déclara Johan d'un ton déterminé. C'est moi qui vais faire diversion ! Et toi, tu en profiteras pour rentrer au château !

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu le retenir, il s'était levé et avait surgi hors des fourrés.

-Eh ! Je suis ici ! cria-t-il en faisant de grands gestes.

-Tu es complètement cinglé ! hurla Pema. Ma diversion à moi consistait à brouiller les pistes et à les entraîner dans la forêt ! Pas à me jeter tête la première dans la gueule du loup !

Son bouchon se mit à gémir :

-_Et si vous remettiez cette passionnante conversation à plus tard ? Mmmh ?_

Pema tourna la tête vers les Détraqueurs et elle crut que son cœur allait lui tomber dans l'estomac. Johan lui saisit fermement la main et, la serrant dans la sienne, il prit ses jambes à son cou.

Un froid intense inonda le parc de l'école et Pema entendit le craquèlement de l'herbe gelée sous leurs pieds. Un nuage de fumée blanche sortait de ses lèvres au rythme de sa respiration précipitée. Sa lucidité commençait à lui échapper, comme du sable fin qui glisserait entre ses doigts... Des cris commençaient à retentir dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire...

Par Milaraspa ! Non ! Non ! Elle ne devait pas oublier pourquoi elle prenait tous ces risques ! Elle ne devait pas se laisser envahir par la peur et le désespoir !

Se laissant entraîner par la main de Johan, Pema déboucha son philtre d'Absorgaz avec les dents et le brandit vers les Détraqueurs qui les poursuivaient. Elle se demanda soudain comment la bouteille pouvait savoir ce qu'il fallait aspirer...

-Ach'pir l'amour gu'e vole ch'es Déd'ragu'eurs ! cria-t-elle à tout hasard, le bouchon du philtre coincé dans la bouche.

-Quoi ?! demanda Johan en se retournant.

Il vit alors les ombres noires, à quelques mètres derrière eux, et Pema le sentit ralentir.

-Gu'ond'inue de gu'ourir ! cria-t-elle.

Mais Johan semblait tétanisé ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus et ce fut au tour de Pema de le tirer pour s'enfuir.

-Ch'ohan ! D'ü es un poids mort ! Ch'e n'ai pas ach'ez de forch'e pour d'eu d'irer ! Remue-d'oi !

-_Bouteille pleine_, murmura son bouchon.

-Ch'éd'ait une d'radug'ch'ion ch'a ?

-_Ferme cette bouteille et cours au lieu de poser des questions incompréhensibles ! _s'égosilla son bouchon.

Pema reboucha son philtre et le glissa dans sa poche. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point les deux Détraqueurs les talonnaient. Elle pouvait presque sentir leur haleine putride sur sa nuque...

-Johan ! hurla-t-elle. Johan ! Reprends le contrôle de tes jambes ou je te lâche pour ralentir ces machins qui puent la mort ! Je te préviens : je n'hésiterai pas !

Les pieds de Johan se remirent à courir, mus par la peur de rester en arrière.

-On est presque arrivé ! l'encouragea Pema qui sentait une inquiétante faiblesse la gagner. On y est presque !

Elle monta les marches baignées de rayons de lune quatre à quatre, les Détraqueurs glissant à moins de trois mètres derrière elle. Bientôt, ils n'auraient plus qu'à tendre la main pour les saisir... Ils allaient les rattraper, ils allaient aspirer leurs âmes...

Dans un regain d'énergie, Pema sauta sur le perron du château et sa gorge se contracta : trois autres Détraqueurs flottaient devant la grosse porte et lui bloquaient le passage.

Prise de panique, elle sauta hors de portée de leurs mains en putréfaction et poussa Johan sur le côté. Ils tombèrent tous deux dans l'herbe couverte de givre et roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres en contre-bas, les morceaux de glace leur égratignant les joues et les mains. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de reprendre leur souffle et dès qu'ils le purent, ils bondirent sur leurs pieds et coururent à perdre haleine vers la Forêt Interdite !

Pema essayait de se persuader qu'ils avaient encore une chance de les semer parmi les arbres. Ou tout du moins de les contourner, de les éloigner suffisamment de la porte du château et de profiter d'une occasion pour se précipiter à l'intérieur. Pourvu que son cœur tienne le coup ! Pourvu que ses jambes continuent de fonctionner ! Pourvu que Johan ne meure pas à cause d'elle !

Muette d'horreur, Pema aperçut des Détraqueurs qui glissaient dans sa direction sur sa droite, appelés en renfort par leurs congénères. Elle obliqua vivement à gauche, la respiration haletante, le cœur battant la chamade. Johan la suivait mais il ne semblait plus à même de réfléchir. Pema l'exhorta à aller plus vite !

Elle aurait tout donné à cet instant précis pour avoir un cerf argenté à ses côtés ! Mais elle n'avait aucun cerf argenté, ni aucune autre protection de ce genre ! Elle n'avait que ses jambes ! Ses jambes et son envie de vivre !

Elle courut vers le lac, les Détraqueurs aux trousses. Était-ce son imagination où leur nombre avait-il encore doublé ?

La sueur lui brouillait la vue. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus sifflante. Son cerveau était noyé d'adrénaline. Elle crut entendre des cris, des grognements de bêtes féroces, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Si elle s'arrêtait, elle se livrait aux Détraqueurs ! Si elle s'arrêtait, ils la tuaient, et Johan avec elle ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter !

Et pourtant...

Pema dérapa brutalement dans les cailloux pour ne pas heurter de plein fouet deux boules de poils, de crocs et de griffes qui roulèrent à ses pieds dans un concert d'aboiements sauvages. Des chiens enragés ! Des loups géants ! Ou elle ne savait quoi d'autre de plus monstrueux encore !

Elle recula, terrifiée, et sa gorge laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif, presque un sanglot. Si le destin ne s'acharnait pas sur elle, alors elle ne savait pas ce que c'était !

Elle jeta un regard éperdu dans son dos, vers ses sombres poursuivants, et un coup de patte lui fouetta violemment le visage. Projetée en arrière, Pema heurta avec force le corps d'un Détraqueur et elle sentit des os craquer dans le vide tandis qu'elle tombait à la renverse avec la créature.

Pema frissonna. De froid, de peur, de dégoût, de désespoir... Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait... Elle avait envie de pleurer ! Elle avait envie de rester là, prostrée sur elle-même, et de se vider de larmes comme elle se sentait vide de tout autre chose...

-Pema ! l'appela Johan dans un cri de détresse.

Une main la tira par le col de sa robe, l'arrachant à l'emprise du Détraqueur. Un chien hurla à la mort à quelques mètres d'elle tandis que Johan l'entraînait dans la Forêt Interdite sans se soucier des ronces qui leur fouettaient les jambes et arrachaient leurs vêtements.

-Johan ! Tu m'étrangles ! tenta-t-elle de crier.

Mais il ne l'entendait pas. Ses doigts restaient crispés sur sa robe et il courait droit devant lui !

Un chien jappa quelque part dans leurs dos et Pema remarqua que les Détraqueurs ne les poursuivaient plus. Préféraient-ils se nourrir des sentiments d'un chien ? s'étonna-t-elle en essayant de se dégager de la poigne ferme de Johan.

-Johan ! Johan, arrêtes ! Tu vas me tuer !

Les hurlements du chien cessèrent brusquement et Pema sentit qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps, elle non plus, si elle ne trouvait pas vite une solution pour faire lâcher prise à son compagnon d'aventure. Elle jeta alors son pied dans les jambes de Johan qui poussa un cri avant de heurter le sol mousseux de la forêt. Pema trébucha sur la mousse, repoussant sans douceur la main qui l'avait enfin lâchée. Elle toussa et cracha en se tenant la gorge, le visage bleui par le manque d'oxygène.

C'était un comble ça ! Elle avait échappé à des Détraqueurs, à des bêtes féroces, et c'était Johan qui avait failli la tuer !

Ce dernier se releva d'un air hébété.

Sans se soucier de lui le moins du monde, Pema s'effleura la joue du bout des doigts et grimaça en constatant qu'elle saignait abondamment.

-On... On est vivant ? balbutia Johan, le visage maculé de larmes et de boue.

-Crétin ! répondit Pema. C'est toi qui as failli me tuer !

Il la regarda comme s'il voyait la Vierge Marie en personne.

-On est vivant alors ! s'écria-t-il. Oh ! Pema ! Je suis tellement content !

Il se jeta dans ses bras et Pema poussa un cri en tombant à la renverse sous son poids. Elle tressaillit en repensant au contact froid du Détraqueur, à l'impression qu'il n'y avait que du vide sous l'épais manteau noir qui le dissimulait, à l'odeur de cadavre qu'il dégageait... Et au désespoir qu'il lui avait inspiré... Sans Johan, elle se serait laissée mourir, et elle ne l'aurait même pas regretté... Parce qu'elle se sentait déjà morte...

Pema repoussa Johan avec force.

-Lâche-moi, dit-elle d'une voix hachée.

Il se redressa, tout joyeux, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Bon... On va où maintenant ? demanda Johan en regardant gaiement autour de lui, les poings sur les hanches tel un Seigneur qui contemplerait son domaine avec orgueil.

Pema s'appuya contre un arbre et ferma les yeux avec lassitude. Elle se sentait vidée, épuisée.

-_Hem... Pema ? Ce n'est pas pour t'embêter, mais je crois que nous avons un autre petit problème..._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _encore_, soupira-t-elle en se massant le cou.

Un souffle chaud lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux et Pema se figea. Elle leva très lentement les yeux, s'attendant déjà au pire.

Ou peut-être pas au pire...

Une bête aux crocs acérés se tenait debout devant elle. La gueule d'un loup, le poil hérissé, les griffes brillant dans un rayon de lune... Un loup-garou ! Au secours ! Un loup-garou !

-Gentil le loup, gentil, souffla Johan à côté d'elle. C'est un bon loup-garou ça... Gentil loup-garou...

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Pema aurait éclaté de rire. Mais le loup-garou qui lui reniflait les cheveux n'avait pas l'air gentil du tout et Pema n'osait plus faire un geste de peur de précipiter les événements.

Il allait lui arracher la tête, ça, c'était une certitude. Restait à savoir quand exactement...

-_Tarentallegra !_ cria soudain Johan en pointant sa baguette sur la créature.

Pema écarquilla les yeux tandis que la bête se mettait à danser des claquettes en rugissant de fureur. Eduens avait enfin appris à dire correctement ce mot ? Et en plus, il avait lancé un sort assez puissant pour toucher un loup-garou ?

Johan la tira en arrière, la ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

-Grimpe dans cet arbre ! lui ordonna-t-il en la soulevant vers les premières branches.

Pema se hissa à la force des bras et Johan la suivit. Mais il poussa un cri lorsque le loup-garou lui attrapa la cheville pour la tirer vers sa gueule. Il agita sa jambe en hurlant comme un forcené et Pema essaya désespérément de le retenir dans les branches.

-Johan !

-Lâche-moi sale bête ! hurlait-il en donnant des coups de pied dans le museau du monstre.

Sa chaussure glissa, puis sa chaussette, et Pema faillit perdre l'équilibre lorsque le loup lâcha enfin prise. Johan la rejoignit dans l'arbre et ils escaladèrent les branches à toute allure tandis que le loup-garou déchiquetait furieusement le cuir. Puis il sembla se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une chaussure et il leva la tête vers le sommet de l'arbre où s'étaient réfugiés son repas. Il poussa un hurlement lugubre et Pema contempla avec horreur ce qui restait de la chaussure se balancer à l'un de ses énormes crocs.

-Il va grimper ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je... Je crois avoir lu quelque part que les loups-garous ne savent pas monter aux arbres, balbutia Johan qui n'était plus tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il avait lu, à vrai dire.

La bête planta ses griffes dans l'énorme tronc et déchira l'écorce comme s'il s'était agi d'un pudding au chocolat.

-J'espère que tu as raison, glapit Pema en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à sa branche. Parce que si tu as tort, on risque de ne pas vivre assez longtemps pour le regretter !

Le loup commençait à secouer l'arbre, espérant sans doute les faire tomber comme des fruits mûrs.

-Pema ! Si jamais on meurt, je voulais simplement te dire que je t'aime ! sanglota Johan en se serrant contre le tronc de l'arbre.

-Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin ! Si tu meurs ce sera de ta faute ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas me coller comme une sangsue !

Il pleurait comme un bébé à présent et le loup-garou poussa un hurlement de rage impuissante.

-Je... Je crois qu'il se calme, murmura Pema sans quitter le loup-garou des yeux.

Il tournait autour du tronc d'arbre, le nez levé vers eux avec avidité, la bave dégoulinant sur sa poitrine... Ces proies semblaient si dodues, et elles étaient si proches... Presque à portée de griffes…

Il tenta un saut et Pema poussa un cri lorsque la mâchoire claqua dans le vide. Johan ferma les yeux et sanglota contre le tronc en bredouillant une prière. Mais après plusieurs tentatives, la bête abandonna. Elle s'assit sous les enfants terrifiés et couina d'un air pitoyable.

Maintenant, il suffisait d'attendre l'aurore, pensa Pema. Si le loup-garou restait au pied de l'arbre, il les protégerait des autres créatures de la forêt interdite, et au petit matin il reprendrait forme humaine. Pema et Johan n'auraient plus qu'à rejoindre le château, ni vus ni connus.

Johan renifla bruyamment juste en-dessous de Pema. Le vent soufflait dans les branches et s'engouffrait sous leurs vêtements déchirés. Sans savoir pourquoi, Pema se souvint de la dernière fois où elle avait porté ce genre de guenilles, il y avait plus d'un an, au Tibet, lorsqu'elle avait dormi à l'abri d'un chörten. Cela semblait si loin...

Elle se souvenait encore du sourire de Maître Tashi lorsqu'il lui avait tendu ce morceau de tissu bleu pour qu'elle l'accroche parmi les drapeaux à prières. Il lui semblait même les entendre claquer dans les bourrasques, répandant la puissance des cinq éléments à travers le vaste monde. Mais ce n'était que le vent dans les branches…

Elle leva ses yeux pensifs vers la pleine lune qui arborait ses jolies rondeurs au milieu des étoiles. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut une étrange forme noire qui se découpait en ombre chinoise dans la lumière blafarde, une sorte d'aigle géant qui se rapprochait à vive allure...

Pema oublia complètement ses drapeaux à prières tandis qu'elle fixait l'étrange créature qui survolait la forêt. Le loup-garou hurla pour saluer son passage et Pema ouvrit des yeux ronds en reconnaissant un hippogriffe, cette dangereuse créature qui avait soi-disant blessé Malefoy au début de l'année scolaire.

L'animal possédait une tête d'aigle terrifiante ainsi que la croupe et les sabots d'un cheval. Il passa comme une flèche au-dessus du refuge des deux enfants. Le vent qu'il produisit fit dangereusement tanguer les branches de l'arbre mais Pema ne put en détacher ses yeux ébahis. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, impressionnée, tandis que Johan gémissait en se cramponnant à son tronc d'arbre.

-Johan... murmura Pema. J'ai cru voir Sirius Black voler sur un hippogriffe...

Il lui répondit dans un marmonnement inaudible et Pema se persuada qu'elle avait rêvé. Toutes les émotions accumulées au cours de la nuit lui avaient probablement joué des tours...

Elle fut réveillée par le chant des oiseaux, ainsi que par les ronflements beaucoup plus disgracieux de Johan... Il faisait à peine jour et la brise était fraîche.

La petite fille s'étira comme un chat en contemplant les branches environnantes avec un rien d'étonnement. Que faisait-elle dans un arbre ?

Ah, oui...

Les événements de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire et elle baissa vivement la tête, curieuse de savoir si le loup-garou les guettait encore ou non. Le regard parfaitement éveillé de Johan croisa le sien.

Ce n'était donc pas lui, les ronflements ?...

Pema regarda plus bas, jusqu'au pied de l'arbre. Un homme presque nu dormait, allongé par terre, la tête si bien enfuie dans le creux de ses bras que Pema ne voyait de son visage qu'une oreille camouflée dans une masse de cheveux grisonnant. Sur son vieux caleçon déchirés, des grenouilles musiciennes jouaient un concert silencieux, l'air ravies de respirer le grand air.

-Il s'est retransformé depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

Johan secoua la tête.

-Cinq minutes tout au plus, murmura-t-il.

Un ronflement un peu plus bruyant que les autres les firent tous deux sursauter.

-C'est dangereux, un loup-garou, quand il ressemble à un humain ? demanda Johan d'une voix anxieuse.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Pema. Mieux vaut ne pas le réveiller. Profitons de son sommeil pour descendre de cet arbre et filons d'ici au plus vite.

-Tu… Tu es sûre que c'est prudent ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter ! s'énerva Pema dans un chuchotement. Tu me bloques le passage ! Pousse-toi !

Elle le bouscula sans ménagement et descendit avec agilité jusqu'au sol. Johan la rejoignit d'un saut plein de souplesse. Pema commença à s'éloigner sur la pointe des pieds mais Johan la retint par le bras.

-Hé ! J'ai l'impression que je le connais, souffla-t-il en désignant le loup garou du doigt.

-N'oublie pas de faire les présentations la prochaine fois, ça évitera qu'il nous prenne pour des casse-croûtes !

-Je ne plaisante pas ! Je suis certain que je le connais !

Pema soupira, excédée, et dévisagea attentivement l'homme endormi.

-C'est Lupin ! s'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite.

-Ah ! Je savais bien que je le connaissais !

Le professeur Lupin bougea dans son sommeil et les deux enfants s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, terrifiés à l'idée qu'il se réveille.

-J'ai peur, souffla Johan. Si... si il découvrait qu'on sait pour lui, qu'on connaît son secret...

-C'est... c'est impossible, balbutia Pema sans grande conviction. C'est le professeur Lupin. Jamais il ne nous ferait de mal...

-_Et qu'a-t-il essayé de faire hier soir, hein ? _demanda son bouchon d'un ton grinçant.

Lupin s'agita à nouveau dans son sommeil et les deux enfants bondirent en arrière. C'en était trop ! Pema n'avait aucune envie de savoir comment se comporterait le professeur à son réveil, et Johan non plus, d'ailleurs !

-Partons, murmura-t-elle.

Il opina du chef et la suivit sans bruit à travers la forêt.

La douce lumière de l'aube naissante dissipait la pénombre en même temps que leurs frayeurs de la nuit. L'air frais aérait leurs esprits agités et ils arrivèrent aux portes de Poudlard avec l'impression d'avoir rêvé cette folle aventure.

-Enfin rentré ! soupira Johan en repoussant le battant de la grande porte derrière eux. Pendant un moment, j'ai bien cru que nous ne reverrions plus jamais les couloirs de Poudlard !

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Mr Eduens.

Pema et Johan se retournèrent d'un seul bloc : Dumbledore ! Dissimulé dans l'ombre des colonnes, il les observait d'un œil qui avait perdu toute trace de malice.

-Il me semble qu'il n'est pas loin des cinq heure du matin, fit remarquer Dumbledore sans les quitter de son regard perçant. Une heure plutôt matinale pour se promener dans le parc du château, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Pema balbutia quelques mots inaudibles tandis qu'elle cherchait très vite une explication plausible à leur présence ici à cette heure indue.

-On... On...

-_On cueillait des champignons_ ? suggéra son bouchon.

-On cherchait ma baguette, mentit Johan avec aplomb, et on n'a pas fait attention à la nuit qui tombait.

Pema lui jeta un regard hébété. Depuis quand Johan savait-il mentir ?

-Votre baguette, Mr Eduens ?

-Oui, je l'ai perdue hier lors de l'examen du professeur Lupin, et... euh... en parlant du professeur Lupin...

Pema n'osait plus respirer. Qu'allait donc révéler Johan à propos du professeur Lupin ?

-Oui, Mr Eduens ?

-Eh bien... Il a griffé Pema et il... s'est endormi sous un chêne, professeur...

Dumbledore hocha gravement la tête. L'histoire de Johan ne semblait absolument pas le surprendre...

-Il ne vous a pas mordu ? demanda-t-il simplement, d'un ton toujours aussi glacial.

-Heu... Non professeur, répondit Johan.

-Vous non plus, Miss Kenett ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Il m'a juste griffé, précisa-t-elle.

-Bien. Alors il n'y a eu aucun mal de fait cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en leur jetant un regard grave par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune.

-Heu... Non, répondit Johan en échangeant un coup d'œil perplexe avec Pema.

Dumbledore avait-il deviné qu'ils avaient passé la nuit dans un arbre ? Surveillés par le professeur Lupin changé en loup-garou ?

-Je l'ai su à la minute où vous êtes rentrés au château, répondit-il à leur interrogation silencieuse. Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'est pas nécessaire de vous demander de garder le silence sur tout ce que vous auriez pu voir ou entendre cette nuit… Dans votre intérêt comme dans celui du professeur Lupin. Quant à votre punition pour avoir enfreint les règles de l'école...

Zut ! Pendant un instant, Pema avait cru qu'ils échapperaient à cet ennuyeux détail...

-...je ne peux que vous suggérer de vous rendre à l'infirmerie au plus vite car je pense que vous avez été suffisamment éprouvés pour la nuit.

Pema et Johan relevèrent vivement la tête, bouches bées.

-Comment ? demanda Pema qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Vous m'avez très bien entendu Miss Kenett, mais si cela devait se reproduire, je ne me montrerais pas aussi magnanime. Je connais l'heure exacte à laquelle le professeur Lupin s'est transformé en loup-garou, et nous savons tous les trois que deux élèves n'avaient rien à faire en dehors des murs du château à cette heure tardive. Je pourrais très bien appliquer le règlement à la lettre et vous infliger la punition que vous méritez, mais si je faisais cela, Miss Kenett, je vous renverrais de l'école. Vous et Mr Eduens. Plutôt que d'en venir à cette extrémité fâcheuse, ne vaut-il pas mieux que ce secret reste entre nous ?

Pema fronça les sourcils avec méfiance mais Johan ne se posa même pas de question et se confondait déjà en remerciements.

-Ne me remerciez pas, Mr Eduens. Ceci est un prêté pour un rendu. Qu'en dites vous, Miss Kenett ? Ce marché vous convient-il ?

Pema croisa les yeux bleus qui la jaugeait sans aménité et ne lui permettaient pas le moindre refus. Elle ne savait pas ce que ce vieillard avait en tête mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Un prêté pour un rendu, répéta-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Je n'oublierai pas professeur.

-Et moi non plus ! s'exclama Johan en se redressant comme s'il se mettait au garde à vous.

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air entendu mais toujours sans leur accorder l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Allez à l'infirmerie, à présent. Et j'espère que je n'aurais plus à vous rappeler à quel point vous avez été stupides tous les deux.

Johan n'en revenait toujours pas d'être encore en vie et il laissa son enthousiasme s'exprimer dès qu'il fut sûr que Dumbledore ne pouvait plus les entendre :

-Wouahou ! Même l'épreuve de Défense contre les forces du Mal ne m'a pas donné autant de sueurs froides ! s'exclama-t-il. J'en ai perdu ma baguette ! Tu te rends compte ?! Christopher a aussi perdu la sienne à Halloween, tu te souviens ? Black lui avait complètement retourné la tête ! Et il paraît qu'un de ses amis a perdu la sienne durant un match de Quidditch ! C'est amusant, tu ne trouves pas ? On perd nos baguettes chacun notre tour...

Pema fixa sur lui un regard intense.

-Tu dis qu'un ami de Chris a aussi perdu sa baguette ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je viens de te dire, confirma Johan. Tu ne trouves pas ça hallucinant, toi ?

Pema ne répondit pas. Une idée folle venait de germer dans son esprit et elle n'osait y croire...

-Johan, ça arrive souvent aux sorciers de perdre leurs baguettes ?

-Avant cette année, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible, plaisanta Johan. Tu imagines ? C'est le bien le plus précieux d'un sorcier ! Je me suis moqué de Chris quand il a perdu la sienne, mais l'histoire de l'enchanteur enchanté se répète et je me sens complètement idiot ! Jamais je ne retrouverai ma baguette dans la Forêt Interdite... Mais moi, au moins, j'ai une raison valable de l'avoir perdue. Et Chris est tête en l'air, tout le monde le sait. Mais je me demande comment son copain a perdu la sienne ? Pourtant il est à Serdaigle... J'aurais bien aimé être à Serdaigle, moi aussi... Ma mère ne s'est toujours pas faite à l'idée que le Choixpeau m'ait envoyé à Poufsouffle. Elle a même écrit à Dumbledore pour qu'il vérifie s'il n'y avait pas eu une erreur. Quel grand homme ce Dumbledore ! Il m'a convoqué dans son bureau, tu te rends compte ? Tu es déjà allé dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? Moi, j'adore la gargouille à l'entrée. J'aimerais bien en avoir une comme ça dans ma chambre...

Pema avait depuis longtemps perdu le fil du monologue de Johan. Elle ne pensait qu'aux deux baguettes mystérieusement disparues. Deux baguettes... Il n'en manquait plus qu'une pour constituer les trois mesures de pouvoir...

Non... Était-ce réellement possible ?

Tondre un chat, voler le bien le plus précieux d'un sorcier... Mais qui pouvait donc être à l'origine de tout ça ? Crissey et Anglès ? Charline ? Ou bien...

Pema se plaqua une main sur la bouche lorsqu'elle réalisa soudain !

Amédée ! Amédée qui n'arrivait pas à lancer de sorts et qui trouvait toujours des fausses excuses pour l'expliquer ! Amédée qui se plaignait sans cesse de l'inefficacité de sa baguette ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé plus tôt ?!

-Les armures ce n'est pas trop mon truc, disait Johan, mais ma mère a accroché une épée dans ma chambre. Il paraît qu'elle est magique et qu'elle appartenait à mon père. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais remarqué de magie dans cette épée, mais ça fait trop classe d'en posséder une ! J'aimerais bien en avoir plusieurs...

Comme elle avait été bête ! pensa Pema. Le jour où elle avait découvert Ténèbres à la volière, Amédée ne se trouvait pas avec Colchide et Corinthe ! Elles étaient pourtant inséparables ! Et la fois où elle avait parlé d'un charme capable de rendre quelqu'un fou amoureux de n'importe qui... Elle devait déjà connaître les propriétés magiques des chats noirs et elle avait dû user de ce charme sur Chris, la nuit d'Halloween, et en profiter pour lui voler sa baguette. Puis elle l'avait utilisé sur cet autre garçon de Serdaigle... Son petit ami… Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Burton ! C'était Burton la victime du deuxième vol ! Toxine l'avait laissé tomber juste après la finale, lorsqu'elle n'avait plus eu besoin de lui !

Mais pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps entre les deux vols de baguettes ?

-J'aimerais un papier peint avec des joueurs de Quidditch dessus, dit Johan. J'ai bien des posters, mais avec un papier peint, les joueurs pourront voler dans toute la chambre ! Ce serait génial d'avoir un papier peint avec Harry Potter, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si, si, répondit distraitement Pema.

L'ingrédient d'amour qu'Amédée avait choisi pour sa Potion d'Expertise n'était pas compliqué à deviner : l'insigne de Maxence. Pema soupçonnait Amédée d'être secrètement amoureuse de lui depuis le regard qu'elle lui avait jeté à la Saint Valentin. Elle avait très bien pu voler l'insigne entre deux cours, puis accuser Charline...

Ce qui amenait Pema au deuxième ingrédient : la haine. Puisqu'Amédée détestait Charline, elle avait sûrement choisi un ingrédient en rapport avec cette dernière. Une mèche de cheveux, par exemple, comme pour les poupées vaudous…

Quant à la peur... Qu'avait-elle bien pu choisir pour la peur ?...

L'épouvantard ! Si Pema n'avait pas rencontré Sirius Black, elle se serait servie de cette créature sans aucune hésitation ! Et le comportement grognon de Valérian après les vacances de Pâques... C'était parce que Lupin avait perdu son épouvantard ! Ou plus précisément, Amédée le lui avait volé. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment Toxine avait bien pu procéder, mais toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient parfaitement !...

-À quoi tu penses Pema ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je raconte...

Pema cilla.

-Comment ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Johan. Mais si je t'écoute. Tu me parlais de... du papier peint que tu voudrais accrocher dans ta chambre.

-Dis donc ! Ça fait un moment que tu ne m'écoutes plus ! s'exclama Johan, les yeux pétillant de malice. À quoi tu pensais ?

Les joues de Pema rosirent.

-À rien, dit-elle.

-Mais si ! Dis-moi ! À quoi tu pensais ?

-Ah ! Nous sommes arrivés à l'infirmerie, remarqua Pema avec soulagement.

-Tricheuse ! Tu changes toujours de conversation !

-Je ne change pas de conversation ! Je l'interrompe, c'est tout. Tu ne sais donc pas qu'il est interdit de parler dans une infirmerie ?

Elle poussa la porte en oubliant encore de frapper et Johan la suivit en riant, mais à peine eut-il fait un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'il se cogna contre Pema. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi elle s'arrêtait sans prévenir quand il aperçut la fille qui se tenait au milieu de l'infirmerie, l'air aussi surpris qu'eux. Une fille que Johan reconnut aussitôt...

-Oh ! dit-il. Salut.

11


	22. 21-Surprise à l'infirmerie

21

Surprise à l'infirmerie

La fille regarda Johan comme s'il n'était guère plus qu'une crotte de pigeon sur le toit d'une cathédrale puis elle reporta son attention sur Pema. Johan sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre tandis qu'il pataugeait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles se fixaient comme ça sans rien dire ? Pourquoi Pema serrait-elle les dents tandis que la fille la défiait du regard, sa baguette magique à la main ?

Tiens ? N'était-ce pas Harry Potter qui dormait dans le lit près duquel se tenait l'amie de Pema ? Que faisait-il ici ?

-Tu es une fan de Harry Potter ? demanda timidement Johan à la fille de Serpentard.

Il se tut face au regard assassin qu'elle lui lança. Elle lui faisait peur, cette fille. Sa peau blanche la faisait ressembler à un cadavre, ses yeux verts brillaient comme ceux d'un chat dans la nuit et avec sa grosse touffe de cheveux sombre sur la tête et sa carrure impressionnante, elle ressemblait à un troll.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici avec cet idiot, Kenett ? demanda Charline dans un chuchotement qui n'enlevait rien au ton menaçant de sa voix.

Ses yeux verts s'attardèrent sur sa joue blessée puis sur sa robe déchirée.

-Tu t'es battue avec tes couvertures ? ricana-t-elle.

Pema ne répondit pas. Elle n'entendait même pas ce que lui disait Charline tant elle était sidérée par les cris que son bouchon lui traduisait :

-_Au secours ! À l'aide ! Au vol ! On essaie de me kidnapper ! Par ma plume de Phénix je suis faite ! Je vais être réduite en copeaux ! Harry ! Harry ! Je t'en supplie ! Réveille-toi ! On m'enlève !_

Pema regarda la baguette que tenait Charline, puis le garçon qui dormait dans le lit d'à côté. Harry Potter...

-C'est toi, murmura Pema à l'adresse du Troll.

-Comment ?

-Ce n'est pas Amédée, c'est toi, répéta-t-elle en plongeant son regard glacé dans les yeux verts de Charline. La baguette de Chris, tu l'as volée par hasard et c'est ça qui t'a donné l'idée d'en voler deux autres... Celle d'Hatcher parce qu'il est l'un des meilleurs élèves de Serdaigle, et celle de Potter parce qu'il a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ricana Charline. Tu es folle. Je suis juste venue voir si Potter allait bien. Voilà, je suis rassurée, je m'en vais maintenant.

-Ne fais pas un geste ! cria Pema en sortant sa propre baguette de sa poche.

-Chut ! Vous allez les réveiller, souffla Johan en montrant Potter ainsi que deux autres formes endormies.

Charline ne fit même pas attention à lui.

-Pousse-toi de là, Kenett ! Je voudrais _sortir _!

-Tu n'iras nulle part avec cette baguette, répliqua Pema d'un ton ferme. Je sais qu'elle appartient à Potter !

-Ah oui ? Et qu'as-tu deviné d'autre, petite Kenett ?

-Tu as volé l'épouvantard de Lupin ainsi que l'insigne de préfet de Maxence, et tu as abandonné Ténèbres à la volière après lui avoir volé sa fourrure !

-Ténèbres ? C'est le nom du chat de ta copine de Gryffondor ? J'ai trouvé ça trop drôle lorsque je l'ai revu avec une nouvelle coupe, la dernière fois. Tu crois que ses poils sont tombés tous seuls ?

Les joues de Pema rosirent légèrement et Charline ricana.

-Comment est-ce qu'elle savait que Potter se trouvait à l'infirmerie ? demanda Johan qui suivait leur conversation avec intérêt.

Pema lui jeta un regard indécis.

-Alors, p'tite sœur Potter ? Tu n'as pas la réponse à la question ?

-Non, avoua Pema en redressant le menton, mais je suppose que tu possèdes un objet magique ou quelque chose dans le genre qui te permet de toujours savoir avec exactitude où se trouvaient Potter ou Hatcher... Tout comme tes L.A.P.A.P. ou tes _T_.E.R.M. qui ne visent que moi…

-Bravo Kenett ! Tu as tout deviné ! railla Charline. Puisque tu es si intelligente, je vais t'obéir et reposer sagement cette baguette, ajouta-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Tu vois, je rends sa baguette à Potter. Alors maintenant, tu me laisses gentiment sortir et j'éviterais de te faire ressembler à un gnomignoble, ok ?

Pema lui adressa un sourire venimeux.

-Pour qui me prends-tu, Charline ? Je _sais_ que la baguette de Potter n'est pas celle que tu as dans ta main, mais celle qui est cachée dans ta poche, murmura Pema en savourant son effet. Alors cesse de me prendre pour une imbécile.

Un muscle du visage de Charline tressaillit et Pema ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée d'orgueil à l'idée qu'elle avait enfin réussi à déstabiliser le Troll.

-Des fois, je me demande comment tu fais, murmura Charline sans la quitter des yeux. Tu as toujours l'air dans les nuages, tu parles toute seule dans cette langue bizarre, mais tu arrives à deviner que ceci...

Charline sortit une baguette de sa poche.

-...est la _vraie_ baguette de Potter.

Johan écarquilla les yeux. Lui, il n'avait rien deviné du tout, et même maintenant, alors qu'il voyait les deux baguettes côte à côte, il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la vraie de la fausse.

-Repose cette baguette et rends-moi celles que tu as volées, continua Pema, sinon je raconte tout aux professeurs.

-Si tu me dénonces, je te dénonce aussi ! la menaça Charline.

Pema se mit à rire.

-Me dénoncer ? Mais de quoi ?

-Toi aussi, tu caches des choses louches dans tes affaires ! Un bocal avec des poils de chat dedans, quelques feuilles d'un livre de la réserve, la recette d'une potion interdite par le ministère !...

-Oh ! s'exclama Johan. C'est vrai Pema ?

-Bien sûr que non, affirma Pema d'une voix ferme malgré la nervosité qui la gagnait. Ou du moins, si j'ai eu toutes ces choses parmi mes affaires, je ne les ai plus, ajouta-t-elle en adressant un sourire narquois au Troll. Et il n'y a plus aucune preuve pour affirmer que je les ai effectivement eus en ma possession.

-Tu mens !

-Tu veux parier sur mon honnêteté ? Alors vas-y, essaie donc de me casser la figure, la défia Pema sans se départir de son air goguenard. Je croyais pourtant que j'étais une Poufsouffle ratée ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas foi en la parole d'une Poufsouffle ratée ?

-Tu mens ! Tu mens ! répéta Charline, hors d'elle.

Pema la toisa avec mépris et les lèvres du Troll se mirent à trembler violemment tandis que le doute la gagnait.

-Pour la dernière fois, Charline, repose cette baguette, ordonna encore Pema.

Le Troll la fusilla du regard et reposa violemment la baguette de Potter sur la table de chevet.

-Voilà ! C'est fait ! dit-elle. Laisse-moi partir maintenant !

-Tu oublies les baguettes de Chris et Hatcher...

-Je les ai déjà réduites en poussières, grogna Charline. De toute façon, ils se sont rachetés de nouvelles baguettes. Ils n'ont plus besoin des anciennes, alors autant en rester là.

-C'est vrai ça, intervint Johan. Chris est très content de sa nouvelle baguette. Il dit qu'elle est plus facile d'utilisation.

-Ah ! Tu vois ? triompha Charline en prenant Johan à parti. Je lui ai même rendu service, à ton copain !

Potter s'agita dans son lit et le Troll retint sa respiration.

-Kenett... murmura-t-elle d'un ton pressant.

-Une dernière question avant de te laisser partir, l'interrompit Pema qui, sans se l'avouer, jubilait à l'idée d'avoir le Troll à sa merci. Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de faire une expertise ? Ta baguette m'a pourtant l'air de très bien fonctionner…

-Tu parles ! C'est la baguette que ma mère utilisait quand elle était à Poudlard ! Une antiquité !

-Et alors ? s'étonna Johan. Moi, j'avais la baguette de mon père et j'en était très content. Je suis dégoûté de l'avoir perdue…

-Eh bien moi, je ne veux pas de la baguette d'une greluche qui ne sait pas reconnaître un strombinoscope d'une toupie en plastique ! Moi, ce que je voudrais, c'est une _baguette ultime_ !… Tu as déjà entendu parler de la baguette ultime, Kenett ? J'aurais pu être la première à en fabriquer une ! Et je leur aurais prouvé que je pouvais, moi aussi, créer un véritable objet magique ! Comme mon père ! Ils riront moins lorsque je serais célèbre ! En particulier cette garce d'Amédée dont je roulerai la réputation dans la boue !

Johan fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Mais… La baguette ultime n'est qu'une légende, dit-il. Ça ne peut pas exister une baguette qui donnerait à un sorcier le pouvoir absolu. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il serait capable de faire, sinon ? Il… il deviendrait sans doute fou. Il se prendrait pour un dieu.

Charline ricana.

-Un dieu ? fit-elle. Tu veux dire : LE Dieu. Personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin !

-Peu importe, trancha Pema d'un ton sec, de toute manière, la baguette ultime ne reste qu'un conte à dormir debout, et si tu as cru pouvoir en fabriquer une parce que tu te crois l'âme d'un grand inventeur, tu t'es complètement trompé de vocation ! Une baguette ce n'est pas un balai ! Sa fabrication ne demande pas seulement un assemblage de pièces diverses liées dans un nœud compliqué de formules magiques ! Tu n'as donc pas lu la recette ?! Tu n'as donc pas compris que ce n'était pas une baguette ultime que tu fabriquais ?!

Charline se sentit piquée au vif !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu connais aux objets magiques, toi ?! Hein ?! Tu ne sais même pas tenir sur un balai !

-C'est vrai, je n'y connais rien en balai, lui concéda Pema. Mais toi, tu n'y comprends rien en baguette, Charline.

Comme le Troll ouvrait la bouche pour protester, Pema la coupa sans ménagement :

-Et la potion d'Expertise ? Comment as-tu découvert qu'elle existait ?

-Quoi ?

-La potion d'Expertise.

Charline haussa les épaules.

-J'ai simplement entendu tes deux poufsoufflards en parler lorsqu'ils t'ont tirée vers la bibliothèque, à la sortie du cours de potion. Tu t'en souviens ? Ensuite, j'ai fais mes recherches par moi-même et j'ai demandé à mon frère d'emprunter le grimoire dont j'avais besoin... En fait, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai eu l'idée de me fabriquer ma propre baguette.

Pema en resta muette de stupeur tandis que Charline s'impatientait :

-On va discuter de tout ça jusqu'à ce que tout le château soit réveillé ou tu vas enfin te décider à me laisser partir ? grogna-t-elle.

Pema baissa lentement sa baguette et Charline n'hésita pas une seconde avant de passer d'un pas vif à côté d'elle afin de gagner la sortie. Arrivée sur le seuil de la porte, elle s'arrêta néanmoins.

-Au fait, microbe, c'est quoi le proverbe des chiens qui aboient ?

Pema cilla. Le proverbe des chiens qui aboient ?

-Heu… C'est un proverbe qu'un marchand musulman m'a appris : «Les chiens aboient, la caravane passe.»

-Et ça veut dire quoi ce charabia ?

-Eh bien, que les chiens peuvent aboyer, la caravane passera quand même, répondit Pema.

Charline se frotta pensivement le menton.

-Mouais, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Madame Pomfresh ouvrit la porte de son bureau à cet instant précis et ils se figèrent tous les trois tandis que la sorcière rajustait le filet qui retenait ses cheveux tout en jetant un regard morne dans son infirmerie pour vérifier que ses pensionnaires allaient bien. Rassurée, elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en refermant sa porte lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la présence des trois enfants. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et porta la main à son coeur affolé !

-Miss Kenett ! Mais c'est une manie ! Apprendrez-vous jamais à toquer avant d'entr...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant sa joue ensanglantée.

-Seigneur ! dit-elle en se précipitant sur Pema. Votre joue ! Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?! Il faut vous soigner tout de suite !

-Moi, j'ai mal à la cheville, gémit Johan en soulevant le bas de sa robe pour montrer la blessure que lui avait faite le professeur Lupin en lui arrachant sa chaussure.

Madame Pomfresh étouffa un cri.

-Et moi, je me suis cognée la tête, Madame, ajouta Charline en louchant et en faisant semblant de tituber. J'ai l'impression que la pièce tourne autour de moi et je vois tout flou.

-Entrez dans mon bureau les enfants, je vais m'occuper de vous. Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Il en arrive de toutes sortes aujourd'hui ! Des Détraqueurs qui quittent leur poste sans raison et qui attaquent des enfants innocents ! Black qui arrive à s'échapper ! Et maintenant ça ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Johan ouvrit la bouche :

-Le professeur Lup...

-Un loup-garou Madame ! répondit Pema en lui coupant la parole. Johan a perdu sa baguette hier, dans la course d'obstacles du professeur Lupin et nous avions décidé d'aller la chercher hier soir, mais la nuit nous a surpris. C'est alors qu'un loup-garou est sorti de la forêt et nous avons réussi à lui échapper en montant dans un arbre.

-Un loup-garou ? répéta Madame Pomfresh d'un ton suspicieux.

-Le professeur Dumbledore pourra vous le confirmer, Madame, affirma Pema d'un ton assuré.

-Un loup-garou ! répéta Madame Pomfresh, sur un ton horrifié cette fois. J'aurais tout vu ! J'aurais tout vu, vraiment !

Et elle leva les mains au ciel avant de s'emparer de ses remèdes et de ses bandages.

Pema croisa le regard interrogateur de Charline, qui semblait se demander si c'était du lard ou du cochon, mais lorsque Madame Pomfresh lui tendit une potion, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse dans le visage impassible de Pema.

-Tenez, buvez ceci d'un trait. Et ne discutez pas je vous prie, ajouta l'infirmière en voyant la grimace du Troll qui n'appréciait pas tellement l'odeur de la potion. Vous avez reçu un rude choc et il faut vous soigner ! Buvez !

Charline trempa les lèvres dans le breuvage et en voyant son expression, Pema espéra secrètement que Madame Pomfresh ne lui donnerait pas à boire la même chose.

-Buvez je vous dis ! s'impatienta la sorcière.

Le Troll vida le verre d'une seule lampée.

-Bouark ! Je déteste le sirop de fraise !

-Vous auriez pu le dire plus tôt, répliqua Madame Pomfresh, j'en avais aussi au citron. Maintenant, allez vous allonger pour que la potion agisse.

Les doigts de Charline se contractèrent sur son gobelet.

-Elle agit comment la potion ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu inquiète tandis que Pema essayait de ne pas pouffer de rire.

-Elle va vous faire dormir puis elle remettra toutes les cellules de votre cerveau en place pour retirer votre perception mouvante de ce qui est censé rester immobile. Qu'avez-vous Miss Kenett ? Vous vous sentez mal ?

-Non, s'étrangla Pema, tout va bien. Tout va très bien. Pour moi, ce sera au citron s'il vous plaît.

-Vous avez l'impression que le monde tourne, Miss Kenett ? Non ? Alors vous n'en avez pas besoin. Montrez-moi donc votre joue... Et vous, je vous ai dit d'aller vous coucher !

Pema plaqua une main sur sa bouche en s'étouffant de rire tandis que le Troll quittait la pièce en grognant, les paupières déjà lourdes de sommeil. Madame Pomfresh saisit le visage de Pema avec autorité et examina sa joue.

-Cessez de bouger Miss Kenett ! Comment voulez-vous que je vous soigne dans ces conditions ?

Pema s'efforça de reprendre son calme et de ne plus penser à Charline dont les ronflements leur parvenait déjà à travers la porte. Madame Pomfresh nettoya sa plaie et la recouvrit d'un énorme pansement, puis elle s'occupa de la cheville de Johan.

-Vous feriez bien d'aller imiter votre amie et de prendre un peu de repos tous les deux, dit-elle en accrochant le bandage de Johan avec une épingle.

-Est-ce que je peux retourner dormir dans mon dortoir ? Les lits de l'infirmerie sont un peu trop mous et je dors mieux dans le mien.

Madame Pomfresh fronça les sourcils.

-Je vous promets que si quelque chose ne va pas, je reviens immédiatement vous voir, ajouta Pema d'une voix angélique.

-Moi aussi, je le promets, dit Johan.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que...

-Je me reposerai mieux dans mon propre lit, Madame Pomfresh, supplia Pema. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. Comment voulez-vous que je me repose ici avec les ronflements de Miss Wright ?

-Mais…

-S'il vous plaît ! la supplièrent Johan et Pema d'une seule voix.

Madame Pomfresh fronça les sourcils, exaspérée de se sentir fondre devant leurs petites bouilles implorantes.

-Bon, d'accord, céda-t-elle, mais j'ai votre promesse que vous viendrez à la moindre alerte, n'est-ce pas ? Et revenez me voir ce soir pour que je change votre pansement.

-Merci Madame Pomfresh, dirent Pema et Johan avec un joyeux sourire tout en se précipitant vers la porte.

-Ne courez pas dans les couloirs ! les gronda Madame Pomfresh dans un chuchotement afin de ne pas réveiller Potter et les autres. Mr Eduens ! Faites donc attention à votre cheville ! Vous allez réveiller tout le monde !

Certainement pas Charline, pensa Pema en riant sous cape.

Johan referma doucement la porte de l'infirmerie en adressant un dernier sourire à Madame Pomfresh qui regrettait déjà de leur avoir donné son autorisation de sortie...

-Je n'avais pas du tout envie de passer la journée cloué au lit, dit Johan dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir.

-Hmmm... acquiesça distraitement Pema.

Johan lui jeta un regard en biais et il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'avoir le courage de lui poser la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Forêt Interdite.

-Au fait Pema… Tu… Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit cette nuit, quand le professeur Lupin nous a attaqués ?...

-Heu...

Non, elle ne voyait absolument pas de quoi il parlait.

-C'était vrai tu sais, souffla Johan en plongeant ses yeux ambrés dans les siens. Je t'aime beaucoup.

Pema rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tandis que son cœur s'emballait comme si elle fuyait devant un bataillon de Détraqueurs. Elle avait l'esprit vide et la petite toux discrète de son bouchon ne l'aidait pas à remettre ses idées en place.

-T... Tant mieux, répondit-elle enfin. J'avais justement besoin d'amour pour une potion. Comme ça, j'aurais le tiens. Hem... Il… Il faut que j'y aille. On se revoit tout à l'heure.

Et elle se sauva dans les cachots sans demander son reste.

Johan la regarda disparaître avant de rejoindre son propre dortoir. Oliver dormait encore. Il se recoucha donc sans que personne n'ait remarqué son absence et tandis qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil sans rêve, l'image de Pema vint une dernière fois danser dans ses pensées. Ses beaux yeux bleu glacé, son petit nez aplati, les fossettes qui se creusaient dans ses joues lorsqu'elle souriait, le sang froid dont elle avait su faire preuve cette nuit, les reproches qu'elle lui lançait à longueur de temps, la colère qui la rendait plus jolie encore, la manière dont elle avait rougi lorsqu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments...

Johan sourit. Il était si heureux d'avoir rencontré Pema dans le train...

Pema entra dans son dortoir sur la pointe des pieds. Les trois pestes dormaient profondément.

-_Dis donc, je ne savais pas que c'était si sérieux entre toi et Eduens ? _se moqua son bouchon._ Comment as-tu fait pour me cacher ça ? Vous vous faisiez des sourires en coin ? Vous vous regardiez à la dérobée sans avoir besoin de mots pour vous comprendre ?_

-N'oublie pas que j'ai toujours une bouteille de limacide pour tes vieux jours, grinça Pema.

Son bouchon ricana pendant qu'elle retirait les philtres d'Arghata et le bocal où marinaient les poils de Ténèbres de sa valise. Mais elle ne trouva pas la recette du Parallèliquide... Prise de panique, elle se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans ses affaires, les entassant pèle-mêle sur son lit jusqu'à ce que sa valise soit vide.

-Où est-elle ? murmura Pema en s'affolant. Quelqu'un l'a trouvée, tu crois ? Oh non ! S'il vous plaît, non !

Pema passa à nouveau ses affaires au crible en essayant de réfréner sa panique. Une petite fleur de tissu rouge tomba par terre et elle la prit entre deux doigts. C'était la fleur du Mouchoir Copieur, celle qu'il fallait pincer pour qu'il se transforme.

Pema poussa un soupir de soulagement. Enfin ! Enfin elle avait la certitude que l'original de la recette se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore !… Tout de même, Arghata aurait pu la prévenir qu'il pouvait s'écouler deux mois avant que le Mouchoir Copieur ne disparaisse !

-_Ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ? _lui demanda soudain son bouchon.

-Si, chuchota Pema en fronçant les sourcils, mes devoirs de potions.

_-Non, je te parle de la réplique parfaite de la baguette de Potter, par exemple, ou de l'insigne de Maxence..._

-L'insigne de Maxence ? Qu'est-ce que l'insigne de Maxence a à voir dans cette histoire de... Oh !

Pema venait de comprendre ! C'était tellement astucieux de la part de Charline ! Et ça expliquait tellement de chose ! Bien sûr, le jour où Maxence s'était aperçu de la disparition de son insigne, Charline avait un alibi indiscutable ! Tout simplement parce qu'elle l'avait volé bien avant, en laissant un Mouchoir Copieur à la place du véritable insigne ! Mais quand avait-elle pu le voler ?...

-_Je parierais sur le jour où les Serpentard t'ont humiliée. Tu te rappelles, après le premier match de Quidditch ? Quand Harry Potter est tombé de son balai ?_

Si elle s'en rappelait ?! C'était l'un des pires souvenirs de sa vie ! Enfin... Non. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait vu pire, en fait.

-C'est vrai, murmura Pema, ça m'étonnait aussi qu'elle n'ait pas participé à cette petite farce...

Elle vida le liquide du bocal dans lequel marinaient les poils de Ténèbres et se saisit des philtres d'Arghata.

-_Je me demande…_ fit son bouchon d'un air pensif.

-Quoi ?

-_Eh bien, la peur avec l'épouvantard, la haine avec l'insigne de Maxence… Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu choisir pour l'amour…_

Pema grimaça comme s'il venait de lui mettre une bouse de vache sous le nez.

-Tu te souviens du jour où j'ai retrouvé le chat de Sophia à la volière ? éluda-t-elle, histoire de revenir sur un terrain où elle se sentait plus à son aise. J'avais du sang sur l'une de mes chaussures…

-_Suite à ta rencontre avec Black ? Oui, je m'en souviens._

-Non, ce n'était pas mon sang. C'était celui de Ténèbres. J'ai frappé Charline à la jambe ce jour-là… Je n'avais pas de sang sur les chaussures avant de la frapper. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que jamais je n'aurais oublié de vérifier mes chaussures… Non, je n'avais pas pu négliger ce détail… J'ai été stupide.

-_C'est amusant comme tu arrives à être aussi prétentieuse que dure envers toi-même dans une seule et même phrase,_ remarqua son bouchon avec un humour caustique qui ne plut pas du tout à Pema.

Elle sortit du dortoir à pas de loup, jetant à peine un regard à Bigote qui bavait sur son oreiller ou à Toxine qui marmonnait quelque chose dans son sommeil…

-_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?_

-Envoyer toutes les preuves compromettantes loin d'ici avant que Charline ne se réveille.

-_Et où vas-tu les envoyer ?_

-Où ? À l'Auberge du Chat Noir, voyons. Où veux-tu que je les envoie ? Si j'emballe le tout dans du papier cadeau et que je l'adresse à mon nom de la part de... je ne sais pas moi… de Johan par exemple... peut-être Andrew ne l'ouvrira-t-il pas.

-_S'il l'ouvre, il risque de trouver étrange qu'Eduens t'envoie une marinade bizarre et des philtres pas très clairs..._

-Alors je l'enverrai de la part de Limendell. Ça paraîtra plus plausible. J'inventerai bien quelque chose pour convaincre Andrew.

-_Pour ça, je te fais confiance, _murmura son bouchon tandis qu'elle filait à la volière.

Les résultats des examens furent affichés le dernier jour du trimestre et Pema s'étrangla en voyant sa note en Métamorphose. Elle entendait encore McGonagall lui crier : «Un _moineau_ Miss Kenett ! Vous ne savez donc pas ce qu'est un _moineau_ ?!»

-Wouah ! Effort exceptionnel en Métamorphose, Optimal en Potion, Optimal en Défense contre les forces du Mal !

Pema adressa une grimace à Johan et Oliver.

-Désolant en Botanique, Piètre en Histoire de la magie et la note «dispensée» pour l'épreuve de vol, termina-t-elle. Et vous, ça s'est passé comment ?

-Les doigts dans le nez, répondit Oliver avec un grand sourire. Effort exceptionnel avec Lupin, Optimal au balai ! Ça rattrape pas mal de points, hein Johan ?

Johan approuva du chef, l'air content de ses performances. Il s'était admirablement bien remis de leurs mésaventures, surtout après que Dumbledore lui eut rendu sa baguette gracieusement ramenée au château par le professeur Lupin. Plus étonnant encore : Johan n'avait pas soufflé un seul mot à quiconque au sujet de ces événements, pas même à Oliver ! Ce n'était hélas pas le cas de tout le monde, pensa Pema en se remémorant le petit déjeuner de ce matin là. Le professeur Rogue était venu féliciter Malefoy pour son devoir de potion et, elle ne savait comment, il avait laissé échapper dans la conversation le fait que Lupin était un loup-garou ! L'information s'était vite répandue parmi les Serpentard, puis dans tout Poudlard... Son secret éventé, Lupin avait démissionné dans la journée.

Plus tard, Pema comprit la raison de l'étrange indiscrétion de Rogue grâce aux rumeurs qui circulaient dans Poudlard.

Il paraîtrait que cette fameuse nuit où elle avait décidé de se servir de l'Absorgaz, Potter avait tenté de capturer Black avec l'aide de ses deux amis, Granger et Weasley, dans le but de venger ses parents. Car Black avait trahi les Potter en révélant leur cachette au Lord Noir. Par conséquent, c'était à cause de Black qu'Harry Potter était devenu orphelin.

Si elle avait été à sa place, Pema aussi aurait voulu se venger…

Par elle ne savait quel moyen, Lupin avait eu vent des intentions de Potter et il était venu à son secours. Mais Black n'était pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère ! Il leur avait volé une baguette et leur avait lancé un sortilège de confusion pour leur faire croire qu'il était innocent et qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal.

Ensuite, elle ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé. Rogue était arrivé, Potter l'avait assommé pour défendre Black et lorsque Rogue avait repris connaissance, il avait vu des dizaines de Détraqueurs regagner les entrées du château, ainsi que Potter, Granger et Black évanouis au bord du lac. Weasley avait été stupéfixé et Lupin avait disparu.

À ce moment de l'histoire, tout le monde se posait la même question : pourquoi les Détraqueurs avaient-ils quitté les grilles du château ? Surtout en si grand nombre... Avaient-ils senti la présence de Sirius Black ?

Pema baissait toujours honteusement le nez dans ses livres ou son assiette lorsqu'elle entendait ce genre de suppositions, mais pourquoi les aurait-elle démenties ? Elle se sentait déjà bien assez coupable d'avoir frôlé l'homicide involontaire de Potter et de Granger en ayant attiré tous ces Détraqueurs dans le parc… Elle n'avait pas besoin des reproches des autres en prime ! Alors autant éviter qu'ils apprennent la vérité…

En fin de compte, tout s'était bien terminé : Rogue avait ramené tout le monde au château et le ministre de la magie fut tellement content de la capture de Black qu'il lui proposa l'Ordre de Merlin, l'une des plus grandes distinctions accordée à un sorcier pour service rendu au ministère. Alors lorsque Black s'était échappé de sa prison sans que personne ne sache comment, Rogue avait perdu la tête. Il avait même accusé Potter d'y être pour quelque chose alors que ce dernier n'avait pas quitté l'infirmerie...

Mais ce que Pema avait le plus de mal à comprendre, c'était qu'elle avait vu Black s'enfuir sur un hippogriffe cette nuit là. Ce même hippogriffe qui avait attaqué Malefoy en début d'année... La bête avait été condamnée à mort mais elle avait, elle aussi, réussi à fausser compagnie à ses bourreaux au coucher du soleil, juste avant son exécution. Était-il possible que malgré les Détraqueurs, malgré le loup-garou, malgré toute l'agitation de la nuit, l'hippogriffe soit resté dans la forêt pour attendre sagement que Black le trouve, l'enfourche et s'envole avec lui vers la liberté ?

Pema n'arrivait pas à croire à une histoire aussi farfelue. Il devait y avoir une autre explication…

Johan, lui, se demandait surtout comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas se rencontrer, Potter, Granger, Weasley, Pema et lui.

-On a passé la nuit dehors, dans le parc de Poudlard, et on ne s'est même pas croisé ! Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi ?

-Non, répondit Pema. Étant donné qu'eux ils étaient dans le parc et nous dans la forêt. En plus, nous étions tous occupés à sauver notre vie, et comme nous ignorions chacun de notre côté la présence des autres... Non, vraiment, ça ne m'étonne pas. Charline aurait pu me barrer le passage déguisée en clown, je crois que je l'aurais confondue avec un arbre et que je me serais seulement demandé s'il valait mieux la contourner par la droite ou par la gauche...

Johan avait éclaté de rire et Pema s'était jointe à lui. Elle n'avait plus souvent l'occasion de rire depuis la fin des examens. Non seulement parce que Rogue était d'une humeur massacrante à cause de l'affaire Black, mais la fuite de l'hippogriffe avait aussi provoqué la colère de Malefoy et de son clan de Serpentard. Et pour bien enfoncer le clou, la coupe des Quatre Maisons revint à Gryffondor, et donc à Harry Potter. Autant dire que Pema ne passa pas une bonne soirée lors du banquet de fin d'année... Ce fut même avec un grand soulagement qu'elle fit ses adieux à Poudlard et à l'ambiance empoisonnée qui y régnait.

-Bonnes vacances, demi-portion, susurra Charline à son oreille lorsque Pema descendit du train.

-Heu... Oui.

-Bonnes vacances Pema ! On s'écrit hein ? lança Johan avant de rejoindre sa mère.

-Je t'enverrai les billets pour le mondial de Quidditch dans quelques jours, lui promit Sophia.

-N'oublies pas de réviser, aussi, ajouta Christopher avec un grand sourire.

Quelqu'un lui saisit alors le bras et Pema leva les yeux sur Andrew. Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

-Ça fait une heure que je te cherche ! Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire ?! Où sont tes bagages ?!

-Heu... Ici.

Andrew empoigna sa valise et la cage de sa salamandre pour les poser sur un chariot, puis il souleva Pema de terre pour l'asseoir dessus sans douceur.

«Bonnes vacances Pema», se dit-elle tristement tandis que son cousin la poussait à travers la barrière magique.

11


	23. 22-Epilogue

Épilogue

-Pema ! Ça fait trois heures que tu es dans la cave ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à la fin ?! hurla Andrew depuis la cuisine.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis ! s'exaspéra Pema. Le professeur Rogue nous a donné des travaux pratiques !

-Et tu as besoin de passer trois heures à la cave pour ça ?!

-Je dois être dans l'obscurité la plus totale à un moment de ma potion ! Alors ferme cette porte ou je vais tout rater par ta faute !

-Parle-moi sur un autre ton Pema !

-Et toi, écoute-moi quand je dis quelque chose !

-Je te préviens que si tu mets ma cave dans le même état que ma cuisine...

Pema soupira. Elle en entendrait parler longtemps de cette cuisine !

-Je te jure que ta cave ne sera pas pire que maintenant quand j'en sortirai.

-Quoi ?! Tu y as déjà fais quelque chose ?!

-Mais non ! Je parlais simplement des trous de troglodyte qu'il y a partout ! Est-ce que je vais pouvoir la finir cette potion ou pas ?!

-Ce que tu peux être agaçante ! grogna Andrew.

Et il referma la porte dans un claquement sec.

-C'est pas trop tôt, grommela Pema en séparant avec minutie une mixture nauséabonde en huit part de poids égal.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que quatre feuilles de mandragore, vingt-six pétales de soucis, huit pinces de scorpions, trois pieds d'amanite tue-mouche, dix sangsues et une pincée de sucre en poudre puissent autant empester une fois revenus à la poêle... Elle aurait dû préparer la mixture dans la cuisine, ça lui aurait épargné de travailler dans cette puanteur insupportable.

Le réveil matin qu'elle avait pris avec elle indiquait que deux heures et quarante cinq minutes étaient passées depuis que son bouillon mijotait. Pema entendait les petites bulles qui éclataient à sa surface.

Quelques tritons-trinquons pataugeaient joyeusement dans le filet d'eau claire qui traversait la cave. Les ombres projetées par la lumière de sa torche dansaient sur les murs de briques humides. Les secondes s'écoulaient lentement, au rythme des gouttelettes d'eau qui tombaient sur les amphores alignées à côté des étagères remplies de bocaux. Quant à la salamandre rouge que Pema avait suspendue au-dessus de sa potion, elle était occupée à grignoter les barreaux de sa cage dans l'espoir d'atteindre le feu qui crépitait sous le chaudron. Apparemment, la flamme de sa lampe à huile ne lui suffisait pas, même poussée au maximum...

Plus que dix minutes à attendre.

Pema récita une dernière fois toutes les étapes de sa Potion d'Expertise.

_-Andrew t'a donné la permission d'utiliser sa Bièraubeurre ?_

Pema grogna. Son bouchon savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas demandé la permission à Andrew. Pourquoi la lui aurait-elle demandée d'ailleurs ? Pour qu'il la lui refuse ? Elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Elle avait trop besoin de ce litre de Bièraubeurre.

Plus que cinq minutes à attendre.

Tous les ingrédients étaient là. Ses gants en peau de dragon protégeaient ses mains, son masque de botanique ses yeux, et elle avait suffisamment répété dans sa chambre pour connaître sa potion par cœur ! Elle se souvenait de chaque mot, chaque phrase, chaque paragraphe de la recette !... Elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle était prête. Pourquoi échouerait-elle ? Elle allait réussir ! Elle _devait_ réussir !

Le réveil sonna et Pema bondit sur ses pieds. Elle prit le bol qui contenait le liquide sirupeux qu'elle avait obtenu en mixant les poils de Ténèbres et respira un grand coup. Le moment était venu...

Elle versa le contenu du bol au-dessus de son chaudron puis y ajouta l'une des huit parts de mixture nauséabonde. Le bouillon se mit à bouillir dangereusement et Pema se jeta dessus, couvercle en avant.

-_Vite ! La chanson !_ hurla son bouchon.

S'appuyant de tout son poids sur le couvercle qui tressautait violemment avec elle, Pema se mit à fredonner la berceuse tibétaine que son bouchon lui avait apprise. La potion hurlait de fureur sous le couvercle et Pema étouffa un cri lorsqu'il bondit plus violemment et qu'elle se mordit la langue en retombant sur le chaudron. Mais elle continua à fredonner sa berceuse sans se laisser distraire par la douleur.

La potion se calma peu à peu et Pema relâcha la pression sur son couvercle. Elle attendit patiemment que la dernière bulle de la potion furieuse éclate avant d'ajouter la deuxième part de mixture nauséabonde.

-_Pfffou ! Eh bien ce fut éprouvant !_ haleta son bouchon comme si c'était lui qui venait de passer les deux dernières minutes sur un couvercle de rodéo. _Tu n'as pas perdu une seule goutte de potion j'espère ?_

-Je t'avouerais que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le loisir d'y faire attention, répondit Pema d'un ton sarcastique. En tout cas, je ne vois rien de suspect par terre...

-_Bien. Alors continuons._

-Concentre-toi bien surtout ! Si je n'ai pas quinze secondes entre chaque ajout, nous aurons fait tout ça pour rien...

-_Ne t'inquiète pas : je compte mieux qu'une horloge._

Pema prit sa fiole de larmes de dragon et en versa une goutte dans sa potion. Son bouchon commença à compter.

-«Voici la larme que je t'offre, larme de dragon qui possède la puissance et la résistance dont ma baguette devra faire preuve.»

Pema jeta la troisième part de mixture dans sa potion tandis que son bouchon finissait de compter :

-_...douze, treize, quatorze, quinze._

Elle laissa tomber les morceaux de la baguette du sorcier noir dans sa potion.

-«Voici la haine que je t'offre, trophée arraché à l'un des sorciers noirs qui ont tué ma famille et la sage mère...»

Elle hésita une seconde et ajouta :

-«Qu'ils brûlent tous en Enfers.»

La quatrième part de mixture crépita en touchant la surface de sa potion et fondit comme si elle se trouvait dans un bain d'acide.

_-...treize, quatorze, quinze._

Pema lâcha son vieux chiffon imbibé de sang et de sueur au-dessus de son chaudron.

-«Voici la peur que je t'offre, souvenir d'une mort que je croyais certaine mais qui ne m'a pas prise, symbole de toutes ces morts qui m'ont frôlée au cours de ma vie présente, qui m'ont touchée lors de mes vies passées, qui me trouveront dans mes vies futures, jusqu'à la dernière si je ne deviens immortelle.»

Elle jeta la quatrième part de mixture dans son chaudron et un frisson la secoua. Quelle était cette sensation désagréable, terrifiante, qui s'échappait de sa potion ? Telle une odeur qui se serait infiltrée dans chaque pore de sa peau mais qui ne sentirait rien ?...

_-...quatorze, quinze._

Pema déboucha le philtre d'Arghata d'une main tremblante et laissa tomber la bouteille au fond du chaudron.

-«Voici l'amour que je t'offre, celui que je ressens toujours pour ma famille, ainsi que celui de Johan, qu'il me soit adressé ou non. Voici l'amour que j'ai repris aux Détraqueurs.»

Elle jeta la cinquième part de mixture dans sa potion et un étrange sentiment de solitude lui serra le cœur.

-_...quinze. Voilà, c'est terminé._

-Bien. Alors maintenant, les mesures de pouvoir.

Pema était assez fière de sa trouvaille pour cet ingrédient là. Elle y avait pensé lorsqu'elle et Johan s'étaient réfugiés dans cet arbre pour échapper au professeur Lupin. Le vent avait claqué dans sa robe en lambeaux et elle s'était souvenue des drapeaux que les gens de son pays nouaient à des cordes accrochées aux chörtens, ces drapeaux qui symbolisaient les cinq forces du monde : le feu, l'air, la terre, l'eau et l'éther. Voilà ce qu'elle devait utiliser pour sa Potion d'Expertise...

Pema prit les cinq morceaux de tissus qu'elle avait préparés. Elle avait fais un nœud entre le blanc et le jaune, ainsi qu'entre le rouge et le vert. Seul le bleu, l'éther, était tout seul. Ce serait lui son pouvoir principal. Celui que Maître Tashi lui avait donné, il y avait plus d'un an, pour lui permettre de faire une prière.

Elle équilibra la température de sa potion à 66,6 °C puis ajouta ses trois mesures de pouvoir ainsi que deux parts de mixture comme indiqué dans la recette. Elle s'empressa alors d'éteindre le feu sous son chaudron ainsi que sa torche et la lampe à huile de sa salamandre rouge. Elle posa ensuite ses doigts derrière son oreille et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur les trois cent soixante cinq battements de cœur nécessaire au repos de la potion.

Le temps passait. Sa salamandre s'agitait dans sa cage, quémandant de la nourriture tandis que la lumière qu'elle diffusait perdait lentement en intensité. Des tritons-trinquons batifolaient dans leur filet d'eau. Pema écoutait battre son cœur.

-_Ça y'est,_ souffla son bouchon, comme s'il retenait sa respiration.

Pema plongea son rouleau de parchemin dans sa potion, et trois mouvements vifs plus tard, elle l'étala sur une grosse pierre plate qu'elle avait disposé près du feu pour la chauffer. Elle versa immédiatement un litre de Bièraubeurre bien fraîche dessus, en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que dirait Andrew lorsqu'il s'en apercevrait.

-Vas-y, compte, ordonna-t-elle à son bouchon pendant qu'elle rallumait sa torche et la lampe à huile de sa salamandre.

Des tritons-trinquons, attirés par l'odeur de la Bièraubeurre, léchèrent l'onctueuse boisson répandue sur le sol de la cave. Pema sortit un deuxième parchemin de sa poche, une plume et de l'encre, puis elle se prépara à recopier la recette qui apparaîtrait bientôt.

-_Trente secondes_, déclara son bouchon. _Alors ? Ça donne quelque chose ?_

Une fine écriture tibétaine surgit soudain du parchemin. Les lettres flottèrent à quelques millimètres au-dessus du papier, ondulant comme un feuillage dans une brise légère, scintillant comme une myriade d'étoiles enveloppées d'une fine poussière d'argent.

-Elle est apparue, murmura Pema, les yeux agrandis d'émerveillement.

_-Alors recopie-la vite ! Je commence à décompter les quatre minutes !_

Pema empoigna sa plume et se mit à écrire aussi vite que le lui permettait sa main. Au bout d'une minute, elle ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'elle écrivait tant elle était concentrée sur la vitesse à laquelle elle devait tout copier.

La recette était trop longue ! Elle n'arriverait jamais à tout écrire en moins de quatre minutes !

Pema accéléra le rythme, abrégeant des termes, se moquant des pattes de mouche quasiment illisibles et des douleurs qui commençaient à lui lancer dans la main...

-Plus vite... Plus vite...

Il ne restait qu'un paragraphe... Qu'une phrase... Qu'un mot...

-_Quatre minutes_, dit son bouchon.

Les écritures s'évaporèrent dans un éclat de lumière éblouissante.

-Ça a marché... murmura Pema. La recette a disparu en exactement quatre minutes...

Elle avait encore du mal à y croire : elle avait réussi sa Potion d'Expertise ! Elle avait la recette de _sa_ baguette ! C'était fantastique ! Merveilleux !

-On a réussi ! s'écria-t-elle, incapable de contenir sa joie. C'est incroyable ! Exactement quatre minutes !

Elle éclata de rire.

-On a réussi ! On a réussi ! chantonna-t-elle en sautant comme une folle autour de son chaudron.

-_Eh ! Oh ! Du calme ! As-tu recopié toute la recette au moins ?_

-Il ne me manque qu'un ou deux mots...

-_Des mots importants ?_

-Je ne sais pas... Les derniers mots de cette phrase par exemple : «un ingrédient qui fait parti de...» Heu... je ne sais pas de quoi il fait parti... Il y a quelques autres mots que je n'arrive pas à relire... «Un cas rare de... heu... b… quelque chose...» Hum... Je commençais à paniquer à la fin... J'écrivais trop vite...

_-Bon, ça ne m'a pas l'air important. Du moment que nous avons tous les ingrédients et la manière de les préparer. Quelles sont les trois caractéristiques principales ?_

-Hum... 27,4 centimètres, bois de mûrier blanc et… un poil de moustache de... heu... Waumodrouk ?

-_Un poil de moustache de __quoi_?

-De Waumodrouk.

Le bouchon resta silencieux un moment.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est un Waumodrouk ? demanda Pema, étonnée par le mutisme soudain de son bouchon.

-_Le__ Waumodrouk, Pema, _souffla son bouchon avec quelque chose de sinistre dans la voix_. Le seul et unique Waumodrouk qui ait jamais foulé cette terre. Un monstre mi-renard, mi-serpent, qu'un être humain ne peut rencontrer qu'une fois dans une vie, tout simplement parce que c'est la dernière chose qu'il fera avant de mourir..._

Pema émit un petit rire de gorge.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

Son bouchon soupira d'un air malheureux.

_-Ma pauvre Pema, tu n'es pas sortie de l'auberge_, dit-il.


End file.
